Directo al Corazón
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Un manga convertido en un fanfiction, adaptacion mejor dicho asi que... por que no darle una oportunidad... explico?: Deporte, Humor, Romance y tiene como personajes principales a Fiona y Finn... Y... ¿Alguien dijo que no habria especiales? xD e.e ya escribire con gusto sus dos especiales ahora si los ultimos capitulos del fic QwQ. Agradecimientos al final .
1. Obten el Gol

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_**Directo al corazón**_

Capitulo 1

Obtén el gol

* * *

En un día cualquiera dentro de las prácticas de futbol de la escuela preparatoria OOO, se encontraba un gran grupo de fanáticas animando y dando porras hacia los jugadores.

Fanaticas: ¡HO! TE AMAMOS GUMBALL!

Fanaticas: ¡Vamos pan de canela!

Fanaticas: ¡GUMBALL, GUMBALL RRARRA RRA!

Fanaticas: ¡Eres genial!

~~~ Mmmm… ciertamente la mayoría de las porras son para Gumball~~~~~~~

Y entre muchas alabanzas mas… dentro de las fanáticas se encontraba Fiona, chica que se encontraba en un grupo de admiradoras de Gumball... y pareciera que era por gusto, pero erróneamente no era así, con anterioridad desde el inició de las actividades deportivas, día tras día era jalada por el grupo de sus amigas para animar a Gumball, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ello y aun cuando debía de animar a Gumball, ella solo podía ver como era que el jugador más pequeño, jugaba con tanta alegría y concentración, aun a pesar de que ella debía de animar a otro, se encontraba más concentrada en los movimientos de aquel chico.

Fanaticas: ¡GUMBALL! GUMBAL!

Fanaticas: ¡kyaa! Es tan guapo!

Aquella chica pensaba al escuchar las porras de sus amigas…

"… Enserio es tan guapo? como es que no se cansan de verlo todos los días?... bueno tampoco estoy para criticar a los demás, son su gustos… y a decir verdad yo solo tengo ojos para verle a él…"

Y así era… día tras días, tras… otro día ella solo podía ver a aquel chico, se preguntaba…

"¿Que le veo a él… será que es su forma tan positiva de ser? será porque se esfuerza más que los demás? o porque su mirada concentrada es de lo mas varonil? o quizás es que me fio de aquella frase de "lo más grande viene en pequeño"? O… será... Que en realidad sin darme cuenta yo…"

Y en efecto… aquella chica se había enamorado sin darse cuenta… o quizás mejor dicho ella ya lo sabía solo que simplemente aun no sabía cómo darle nombre a aquel sentimiento.

En las clases el chico era molestado continuamente, le decían bebe, niño, pequeñín, 5 cm (referencia a pulgarcito), y entre otros más sobrenombres. Pero a pesar de eso el no se sentía menos, ni tampoco tenía baja autoestima, el simplemente seguía el juego…

Compañeros:Mira Finn hemos comprado esta leche en la cafetería para ti!

Compañeros:tómatela te hará crecer mas y mas grande

Finn: Ustedes…

Compañeros: ¿He?

Finn: ¡Ya les he dicho que no me traten como a un niño de primaria!

Compañeros: Ay no! Finn se ha enojado! Corramos

Finn: ¡WA, Vengan para aca que les dare sus pataditas!

Compañeros: jaja jajaja

~una gran ambiente de alegría se encontraba en el salón cada día…~

Ella no dejaba de pensar en el... sus pensamientos, su mirada... todo era captado hacia el... y aun cuando lo molestaban ella reflexionaba...

"Es... Cierto él es molestado por su estatura, y cuando las personas hacen eso se fijan en los defectos y olvidan sus cualidades, y Fin tiene muchos momento geniales cuando juega futbol…"

Pero no siempre podía verle ya que también ella tenía sus responsabilidades…

"Hay… últimamente no tengo suerte, con lo de ser la representante de salud y los deberes ya no tengo tanto tiempo para ir a verle… quisiera apresurarme e ir con Marceline y Bonibel para ver el partido… *gran suspiro* Haaa…."

-:E… Disculpe, me podría ayudar con mi herida?

Fiona: ¿ha? (esa… voz... podría ser que…)

Y si…. ahí enfrente de ella se encontraba el...

Finn: No veo a la doctora… será que ¿tengo que esperarla?

Fiona: a... e… eso no... (Veo que tiene una herida en el codo… yo... yo puedo ayudar a desinfectarle)

Finn: ¿He?

Fiona: Quiero decir… los encargados de salud debido a su cargo saben cosas básicas para ayudar con las lesiones y así... Cuando no se encuentre la doctora, nosotros… (¡Ay por Glob! me encuentro tan nerviosa…siento que me desmayare de alegría!)

Finn: Es cierto ahora que recuerdo tu eres la encargada de salud en nuestro salón, así que... Fiona podrías ayudarme a desinfectar esta herida por favor? *mostrándole la herida*

Fiona: ¡Claro que puedo Finn! (o… no para de sangrar se ve doloroso)

~~~~ desinfectando… turururu… desinfectando… turururu… desinfectando… tururú~~~~

Siendo… sincera creo que no es tan malo ser la encargada de salud… y si lo pienso creo que para curar mejor su herida debo acercarme más. /. Uwa…. *viendo detenidamente*

Fiona: no te duele Fin?

Finn: ¿Que cosa?

Fiona: Tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo… (En la cara… en tus codos… y en tus rodillas, no le duele?)

Finn: A... esto... si me importasen estas pequeñas heridas no jugaría futbol, mi físico no es tan fuerte como el de los demás, no soy tan alto por eso practico mi salto y corro mas para ayudar a mis compañeros, no puedo hacer nada por nuestras diferencias físicas, así que correré mas para marcar la diferencia y en si está bien el que tenga una herida por acá y por acá

"No le importa su estatura, el quiere simplemente divertirse con todos…"

Fiona: el futbol en verdad es tan divertido?

Finn: ¿?

Fiona: e… como decirlo…es porque hablaste tan feliz acerca de ello, es por eso que sentí que en verdad te gusta jugar futbol *smile*

Finn: (O/O)… *parándose y acercándose a la puerta* Ahora estas libre?

Fiona: he?

Finn: *Extendiendo la mano* Vamos, inténtalo y compruébalo por ti misma

~~~En el camino… camino… camino…uwa! Una hormiga!... camino, camino…~~~~~

Fiona: Pero… ahora no es tiempo para las actividades de los clubes?

Finn: No te preocupes está bien, ahora es buen momento de salir y relajarse…

~~practica… practica… _la practica hace al maestro… soy filosofa… ñe….~~_

"Mientras… practico con él me siento tan feliz, es como un sueño que no lo es, pero lo parece, es... tan divertido… ¡se va el balón!"

Fiona: ¡yo lo atrapo, yo lo atrapo! *Resbalarse* (¡Me lleva el champiñon!)

Finn detuvo un accidente atrapando a Fiona

Fiona: ... (Y… no siento el piso… siento...)

Finn: Te encuentras bien?

Fiona: (siento unas manos cálidas...)… si eso creo… (Estoy soñando… tengo miedo a abrir los ojos…)

Finn: Esto...

Fiona: *abriendo los ojos* (valla veo su cara tan cerca… es tan… un momento!) aaa…. lo siento, lo siento! *golpe y choque...* (estaba en el paraíso y ahora me encuentro en el suelo, volveré al paraíso? en que cosas pienso jaja…)

Finn: A perdona te solté! te encuentras bien?

Fiona: jaja jaja, si me encuentro bien

Finn: Eso me alegra jajaja *smile*

"Aun cuando nos herimos no le damos importancia, el no lo siente por que se encuentra tan absorto jugando… sin embargo para mi es porque me encuentro tan feliz cerca de su lado… me siento en las nubes, enserio si esto es un sueño tengo demaciada imaginación!"

Desde ese dia entre tantos, para Fiona su relación con Fin mejoraba a cada instante. En clases ya no parecían solo compañeros, en los almuerzos de vez en cuando traian casi lo mismo o si no intercambiaban por que lo del otro se veía mas antojoso, casualidad? o que tipo de magia negra era? (por si preguntan yo menos lo se… y eso que cuento la historia… bueno regresando a lo de antes), en las practicas se sonreían o si no a lo mas lejos que podían llegar era a gritarse buena suerte (tiernos? lo se… o timidos? yo que se a mi me parecen tiernos)… Y un dia en los pasillos…

"nuestra relación a mejorado, que alegría que alegría! jeje" *smile smile imagínense que esta chica ahora parecía un pokemon llamado smile*

Gumball: Fiona..

~~~smile smile smile~~~~ diablos fiona has caso cuando te llaman!~~~ hay dios alguien se acerca.. si escucha lo que dira ho no! alejate que te alejes noooo en esa dirección noo!~~~

Gumball: Fiona..!

Fiona: he? mande (es Gumball? que extraño)

Gumball: Quisiera decir algo

Fiona: pues dilo

Gumball: Te he visto en las practicas de futbol y me he interesado en ti, quiero que salgas conmigo…

Fiona: ¿? *viendo alrededor*…. (Fin…)

Finn habia escuchado la conversacion, quizas no toda, pero si habia escuchado la confesion, de tal forma que se dio media vuelta y comenzo a correr rapidamente hacia el otro lado.

Fiona: f… fin… (espera… espera…) *alejándose del lugar para alcanzar a Finn*

Gumball: Mas tarde esperare por tu respuesta!

Finn: *mirar atrás* Estoy….. Feliz por ti

Fiona:… (he…?)

Finn: Sabia que venias todos los días para mirar a Gumball

Fiona: ¿¡HUU!? *A punto de decir algo*

Finn: Te apoyare, Gumball es un buen chico, definitivamente tienes que ir por el

Fiona: (Fin.. eso no es asi, ¿una relación con Gumball? ¿con alguien a quien no amo?... Fin… no le entiende...) si… es cierto… (tengo que sonreir… tengo que…) adiós…

~~ Fin… por que… por que… por que los hombres pueden ser tan idiotas en cosas asi?~~

Esas palabras, no quería oírlas de ti, sinceramente… no quiero dejar las cosas asi…*snif snif snif… ahora digamos que ya se ha vuelto un pokemon llamado snif*

Marceline: Hey Fi hoy dia que te pasa?

Bonibel: ¿Ocurrio algo? te ves muy deprimida…

Marceline: ¡Vamonos para ver el club de futbol practicar!

Fiona: ¿he?

Bonibel: Trata esto como si te estuviéramos ayudando a aliviar el stress

Fiona: No, no quiero, ese tipo de cosas me hacen sentir…

Marceline: *Extrañada* ¿De que estas hablando? *jalándola con demasiado fuerza*

Bonibel: Hoy dia están divididos en rojo y blanco, ¡Esta es la mejor oportunidad para ver las habilidades de Gumball!

~~~Tienen llevando arastrando a Fiona al partido como diablos tienen tanta fuerza?~~~

"Escuchen lo que otros tienen que decir..."

Bonibel: ¡Ho, ya comenzó!

Marceline: Gumball esta en el equipo rojo, Fin y Fernando de nuestra clase están en el equipo blanco

"No quería ver a Gumball, pero… encarar a Fin se me hace muy doloroso… ug…"

Marceline: Fin se… ouch se ve muy doloroso

Fiona: HE!? *En la cerca que separaba el campo de los espectadores Fiona salto como chango y su mirada se centro tanto en Fin que casi se le salen los ojos*

Bonibel: Esta sangrando mucho

Marceline: Pareciera que doliera mucho

Bonibel: ¿He? ¿se levanto?

Marceline: ¿Quiere continuar aun en su estado? ¡Woa esta corriendo!

Bonibel: ¿En serio? que dedicado, es solo un partido de práctica, ¿por qué se lo está tomando muy a pecho?

Marceline: Incluso cuando sus movimientos no son buenos…

"A.. asi que esto es lo que quería decir, no importa cuan mala sea la situación el seguirá luchando… ¿y yo..? Solo por que a Fin no le gusto ¿voy a resignarme? ¿Esto demuestra lo pequeño que es mi amor por el? Ademas de eso… no le he dicho acerca de mis sentimiento verdad..? …"

Marceline: De nuevo se cayo

"Aun no he hecho nada, aun cuando el partido acaba de empezar ya me rendi!? también con lo sucedido con Gumball… ¡este malentendido es a causa de mi indecisión!"

Fiona trepo la barda lo mas rapido que podia

Fiona: ¡NOOOOO PIIIIEEEERRRDAAAASSS FIIIIIIN!

Gumball: Idiot… no estas animando a la persona equivocada?

Fiona: No, ¡No lo estoy!... No e comentido ni un error, es Fin a quien en realidad e estado viendo todo este tiempo (Fin es aquel a quien quiero)

Finn se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa a Fiona, una señal que marcaba el seguimiento al partido

Gumball llevaba la pelota, parecia que nunca la soltaria, Finn seguia intentando quitarsela, los demas jugadores sabian que este partido ya habia pasado a algo personal asi que los dejaban en la cancha a ellos 2, los porteros eran los unicos que seguian en la cancha, la presion, la adrenalina de correr por mas de 8 minutos a la redonda de la cancha parecia aumentar... hasta que...

11130912'57|12'30|81'3 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL21082'18275812'83

°El equipo blanco gana, fin del partido°

Finn salio de la cancha rapidamente, queria pronto decirle algo que habia surgido dia tras dia, con anterioridad.

Finn: Gracias por animarme… e Incluso cuando dije que te apoyaría tu relación con Gumball, mis verdaderos sentimientos fueron los opuestos… también la practica de hoy… aun cuando es solo una sesion de practica ¡Tampoco quiero perder contra el! Yo… solo quiero que me mires... y... lo que en realidad quiero decir... es que... Me gustas...

Fiona no espero a que dijera mas y salto abrazandolo, no podia decir nada, la alegria se le desbordaba en sus facciones, Finn simplemente recibio el abrazo gustoso... su respuesta era mas que clara...

"Por siempre y para siempre yo seré quien te apoye"

* * *

**_Esto... para los que apenas ven este capitulo.. pues.. ya lo arregle... un poco... creo jeje..._**


	2. Penal de Amor

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Penal de amor

* * *

Hoy en la 50° feria cultural de la escuela preparatoria OOO Fiona vera algo demasiado… ¿demasiado qué?

Marceline: Hey Fiona ven a ver algo muy interesante

Fiona: ¿Que cosa? ¿Y no se suponía que deberían estar buscando clientes?

Marceline: He… ¡mira por allá!

Fiona: ¿Mirar qué?

Bonibel: Eso

~~~Se encontraban en el café del club de fútbol, el cual era servido por los mismos integrantes del equipo vestidos de meseras~~~

Fiona: Finn… ¡kya eres súper lindo!

Finn: ¿? Fiona… (no quería que me viera así)¡Idiota para que viniste a verme!

Finn: Bueno Marcí y Bonibel me dijeron que viniera a ver algo interesante

Compañeros: No seas tímido Finn *carcajadas al fondo*

Compañeros: Si… solo porque es tu novia

Finn: ¡Callense! (Demonios ella me vio…)no quería que me vieras así *Quejándose, quejándose*

Fiona: No te preocupes se te ve bien

Finn: ¡Escucharte decir eso no me hace feliz! Este traje es increíblemente popular y tenemos ganancias todos los años, pero *quitándose el vestido* ¡estoy en mi limite! No me gusta cuando el viento sopla a través de mis piernas. *poniéndose de nuevo su camisa* Fiona vámonos de aquí.

Fiona: O... Okey (Al tomar la mano de Finn y también al recorrer junto con el.. el será capaz de que mi corazón lata más rápido a través de cada momento juntos)

Ellos dos estuvieron paseando juntos por cada una de las actividades realizadas por los diferentes salones encontrados en aquella preparatoria, algodones de azúcar, miedo, risas, muchos momentos compartieron juntos, al finalizar su recorrido ellos decidieron ir a la azotea de aquel edificio para mirar el final de aquel atardecer tan hermoso, ellos lo verían junto a la persona que mas querían.

Fiona: Eso fue divertido, pero en verdad fue un desperdicio…

Finn: he?

Fiona: estabas tan lindo vestido de chica que estaba muy sorprendida

Finn: ¡te dije que no me felicitaras por eso!

Fiona: Lo siento jajaja*mirando hacia el atardacer*

~El viento soplaba con un toque de suavidad, creando que el paisaje se hiciera mas tranquilo… pero Finn.. no miraba el paisaje miraba…~~~

Finn: … eres muy linda Fiona *smile*

Ella volteo a verle para encontrarse una mirada que no había visto en el la cual hace que se sonroje como un tomate

Finn: Pero.. De todas maneras tu yukata es un tanto…

Fiona: he… Q… ¡que malo! *Ataque de golpecitos suaves jua!*

Finn: Jajaja fue una broma Fiona

En aquellos golpecitos dirigidos a él, sus manos se encontraron, sus ojos se detuvieron en el mismo lugar del otro, de tal manera que el tiempo se detuvo, sus corazones no paraban de palpitar en aquel momento y sus respiraciones se volvieron rápidas haciendo que ellos estuvieran en un estado que los llevaría a punto de…

Compañero: *abriendo puerta* ho! aquí están ya casi es hora de la última fiesta del día así que… *viendo que sus amigos parecían que habían caído como en una guerra (uno separado del otro)* que estaban haciendo chicos?

~~ Lol los amigos siempre interrumpen jajaja y… si se preguntan no, no hubo tiempo de un beso, los separo la inevitable llegada de ese amigo suyo! Solo pudieron intentar separarse para que no los encontraran en un momento incomodo y al hacer ese intento se cayeron, puf…. y bien regresando a lo anterior, ellos ya se encontraban en unos minutos dentro la fiesta celebrando con los demás~~

P: Gracias a todos ustedes, se obtuvieron ganancias, esta noche tomen todo el jugo que quieran, excepto los profesores pueden tomar otra cosa.

"En ese momento… en ese preciso momento estábamos a punto de besarnos verdad?...no… no puede ser… o si puede, pero solo a pasado un mes desde que hemos comenzado a salir, no probablemente sea la única que lo este pensando...¡no!¡no puede ser así! *Y comenzó a tomar lo que se encontraba, comida, bebidas… comida… bebidas?*"

P: Fiona ese es mi tequila! ¡Fiona!

Fiona: ¿he? *viendo el vaso de tequila* lo siento profesor, no volverá a suceder *se lo devolvió*, lo siento, lo siento.

P: Hay Fiona no te preocupes. Pero si te lo tomaste ya verás que ahora si te regaño *viendo su vaso vacio* (se lo tomo entero!?) ¿Fiona te sientes bien?

Fiona: Pues, si me siento bien, profesor, discúlpeme por lo de antes, en verdad yo si que lo si…

Fiona: *Gritando* ¡YOo en verdad quería tener mi primer beso con alguien que me guste!... (Ay no lo dije) yo, yo en sí.. Bueno.. Un momento *viendo alrededor*, este es mi cuarto, cuando llegue aquí?

~~~~~~~~preguntas, preguntas nanana~~~~ preguntas nananan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madre: En verdad no lo recuerdas Fiona?

Fiona: No en verdad no lo recuerdo, de nuevo me lo puedes explicar

Madre: Pues no te miento tu profesor y Finn vinieron a dejarte a casa, eres una chica y ya te has emborrachado uf…. *suspiro*

~~~~~~escuela, escuela, escuela, mañana tengo clases y no he hecho la tarea… escuela~~~

Fiona: (No recuerdo que paso después... espero que no afecte mi imagen a Finn… demonios que vergonzoso) a Finn, buenos días, gracias por lo de la noche pasada, lo siento por no recordar casi nada

Finn:… no… no, te preocupes… *Mirando hacia el frente*

Fiona: (Finn el día de hoy parece algo frió conmigo) Hey Finn, ¿algo ocurrió ayer?

Finn: ¡No! no, no paso nada en particular *voltearse*

Fiona: ¿En serio? estas seguro

Finn: Si estoy seguro *voltearse*

Fiona: Entonces... ¿Entonces porque no me miras?... podría ser... ¿¡que hice algo!? *tomándole de las manos y encarándolo frente a frente con el semblante de "que hice ayer?"*

Finn: ¡Dije que nada ocurrió! *quitando sus manos, dando vuelta y caminando rápido*

Fiona: *haciendo pose de; definitivamente hice algo malo* (acaso ronque, o babee todo, quizás ante los efectos del alcohol me habré puesto a bailar como chango, ¡puedo pensar en muchas posibilidades!)

~~~ En clase… pregunta, pregunta, pregunta, diablos nadie responde!, pregunta~~~~~~~

Marceline: A.. Que… ¿ayer que hiciste?, am.. nada en particular *volteando a ver hacia otra dirección*

Fiona: ¡Mentira!, ¡todos están actuando raro y nadie quiere comentar algo sobre lo de anoche cerca de mí! ¡Dime por favor!... Finn a estado actuando raro desde eso, y si hice algo malo quiero disculparme por eso, pero no puedo hacerlo sin saber que hice… * y regresamos a con el pokemon sniff*

Marceline: *Un gran suspiro y darle palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga fue lo que decidió*¿Que no te de un shock okey? *tomando rienda para contarle lo sucedido*, tus compañeros también están preocupados por lo de anoche… bien, la noche pasada:

Finn fue el primero en acercarse a ti, intentando despertarte se acerco mucho a ti y de la nada abriste los ojos y te fuiste encima de el diciéndole "HO! eres tu Finn, me gustas" y como no pudo soportar tu peso por que te le fuiste encima de repente, se cayeron y le distes un beso que duro mucho tiempo, Finn no pudo detenerte, y cuando paraste le dijiste a Fin de nuevo "Me gustas Finn" y te desmayaste de nuevo.

Marceline: Y eso fue lo que paso…

Fiona: …..

Marceline: ¿Fi?

"¡Ahora… entiendo, porque Finn actuaba de esa forma, se está alejando, y lo más seguro es que piensa que soy el peor tipo de chica y la gente a de pensar que soy una bestia!"

~~~~~~Practicas…. practicas... ¿fallo el tiro Finn por que?, practicas practicas~~~~~~~~~

Gumball: ¿Que te ocurre Finn? no estas concentrado

Finn: … no es nada...

~~~~Receso de las practicas… nam.. nam… quiero un te ahora…. nam… namm~~~~~~~~~~

"Con lo que hice… como debería disculparme…*graaaan suspiro*"

Jugadores: Finn si que esta desconcentrado, algo malo debe haberle ocurrido…

~~~ y así un golpe directo le llego a Fiona ya que estando cerca lo escucho y sin nisiquiera estar haciendo matemáticas esta lastimada mentalmente… y a tomado otro rumbo~~~

Fiona: debe ser mi culpa… (y de seguro no quiere verme, que debo hacer si está teniendo un efecto también en lo que más le gusta)

CM: Hey no es esa Fiona de 1° año *llamando la atención de Fiona*

CM: Escuchamos que eres muy audaz

CM: ¿Es cierto que atacaste a Finn como un animal?

~~otro golpe a Fiona… y ahora están reteniendo a Fiona, tomándola como si fuera cualquier cosa~~

CM: *Picaro* Si ni siquiera Finn pudo hacer nada, debes de ser muy buena besando

CM: Danos también una lección

Fiona: Oigan, no no no déjeme *moviéndose de un lado a otro* (no.. no quiero que me hagan nada… Finn.. Finn… ayúdame) detente *una pequeña agua salina emanaba de sus ojos*

~~ De la nada apareció una pelota pasando fugazmente en medio de casi un terrible beso y casi por que lo bueno es que no sucedió~~

Finn:¡No la toques!

Fiona: (Esa es la voz de Finn…)

CM: Eso es peligroso chiquillo, bueno… ¿además que te importa? Fuiste avergonzado por ella ¿No?

CM: Fuiste tumbado y vuelto un inútil por una chica, ademas asumo que secretamente de vez en cuando se acuesta con cualquiera, ¿verdad? *agarrando con una gran fuerza la cara de Fiona para que quedaran cara a cara*

Finn:*Con gran fuerza aventó el balón directo hacia los atacantes de Fiona* ¡Fiona no es esa clase de chica!

~~ Wi! los mando a correr se lo merecían habladores, y Finn… ahora que aras? Fiona se encontraba tan asustada que solo pudo estar de pie unos segundos más y ahora ha caído de rodillas~~

Finn: ¿Estás bien!? ¿Te lastimaron?

Fiona: No, no es eso, lo que dijiste me hizo feliz, la verdad pensé que me odiabas ya que no hace poco me dijeron lo que paso anoche y tu estabas actuando demasiado extraño, que en verdad pensé lo peor.

Finn: Lo si.. *Pausa* no hay forma de que no quisiera ser besado por alguien que me guste… *agarrando la suave mano de Fiona la dirigió hacia su pecho donde se sentía a su corazón tan acelerado que pareciera que era una bomba de tiempo*

"Su corazón esta latiendo muy rápido..."

Finn: Cuando me besaste mi corazón estaba así de acelerado, tal vez no recuerdes todo lo que sucedió en ese momento, pero cuando veo tu cara recuerdo tu toque y mi corazón se vuelve loco, esta es la primera vez que me gusta alguien, no siempre se que hacer, fui extremadamente tímido, lo siento por no actuar con naturalidad.

"El sonido de su corazón me dice mucho acerca de sus sentimientos… y al igual que yo Finn tiene un latente corazón, que acelera cuando estamos juntos y se preocupa también por nuestra relación"

Fiona: Gracias Finn, te viste asombroso cuando me salvaste, estabas genial con ropa de chica pero eres más genial siendo tu mismo…

~Ellos… encontrándose, en ese sitio cerca de la naturaleza, viéndose el uno al otro, con los corazones acelerados y estando en la misma sintonía de aquel sentimiento llamado amor, sin darse cuenta ellos se encontraban mas y mas cerca del otro, sus manos no tardaron en encontrarse y…~

D: HO! lo siento no quería espiar ya me vuelvo al otro lado.

~Separación automática de ellos al ser vistos en un momento casi perfecto. Porque siempre los interrumpen… digo que clase de mangaka le gusta darle el escenario al lector y luego tirarle las luces encima?... digo yo...~~

Fiona: jajaj *acercándose al oído de Finn* ¿Olle quieres escuchar mi corazón?

* * *

_**Bien... este es el 2 capitulo (Renovado), si les va gustando la adaptacion no podria ser mas feliz, pero si no.. pues ni que me interesara tanto... o bueno si... bueno no.. bueno.. que mas da, en fin...**_

_**Van las pistas de blue :3 (ewe posdatas xD esk soy alguien que adora las posdatas jaja)**_

_**M: Maestros (Nos regañan por hacer distinciones y luego nos salen con que "No, nosotros tenemos tal y tal derecho" si como no)**_

_**CM: Chicos malos (Bad boys... no pero de ese tipo de uwa :3 no!, del tipo de uwe :(!)**_

_**D: Director (Como desearía tener uno así que cuando vea a las parejas en un momento linwo diga "lo siento ya me iba")**_

_**~ - esta cosita es para cambio de escenario, también luego trae mis opiniones de como va el asunto jaja**_

_*** - para las acciones del personaje **_

_**( )- para los pensamientos del personaje**_

_**Esto, tambien si notaron que de momento es que agarre confianza y de momento se me va, es que bueno asi soy jeje... y pues cuando ya no tengo mas dudas (claro aun teniéndolas pero les hago menos caso) pues veras como cambian las cosas en lo que haré próximamente -. Espero que te aya agradado la historia, claro eso espero, pero si no esta bien esa es tu opinión, grandes diferencias -w-. Buena tarde, o noche... o que demonios estas leyendo de madrugada O.o? naa... de que me quejo pasadas las 4 de la madrugada y me sigo riendo por lo que luego leo jaja.**_


	3. Targeta Amarilla

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

Tarjeta Amarilla

* * *

Hoy es un día muy hermoso y caluroso en la escuela preparatoria OOO, y aun a pesar de que haiga calor parece que aun siguen de ánimos en un aula de los primeros años. ¿Que estarán platicando aquel grupo de amigas?...

Fiona: ¿!He!?

Bonibel: ¿Hasta ahora no has estado saliendo con Finn durante casi 2 meses?

Marceline: Deben de haber hecho algún progreso desde el incidente en la Fiesta cultural

Fiona: He… ha…. bueno... (¿Como digo que desde entonces no nos hemos besado seriamente?)

Marceline: ¿Aun no lo han hecho por primera vez?

"Que… ¿!que es lo que acaba de decir!?... a... Aun ni siquiera lo hemos intentado…"

Grumosa: ¿De qué estás hablando? Después de salir por 2 meses claro que lo han de haber hecho

Marceline: Para mí fue el 3° día

Grumosa: lo hice a la primera

"No… no tenía idea de que todas fueran tan experimentadas…*pose dramática*"

Marceline: Hey Fiona ¿te encuentras bien?

~~~ Ring… fin de clases… nanana, caminando y pensando va Fiona hacia las practicas de Fútbol~~~

Para mí ya es difícil tomarle la mano, y besarlo… con solo hacer eso mi corazón late mas fuerte y me pongo totalmente nerviosa… incluso ni siquiera había pensado en hacerlo con Finn. Me pregunto si Finn también pensara en ese tipo de cosas… pero por ahora debo de dejar de pensar eso, debo de ir al club de fútbol para realizar lo que me corresponde como manager, aunque ciertamente aun no me creo que me ayan elegido como su manager.

~~~ Llegando a las prácticas de Fútbol… Nanana… Llegaando… nanana….. ~~~

Christopher: ¡Ola Fiona!

Fiona: Ola *smile*

Rogelio: Como siempre tan hermosa, por cierto… ¿De qué color son tus bragas?

Fiona: Sempai… preguntarme esto todos los días ya es acoso sexual…

Christopher: ¡Es cierto!¡Es por cortesía común preguntarle primero a una chica de qué color es su Brassiere!

~~~~ Y fush! Llega el caballero de la pelota pateándola y directamente acertando en cada uno de los malvados~~~~

Finn: Sempais!¡Ya les he dicho que dejen de molestar a Fiona todos los días!

Christopher: Ahora si te pasaste Finn… *Sobandose la parte dañada*

Rogelio: ¡Incluso cuando te ves como un chico de primaria, eres tan poderoso y alto ahora "Porque tienes una novia como un chico crecidito"!

Finn: ¡La forma en cómo me veo no tiene nada que ver!

*Risas al fondo*

Y así es como comenzaba la mayoría de las prácticas con su nueva manager… peleándose a cada instante pero divirtiéndose.

~~~Y como para las practicas primero deben cambiarse y Fiona pues como no había entrado antes se le ocurrió…. pero que ocurrencia más grande entrar al club en medio del cambio de ropa, pero… ¡oh por Glob! toca antes de entrar Fiona!~~~

Cuando abrió la puerta del club de futbol, todos los integrantes del equipo se cambiaban, aun así su mirada la cual siempre busca a Finn lo encontró de inmediato en tan solo 2 segundos vio el remarcado torso de Finn y recordó en qué situación lo había encontrado…

Fiona:ha... E... *Los tonos rojizos le cubrian la cara* perdón, no era mi intención *regresar a la entrada con rapidez y cerrarla de nuevo*

~~~~Y mientras Fiona se sumergía en sus pensamiento dentro del club de futbol~~~~~

Christopher: ¿Oye Finn que tan lejos has llegado con Fiona? ¿Has anotado a pesar de la cara que tienes?

Finn: ¿¡Que!?

Rogelio: Bueno, juzgando por la reacción de Fiona justo ahora diría que no.

Christopher: ¡Muy bien! entonces, tu experimentado sempai te dará algunos consejos*tomando las manos de Finn* La primera cosa que debes hacer cuando estés con Fiona a solas es agarrar sus manos y entrecruzar los dedos y en el momento exacto de cuando cruzas los dedos *inclinar a Finn* mírala a los ojos y susúrrale un montón de cosas dulces y… *abalanzandose a Finn* entonces es cuando ella se pone toda amorosa y la empujas hacia abajo diciéndole "¡Te amo Fiona!" *al fondo se escuchan aplausos por su actuación pero ahí no termina y es cuando imita la voz de Fiona diciendo* "¡Ho! as conmigo lo que quieras Finn" *pero ya hartado y sonrojado por lo que paso le grita*

Finn: ¡Ya deja de molestar! *Mandándolo lejos y Tomando rumbo hacia afuera cerrando con fuerza la puerta*

Rogelio: ¡Ho! vaya, parece que aun sigue siendo un niño

Christopher: Si ni siquiera soporta una broma

Gumball:(no, se equivocan ustedes eso molestaría a cualquiera...)

Rogelio: *idea* le prestare algo que compre

Christopher: Puede usarlos para estudiar

Al fondo se escucha como es que todos sacan también revistas y videos x para la buena causa de que Finn estudie

~~~~Fiona aun con la imagen en su mente del torso de Finn no podía más que quedarse en el almacén de las cosas del club, pero para su sorpresa llegara ahí…. ~~~

Finn:*Abriendo la puerta* Ho, Fiona.

Fiona: A… ah Finn como van las practicas?

Finn: Am… a bien

Fiona: Y... ¿que te trajo por aca?

Finn: bueno... luego traigo a veces un poco de hielo y lo dejo en mi casillero y como me acabe de lastimar el brazo…

Fiona: ... a, así que viniste por un poco

Finn:…. si...

~~~silencio…~~~

"En... en esta clase de situación, y yo aun sigo recordando aquella platica con las demás, para más le vi el torso, así en… bueno así…"

Finn:(Demonios esa extraña platica que tuve con los demás, hace que tenga extraños pensamientos en mi cabeza) *Abriendo el casillero mientras maldice un poco a sus compañeros… y...)

En el momento que abrió el casillero, todos los regalos x que les dejaron sus amigos se fueron cayendo como una montaña colapsando, dejando al descubierto en el piso su contenido.

Fiona: Finn… estos… *viendo con cara de "¿que es esto?"*

Finn: (Enserio este es mi casillero *Revisando el nombre de nuevo*) ¡no, no te equivocas, no se nada acerca de esto!

Fiona:*Tomando las revistas y leyendo mentalmente cada uno de sus títulos* (Que… que… son estos? "el paraíso de las tetas grandes" "la enfermera con piel de durazno" "no me llames señorita"… ¿Fi... Finn... ve este tipo de cosas?... ¡Incluso cuando me tiene!… no, no puedo creerlo) ¡FINN ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Finn: (¿! Pervertido !?)

Fiona: ¡Nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de persona!¡Te juzgue mal!

Finn: A… ¡Ahora escúchame! ¿No es perfectamente normal que un chico saludable teng revistas Porno?

Fiona: ¡ha ja!, así que son tuyos,¡1 o 2 Mi abuela, ocultas un montón! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Finn: *Molesto* ¡NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN QUE UN CHICO SEA UN PERVERTIDO!

Fiona: *Aura aterradora* Has cambiado completamente… *Quebrantada la voz* Prefieres los videos que a mi… Deseas ver mujeres eróticas en una revista… ¡Muy bien, Eres un gran Idiota Finn! *Saliendo del lugar azotando ferozmente la puerta*

Finn... simplemenete se quedo ahi... bajando la mirada si que estaba deprimido por la pelea...

~~~mientras que… fuera de la ventana se encontraban espiando los miembros del club~~~

Rogelio: Tal vez fuimos un poco apresurados…

Christopher: Esto no se supone que debía pasar…

Gumball: Mejor ya vámonos a practicar...

~Para Fiona desde el portazo ahí termino su práctica y se fue directo a su casa para darse un baño, estaba enojada, frustada pero era mas tristeza que otra cosa... bueno y al día siguiente…~

Fiona buscaba la mirada de Finn, aunque este simplemente la evitaba, durante toda la mañana no le había dirigido la palabra. Para ellos esta era su primera pelea y para Fiona la verdad contarle eso a alguien le era difícil, así que poco a poco se le fue yendo su enojo. Y no obstante un compañero de clase superior (sempai) ya iba en camino para contarle la verdad de los hechos ocurridos el día anterior.

Christopher: Busco a Fiona

Compañeros: ¡Te buscan Fiona!

Fiona: ... ya voy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~minutos después~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona: ¿EH? ¡¿ESOS VIDEOS Y ESAS REVISTAS LES PERTENECEN A TODOS USTEDES?!

Christopher: Discúlpanos, estábamos tratando de ponerlo en dirección correcta, pensábamos que le ayudaríamos a que estudie un poco… Teníamos buenas intenciones, jeje…

Fiona: Hay no…. *Abrazar su pies* (Que debo hacer, le dije cosas muy desagradables a Finn y con respecto a lo que dijo de "Es natural que un chico tenga revistas porno", ahora lo entiendo mejor… Finn es un chico normal… seria innatural para un chico saludable no tener interés en ese tipo de cosas… Pero… Aun así, no me gusta darme a la idea…)

Después de la aclaración del sempai fue en busca de Finn, aunque solo tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el después de que se termino de cambiar para las practicas del club, solo que no podía abrazarle y pedirle disculpas como lo había planeado antes, ya que Finn miraba tras una ventana en lo alto de un estante.

Fiona:¿Finn?

Finn: ¿He?...*Al darse cuenta que era Fiona se volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana*

Fiona: L… lo siento, Sempai acaba de aclarármelo… Dijo que todos los libros y videos les pertenecían a los muchachos. Lo siento fui egoísta y malentendí las cosas… (el sigue sin voltear, en verdad está molesto… ¿qué debo hacer ahora?)… Me molesto, Incluso cuando soy tu enamorada, incluso cuando estamos saliendo… Odie la idea de que estuvieses interesado en el cuerpo de otras mujeres y que hayan hecho acelerar tu corazón… Sé que suena estúpido de mi parte, estar molesta por las mujeres que aparecen en las revistas porno y sé que es egoísta de mi parte decir esto, pero… ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTES INTERESADO EN EL CUERPO DE OTRAS MUJERES EXEPTO EL MIO!

Al escuchar eso Finn Volteo a verla, viendo así que estaba a punto de soltar unas lagrimas y al querer secarle las lagrimas se le olvido el lugar en donde se encontraba, así que al soltarse perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, de cabeza (no fue un choque fuerte así que no se preocupen, el seguía consciente).

Fiona: ¡FINN! *acercándosele* ¿te encuentras bien? ¿por qué caíste de repente?

Finn: Dijiste algo tan extraño que me sorprendí y perdí el balance…

Fiona:¡EH! ¡Oh no! lo siento…

Finn: Esta bien no tienes de que disculparte, se exactamente como te sientes, Y tal vez... *viendo la cara de Fiona lo cerca que estaba*, En verdad sea un pervertido, estar tan cerca de esta forma, solos… y escuchando que dices eso… está haciendo que mi corazón lata súper rápido… *Sabiendo lo que dijo se tapo su cara para ocultar el sonrojo que se vislumbraba aun cuando se tapara la cara*

Fiona: Mi...Mi corazón también al estar junto a ti acelera de un momento a otro, ¡entre tu y yo, tal vez yo se la verdadera pervertida!

Finn:*smile* Bueno entonces creo que somos un par de pervertidos.

Fiona: Si…

Poco a poco ellos se fueron acercando más y un beso reconcilió a estos pervertidos peleados.

* * *

**_Capitulo 3 renovado._**

**_Posdatas... o notas... o bueno explicaciones?:_**

**_Grumosa (hace su debut hoy, si se preguntan por Marshall créanme estamos en las mismas)_**

**_De Christopher y Rogelio en el capitulo 4 entran mas a detalle las caracteristicas de cada uno de los jugadores..._**

**_Desde el capitulo 4 al 6 por el momento lo unico que renovare sera lo del disclaimer (Los derechos de autor y eso)_**

**_Probablemente el miercoles 26 cheque que faltas o palabras causan confunsion y las cambie de la mayoria de los capitulos por ejemplo en el capitulo "Siempre seras mi heroe" escribi "Coplays" cuando deberia ser "Cosplays", espero haberme dado a entender. (Sera en todos los capitulos sin exepcion)_**

**_¿Por que apenas hasta el momento corrijo? Pues... apenas me fije que puedo corregirlas en un cierto periodo de dias y me alegro que aun tenga tiempo... Los que sean escritores de Fanfictions me refiero a lo de la seccion de "Doc Manager" como no habia borrado los capitulos por que normalmente pasan cosas malas... si todo lo ago a drede (Cof.. cof asi sucede a menudo) pues decidi dejar pasar el tiempo e ir entendiendo esto. Yo aprendo a lo lento jeje... pero intento dar lo mejor que puedo si quiera (un 10%?) jeje..._**

**_En parte cuando me entere de esto no queria hacerlo... por que cuando me pongo a corregir cambio muchas cosas... ademas tambien iba a quitar como fueron mis avances... pero al final en verdad me gustaria que disfrutaran los lectores de esta adaptacion y no hayga tanto problema... asi que bueno opte por corregirlo_**

**_¿Buena o mala decision? Yo que se..._**


	4. Medio Tiempo

**_Adaptacion de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"_**

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 4

Medio tiempo

* * *

**D**espués de otro Fugaz mes, en el club de futbol siguen esforzándose como de costumbre los integrantes de todo el equipo, ya que no están muy lejos los torneos que están próximos a realizarse. Aunque después de todo no solo los torneos se acercan si no que también que los días del periodo de entrenamiento físico para el club están de llegada, este tipo de ocasiones en los clubes se acostumbran a realizarse en los tradicionales "campamentos"**. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRACTICAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona: Bien Divídanse en equipos y… ¡Comencemos el partido!

Aunque es un día común, es más que normal que las fanáticas no paren de gritar y animar a sus jugadores favoritos, hay muchos grupitos de fanáticas. Y aun en medio de la jugada dos jugadores no paran de hacer escándalo por quien tiene más fans, así que para que se dejaran de tonterías entra Fiona en acción…

Fiona: ¡Ya dejen de pelear por cosas triviales!

Sempais: ¿De quién eres fan? ¡¿Verdad que estas de mi lado y no del suyo?! *ignorando lo que dijo Fiona*

Fiona: ¡De ninguno de los dos! los managers son parciales y vayan a jugar *Molesta*

Sempais: Si Fiona… *resignados por la forma en cómo los bateo*

Ellos se encontraban separados por casi un medio metro y en medio de ellos se encontraba la pelota, a punto de comenzar de nuevo el partido con las esperanzas de que quizás si jugaban mejor Fiona les llegaría a animar o si no mucho mejor se volveria su fan, cuando ya iban a empezar a soñar despiertos, en menos de 1 segundo llego Finn quitándoles la pelota dejando a los dos Sempais como tontos haciéndolos enojar, y Fiona al ver lo genial que fue eso, sin poder controlar sus impulsos comenzó también a gritar y a echar animos a Finn, al parecer los managers son parcialmente neutros, bueno ya sin más obstáculos siguió el partido:

Comenzó el partido, los jugadores de nuevo se habían repartido (por petición de los Sempais querían ir en contra de Finn) eran en total 14 jugadores de entre los cuales se repartieron 7 y 7. El equipo blanco mantenía a 3 jugadores nuevos y 4 jugadores de segundo grado:

El portero era Pan de canela o Rooney (2 grado); Tenia el cuerpo cuadrado y moreno, de cabellos rebeldes cafés oscuros, ojos pequeños claros, de nariz chata, una frente prominente (no tanto pero si un poco). Tenía esa aura de "no se metan conmigo".

2 defensas:

1.- limoncito o Fernando (1 grado): Era rubio de cabello rizado, tenía una cara redonda con unos ojos grandes negros, nariz de calamardo.

2.-Abracadaniel o Daniel (2 grado): Delgado parecía que iba a desaparecer en cualquier instante, su cara ovalada con unos ojos saltones y una nariz pequeña, su cabello era negro y largo.

Centrocampistas:

1.- Ann o Alberto (2 grado): Alto de piel clara, un poco fornido con unos ojos pequeños oscuros, de cabello rosa con puntas rojizas, una cara redonda.

2.-Brad (2 grado): Era aguado, y pálido con unos ojos hundidos ojerosos de color verde, tenía el cabello inclinado de color azul verdoso.

3.- Chet o Carmelo (1 grado): Tenía algo de pansa, moreno con una cara ovalada de ojos saltones y pelo castaño.

4.- Finn (1 grado): Más pequeño que los demás jugadores, de tez blanca tenía una cara redonda con unos ojos almendrados azules, de nariz redonda y cabellos rebeldes rubios.

Entre los chicos del equipo Rojo se encontraban 3 jugadores de 2° grado y 5 de 3° grado y... nos tomaremos la molestia de describirlos como vaya pasado las cosas por que ya a pasado el primer tiempo y ya van 1-1. Por el momento el equipo blanco va tomando la delantera con Finn quien tiene la pelota esquivando a los primeros 2 centrocampistas que eran Crunchy (2°:Carlos un chico alto de tez morena, ojos chicos y cafeces) y Gumball (3°:Alto de piel clara con ojos negros y pelirrojo) pasándolos así uno por uno, pero... ¡oh, oh! los otros 2 centrocampistas que han unido fuerzas (como debería ya que están en equipos, aunque no por esas razones si mas bien por venganza) Christopher (3°:Alto de piel clara ojos saltones y cabello acafesado) y Rattleballs (3°:Rogelio, Alto de ojos grises y cabello oscuro de una tez clara), van para tomar el balón pero Finn decide pasarla a Chet, este la recibe pero Gumball llega quitándole la pelota guiándola hacia la portería del equipo contrario, rápidamente llega Ann quien intenta quitársela haciendo que Gumball retroceda y intente proteger la pelota toreándolo dando así un pase hacia Clarence(3°:Estatura media, de cabello gris y ojos grandes del mismo color, de tez pálida)quien está a unos 3.5 metros de la portería, aprovechando así su ubicación para anotar mandando con mucha fuerza el balón y cuando menos se lo espera a medio metro de distancia aparece Daniel recibiendo la pelota con el pecho haciendo así un pase hacia Chet quien después de unos 6 segundos ya estaba en la mira, pasándosela a Ann que estaba ya a mitad del campo contrario pero ya se encontraban ahí las defensas John(2°:Un chico de muy mal genio que no quiere que lo describan) y Donny (2°:Alto de piel clara, fornido y ojos saltones cafés) que fugasmente se la quitaron dandosela de nuevo a Gumball quien de un tiro la mando hacia Rattleballs.

Ya faltaban unos 10 m para acercarse a la portería cuando limoncito se la quito brutalmente y precisamente por bruto chocaron los 2, haciendo que la pelota pasara a manos de Finn quien nuevamente tenia que llevarla hacia el otro extremo, 3 minutos más quedaban para que finalizara el partido de práctica y Christopher junto con Rattleballs no iban a quedarse sentados mirando a su objetivo llevándose la pelota a una posible victoria, dentro de unos segundos alcanzaron a Finn intentando la misma táctica que hicieron anteriormente, pero Finn no tonto esquivaba en cada uno de los ataques de ellos o hacia pases hacia atrás o a los lados con sus demás compañeros, cansados de intentar quitarle la pelota ya solo quedaban las defensas por vencer Donny y John, aunque estaban distanciados del uno y del otro tenían cierta táctica para tomar la pelota, Donny quien estaba más cerca de Finn lo dejaría pasar mientras que John correría hacia él para interceptarlo haciendo así un corto de periodo de atención por parte de Finn hacia él, pero ya que su intención verdadera de John no era quitársela sino mas bien distraerlo, Donny por lo mientras podría hacer el recorrido que avanzo Finn y se la quitaría en un intento de él para dar un pase hacia los lados o atrás para algún compañero, pero de nuevo Finn no haciendo lo que esperaban que hiciera, esta vez no dio un pase si no toreo a John para que le diera el paso libre, haciendo que mientras Donny esperaba que diera un pase hacia atrás o adelante quedara ahí parado esperando, ya que Finn al final de torearlo pateo la pelota con un poco de fuerza para enviarla adelante y no obstante la volvió a retomar dejando después de todo lo recorrido solo 3 m de distancia de la portería, donde para empezar el portero Ash(Alto y pálido, tenia teñido el cabello de gris y usaba unos lentes de contacto de la misma tonalidad en aquellos ojos ojerosos)más que estar en donde debería estar estaba ligando, y pues fácilmente lograron el ultimo ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!. Que dio por finalizada la practica dejando 2-1 el equipo blanco contra el rojo.

Fiona estaba muy feliz de estar mas cerca y tener una gran vista del panorama para ver como iba sucediendo el partido. Al finalizar las practicas tenia que ayudar a servir las bebidas para que se hidrataran y cuando Finn iba a por su agua, aprovechaba Fiona para hablar con el aun cuando ganara o perdiera, ella siempre estaba para animarlo o felicitarlo por ello y esta ocasión no era una excepción.

Fiona:¡Felicidades por que hayan ganado!

Finn: Mu... muchas gracias

Fiona: Toma Finn *Dándole un vaso de agua*

Finn: Si, gracias Fiona *Tomar el vaso tocando a la vez las manos de Fiona*

Y en aquel simple tacto de los dedos, por corto o largo que fuese sintieron al otro muy cerca y las miradas se detenian en el mismo lugar, haciendo que el corazón se les acelerada...

Christopher: ¡Hey Finn, no te pongas muy acarameladito en frente de tus sempais! *Con el tono molesto y quitando a Finn de su momento con Fiona*

Rattleballs: ¡Ven pá ca! Creamos un regimen especialmente para ti *Tronandose los dedos*

Christopher: ¡Hey pan de canela! Ve que trabaje.

Pan de canela: Okey *Mirando muy de cerca*

Fiona siempre podia ver mejor como Finn disfrutaba de lo que mas le gustaba junto con sus compañeros, pero ya que tambien los sabados y aveces los domingos habia practicas no habian podido tener una cita en paz, ademas cada que el animo estaba en su punto mas alto aparecian a molestarlos, y de cierta manera sentia que se iban alejando.

Gumball: ¿Fiona podemos hablar un momento?

Fiona: Hola Gumball... quiero decir Capitan

Gumball: Se acerca el campamento de entrenamiento es la proxima semana

Fiona: ¿Campamento? *Interesada*

Gumball: ¿No has escuchado sobre eso?

Fiona: No

Gumball: Lo siento, pensé que ya te lo había dicho, te explico; Este es un campamento tradicional en el club de fútbol, para el entrenamiento físico de los jugadores, comienza los viernes y seguirá por 3 días y 2 noches. *Cambiando a un tono caballeroso* Pero como eres una chica no hace falta que vallas

Fiona: ¡Eso no es problema, me apunto!¡Créeme no me lo perdería aunque llovieran lanzas del cielo!¡Si que voy!

Gumball: ¿¡he!? *Sin creérselo*

Fiona: *Se emociono a tal grado que dio golpes por todos lados* ¡Veremos con detenimiento, las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales!*Calmándose y mirando al cielo con las manos juntas*(TE agradezco dios por esta oportunidad!. CAMPAMENTO DE ENTRENAMIENTO ES IGUAL A 3 DÍAS ENTEROS Y 2 NOCHES CON FINN, INCLUSO ESTAREMOS PASANDO 2 NOCHES BAJO EL MISMO TECHO, ¡HABRÁ MONTONES DE CHANCES PARA ESTAR A SOLAS!)

¡Viva el entrenamiento!

(Definitivamente crearemos maravillosos momentos solo nosotros 2)

* * *

_**Okey... cambie un tanto la forma en como escribir lo que va sucediendo por medio recomendaciones. si así os gusta mas haganmelo saber, si no les gusta diganmelo por reviews D:. también, también pido disculpas por no subirlo ayer. No tengo excusas así que pido disculpas por ello. Bueno, y aprovechando que al parecer como los viernes en la historia siempre hacen sus excursiones ewe como que jeje,de una u otra forma se relaciona por que mañana también es viernes y mañana subo ese capitulo :3. Y... ya se también que lo cambie muy drásticamente... me pregunto si hubiera mejor terminado esta historia como la habia empezado y ya hacia después los cambios drásticos en otra historia...? mm... ñee... quien sabe -w-.**_


	5. Medio Tiempo: Campamento

**_Adaptación_****_ de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"_**

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 4 (parte 2)

Medio Tiempo: Campamento

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana de avances; en la cancha y como equipo, ahora es momento para que practiquen en lo físico dentro de lo que será "El campamento de Entrenamiento". Acordaron quedar en cierta estación, uno por uno van llegando sonriendo y saludando. Ya dentro del tren buscan en qué lugar acomodarse, serán 3 hrs de viaje no es lejos pero tampoco cerca. Fiona no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior por estar tan emocionada imaginando lo que podía suceder en el campamento, intento recuperar fuerzas en el desayuno pero comió de tal forma que no quiere hacer de momento a otro mucho esfuerzo para no hacer una escena, además aunque quiere estar cerca de Finn no tiene la fuerza necesaria para platicar o tener un momento lindo y estar llena de fuerza las 3 hrs y luego tener todavía un poco para poder hospedarse, así que decide no hacer mucho jaleo y sentarse cerca de una ventana. Pero no tuvo la menor idea de que Finn decidió dejar a sus amigos en el cotilleo de cosas x para escaquearse de ese tema y estar cerca de ella.

Finn: ¿Fiona? *no hay respuesta* ¿dónde estará?...

No tardo mucho Fin en ubicarla, apresuro un poco el paso para encontrarla, viéndola así dormida recostando su cabeza hacia el lado de la ventana, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escucharla decir su nombre respondiéndose a la vez con un "aquí estoy", pero al parecer era un sueño profundo.

El pensó primero en sentarse al otro lado para no molestarla, pero habiendo tantos compañeros pervertidos sueltos mejor decidió sentarse a su lado dejando que ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro, el tiempo pasaba, no podía dejar de mirarla y recordarla en sus pensamientos, ella era realmente hermosa; una chica que siempre estaba animada, rubia de cabello lacio y largo siempre amarrado, de ojos azules como el cielo que te hacen soñar aunque estuvieran cerrados aun así podía admirar sus pestañas largas, una nariz pequeña y de piel blanca como la nieve… no podía dejar de verla, y de un momento a otro su cuerdas vocales y su boca hicieron un pacto haciendo que soltara un "Te vez hermosa", no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello, pensando que quizás se había despertado por lo que dijo, la observaba con mas detenimiento, extrañado miro algo diferente en su rostro aunque no sabía el que pero poco a poco se fue calmando con la idea de que ella seguía dormida profundamente.

Fiona soñaba en un campo cubierto por solo pasto, ella no podía apartar su mirada de cierta zona a lo lejos, pareciendo esperando algo, una sombra, una persona, algo, y ese algo era Finn. Pronto apareció poco a poco, dejando ver una sonrisa en la cara diciéndole un "Aquí estoy". El viento soplaba lentamente, el sol simplemente alumbraba el día dando un poco de calidez, no había música pero se escuchaban sus corazones, de nuevo hablo Finn diciéndole "Te vez hermosa", ella se sentía feliz por el cumplido haciendo una sonrisa y diciendo un gracias. En ese sueño lleno de sentimientos el tiempo solo se detenía. Pero en la realidad habían pasado casi 2.5 hrs. Ella quería quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar tan bello junto con la persona que más quería, pero sabía que era solo un sueño, poco a poco se fue despertando y abriendo los ojos encontró a un Finn mirándola.

Fiona:- Finn… *Adormilada, sin saber si era sueño o realidad*

Finn:- Buenos días Fiona *Una sonrisa se mostró*

Fiona no pudo evitar darse cuenta que era una realidad que ahí estuviera Finn, soltando un pequeño grito, junto con un sonrojo en su cara y un movimiento brusco que le hizo golpearse con la ventana, jurando desde ese momento que no se sentaría de esa lado de regreso. Finn solamente pudo sonreír ante la escena que hizo su enamorada:

°°Empezara a haber más movimiento por las vueltas rápidas solo será un corto periodo de tiempo, esperamos que tengan una bolsa para lo que se marean fácilmente. Perdonen las molestias *Piiii…*°°

Fiona estaba de pie y comenzó un movimiento turbulento, otro más… y otro mas... después regreso otro y… no pudo evitar sentirse mal desde ese momento…

Finn: ¿Fiona te encuentras bien?

Fiona no contesto pero su expresión que hacia le decía todo. Y así paso como una media hora mas, llegando a la estación Fiona todavía tenía el efecto del mareo pero aun así agradecía a Dios por que ya estaba en tierra firme.

Finn: ¿Cómo estás?

Christopher: ¿Te sientes mejor Fiona?

Fiona: Lo siento por causar problemas (Aun no hemos llegado a la posada y estoy creando problemas… Me siento tan mal por hacerlos preocupar a todos...)

Finn: No te preocupes por eso *Dando palmaditas en la espalda de Fiona* mi hermanito tenía un montón de problemas con los viajes en auto, esto me recuerda a eso. *Sonrisa*

Fiona: Gracias Finn... (¡Viva los mareos!... Finn es tan dulce… me siento terrible pero estoy feliz) *Haciendo intentos de ponerse mejor*

Gumball solo veía extrañado la escena ya que Fiona estaba verde pero aun así sonreía. Después de que se sintió mejor Fiona llegaron a la casa a donde se hospedarían iniciando con un respetuoso saludo a los que los recibían.

Todo el equipo: Somos el club de Futbol de la escuela preparatoria OOO, muchas gracias por hospedarnos este año.

Jefe del hostal (Padre): ¡Bienvenidos!, ha pasado un año entero ¿No es así?

Madre: ¿Así que ahora Gumball es el capitán?

Los Sempais solo podían alagar a la madre y darle cumplidos, mientras que los nuevos se presentaban. Finn y Fiona iba a presentarse al padre quien estaba cerca de una pequeña niña, de cabello medio anaranjado de ojos negros pequeños, usaba una falda de color café.

Padre: Esta es mi hija Penny ¿Vamos no vas a saludar?

Penny al ser apresurada por un pequeño golpecito en la espalda por parte de su padre, dio un tropiezo que casi la hace caer, casi por que Finn la atrapo. Penny desde ese momento no quería separarse de Finn y su padre intentaba que su hija dejara en paz a Finn… Fiona solamente podía quedarse con los celos por que también quería a Finn, pero pelear con una niña pequeña no era su estilo.

Habían salido a las 8:30 am llegaron a las 11:30 y tardaron media hora en hospedarse en aquella posada, desayunaron a esa hora y tuvieron un tiempo de receso. Por eso de la 1:00 pm comenzaron las prácticas y entrenamientos físicos. A las 6:00 pm acabaron lo que era el primer día de sus entrenamientos aun faltaban 2 mas.

Fiona: ¡Casi es hora de cenar! Comienza a las 7:00 pm, así que por favor antes de eso báñense en las aguas termales.

Sempais: Fiona deberías venir con nosotros *Alzando las cejas*

Fiona: ¡SEMPAIS! *Molesta*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AGUAS TERMALES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El baño de los hombres tenía una vista hacia la montaña, donde los Sempais sin pudor miraban hacia el frente.

Sempais: La vista desde aquí, es espectacular como siempre.

Finn: Sempais si no son cuidadosos, serán vistos por las personas que bajan por las montañas. (¿O lo estarán haciendo a propósito estos 2?)

Ellos solo ignoraron lo que dijo Finn y después voltearon a verlo de nuevo notando se encontraba tapado con una toalla.

Finn: ¿Qué?

Christopher: Finn ¿Por qué estas escondiendo a tu caimán bajo una toalla?

Rattleballs: Te checaremos en lugar de Fiona, probablemente aun no se lo has enseñado

Finn: ¡¿He?! *Sonrojado* ¡Oigan! ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?!

Christopher: ¿También eso parece de un chiquillo?

Rattleballs: Tal vez es bien dotado ¿Verdad?

Finn: ¡Ya párenle Sempais! *Molesto y sonrojado*

Gumball: ¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido! Se les puede escuchar desde afuera

Todos vieron que Gumball estaba mostrando toda su humanidad, y solamente pudieron decir…

"¡Bazooka!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DEL BAÑO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terminando de bañarse Finn, solamente quería salir de aquel lugar lleno de pervertidos si seguía ahí podría que se le contagiase de mas. Así que por lo mientras se dirigía a una máquina expendedora. Y cuando menos se lo espero vio caminar de prisa a Fiona, al parecer estaba ayudando a la cena.

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Fiona: *Volteando a ver* ¡Ho!, Finn espera un poco más, ya casi esta lista la cena.

Finn: Estuviste en la práctica antes… ¿Incluso estas ayudando con la cena? ¿No te has tomado un descanso en todo el día? *Preocupado*

Fiona: Estoy perfectamente bien, no me siento cómoda viendo que todos hacen algo y yo no he podido hacer nada. Además esto no es nada comparado a lo que tú y tu equipo han estado pasado en este día. *Sonrisa*

Fin: Eres muy buena… *Susurrando*

Fiona: ¿? ¿Dijiste algo Finn?

Finn: ¡Hu... no! *Sonrojado*

Fiona: Mas importante que eso Finn, tu cabello esta goteando. Así vas a pescar un resfriado *Secando su cabello*

Finn: ¡Whoa! No tonta estoy bien *Sonrojado* Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo *Tomando el brazo de Fiona*

De nuevo se detuvo el tiempo para ellos dos, por fin lo que esperaba que sucediera Fiona; Solos ellos dos…

Finn: Sabes…

Penny se le abalanzo a Finn deteniéndolo con la palabra en la boca y gritándole "¡Finn!"

Penny: ¡Juega conmigo!

Finn: Em... sabes estoy un tanto ocu…

Penny: *Empezando a llorar*

Finn: ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Jugare contigo así que no llores *Nervioso*

Desde ese momento Penny se había apoderado de todos los momentos en los cuales podían quedar a solas Fiona con Finn, hasta durmió con él y Fiona solo podía quedarse con sus celos. Y así la noche del primer día termino. Al día siguiente se levantaron a las 8:00 am y comenzaron su práctica, donde Penny también llego a irlo animar, termino la practica como el día anterior. Fiona solo tenía en sus pensamientos "A este ritmo el campamento va a acabar y para mas aun no he podido quedarme a solas con Finn… UU…" y cuando menos se lo espero vio a Finn en uno de los pasillos.

Fiona: H… he... ¡Finn!

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Pan de canela: Oigan ustedes 2 *Cargándolos* Tenemos una fiesta en el salón principal ¡Pueden tomar hasta hartarse!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PARTY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sempais: ¡Están aquí! Finn y Fiona. Tomen beban *happys…*

Finn: Um… gracias

Fiona: Yo… solo tomare jugo *Temiendo al pasado*

Gumball: *Abriendo la puerta* ¡Oigan, no pueden tomar sake, si los atrapan podrían ser suspendidos del club!

Christopher: Ahora tome usted capitán *Callándole haciéndole tomar sake*

Minutos después…. "Yo Gumball, ahora les cantare una canción llamada… llamada… ¿cómo era llamada?" Todo happy…

"En verdad… otra vez no he podido hablar con Finn, ahora solo me queda esperar a mañana… ¿en verdad podre hablar con él?"… Fiona se terminaba preguntando aun en la fiesta seguía preocupada por que aun no podía estar con Finn… solamente podía ver como el pan de canela lo tenía firmemente agarrando hablándole de incoherencias por los efectos del sake.

Fiona: Voy a ir a tomar un baño ya que lo cierran a la 1:00 am.

Sempais: ¿Te acompañamos?

Fiona pasó de hacerles caso, dejándolos en ridículo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFUERA DEL BAÑO DE MUJERES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christopher: ¡La verdadera emoción en la noche de un campamento es…

Rattleballs: fisgonear a las mujeres bañándose en las aguas termales!

Christopher: Y ese gusano de Finn no está por aquí…. *Viendo por la puerta*

Rattleballs: Hoy es día de…*acercándose*

Finn: ¿Y que creen que están haciendo Sempais? *Molesto y con una escoba en mano*

Volteándose rápidamente….

Christopher: Hola Finn *nervioso*

Rattleballs: Solo estábamos asegurándonos que los pervertidos no traten de fisgonear en los baños de chicas… jejeje *risa nerviosa*

Finn: ¡Ustedes son los pervertidos! *Corriéndolos*

Sempais: ¡WA!

Finn: Demonios… no puedo bajar la guardia ni por 1 segundo *Suspiro*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAÑO DE MUJERES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hu…. al final nada ocurrió…. me pregunto si era la única que esperaba algo?... una vez que regresemos al campamento, las cosas volverán a la normalidad, e incluso en las vacaciones tendremos practica todos los días, pensé que al menos en el campamento podríamos crear algunas memorias juntos…." Fiona simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero por otra parte de momento se empezaban a escuchar ruidos extraños cerca del baño

Fiona: Sniff…. Sniff… no, no es que viniera aquí solo para divertirme… *Volteando a otro lado por un ruido extraño* (Es mi imaginación o… no, no lo es... me están mirando… *acercarse* veo un rostro varonil…) ¡!KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! *saliendo corriendo, con una toalla*

Finn: ¡¿Fiona?!

Fiona: ¡Finn! V… vi... a alguien asomarse por los arbustos! *abrazándolo*

Finn: Fi…. Fiona *Tomando la escoba con fuerza y decidido a entrar* ¡Quédate ahí!

Fiona: Finn...

Entraron al baño, nuevamente (Fiona no hizo caso a lo que dijo Finn), el frio sonido de la noche oscilaba haciendo que las mismas estrellas en el cielo fueran las únicas que alumbraban y parte de lo que eran las luces de la entrada del baño, no había sonido alguno hasta que…

Fiona: ¡Finn! por ahí! *Señalando en algún punto de lo arbustos al lado izquierdo de Finn*

Finn aventó el palo de la escoba y le dio en la cabeza al sospechoso al parecer

Finn: ¡Fiona ve y reporta esto a los encargados! *Revisando*

"¡¿U... un mono?!"

Fiona: A… ahora que lo pienso el personal nos dijo que últimamente había monos por esta área... disculpa por haber montado un espectáculo en verdad había pensado que había visto un pervertido o algo *Avergonzada*

Finn: No te preocupes *volteando a verla*

El otro mono que había ahí le jalo la toalla que protegía el cuerpo de Fiona en el momento exacto en que los ojos de Finn llegaron a Fiona, haciendo que a Fiona casi se le salieran los ojos por la cara y que Finn no tardara ni un segundo en colapsar

Fiona: ¡Finn! *Tomando la tolla del mono de nuevo*

Así termino ese momento para ellos dos… o bueno termino con un dulce shock para Finn. Fiona se cambio y fue rápidamente por los Sempais para pedirle su ayuda, aunque claro sin comentar mucho del por qué termino así… Una media hora más tarde Finn ya estaba abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

Fiona: ¿Finn estas bien?

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Fiona: Gracias a Dios que has despertado, los chicos te trajeron después de lo sucedido.

Finn: ¿Después de lo suc…? *Darse cuenta de que hablaba* Lo… lo siento, yo… es... que b... (no fue mi intención)

Fiona: Yo… también lo siento… y… Gracias por lo de antes escuche por parte de los Sempais que me estabas protegiendo eso me hizo muy feliz *Sonrientemente sonrojada*… Esto… voy a ir a ver a todos, estaban preocupados *levantándose*

Finn la tomo del brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo, mirándola serio agarro parte de su cuello para rodearlo diciéndole "No te vayas, por fin estamos solos" y… le puso un collar.

Fiona: *Avergonzada por lo que pensó*

Fin: Quería darte esto, pensé que en el campamento encontraría el espacio para podértelo dar, pero nunca encontraba el momento. He practicado todos los días, así que no he podido llevarte a algún lado… Y difícilmente teníamos tiempo para estar a solas, probablemente era muy aburrido para ti. Pero… a pesar de eso estabas siempre conmigo, sonriendo… Estoy increíblemente agradecido. Yo… *totalmente sonrojado* no se mucho acerca de los regalos para chicas… *volteando* y no sé si es de tu tipo, pero… pensé que se te vería bien. *regresando la mirada*

Fiona: (Finn…) *Acercarse velozmente hacia él y darle un beso en la mejilla* Esas fueron mis gracias por el regalo… *sonrisa*

Finn: De alguna forma te vez diferente con tu cabello sin amarrar… *viendo que lo tenía suelto*

Fiona: ¡oh, Lo siento! *haciéndose una coleta con las manos* Me veo extraña así ¿No es así? Tengo tanto cabello que se hace puf apenas se seca… acostumbraban a llamarme león en primaria jeje...

Fin: Te vez linda así… *Acercándose tímidamente hacia su oreja y en un susurro* me gustas como eres…

Nuevamente le miro a esos ojos cada uno se encontraba en esos ojos azules como el extenso mar y aquel cielo que te hacen soñar… perdidos en la inmensidad de su cariño mutuo cada uno se fue acercando para un pequeño beso que los hizo sentirse de nuevo unidos, su beso fue corto pero demostraba lo que uno sentía del otro.

Finn: Estas totalmente roja, *risa* pareces un tomate…

Fiona: Bueno ¡Es tu culpa! *la guerra de los golpecitos*

Finn: Tranquila jeje…

Fiona: Demonios… continuas haciendo cosas que me hacen feliz, y mi corazón no para de acelerar su pulso…

Finn nuevamente se acerco para darle un beso a su novia…

"Soledad y frustración… Ambas desaparecieron en el momento en que nos tocamos, nunca pensé que pudiésemos hacer tales maravillosas memorias"

Al día siguiente, Penny fue a despertar a su querido hermanito Finn…

Penny: ¡Finn~, es de mañana! Levántate y juega conmigo *Al terminar su frase levanto la cobija de Finn*

Encontrando a Finn abrazando tiernamente a Fiona, Penny enojada grito "¡HAAAAAAAAAA!", Finn se levanto de golpe por el estruendoso grito por parte de la pequeña haciendo que soltara a Fiona, dejándola expuesta con la pijama patas arriba.

Finn: U... *adormilado* ¿Nos dormimos? *Volteando a ver, viendo en qué forma se encontraba Fiona, casi se le salían los ojos*

Penny: ¡MAMA, FINN Y FIONA ESTABAN DURMIENDO JUNTOS! *gritando entre sollozos*

Finn: H…. hey Fiona despierta *Evitando mirar las partes expuestas*

Fiona: Solo 5 minutos más *Abrazando a Finn*

Finn: Y… ya detente Fiona

Y en ese momento iban entrando casi medio equipo del club, encontrando a Finn y a Fiona en una escena que podía ser malentendida fácilmente. Y aunque todo mundo malentendió aquel momento, el campamento del entrenamiento de fútbol termino sin más incidentes.

* * *

**_Se que aun me faltan muchas cosas... lo se, lo entiendo y lo comprendo así que no me maten -Todavía- Bueno... bien... pues subí el capitulo tarde "coff coff excusa": Me quede dormida :9... dada la casualidad que los viernes son los días que siempre llego y me duermo... aunque creo que últimamente los fines de semana no son una excepción... y ahora creo que si comprendo a aquellas personas que subían un vídeo, un comentario, una publicación, un lo que se a las 3 de la bendita mañana xD jajajaja... _**


	6. El partido

**_Adaptacion de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time"_**

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 5

El Partido

* * *

Como antes dicho los partidos se acercaban, ahora van de llegada. Muchas cosas cambiaron unos mejoraron, otros quedaron en las mismas, en el equipo habían 3 de 1° grado, 7 de 2°grado, 5 de 3° grado y como en los partidos se acostumbraban a solamente haber 7 jugadores, solo 7 serian designados que participarían en la cancha, los demás estarían calentando banca. En el club de futbol solamente hay nervios ya que es momento de que se anuncien a los que han entrando en el partido que se llevara a cabo:

Gumball: Ahora anunciare los que ingresaron al partido de la próxima semana con la academia; El portero será Pan de canela de 2 grado, las defensas serán Donny y John de 2 grado, dentro de los Delanteros estarán Christopher, Rattleballs de 3° grado junto conmigo, y también… Finn de 1° grado, esta es la primera vez que e designado a uno de primero así que, ¡Hay que trabajar duro!

Equipo: ¡SI!

En la clase de Fiona se encontraban cambiando las chicas (tenían su ropa en sus casilleros) porque tenían clase de Física a la primera hora.

Marceline: Es una molestia tener educación física en el primer periodo.

Bonnibel: Dímelo a mí, tenemos que venir temprano para cambiarnos.

Fiona: A causa de física, no pude ir a la práctica de la mañana… (¿Me pregunto si lo habrán asignado?)

Había ruido de alguien que venía corriendo, se detuvo en la puerta intentando abrirla hasta que paso y se le abalanzo a Fiona.

Finn: ¡Fionaa! *abrazo*

Fiona: ¿F… Finn? *Sorprendida*

Finn: ¡Lo hice Fiona! ¡He, entrado en el próximo partido! *Emocionado*

Fiona: *Olvidando donde se encontraban* ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Asombroso!

Finn: ¡Quería que lo supieras desde que me asignaron así que vine volan…! *viendo alrededor* do…

"¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!"

Desde ese momento, se escuchaban los gritos de un pobre inocente…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FISICA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona: Estaba muy sorprendida cuando Finn vino a verme, jeje…

Marceline: Pero, ¿Saben? es difícil seguir enojada con el

Bonnibel: Es como si un niñito pequeño nos viera

Grumosa: Jajaja, lo dijiste *Choque de manos*

Fiona: ¿Podrían no ser tan rudas? *Molesta* Podría ser pequeño pero tan guapo como es el Everest de Alto. *Refutando*

Chicas: Y ahora emerge la enamorada prejuiciosa

Fiona: ¡Que no soy prejuiciosa! Demonios sí que son rud… *Volteando atrás mirando a un Finn todo genial* ¡KYYAA!¡Eres genial Finn!¡Eres el jefe!¡El N° 1! *Gritando*

Profesor de Física: See… si él es genial Fiona, ahora corra 10 vueltas en la cancha

Fiona: Si profesor *Avergonzada y empezando a correr*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRACTICAS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rattleballs: Fiona *Tono dulce* Te metiste en problemas durante tu llamada de amor a Finn, durante física, ¿no?

Christopher: Te podíamos ver desde nuestro salón jajaja…

Fiona: Sempais… *Apenada*

Rattleballs: Me sorprende cuan devota le eres a Finn

Christopher: ¿Por qué no te rindes con este tonto y te vas conmigo? *Acercándose peligrosamente a una Fiona hincada*

Finn: *Poniendo un pie en su cabeza* Por qué no dejas de molestar a las enamoradas de otros Sempais *Molesto*

Gumball: Finn una vez que hayas calentado únete a la formación de práctica.

Finn: Si, Capitán Gumball.

Minutos después…

Fernando: ¡Wao!, Finn le puede seguir el paso a los superiores ¿Cuándo se hizo tan bueno?

Fiona: (Bueno siempre está practicando en sus tiempos libres, estoy orgullosa de que él sea mi enamorado)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE REGRESO A CASA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona: Hoy me puse muy feliz, parece que todo tu trabajo duro está dando frutos *Estirándose*, ya que estas en el partido estoy segura de que vas a meter muchos goles *Sonriéndole*

Finn: Tonta, no digas eso nuestro oponente es muy fuerte, en las preliminares de la prefectura ellos llegaron a las semifinales.

Fiona: A… entonces te daré alguna clase recompensa si le puedes meter algunos goles.

Finn: ¿Que quieres decir con eso? *Interesado*

Fiona: Bueno... veras estaras motivado si tienes algo que quieras ganar ¿Verdad?

Finn: *asentó con la cabeza, aun dudoso de lo que quería decir su enamorada*

Fiona: ¡Podría darte un dulce de cada sabor de los snacks que te gustan!

Finn: No, gracias (Yo pensaba que era otra cosa...)

Fiona: *Insistiendo* ¡Entonces si te llevo a comer sushi (¿?)!

Finn: Siempre como contigo…

Fiona: ¡Bueno entonces si te doy un beso por cada gol que anotes! *Darse cuenta de lo que dijo...* (Ack… se me salió… aunque me emocione al decirlo… m…) L… lo siento, estaba bromeando

Finn: Me gusta esa idea *Sonrisa*

Fiona: *¡¿Cara de what?!*

Finn: N… nos vemos mañana *Sonrojado hasta por las orejas*

"¡Waaa! ¡¿En que estaba pensando, al decirle eso?!... Pero, me alegra el haberlo dicho"

El primer partido entre escuelas nivel zona tendría lugar al día siguiente, "¿anotara un gol Finn? ¿Cuántos serán?" y muchas preguntas como esas se preguntaba Fiona, aun también sin creerse que tendría que darle un beso por cada gol que metiera.

Eran las 2:30 pm el sol seguía en el cielo dando un calor abrumador, pero el viento reconfortaba a los que no podían soportarlo, no había signo de que lloviera así que era un día bueno para que pudieran emprender lo que sería el 1° partido que daría inicio el final del camino del club o el inicio de este. Todos tenían el uniforme color blanco en la parte de la playera con el número marcado de negro, unos shorts blancos con rayas negras, unos tenis blancos. Parecían ángeles a excepción de algunos pervertidos.

El número en los jugadores había quedado así;

1.- Pan de canela (Portero)

Defensas:

2.- Donny (Lateral derecho)

3.- John (Lateral izquierdo)

Centrocampistas:

4.- Finn (Medio centro)

5.-Rattleballs (Centrocampista izquierdo)

6. - Christopher (Centrocampista derecho)

7. - Gumball (Delantero Centro)

Gumball: Como se esperaba de un equipo campeón de nivel zona *Observando a sus contricantes*

John: Todos tienen unos cuerpos tan bien desarrollados, aunque se ven algo presumidos.

Rattleballs: A quien le interesan los chicos ¿Hay chicas por ahí?

Christopher: Hasta el año pasado era una escuela de puros chicos, me preguntaba si tenían una linda manager

Pan de canela: Espero grandes cosas de ti pequeño *Tomándole de la cabeza a Finn*

Fiona miraba detenidamente a Finn "se ve algo nervioso, me pregunto si estará bien en el partido…" y cuando menos se lo espero alguien le abrazo por detrás.

Rattleballs: ¿Fiona, porque pones esa cara de preocupación?, relájate, relájate.

Fiona: ¡¿QUE?!¡SEMPAI! *Molesta* ¡Esto es acoso sexual!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MIENTRAS TANTO AL OTRO LADO DE LA CANCHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los jugadores traían el número correspondiente a sus lugares. (1) Portero, (2) defensa derecha, (3) defensa izquierda, (4) mediocentro, (5) centrocampista izquierdo, (6) centrocampista derecho, (7) delantero centro. En si su uniforme era lo contrario a lo del otro equipo; de color negro la parte de la playera, los shorts negros con una estrella blanca y unos tenis negros. Todos tenían una cara seria, hablaban poco y se podría decir que casi eran como clones, a excepción de la tonalidad de ojos y cabello, por parte de algunos.

Competidor 7: Que le ocurre a ese chico ¿cómo se le ocurre flirtear aquí con las chicas?

Competidor 2: Bueno, cuando comience el juego nos aseguraremos de que pague por ello. Pero fíjense en ese chico *refiriéndose al más pequeño*

Competidor 4: nos están insultando poniendo chicos como aquellos. Mostrémosles la diferencia de poder entre ambos equipos.

Minutos después del calentamiento, se les pidio a los jugadores de ambos equipos que se presentaran y hicieran su formación en la cancha. Había una que otra mala cara del equipo contrario, pero aun así la presentación termino sin ningún problema, se formaron ambos equipos miraban a los oponentes con unos ojos firmes y determinados a no perder. Pero al final nadie sabe lo que pasara dentro de la cacha.

Limoncito: Mira Fiona en verdad ahora Finn parece otra persona

Chet: Hace un momento se encontraba muy nervioso pero mira.

Fiona: Si… tan pronto como piso el campo comenzó a verse como si en verdad lo disfrutara.

De un momento a otro el silbato sonó fuerte y cortadamente, dando la señal de que comenzaba la guerra entre aquellas miradas llenas de determinación. Los capitanes de ambos equipos comenzaron con un ataque entre la toma del balón, en un pase hacia Rattleballs y tomando el control de la pelota, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando alguien llego a interceptarlo dando así un pase largo hacia Christopher, el paso por en medio de los 2 que defendían, a unos 2 metros se encontraba; un tiro era más que seguro, tomando un poco de vuelo pateo la pelota haciendo un sonido hueco en el balón que iba directo hacia el lado izquierdo de la portería, el portero no podría parar ese ataque eso era seguro, seguro porque… el balón paso volando hacia arriba, golpeando la parte superior izquierda de la portería

"¡QUE CERCA!"

Por el momento la preparatoria OOO tenían la delantera, el portero tendría que dar un tiro de largo alcance para anivelar las cosas, así que tomando un respiro profundo la mando hacia el aire altamente, pero… sorpresa fue tan alto el vuelo que no llego muy lejos, y quedo ante Finn quien ni parpadeo para tomar la pelota e irse directo de nuevo a intentar un tiro, los Sempais pedían un pase cosa que obtenían pero llegaba alguien a interceptarlos siempre, así que se lo devolvían a Finn, al parecer nadie lo quería interceptar lo tomaban como a un chiste, pero valla chiste fue el que ya se encontrara cerca de la portería, el portero ni lo tomo en cuenta pensaba en simplemente que ni podría dar un tiro desde la distancia que estaba (4 m) "ni cerca de lo que llego el otro chico" pensaba él, así que simplemente por costumbre tomo su posición esperando recibir un tiro que según el "no valía la pena recibir" y valla su sorpresa el que el tiro fuera a dar una vuelta dando así lo que sería el chiste para la preparatoria OOO.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"

Emocionado Finn por lo que hizo volteo a ver a sus compañeros que lo llamaban "Fiiiiiinn" y cuando llegaron ellos a él.

Todos: ¡TU! maldito gusano… ¡NO, NOS OPAQUES! *Todos molestos pero felices*

Por parte del equipo contrario solo estaban molestos…

Contrincante 1: ¿Quién es ese?

Contrincante 4: Es pequeño, pero miren tiene un gran potencial…

Pero para el club de la preparatoria OOO fue un gran comienzo en el partido, Fiona estaba muy feliz por Finn, lo iba a abrazar y el a recibir el abrazo, cuando paso por sus mentes como un recordatorio inevitable…

"Un beso por cada gol"

Simplemente, pararon a una distancian graciosa y entraron en una posición donde abrazaban a sus pies y en medio del partido…. Bueno, no obstante prosiguió, ahora sí que no iban a tomar a Finn como a un chiste sino más bien como un peligro potencial, los centrocampistas del equipo contrario se iban contra él en los momentos que tomaba el balón pero la velocidad de Finn era más que suficiente como para pasar de ellos.

Chet: Finn es el que mejor ahorita, ¿verdad Fiona?

Limoncito: ¿Fiona?

Fiona estaba totalmente roja por fuera pero por dentro se encontraba en un trance recordando una y otra vez "Un beso… beso… por cada gol". Pero aun así no podía evitar seguir con la mirada la jugada.

De un momento a otro el balón quedo en el aire, Finn al tratar tomar la pelota salto alto, lo había conseguido, pero abajo lo estaban esperando barridas por parte de los númer del equipo contrario para tomar el balón, de tal forma que uno le pateo el pie y salió lesionado.

Fiona: F… FI… ¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!

Numero 5: Whoops *irónicamente y con una sonrisa en la cara* Lo siento eso fue un accidente *Mas que una disculpa parecía un afirmación*

Rattleballs: ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Justo ahora le golpeaste a propósito las piernas!¿NO? *Fuera de sí*

Finn: Sempai, estoy bien así que…

Numero 5: ¡No me acuses falsamente! *Empujando a Rattleballs*

Fiona: ¡Rogelio! *Posicionándose en medio para evitar una posible pelea* ¡Por favor detengan esto! Si pelean ¡ambos clubes serán suspendidos!

Rattleballs: Fiona…

Numero 5: Miren esto… que vivaz eres *Viendo de arriba abajo* me gustan las chicas con voluntad, me hace querer hacerte algo *Acercándose, tocándole a Fiona la parte superior del pecho*

Fiona: ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! *Alejarse, y tomar vuelo para una bofetada*

Numero 5: No, deberíamos pelear *Tomando a Fiona de las manos* ¿No es así? Llevémonos bien no querríamos que nuestros clubes fueran suspendidos *Tocando de nuevo a Fiona*

Fiona estaba aterrada y enojada a la vez, quería darle una bofetada y patearlo con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero si hacia eso, iban a ser suspendidos los 2 equipos, el equipo contrario no era problema pero… el esfuerzo de Finn se iría por el caño…

Fiona: Ba… basta… *Los ojos se le cristalizaban, no quería dejar caer las lagrimas pero era demasiado doloroso*

Rattleballs: ¡Bastardo!

Finn tomo su zapato y se lo aventó con toda la fuerza que tenia hacia la cabeza de aquel jugador, valla puntería tenia puesto que le dio directamente con la parte de los tacos del zapato.

Finn: ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a mi novia!

Fiona: Finn… *Soltando las lagrimas ya no podía seguir reteniéndolas*

Y el ataque de Finn hacia el equipo contrario fue el inicio del conflicto entre los 2 equipos llevándolos al punto de pelear con todo lo que tenían.

Equipo contrario: ¡ATRAPENLOS!

Equipo OOO: ¡DENLE CON TODO!

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fue el grito de guerra de ambos equipos

Fiona intentaba pararlos pero hacían caso omiso de lo que decía, Finn atacaba con pelota en pie y golpes directos abrumadores, Rattleballs y Christopher golpeaban en las partes bajas para dejarlos inmovilizados por un tiempo, Gumball simplemente tranquilo esperaba el ataque enemigo tomándole el brazo y aventarlos como moscas (Sabia algo de proteccion personal), Pan de canela se aventaba hacia el oponente haciéndolo temblar desde que se iba contra ellos, Donny y John sabían muy bien el trabajo en equipo, y también el equipo contrario sabia dar uno que otro golpe. Fiona simplemente se quedaba viendo la escena mientras que en su cabeza iba cayendo poco a poco diciendo "¡Nos suspenderán….!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DESPUES DEL PARTIDO EN LA ENFERMERIA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya que no terminaron en buenas condiciones el club de futbol tuvo que ir a la enfermería, pasando primero Finn para que le curaran las heridas.

Finn: ¡Au, au, au, au! ¿Fiona podrías ser más delicada?

Fiona: ¡Deja que esto te dé una lección! *Molesta* Bien, ya acabe.

Finn: Demonios, si que estas de malas…

Fiona: ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!¡Todos fueron suspendidos!¡¿Por qué creen que me resistí cuando metió la mano?! *Enfadada*

Finn: Ya dije que lo sentimos *Nervioso*

Fiona: ¡¿Y qué hay del torneo?! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si en verdad terminaban lesionados?! *De un tono molesto fue bajando a uno quebrantado* Trabajaste tan duro, y finalmente fuiste elegido para el torneo, fue en verdad un juego importante para ti y aun así… Tonto, en verdad eres un tonto *Soltando unas lagrimas cristalinas*

"Estaba muy feliz cuando Finn, me salvo sin tener en cuenta sus propia heridas, o el peligro a la expulsión, estaba tan feliz que hubiera llorado en ese momento pero…"

Fiona: Soy una falla como manager *intentando parar las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar* durante la pelea fuiste el único en el que podía pensar, fuiste el único cuya seguridad me importaba… *Siguiendo intentando parar sus lagrimas*

Fin: … Yo también, Supongo que tuve que pensar primero en el equipo, pero cuando lo vi tocándote no pude reprimirme por más que lo intentara, no podía soportar que alguien te haga ese tipo de cosas… *Volteándose totalmente rojo*

Fiona: *Abrazándole* Perdóname, nunca más dejare que alguien me haga eso. *Susurrándole al oído*

Finn: ¿T… Tu promesa aun vale, incluso aun cuando nos hayan suspendido? Solo logre marcar un gol… pero…

Fiona: … Si... aun vale.

Se posicionaron uno enfrente del otro, poca distancia quedaba entre ellos, cuando abrieron la puerta.

Sempais: ¿Fiona si nos vas a tratar?

"¡WA! ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE TERMINAR DE ESTA FORMA?!"

* * *

_**Bien, capitulo 5 espero que sea de su agrado. Bien mi pepe grilla de posdatas ya no a venido... ¿me pregunto por que sera?**_


	7. El Festival Cultural de Deportes

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 6

El Festival Cultural de Deportes

* * *

Después del último partido ya no han tenido más, puesto que han sido descalificados por la pelea que tuvieron. Ahora el festival deportivo es el que quedara en la mira para todo el club, ya que no pueden divertirse participando en las competiciones de Fútbol, ¿por qué no hacerlo en el festival? Y siendo una mañana hermosa, en el equipo de aseo matutino esta vez le toca al de Fiona, así que Finn simplemente la esta acompañando, pero que ella se encuentre aseando no es justificación para que no platiquen sobre lo del festival.

Finn: ¿Fiona el festival deportivo es este sábado, no? *Sentado*

Fiona: Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? *Barriendo*

Finn: El club de futbol está suspendido, así que todos están libres. Por eso todos creen que unirse a la escuadra animadora ayudara a descargar toda esa energía no utilizada. *Animado*

Fiona: ¿Participar en el equipo de animadores? *Dejando de barrer*

Finn simplemente se permitió asentar con la cabeza y reflejar en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

Fiona: *Animada*Eso es fantástico, me preocupaba que todos estuvieran deprimidos por la suspensión, pero ya veo que no es así.

Finn: Si… por suerte hay festival de deportes, de otro modo yo no sería capaz de estar tranquilo. Y… *pensando* Fiona tu correrás los 200 metros planos ¿Verdad?

Fiona: Si

Finn: Te animare… *Sonrojado*

Fiona: Finn… (Es tan dulce….)*Tomándole de las manos y agitándolo* ¡Correré mas rápido que la velocidad del sonido te lo aseguro Finn!

Las amigas de Fiona solo veían la escena que armaba aquella chica escandalosamente enamorada…

Bonnibel: ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Marceline: ¿Un caballo?

Grumosa: No… las aves son más rápidas

Bonnibel: Esos vuelan, no corren

Grumosa: Aun así insisto que es un ave

Y así poco a poco el aseo fue terminando. Grumosa seguía insistiendo en que las aves corren más rápidas, aun cuando Bonnibel le dijera una y otra vez que no era así, mientras que Marceline solo veía riendo.

Fiona estaba en camino a entregar un reporte, distraídamente pensaba en como seria el día del festival. Y sin darse cuenta dio un paso en falso a solo 6 escalones de bajar las escaleras. Cuando unas manos fuertes la atraparon tomándola de la parte del torso, quedando cara a cara, pero esta vez no fue Finn quien la atrapo.

Rattleballs: Eso es muy peligroso Fiona *Diciendo coquetamente*

Christopher: Wao... Eso es una gran atrapada, me pregunto si espero aquí… algún ángel más caerá… *Viendo hacia lo alto de las escaleras*

Fiona: S… Sempai.

Rattleballs: Aaa…*Suspiro viendo a Fiona* soy un chico con suerte

Fiona: L… lo siento estaba distraída *Nerviosa*

Rattleballs simplemente acerco más a Fiona de tal forma que la estaba abrazando y en esos momentos Christopher solo podía pensar "Que envidia…". Pero Fiona solamente se molesto por el acto.

Fiona: ¡Bájame de una vez!

Rattleballs: Si, se siente muy bien el cargarte *Puchero* ¿Fiona quieres participar conmigo en la prueba de parejas?

Fiona: ¿Prueba de parejas? *Olvidando como se encontraba*

Rattleballs: Es un evento muy popular en esta escuela, los chicos deben cargar a las chicas *Posicionando a Fiona como si fuera una princesa* de esta forma. Este es el último evento que se hace después de que hayan terminado los demás. Los premios son muy llamativos.

Fiona golpeo a Rattleballs, aprovechando que la soltó para bajarse de las manos de ese pervertido, y empezar a regañarlo.

Fiona: ¡No quiero!, parece ser un evento muy penoso, además… *Remarcando* ¡TU! ¡No eres mi pareja!, por favor vete a buscar a alguien más. *Molesta*

Rattleballs: Eso fue muy cruel Fiona… *Dolido*

Christopher vio un collar en el piso, estaba hermoso era un modelo que tenía unas cuantas perlas alrededor que hacían resaltar a una Mariposa que se encontraba en la mitad del collar.

Christopher: ¿Y esto? *Levantándolo del piso*

Fiona: ¿He? *Volteando a ver* (Ese es el collar que me dio Finn, se me debió haber caído accidentalmente cuando me tropecé) ¡Ups!, lo siento e… es mío *Quitándoselo a Christopher* (Haber… esto tenía que ir por aquí… y… no puedo ponérmelo)

Christopher: Dame eso, te ayudare *Poniéndole el collar*

Rattleballs: He visto, que tienes eso desde hace poco ¿No me digas que Finn fue el que te lo regalo?

Y disimuladamente se puso totalmente roja Fiona.

Christopher: Ya veo… *Tono macabro* ¿Cuando aprendió ese bastardo el truco de darle regalos a las chicas? *Tronándose los dedos*

Rattleballs: Chris yo te acompaño a darle una paliza… *También tronándose los dedos*

"Hick… ¡¿Por que termino de esta forma?!"

Fiona después de escuchar lo de las pruebas de pareja solo podía ver en la clase a Finn y pensar "Prueba de parejas ¿he?, Aunque suene un poco vergonzoso se sentiría muy bien el ser cargada por la persona que mas quieres". Así que decidió que cuando tuviera la oportunidad se lo comentaría a Finn, y no fue larga la espera por que cuando fueron a tomar algunas cosas de sus casilleros llego la oportunidad.

Finn: ¿Prueba de parejas?

Fiona: Lo escuche de los Sempais

Finn: Mmm... Me pregunto quién invento eso, pero definitivamente no tomare parte de un evento como ese.

En ese momento Fiona sintió como era aporreada por las palabras de Finn, pero aun así se alegro por solo comentarle y no haberle dicho que quería participar con él.

Fiona: *Dolida* T… tienes razón (Bueno, antes yo también pensé así, no me puedo quejar) *Intentando abrir su casillero* Umm… (¿Está atascado?) M… m…. *Haciendo mucha fuerza*

Finn: ¿Que sucede?

Fiona: No puedo abrir mi casillero

Finn: Déjamelo a mi *Intento abrirlo* m… si está atascado, pero espera *Volvió a intentarlo pero con mucho más fuerza, logrando abrirlo*

Y… salió basura del casillero de Fiona. Que incidente más extraño… pero como había uno que otro malo compañero y era la primera vez que sucedía, hicieron caso omiso de aquello. Pero desde ese día comenzó otro más, tras otro, así sucesivamente. Lo más extraño es que solo fuera en el casillero de Fiona, esto si ya era más que extraño alguien se las estaba tomando contra Fiona. Antes del día del festival le comentaron lo que sucedía a los superiores.

Gumball: ¡¿Fiona está siendo acosada?!

Finn: Durante los últimos días, sus cosas están siendo escondidas o si no arrojadas a la basura y vueltos a poner. Hasta sus zapatos nuevos corrieron la misma suerte *Mostrándoles la evidencia*

Christopher: Es muy lamentable…

Rattleballs: *Observando la evidencia* Hasta en la suela de los zapatos le escribieron groserías…

Pan de canela: ¿Por qué comenzó a pasarle esto a Fiona?

Clarence: ¿Tienen alguna idea?

Sempais: ¿Finn acaso te has estado viendo a escondidas con una chica?

Finn: ¡Yo no soy como ustedes! *Enojado*

Y así siguió durante un buen rato, pero no llegaron a una buena de quien podría ser el culpable…

Al finalizar las clases, Finn estaba preocupado por si después le sucediera algo a Fiona, así que iba acompañándola de regreso a casa

Finn: Incluso después de comentarles a los superiores, no hemos podido dar con quien podría ser el culpable… ¡Maldición! *Enojado* Hacer este tipos de acto es tan infantil… *Cambiando a un tono protector* Fiona

Fiona: Mande *Sorprendida*

Finn: ¡Avísame de inmediato si algo mas te sucede!

Fiona simplemente sonrió ante las palabras de Finn…

Finn: *Desconcertado* ¿Por qué no estás preocupada?

Fiona: Estoy muy deprimida y sorprendida, pero… Si Finn me protegerá, no me importa lo que pueda ocurrir después…

El viento soplo lentamente, levantando lo cabellos sueltos de Fiona, haciendo que Finn se sonrojara un poco por lo embelesadora que se veía y por lo que había dicho.

Finn: I… Idiota, yo preocupándome y t… tu

Fiona: Jejeje…

"Así es Finn… Mientras este con él, no tengo por qué preocuparme"

Y así el día del festival había llegado, los ánimos de seguir sonriéndole a lo que pudiera ocurrir seguían en pie. Y más por lo guapo que se veía el club de futbol que eran parte de los animadores del día.

Fiona: ¡Kyaa! Finn se ve tan bien, ¡Mi…. mira aquí! Te are una foto de un Angulo de 45°, y otra así, y la otra así, ¡Kyaa! Te ves muy bien Finn.

Gumball: C… como un paparazzi…

Después de unos minutos fue calmada la animada Fiona por el grupo de sus amigas, casi le golpeaban con un sartén para que se calmara. Y entonces los superiores aprovecharon para preguntarle algo.

Christopher: ¡Hey Fiona! ¿Por qué no nos tomas una foto? *Señalando a todo el equipo*

Fiona: He… lo siento se me acabo la cinta, la use toda en las fotos que le tome a Finn, je, je… (Fueron alrededor de 40 fotos…)

Equipo completo: ¡Tan Mala como siempre, por eso tendrás que besarnos a todos unas 100 veces! *yéndose contra Fiona*

Fiona: ¡¿Qué, tendré hacer que cosa?! *Asustada*

°°°Comenzaremos con el evento principal; La batalla de animación, todos los equipos de animadores, presentarse en la entrada principal°°°°

Y con aquel aviso dado por los encargados del festival, fue salvada la vida de Fiona. O bueno… por unos instantes se sintió salvada. Un grupo de chicas se acercaba a Fiona

Chicas: ¿Tú eres Fiona de 1° Grado?

Fiona: Si

Chicas: ¿Podrías venir con nosotras por un momento?

Fiona: Claro… (Son, algunas fanáticas que venían a los entrenamientos, ¿que querrán conmigo?)

Por el otro lado se estaban casi medio matando los equipos de animadores por cosas triviales… Finn no queriendo meterse en ese tipo de peleas, comenzó a buscar a Fiona con la mirada pero no la encontraba. Y era por lo mismo de que se encontraba arrinconada por aquel grupo de chicas.

Fiona: Y bien…. ¿Qué es lo que quieren todas ustedes? *Calmada*

-¡Eres tan escandalosa! *Alzando la voz*

"¿Eh? pero si quien esta escandalosa es ella..."

-¡Te has estado comportando muy arrogante estos últimos días! *Con una mirada penetrante*

-Te volviste la manager del club del futbol, y ahora eres amada por ellos

-Te aprovechaste de tu posición para acercarte a los jugadores de futbol ¡Y nosotras no lo vamos a permitir!

-Rogelio, Christopher y Gumball no se los daremos a una maldita mocosa como tu

-No sabemos cuál es tu objetivo…

-¡Pero es mejor que dejes de ser tan arrogante!

Fiona: ¿He? (¿Objetivo?, ¿de qué hablan estas?) ¿Cuál es ese objetivo del que hablan? En estos momentos estoy saliendo con Finn de primer año

-¿Finn? *Incrédula*

-Ya deja de mentir *Molesta*

-¡Yo vi como te estabas abrazando con Rogelio!

*Tomando el collar de Fiona* –Supongo que el que te dio este collar fue Christopher ¿No es así?

"¿Fue desde ese momento en el que todo se malentendió?"

Fiona: ¡Christopher simplemente lo recogió para mí ya que se me había caído! ¡Esa es la verdad!

-Hmp, el te ayudo a recogerlo *Mostrando una sonrisa macabra, golpeo a Fiona* ¡NO HAGAS MENTIRAS TAN POCO CREIBLES! *Arrancando el collar a tal punto que lo rompió*

"El… collar que me dio Finn…"

Le dolía más el ver los restos del collar que atesoraba, que el mismo golpe que recibió por parte de aquella chica. Y entonces aun estando en el suelo escuchando lo que le decían, con el dolor en la parte del golpe….

-Ups… se rompió *Riéndose*

Se paro y dio un cabezazo a la chica en frente suyo, que se estaba burlando. No se quedaría ahí esperando a que se siguieran burlando y diciendo incoherencias, eso era más que seguro….

-¿Qué…. que te crees? (¿U...Un cabezazo? Ella deberia estar asustada)

-¡Tu eres una tonta vanidosa! *Tomando vuelo para abofetearla con la mayor fuerza que tenia*

Fiona estaba a punto de recibir aquel ataque, cuando de un momento a otro apareció Finn recibiéndolo, optando por defender a Fiona aunque eso quisiera decir que tendría que tener una mejilla roja.

Fiona: Fi… Finn…

-¿Q… QUE?

Finn: No sé lo que está pasando, pero tantas personas en contra de una sola, me pregunto que pensaran los demás acerca de esto.

Todas comenzaron una retirada gritando desde lo lejos "¡Que te quede claro ella comenzó todo esto!" Dejando a un Finn confundido de lo que paso, esperando una respuesta de Fiona…

Finn: ¿Que paso Fiona? *Volteando a verla, con la duda en los ojos*

Fiona: Eres la última persona que quería ver envuelta en esta pelea *El tono triste en la voz se podía notar* Aquellas chicas piensan que estoy interesada en los chicos del club de Fútbol… *Se quebranto la voz* Les dije que estaba saliendo contigo, pero ellas no me creyeron…. *Recogiendo los pedazos del collar del suelo y mirando hacia abajo*… Incluso rompieron el collar que me diste, l… lo siento mucho *Sin poder evitar que saliera una lagrima* tu compraste esto especialmente para mi, y ahora esta arruinado….

Finn: Tonta…

Fiona: (Finn… está enojado…)

Finn: No debes involucrarte en peleas por cosas como esta.

°°°El último evento está por comenzar: El evento de parejas.

Todos los participantes favor de reunirse en la línea de salida°°°

Finn: Vamos Fiona

Fiona: ¿Eh?

Comenzó a alzar a Fiona de un modo suave pero gentil, aunque rápido.

Finn: Yo les demostrare, de quien eres novia *Una mirada determinada se veía en el semblante de Finn*

Fiona: ¡EH! ¡No, yo peso mucho Finn!

Finn: No te preocupes

Y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, tenían que pasar por unos cuantos edificios/salones, para llegar a la competencia. Y después de unos minutos la competencia había comenzado, aun no habían llegado ya que Finn se tomo la molestia de registrarse primero.

°°° La prueba de parejas de este año ha comenzado, en el equipo el chico debe cargar a la chica y correr los 400 metros de la pista, la pregunta es ¿cuál de estas parejas ganara esta competencia?, la pareja que gane esta prueba será recompensada con un gran premio °°°

De un momento a otro, se empezaba a notar un gran remolino de viento avanzar rápidamente, pero no era eso… era…

°°° ¿Qué es eso?, hay una gran tempestad de arena iniciando desde el punto de partida ¿Qué está sucediendo?...

Hay una pareja que entro en último minuto, pero el primer equipo ya está a 100 metros del punto de partida, esto sí que será difícil para ellos….

¡Un momento! ¿Es cierto lo que veo?... ¡Acaban de pasar a 8 parejas!... ¡Esto es imposible!, ¡¿cómo alguien de contextura tan pequeña puede tener tanto potencial?!

¿"Esto es Amor"? ¿El está corriendo así por amor a su novia?

De nuevo a pasado a 2 parejas más, es muy rápido, están a 100 metros, pero la otra pareja ya va muy cerca de la línea de llegada….

Es una lástima, el poder del amor llego muy tarde esta vez…. °°°

...

...

...

...

...

°°° Un momento, las cosas han cambiado Y…. °°°

...

°°° El equipo ganador es el que ingreso al último momento… ¡Si, la pareja de Finn y Fiona °°°

°°° Y al parecer, de hecho ellos dos están saliendo… ¡Wao! esto pareciera imposible pero fue posible…. ¡Siendo capaz de aumentar su velocidad incluso en el momento final! ¡Finn de primer año es impresionante!°°°

Finn estaba en el suelo respirando de una forma atroz, como si la vida se le fuera en ello… aunque técnicamente si uno no respira muere. . .

Fiona: ¿Fi… Finn estas bien?

Finn: Jejeje… nadie va a dudar nunca más, Tú eres mi novia.

Fiona: Finn *Abalanzándose a él*

"Estoy segura que nadie mas, puede llegar a ser tan impresionante como el"


	8. La cita

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 7

La cita

Después de que en la competencia de parejas ganaran, les entregaron unos boletos del parque de diversiones más conocido en la preparatoria OOO, que gran premio se habían conseguido, pero no solo eso lograron si no que también consiguieron ser la pareja más famosa en toda la escuela. Las cosas marchaban muy bien y los boletos daban uso para el sábado más cercano (3 días después del festival deportivo). Finn y Fiona solo esperaban ansiosamente la llegada del sábado, ya que esta sería su primera cita.

Fiona durante los dos días siguientes estuvo en las nubes, soñando despierta con los sentimientos desbordándose, ni siquiera se acordaba que la noche anterior se había caído de la cama unas 4 veces la emoción que a cada rato le hacía removerse de la cama. El día esperado seria mañana y Fiona seguía soñando despierta antes de acostarse.

Fiona: Mañana tendré por fin una cita con Finn… mmm… que bonito será… el estará esperándome parado en aquel asfalto brillante con cualquiera de sus conjuntos que lo harán verse tan guapo como de costumbre, y yo llegare con mi cabello en 2 coletas, no me he peinado así… y estaré vestida con… con… ¿Con que estaré vestida? ¡¿Han pasado dos días y no había pensado en eso!? ¡Wa! ¡Mañana es la cita! ¡¿Cómo diablos es que no se me había ocurrido eso?!... ¿a qué hora son?

"¡¿las 11:00 pm?! Debo darme prisa en saber que usare mañana…"

Y de un momento a otro sacaba ropa de su armario aventándolo hacia la cama, para luego ver si algo le parecía lindo para la cita. Su prima Cake se quedaría en la casa esa noche pero no podía llegar a los brazos de Morfeo con tanto ruido molesto. Sin dejar que otros 20 minutos más pasaran, empezó a tocar repetidas veces gritando que dejara de hacer tanto ruido aquella mocosa, pero simplemente no cesaba el ruido, así que entonces agarro las llaves para luego entrar al cuarto de su prima, viendo que se encontraba hecho un desastre por ropa que salía del armario y cualquier otro lado.

Cake solo bufo al ver la escena, su querida prima no había cambiado ni un poco en lo escandalosa que era, rio levemente para que después en un instante aventara toda la ropa que estaba encima de la cama, haciendo que su prima solo diera la vuelta extrañada por escuchar aquel ruido viendo a Cake en el acto, pero antes de que Fiona pudiera saludarla, fue jalada con mucha fuerza y enredada por ella.

Cake: Fiona sabes que te quiero como una hermana, pero en este preciso momento solo tienes 2 opciones; Te duermes...*Hizo una pausa para decir lo siguiente mas dramáticamente*o, ¡hare que lo hagas! *Aventando una mirada que hacía temblar hasta el mismo ovni cercano*

Fiona: M… me dormiré *Asustada por su prima*

Cake: Bien me alegra que me dieras esa respuesta *Enviando una sonrisa leve*

Fiona: Jejeje… *Riendo nerviosamente*

Cake: Buenas noches querida prima, que sueñes con los angelitos *Con esto último apago las luces y cerró la puerta*

Fiona: Cake…*Sin recibir respuesta* ¿No, me dejaras así verdad? *Incomoda por la forma en que la dejo* Cake… ¿? *De nuevo no recibió respuesta* ¡CAAAAAAKE!

Cake abrió la puerta y le dijo en un susurro "Duérmete, si no entonces yo haré que lo hagas", aun sin que prendiera la luz Fiona sentía aquella mirada aterradora de su querida prima, y antes de decir algo de nuevo fue cerrada la puerta.

"¡Esta me la pagaras algún día Cake!"

Y así termino aquella noche interminable para Cake.

De un momento a otro empezó a sonar la alarma de Fiona, y entre sueños respondía "5 minutos más, aun no quiero desayunar", para que luego de aquella escena se repitiera unas cuantas veces más, haciendo despertar a una Cake malhumorada, para llegar a abrir la puerta preparada para gritar y al ver que la alarma no paraba de sonar y su prima se veía adorablemente dormida, rio por lo bajo al ver que esta seguía en aquella posición de taco envuelto. Un rato después sigilosamente acomodo a Fiona, apagando la alarma que estaba en la hora de 6:00 AM, pero este no había de parado de sonar durante casi media hora.

Cake: *Dirigiéndose con duda a la durmiente* ¿Para qué pones la alarma a estas horas si no te vas a despertar? además… es sábado *Y recordando algo comenzó a reír* quizás pensó que habría clases jajaja no ha cambiado.

Cake salió del cuarto dejando la alarma a las 8:00 am. Asegurando mentalmente que si no lo ponía seguiría derecho en su sueño y se quedaría sin desayunar aquella conejita invernando. Y la realidad de Cake es que se tenía que retirar, dejando una nota a sus tíos agradeciéndoles por hospedarla esa noche y otra para su prima pequeña deseándole un buen día.

A las 8:00am. De nuevo sonó la alarma, y Fiona se despertó a la segunda, diciendo "Hoy será una gran cita", y viendo la hora se sorprendió solo tendría 1 hora y media para desayunar, bañarse, y prepararse para la cita, además aun no sabía que usar, salió disparada de la cama cayéndose por la ropa que había dejado la noche anterior. Se levanto y comenzó la carrera para hacer lo que más pudiera en solo aquella hora y media. Si pudo hacer en ese tiempo pero… había un tránsito de los buenos ese día, haciendo que sin poder cruzar por los caminos normales tuviera que tomar los caminos largos, llegando así 20 minutos tarde ante un chico sentado en una fuente.

Fiona: L… lo siento ¿tuviste que esperar mucho? *Nerviosa*

Finn: ¡Estas muy lenta, Vienes retrasada como 20 minutos! *Frunciendo el ceño*

Fiona: Yo lo siento mucho *Nerviosa*(Esta enojado) Es que me demore mucho tiempo preparándome…

Finn: *De su mirada enojada torno a otra en la cual comenzó a reír* Jajaja solo estaba bromeando *Riendo* Yo no estoy ni un poco enojado, esta es la primera cita que tenemos, además te vez muy linda hoy *Sonrojándose levemente*

Fiona: (Finn, es muy bueno)*Gritando de alegría y abalanzándose le dijo* Pero aun así pierdo contra ti porque tu estas más lindo.

Después de unos minutos más, fueron a la estación para entrar al tren que les correspondía, no había asientos desocupados estaba lleno todo, así que tenían que quedarse parados, Finn no quería dejar a Fiona expuesta a los pervertidos haciendo que ella quedara de espaldas a la pared de metal del tren y el de frente poniendo su manos al costado de los brazos de ella para protegerla. Mas y mas gente comenzaba a entrar al tren parecía interminable, y de un momento a otro Finn fue empujado haciendo que este se fuera de cara en contra de Fiona chocando con su busto…

°°° Este camino va a ser accidentado. Todos los pasajeros tengan cuidado por favor °°°

Ese fue el último mensaje del tren, mientras que Finn intentaba quitar su cara de ahí, con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, ya que al intentar que nadie aplastara a Fiona había estado poniendo con su cuerpo un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella hace un tiempo, pero… ese campo ya era destruido por las miles de personas alrededor que se movían. Fiona simplemente intentaba no dejar salir ningún gemido, y perdonaba a Finn porque sabía que no era su culpa, era por las millones de personas que se aplastaban entre sí, su manos estaban siendo aplastadas por los costados y al intentar moverlas hacia adentro, Finn emitió un gemido pequeño, Fiona simplemente no se explicaba el por qué y volvió a mover sus manos cuando Finn dijo entrecortadamente "Tus manos… N...No me toques… p… por ahí por favor…" Fiona se dio cuenta de que al mover sus manos tocaba una parte sensible de Finn. "Pe… perdona yo no quería hacer eso" y de nuevo Finn fue empujado haciendo que Fiona soltara un gemido, para que después Finn dijera "Lo siento Fiona", luego un movimiento mas brusco del tren hizo que Fiona rozara aquella parte sensible de nuevo haciendo que Finn de nuevo soltara un gemido un poco más fuerte, y así paso sucesivamente… Las personas cercas de ahí simplemente se sonrojaban al imaginarse que podía estar pasando… Así estuvo por una larga hora

°°° Entrada al parque temático, entrada al parque temático °°°

Saliendo del transporte, dando apenas 3 pasos en el asfalto sus piernas los abandonaron dejándolos caer, su corazón aun seguía golpeteando locamente mientras que sus respiraciones aun seguían agitadas. Cuando Fiona comenzó a poner un semblante temeroso a lo que se imaginaba que podría pensar Finn, mientras que el se daba cuenta de su cambio de expresión.

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Fiona: Lo… lo siento… A pesar de que no tenía muchas opciones, yo me estaba comportando como una chica pervertida… Yo estaba tocando esa parte sensible de Finn *Postrándose* ¡Eso no fue a propósito! *Exaltada* ¡Por favor no me odies! *Comenzando a llorar*

Finn: Fiona *Intentando consolarla* conmigo fue lo mismo, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto… Yo también estaba atrapado… *Levantándose* Toma mi mano *Dándole la mano* Estar acá es una oportunidad rara *Sonriendo* Para de llorar y vamos a divertirnos

"El está en lo cierto…"

"Es la primera vez que tenemos una cita"

"Nos tenemos que divertir al máximo"

Agarrados de la mano entraron, los dos estaban determinados a divertirse, tomando un mapa del lugar fueron a la primera atracción que les pareció bien, la cual era la montaña rusa, aunque… a Fiona casi se le salían los ojos del susto. Saliendo de la atracción ya iban en rumbo a otra cuando iban pasando por una casa embrujada.

Fiona: Finn, vamos a ese *Señalándolo* ¿Siiii?

Finn: Pero… *Dudoso* ¿Tú no le tienes miedo a esas cosas?

Fiona: No te preocupes por eso

Finn: Entonces… Está bien (Supongo…)

Entrando al lugar Fiona simplemente hacia volar a sus pensamientos como de costumbre "Gritando un suave Ah, podre quedarme abrazada a Finn… Siendo ese el caso podre aguantar todo el recorrido". Tan distraída se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una momia aparecía por detrás suyo, hasta que este hizo un sonido macabro que hizo que se le pararan los pelos de punta a Fiona, haciendo que corriera por todo lado y mientras mas corría, mas monstruos salían de cualquier lado, poniendo así a una Fiona toda horrorizada reaccionando con seguir corriendo o golpeando a todo monstruo que se le acercase. Dando como resultado que ella no aguantara ni un tercio del recorrido y que Finn terminara disculpándose por los que resultaron golpeados.

~~~~~~AFUERA~~~~~~

Ya afuera del sitio Fiona estaba intentando todavía calmarse por el susto sentada en una banca.

Fiona: *Disculpándose* Siento mucho por gritar tan alto, y para mas antes habiendo dicho que estaba todo bien…

Finn: Jajaja, no estoy molesto, de hecho lo encontré divertido *Con 2 helados* Y viendo que ya estas más calmada, toma *Dándole un helado*

Fiona: Gracias

"Por fin estamos juntos"

"No pasábamos tiempo así desde que comenzamos a salir"

"Alguien siempre llegaba y nos interrumpía…"

"Los Sempais…"

"El director…"

"Penny…"

Unas voces por lo cerca se comenzaban a oír llegando a interrumpir los pensamientos de Fiona.

Gumball: ¿No deberíamos estar estudiando para los exámenes finales durante la suspensión de las actividades…?

Rogelio: Eres tan aburrido…

Christopher: Incluso los estudiantes que se están preparando para las finales, necesitan un descanso ¿No?

Rogelio: La suspensión acabara esta semana *Pose*

Christopher: *Posando galantemente* Entonces nosotros necesitamos conseguir una chica, ¡Y ten la certeza que nos divertiremos!

Gumball: Esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones, y me acabaron de dar la excusa de tomar un descanso…

Rogelio: *Cambiando el tema* El premio por ganar la competición eran un par de entradas para el parque, Apuesto a que Fiona y Finn también vinieron

Gumball: Ja ja ja. No lo creo

Christopher: Pero… si están aquí esto será interesante…

Estas palabras sonaron como timbre de alerta en la cabeza de Fiona, dejándola reaccionar adrede.

Fiona: Bien… Finn… ¿Tú querías ir allí, no? *Señalando una atracción a lo lejos*

Finn: ¿Ha? Pero si nos acabamos de sentar…

Fiona: Eso no importa *Jalándolo* ¡Vámonos ya!

"Solo por hoy"

"No dejare que nadie nos interrumpa"

Fiona corrió maratónicamente, haciendo que a mitad de camino quedara exhausta

Finn: ¿Estás bien?

Fiona: Bueno…

Y antes de decir otra palabra más un llanto se comenzaba a oír muy cerca de donde estaban. Finn y Fiona preocupados fueron a asomarse de quien podría tratarse, era un pequeño niño quien se restregaba los ojitos por intentos fallidos de controlar su llanto.

Fiona: ¿Por qué lloras? *Acercándose* ¿Te separaste de tu mamá…?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el pequeño comenzara a llorar más fuerte, Fiona aun seguía intentando consolarlo pero eran inútiles sus intentos, Finn se acerco a Fiona.

Finn: *Susurrando* Déjame intentarlo

Y con aquellas palabras sin más demora Finn se acerco al pequeño levantándolo en el aire.

Finn: *Sonriendo* No te preocupes, tu hermano mayor te llevara con mamá

Y puf, mágicamente el pequeño paró de llorar.

Finn: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? *Tomándolo en brazos*

-: Ike

Finn: Sorprendente, tengo la certeza de que podremos encontrar a tu mamá, te llevare a atención al cliente *Bajándolo cuidadosamente*

Fiona miraba maravillada por como actuaba Finn, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que el pequeño pudiera tranquilizarse.

Finn: *Caminando* ¿Con quienes viniste? *Tomando de la mano al pequeño*

Ike: Con mi mamá y mi hermana mayor

Finn: Ya veo, entonces eres el más pequeño

Ike miro de Finn a Fiona, regresando de nuevo a ver a Finn

Ike: *Ingenuamente* Tu hermana mayor también te acompaña *Señalándola*

A Fiona le cayó una enorme cubeta con concreto encima.

"Entonces…"

"¿Parecemos hermanos?"

"Son tan sinceros los niños…"

Mientras que Finn se acercaba tiernamente al niño explicándole

Finn: No es eso, esta chica es mi novia

Al terminar su frase, Finn un poco sonrojado miro a Fiona dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Finn… Esta muy genial hoy"

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a la mamá de Ike, su buena acción del día había acabado y tranquilamente se fueron a una atracción acuática. Fiona jugueteaba con un inflable realmente se encontraba feliz.

Fiona: Esto es realmente fantástico… Conseguimos localizar a la madre de aquel niño fácilmente *Recostándose en el inflable*

"Y el dijo…"

"Esa chica es mi novia"

"¡Estoy tan feliz ahora mismo…"

"Splash", un chorrito de agua le salpico en la cara a Fiona.

Fiona: ¡Que estás haciendo!

Finn: Jeje, un ataque es un ataque

Fiona: ¡Eres malo! *Alzando el inflable* ¡Destruiste el ambiente! (Cuando finalmente sentía que estábamos en un cita)

Finn: ¡WAA!

Fiona aventó con fuerza el inflable hacia Finn, pero aun así el agua salpico por los dos bandos.

Fiona: …. Me entro agua en la nariz…

Finn: A mí también…

Mirando que los dos bandos habían caído al mismo tiempo rompieron a reír, realmente se estaban divirtiendo… El ambiente realmente era genial…El sol estaba apenas cayendo cuando Finn en un encuentro de miradas con Fiona, se perdió… su cuerpo reacciono por voluntad propia alzando a Fiona… ellos dos no se dejaban de ver, algo clamaba a gritos en su interior, el tacto del uno al otro daba esa sensación inexplicable que hace que el corazón quiera correr a dar un millón de vueltas a la manzana, que tus neuronas queden en shock, que el cerebro quede muerto en lo que es la cordura, que deja el mundo en otro universo paralelo, porque en esos instantes eran ellos dos… solo ellos dos… la respiración… su corazón… la cordura… todo quería lo mismo…. un….

Christopher: ¿Eh? ¿Aquellos dos no son Fiona y Finn?

En medio de un casi beso… aquella voz los detuvo haciendo que Fiona volteara maldiciéndolo por dentro y que Finn diera a conocer toda una colección de tonalidades rojas en su rostro.

Finn: Sen… sempai?

"HAY… NO…."

"Búa… este es el final…"

Rogelio: Que gran coincidencia, Finn *Dándole golpecitos en la espalda*

Christopher: *Sonriendo* Me reuso a dejar que seas el único que vea a Fiona usando traje de baño

Rogelio: Oh, el traje de baño de Fiona es lindo

Christopher: Sus senos son mas grades de lo que imaginaba

Finn: Ah…. *Señalando en un punto incierto* ¿Acaso esa no es la hermana de Flame?

Sempais: ¡AH! ¿LA HERMANA DE FLAME? ¿Dónde? ¿DONDE?

Mientras ellos buscaban a la hermana de Flame, Finn se fue escabullendo en dirección a Fiona

Fiona: ¿Finn?

Finn: Shh…

El junto a Fiona entro al agua, ella quedo impresionada no sabía nada de lo que sucedía, de momento engaña a esos dos, luego le dice "Shhh" y ahora la zambulle dentro del agua ¿Qué cosa pasaba?

….

…

…

Un toque de labios se hizo presente, tan suave… tan tierno era el beso… el agua era el único testigo de aquella memoria que se iba guardando a detalle… no había colores rosas como las feromonas, ni rojo como el deseo, no había otro color más que el azul… tan claro como sus sentimientos, tan suave como el extenso cielo, tan profundo como el mar… esos eran los colores de sus ojos y alma… ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta….

Rogelio: ¡Nos mentiste Finn! *Volteando molesto*

Christopher: La hermana de Flame no esta acá *Mirando aun hacia el punto incierto*

Rogelio: *Viendo a Fiona* ¿Qué? (Está totalmente roja….) ¿Cuál es el problema Fiona? (¿Me veré tan sexy?)

Christopher: ¿Por qué tu cara esta toda roja?

Fiona no respondió a sus preguntas, simplemente volteo a mirar a Finn quien le saco la legua maliciosamente.

Y así termino su cita… cita grupal… De regreso a casa esta vez si había asientos, que sucediera dos veces lo mismo ya seria Dejavu, tan cansada quedo Fiona que quedo dormida en unos instantes recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Finn quien se permitió en mostrar una sonrisa.

* * *

**... ¡NO ME MATEN! ¡PIDO PIEDAD!... DEL QUE SE DE CUENTA DE QUE PASO CON ESTE CAPITULO... SIMPLEMENTE LE ESCRIBIRE... HICE LAS COSAS A DREDE Y CASI MUERO A GRITOS (ME REGAÑARON POR QUE GRITE COMO LOCA CUA CUANDO ME DI CUENTA QUE PASO)...Y PUES LUEGO TENIA QUE HACER ESTO Y EL OTRO Y LUEGO... POR ESO RESULTO ASI... Y NO... NO ES NADA MALO EL CAPITULO... es mas... creo que me salio genial la adaptacion en las ultimas partes que hasta me hace sacar una sonrisota... pero... noooo! NO ES ESO... bueno hay ustedes sabran si son grandes personas muy observadoras y... SI tambien leyeron este capitulo cuando fue sacado desde un principio sera mas que clara la respuesta...**


	9. El Misterioso Casillero

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 8_

_El misterioso casillero_

* * *

La lluvia que empezó hace tiempo ya había acabado, era hora de regresar a casa pero aun adentro del club de Futbol todos los integrantes estaban dando un intento tras otro para abrir un casillero que misteriosamente de momento se encontraba estancado. Nadie por el momento sabia que dentro de aquel misterioso casillero se encontraban Finn y Fiona medio vestidos reteniendo con toda la fuerza que podían el abrir del casillero… ¿Por qué se encontraban así? Bueno, la historia comenzó hace 3 días atrás, el día de la reanudación de las actividades del club de Futbol.

_Fiona: Finn vamos para el club de Futbol_

_Finn: ¿Puedes ir sola? Fui elegido para limpiar la sala esta semana, Uff… justo ahora cuando la suspensión de las actividades del club de Futbol terminaba hoy… Discúlpame Fiona_

_Fiona: Ah… tómalo con calma ya le diré a los Sempais que tardaras_

_Mientras Fiona movía las manos para decirle que no se preocupara, se notaba una pulsera con el mismo dije de mariposa que su collar y unas cuantas perlitas alrededor de este._

_Finn: Eso… *Señalando la pulsera*_

_Fiona: ¿Esto?_

_Finn asentó con la cabeza_

_Fiona: *Nerviosa* Yo misma lo arregle, está más simple pero menos frágil, lo quise arreglar porque este es un preciado regalo… *Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo* Esto… ¿Es extraño?_

_Finn: No… te quedo hermoso_

_Después de ello Fiona ya se iba al club, paso tras paso que daba se escuchaba más cerca el sonido de algo que no paraba de moverse en los arbustos. La curiosidad mato al gato, pero aun con esta frase no pudo evitar asomarse para saber que era…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLUB DE FUTBOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Gumball: ¡Fiona! *Mirando a la chica entrando con un pequeño cachorro y la mirada preocupada* ¿Qué paso? *Con la duda*_

_Fiona: *Culpa* Me disculpo… yo lo traje porque estaba muy lastimado, ¿podemos desinfectar sus heridas?_

_Gumball: Claro, puede estar acá hasta que se cure *Sonriendo* (Así que por eso se veía preocupada)_

_El perrito que se encontraba en brazos de Fiona no dejaba de mirar a Gumball hasta que se acerco, el perrito tomo impulso y le dio un beso directo a la boca, Gumball cayó al suelo mientras que el perrito seguía comiendo a besos a Gumball. Hasta que llego Rattleballs al rescate, levantando al perrito del cuello._

_Rattleballs: Este cachorro es macho y precipitado, parece que también se a enamorado de Gumball_

_Christopher: Es chico y vulnerable para esas cosas_

_Mientras ellos seguían tomando al perrito de esa forma, en un momento de distracción el perrito se les fue encima, pero no solo a Rattleballs y a Christopher si no que también a todo el equipo de futbol. Desde afuera se podían escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes del club de futbol, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al que te entraba una vista que podía ser malentendida fácilmente, el equipo completo estaba medio desvestido, la respiración entrecortada de los chicos se escuchaba perfectamente, se encontraban con marcas en el cuerpo parecidas a los chupetones, mientras que en el fondo se encontraba Fiona deteniendo a un pequeño perrito que aunque estaba herido no paraba de moverse…_

_Finn: ¿Qué paso con todos ustedes?_

_Fiona vio a Finn, estaba a punto de soltar al perrito pero este en dirección a Finn se empezaba a mover con mucha más insistencia…_

_Fiona: ¡No! ¡No puedes, no puedes hacer eso con Finn! *Intentando detener al perrito*_

_Después que se tranquilizo al perrito le llamaron backup (Reserva… o para ellos resérvense de este demonio)._

_Rattleballs: Dale una mirada… él es macho… *Levantando al perrito con distancia*_

_Christopher: y aun siendo macho le gustan los hombres…_

_Fiona: Es solo un cachorrito *Riéndose disimuladamente*_

_Y después de eso, encontraban cada que regresaban al club el lugar hecho un desastre; Antes de la práctica, cuando pasaban por algo que les falto a sus casillero, al regresar por otra pelota y después de las practicas. Siendo esto tan seguido que pareciera como si fuera costumbre de todos los días, aunque solo hayan pasado 2 días con ese cachorro. Y eso explica parte de lo que llevo a lo del día de hoy:_

Fiona fue una de las primeras en llegar había tiempo de sobra, pero cuando entro el club estaba patas arriba, unas cuantas sillas en el piso y unos cuantos uniformes tirados en el piso.

Fiona: ¡Oye Backup! ¿Por qué dejaste el club hecho un desastre? *Molesta* ¡Esparciste los uniformes por todos lados! ¿No te dije que te comportaras?

Backup simplemente miraba con extrañez a la chica que no paraba de hablar, como diciendo "¿De qué me hablas?"

En fin… ya que al parecer Backup no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, decidió mejor empezar acomodar las cosas, por suerte Backup no los había manchado, ya había acomodado la mayoría de las cosas solo le faltaba un uniforme por doblar.

Fiona: Este es el uniforme de Finn, tan lindo… tan pequeño *Empezando a olerlo* Mmm… y huele tan rico…

De un momento a otro volaron las ideas de ponérselo…

Fiona: Eh, realmente es pequeña… *Poniéndose también el short* Jejeje, yo siempre quise hacer esto…

Mientras se miraba en un espejo, se escuchaban voces de afuera…

Rattleballs: Realmente no parece justo

Christopher: Aham…

Gumball: ¿En serio?

Siguiendo escuchando mas y mas comentarios de afuera que se iban acercando y acercando cada vez más, Fiona en sus adentro solo podía pensar.

"Son las voces de los superiores… ¿Ellos están por llegar? Estoy segura que si ellos me ven vestida así me llamaran pervertida por usar el uniforme de Finn cuando nadie estaba"

Pero al ponerse tan nerviosa de nuevo tiro todo y dejo patas arriba el lugar, para que después terminara escondiéndose en uno de los casilleros que no se usaban. La puerta se abrió, los jugadores del equipo solo veían el desastre en el club.

Christopher: ¿Qué? ¿Nadie a llegado todavía?

Rattleballs: Ah… Backup arruino la sala de nuevo

Gumball: Que extraño la puerta estaba abierta

"Que mal… me escondí por que entre en pánico pero…*Mirando por un pequeño agujero* ahora se están cambiando todos…"

Fiona habia terminado escondida en el casillero junto con Backup, pero este al escuchar que se estaban cambiando todos comenzó a hacer ruido.

Gumball: ¿Escucharon eso?

Christopher: ¿Qué cosa?

Gumball: Nada…

Esto fue el inicio de lo que pasaría después…

Pan de canela: Y ¿Dónde esta backup?

John: Tal vez el tenga otro lugar

"Si alguien me descubriera ahora seria tachada como pervertida para siempre…"

Gumball: Es hora de irnos…

Equipo: Si

Cuando se escucho que cerraron la puerta fue música para los oídos de Fiona y después de que se ollera que se alejaban los pasos, salió del casillero casi aventando a Backup y intentando quitarse a la de ya el pantalón. Se abrió la puerta y Fiona ni dudo y se escondió con el pantalón a medias.

Finn: ¡Perdón estoy atrasado! *Mirando alrededor* Eh? ¿No hay nadie? Pensé que había oído algunas voces… *Abriendo su casillero*

"E… esa voz es de Finn… ahora que hago… ¿?"

Finn: ¿Dónde esta mi uniforme?

Fiona se estaba disculpando mentalmente con Finn, no podía aparecer en frente de el y decirle "Me probé tu uniforme, espérame tantito ya te lo devuelvo", Seria demasiado extraño y raro… El pie de Fiona se había acalambrado, los shorts quedaron a medias y no se podía mover, por que el sonido que produjera llamaría la atención de Finn.

Se escucho algo de repente, Fiona no pudo aguantar mas con el calambre y callo del casillero rompiendo la puerta de este tirando los shorts, Finn volteo encontrándola en el suelo encima de Backup. Finn solo pudo pensar "¿Qué?". Fiona solamente se paro agarro la puerta del casillero rio nerviosamente.

Fiona: Disculpa… perdón por molestarte.

Entro al casillero puso la puerta y se sentó dentro del casillero pero segundos después se cayó la puerta dejando a ver a una Fiona sentada temblando y abrazando sus pies con una cara de susto, Finn solamente podía seguir viendo la escena con una expresión de sorpresa.

Fiona: No es… no es nada de lo que estas pensando, no te estaba espiando… (Eso sonó mal) B… backup desordeno todo el lugar y el uniforme de Finn estaba en el suelo… yo ya lo estaba guardando, luego tuve la curiosidad de probármelo... entonces se oyeron voces de los superiores, Entre en pánico y me escondí en el casillero (Cuanto más lo explico, mas suena como una disculpa) *Soltando unas lagrimas* Por favor cree en mí, yo no estoy mintiendo. (El debe estar pensando que soy una pervertida mentirosa).

Finn se acerco, mientras le tapaba con una manta y miraba a otro lado.

Finn: Yo te creo… por favor vístete… No tengo idea para donde mirar… es muy difícil *Decía mientras seguía volteando y los colores de un tono rojo se veía de aquí hasta la luna*

Fiona: …Tu realmente me crees? *Aun preocupada* No piensas que… tal vez yo te este mintiendo?

Finn: Yo no creo que tu irías a llorar y mentir al mismo tiempo ¿Cierto? Yo pienso que te entiendo un poco mejor ahora, ya que hace tiempo estamos de novios…*Poniéndose nervioso* A… Apúrate a vestirte, no sabemos quien vaya entrar.

Fiona: S… si

"El esta decidido en confiar en mi… aun cuando parezca todo lo contrario me cree a mi…"

Finn se habia sentado en la parte enfrente de la puerta mientras evitaba a toda costa mirar atrás.

Finn: ¿Fiona ya te vestiste? *No recibió respuesta* ¿Fiona?

Fiona: ¿Me ayudas? Estoy atrapada… muy atrapada… ¿me ayudas?

Fiona estaba sentada con la parte de la playera atorada, dejando ver parte de su piel blanca y su ropa interior a los ojos de quien la mirara, mientras mas intentaba safarse mas se ponía en una posición extraña.

Finn: Incluso necesitas mi ayuda en eso!?... apresúrate antes de que entre alguien… *Mientras se acercaba cerrando los ojos a toda costa, jalo con fuerza lo primero que toco*

Fiona: Aaah… ¡Ahí no!

Finn: L… lo siento *Sin abrir los ojos aun*

Y asi se la pasaron por unos 20 minutos…

Fiona: L… lo siento mucho

Finn estando a punto de decirle que no se preocupara cuando se comenzaron a oir pasos rápidos que se acercaban.

Donny: Maldición comenzó a llover de repente…

Gumball: El entrenamiento de hoy termina ahora.

Las voces no paraban de oírse mas cerca, Finn se encontraba con la camisa entreabierta Fiona solo con su ropa interior estaban juntos y esa escena podía malentenderla cualquiera como en el campamento…

Finn:*Exaltado* Rápido apúrate y escóndete Fiona

Ella corrió y se metió en la canasta de las pelotas.

Finn: ¡No entres en pánico!

De nuevo al casillero… Entraron los jugadores totalmente mojados.

Christopher: Estoy mojado

Rogelio: ¿Eso no es algo obvio?

John: ¿Qué? Backup está dormido?

~~~~Mientras tanto en aquel estrecho casillero se encontraban susurrando…~~~~~

Fiona: Finn… vo... Voy a…. a estornudar

Finn: Resiste, aguanta Fiona! *Nerviosísimo*

Fiona: Aa... ah

Cuando ya iba a estornudar la abrazo Finn haciendo que el sonido que se producía se escuchara menos

Fiona: ¡Hay no! ensucie tu camisa

Finn: No te preocupes

Fiona: Lo siento mucho soy una tonta…

Finn: No tienes nada de tonta *Abrazándola aun*

~~~En el club de Futbol~~~

Gumball: Ho, por fin te despertaste Backup

Backup se dirígia hacia el casillero emocionado por qué sabia que se encontraba ahí Finn y un monton de feromonas.

Rattleballs: ¿Qué ocurre Backup?

John: ¿Cuál es el problema con ese casillero?

Donny: Nadie lo esta usando ¿Cierto?

Chritopher: *Intentando abrirlo*¿Qué? No habre

….

Ann: ¡Pan de canela es tu turno!

Pan de canela: ¡Solo mírenme! *Con brillo en los ojos*

….

Christopher: Vamos todos los miembros a ayudar abrir el casillero a Canela

Equipo: ¡Si!

….

Gumball: No se abre tendremos que traer una palanca.

~~~~~~~~~Fin de la explicación~~~~~~~~

Y eso nos lleva a donde empezamos, al final ningún miembro se entero que había dentro del casillero, claro a excepción de Finn y Fiona.

* * *

**_Bien... cumplo con lo de subir los capis cada dia, asi que no se quejen si lo subo tarde... en Fin..._**

**_Desde hace unos cuantos capitulos le empeze a poner otro titulo a los capitulos ya que en el manga los venia poniendo como "Jugada 1, Jugada 2, jugada 3..." y asi._**

**_No sabia si llamar a este capitulo "Caliente" por que me acorde de momento al capitulo de caliente al tacto (no se por que), pero al final lo deje como "El casillero misterioso" ya se soy mala para los titulos... que culpa yo._**

**_Tambien el nombre de Backup me parecio mono y por eso lo deje jaja, okey no... esk no sabia si ponerle Jake o no, por que... bueno dentro de los proximos capitulos lo sobras (No te imagines que es el de mañana dije proximos... asi que esta acercandose...)._**

**_Si soy mala para las decisiones lo se no me lo recuerden cuando se enteren del por que Jake esta vez no aperecio._**

**_Tambien aunque no e recibido otro review hace tiempo me alegro de que aun hayga personas que sigan esta adaptacion. De las 3 historias que e subido, esta que publico cada dia es la que mas visitas tiene, me alegro *-*... Gracias por la oportunidad seguire con los demas capis._**


	10. Confia en Nuestros Sentimientos

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 9_

_Confia en Nuestro Sentimientos_

* * *

Los días en el club eran más ajetreados, divertidos, escandalosos y muchas cosas más que antes. Quizás porque ya había acabado el periodo de suspensión de sus actividades, o a la mejor era porque los entrenamientos eran más duros, o si no también era porque cierto Backup no hacía más que travesuras en el club.

Fiona: ¡El corre por ahí! *Señalando cerca de Daniel*

Abracadaniel: ¡WAA! *Asustado*

Donny: ¡Que lo atrapes, no te eches a correr!

Fiona: ¡Finn está por tu lado!

Finn: Bien, ¡Déjenmelo a mí!

Tomo impulso con una red y atrapo a la criatura que no paraba de correr de un lado a otro con los uniformes de los jugadores

Gumball: Muy bien Finn

John: Ahora, ¡Backup devuélveme mi uniforme!

Mientras intentaban quitarle los uniformes a Backup quedaron rasgados y sucios, las victimas solo podían ver con lastima a sus uniformes que parecían salidos de una guerra.

Fiona: Maldición Backup *Agarrando al cachorro* ¿que no te había dicho ya, que no le robes las camisetas a las personas? Ellos no pueden ir a practicar sin su uniforme completo

Rattleballs: ¿Realmente es tan interesante como huele la camiseta de un hombre?... Realmente si yo fuera el atacaría a Fiona en vez de lo que hace

Christopher: Yo también… yo también

Finn: *MOLESTO* Sempais…

Desde la llegada de Backup era así cada día como una rutina, el entrenamiento matutino alocado, las clases, de nuevo a los entrenamientos ajetreados de la tarde y así. Aunque como las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro algunos tienen uno que otro efecto en las clases.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLASES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El profesor de biología se encontraba dando clases, que las plantas esto, el sol aquello, el agua por allí, de un momento no se sabe de dónde llego la clorofila y eso. Simplemente los alumnos seguían la lectura porque deberás. Fiona en uno de sus intentos para volver a retomar la lectura noto que Finn se encontraba durmiendo, desde ese momento no podía apartar la mirada. No supo en qué momento pero el profesor llego, le golpeo con el libro en mano y le dijo que saliera al pasillo a dormir porque en su clase no lo permitiría y que lo mismo iba para Finn.

Pues que remedio hacerle los dos salieron del salón hacia el pasillo, aun en el silencio Fiona seguía bostezando.

Finn: ¿No dormiste lo suficiente?

Fiona: *Apenada* Perdón (Que vergüenza)… es que ayer en la noche me invitaron a una reunión de la secundaria, porque hace un tiempo desde que no nos reunimos, hablamos por el teléfono por un buen tiempo…

Finn: ¿Reunión?

Fiona: Si, este sábado pero como tenemos entrenamiento solo me quedaría solo un rato

Finn:… Ya veo, ¿También va a haber chicos?

Fiona: Si, me dijeron que iba la clase entera

Finn: . . .

Fiona: ¿Finn?

Finn: Se cuidadosa no te dejes engañar por ningún extraño *Evitando la mirada*

Fiona: (No me digas que…) *Comenzó a reírse*

Finn: ¿Qué pasa? *Apenado*

Fiona: Nada *Siguiendo riéndose*

Finn: Decidme *Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas*

Fiona: No, no pasa nada *Risa imparable* (Me siento feliz porque Finn se preocupa por mí)

Unas cuantas cabezas se asomaron por la ventana viendo la escena.

Marceline: *Risueña* Ustedes sí que se llevan bien

Bonnibel: Ya acabo la clase si quieren pueden pasar *Entre risas*

Simplemente la pareja se ruborizo por lo que les dijeron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SABADO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la casa de Finn había tranquilidad, un aviso se le fue dado a Finn de que ya se podía bañarse. Cuando termino de bañarse recibió un mensaje Rattleballs. El cual le decía que le llamara era urgente, entonces marco para que luego Rattleballs le dijera que tenían que verse en un lado para hablar de algo de suma importancia, aunque acepto Finn tranquilamente, tenia la duda de que podía ser ya que Rattleballs no quería decírselo por teléfono.

Rattleballs: Finn por acá *Llamándolo*

Finn: ¿Que paso Rogelio? me llamaste de la nada…

Rattleballs: Disculpa por llamarte de repente… *Le seguía diciendo un montón de incoherencias hasta que llegaron a cierto lugar* Tenemos una cita en grupo con unas chicas universitarias, pero estamos pocos chicos, también llame a Gumball para que venga, no conseguí hablar con el resto del equipo…

Finn: Esto debe ser una broma, yo me voy a casa. *Tomando rumbo para ir a casa*

Rattleballs lo empujo hacia una chica, mientras que esta posaba con él le tomaron una foto en unos cuantos segundos.

Rattleballs: Si continuas insistiendo en ir a casa *Se le sumo Christopher* Nosotros le enviaremos esta foto a Fiona ¿Okey? *Mostrándole la evidencia*

Finn sin otra opción se quedo pensando "Estos malditos…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MIENTRAS TANTO FIONA…. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona no sabía porque lado ir, simplemente veía de lado a lado mientras iba entrando al lugar de la quedada.

Mora: Fiona, estamos aquí.

Chewypaste: Ya comenzamos a beber.

Fiona: A… ¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Mora!

Mora: ¿Cómo has estado?

Fiona: Todas se han vuelto tan atractivas no puedo compararme con ninguna

¿?: Fiona siéntate por acá

Fiona miro de donde provenía la voz noto de quien venía y volteo hacia Mora.

Fiona: *Susurrando* ¿Quién es él?

Mora: *Susurrando* El es Filiberto o como le deciamos Felias ¿Recuerdas? Él era el chico más popular de la clase, que mala eres al olvidarte de tus compañero Fiona *Puchero*

Después de que casi Mora le recordara casi a todos los de la clase a Fiona por que también no se acordaba de unos cuantos, se sentaron tranquilamente a platicar.

Felias: Fiona toma más, la profesora se fue a casa así que no tenemos la supervisión de un adulto

Fiona: ¿EH? No, no puedo

Chewypaste: Fiona es tan conservadora

Felias: *Coqueto* Fiona estas más linda ahora, ¿Tienes novio?

Fiona: *Ruborizada* Si, tengo (Yo tengo un novio muy lindo)

Felias: *Asumiéndolo* Ah… entiendo… *Intimidando* Pero eso no me importa ni un poco.

Fiona: (¿Qué?) *Parándose* Yo voy al baño *Yéndose* (yo no sé tratar con ese tipo de personas… tal vez deba esconderme un tiempo en el baño…)

Fiona iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando escucho unas voces que le llamaron la atención…

Universitaria: ¿Incluso eres un estudiante de preparatoria Finn? *Sin recibir respuesta por el*

Christopher: A pesar de ser pequeño es el delantero principal del equipo

Universitaria: Increíble

En esos momentos Finn simplemente pensaba como escapar "¿Qué voy a hacer? Necesito irme a casa, pero si Fiona ve esa foto… Necesito encontrar una forma de cómo escaparme…"

Universitaria: Eres muy lindo Finn *Tomándole con las manos la cara*

Finn: Eh… Gracias (Esta totalmente borracha)

Universitaria: Quiero comerte *Con una sonrisa*

Sin previo aviso la universitaria se le fue encima a Finn besándolo apasionadamente, en esos momentos aunque intentaba alejarse de ella por más que intentaba ella hacía más fuerza en su agarre, cuando de un momento a otro Finn vio el universo. Hasta que la chica le soltó Finn se escapo cayendo al suelo…

Universitaria: Caray, el no puede levantarse es tan lindo, no me digan que ese fue su primer beso?

Rattleballs: Fiona él es tan insignificante *Un tanto borracho*

Christopher: Playboy *Riendo*

Finn: *Molesto* ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a decir eso! *Reclamando* (Un momento… se refirió a Fiona, ella está aquí?) *Volteando*

Al acabar de voltear vio a una Fiona en la fase más terrorífica de ella…

Fiona: *Entre dientes* ¿Finn qué haces aquí?

Sempais: *Intentado calmarla* No Fiona, fuimos nosotros quienes llamaron a Finn para que viniera acá

Fiona: *Enfadada*¡Sempais no se los estaba preguntando a ustedes!

Universitaria: Esa chica es tan aterradora *Poniéndose detrás de Finn* Que miedo

Fiona viendo esa escena se enfado mas, comenzando a tomar rumbo hacia otro lado, Finn se zafo de la universitaria corriendo tras Fiona hasta que la alcanzo

Finn: ¡Espera un minuto! *Tomándole de la mano*

Fiona: ¡No! Me voy *Zafándose del agarre* ¡Me dijiste que sea cuidadosa de los chicos, sin embargo saliste a conocer chicas en ese grupo! *Respirando hondo soltó* ¡IDIOTA! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡PLAYBOY! *Terminando con un*¡YO ODIO A FINN MAS QUE A TODOS!

Felias: Oye, ¿cuál es el problema Fiona? *Tomo a Fiona* Como no volvías empecé a preocuparme, volvamos ahora *Viendo a Finn* ¿Quién es ese chico?

Fiona: M… Mi compañero de la escuela, el nunca me dijo que tenía una cita grupal… ¡Tu eres lo peor por ir a una cita grupal a espaldas de tu novia! *Tomando del brazo a Felias* ¡Volvamos Felias!

Finn: ¡Haz lo que quieras! *Regresando de sentón al lugar de antes, molesto*

Rattleballs: O… oye… Finn… *Culpa*

Finn: Ella no me escucha… *Mas para el que para el otro*

En esos momentos se escuchaban unos grandes "OOOOH!" y largos "AAAH!" Al parecer Fiona había perdido los estribos y comenzó a beber a grandes bocanadas por el capricho y la encabronada que se dio.

Felias: ¡Eres tan valiente!

Chewypaste: ¿Qué te pico Fiona? Realmente puedes beber? *Sorprendida*

Finn: *Mirando hacia donde Fiona* (E… esa idiota, como se le ocurre beber así?...)

Felias: *Feliz* Que bueno encontrar una bebe que toma así *Poniendo su brazo en Fiona*

Fiona: *De un manotazo alejo la mano de Felias* ¡Porque estás hablando, tráeme otro vaso!

Clase: (E… ella misma se está sirviendo)

Mientras hacía eso Fiona por dentro seguía dolida y muy enfadad con Finn "¿Qué fue eso? Finn es un idiota playboy +Haz lo que quiera+ Esta bien te lo demostrare, tomare hasta olvidarte!". 10 minutos después ella ya se había dormido agarrando la botella como un borracho mientras que Felias se le acercaba.

Felias: Yo te cuidare *Acercando su mano*

Finn: *Deteniendo la mano de Felias* No la toques *Con una mirada penetrante*. Oye Fiona despierta vámonos a casa.

Fiona: ¿Qué? *Abriendo los ojos encontrando a Finn* Yo no quiero, estaba olvidando a Finn *Aferrándose a una palmera*

Finn: ¡Oye!

Fiona: *Negándose* Ya te dije que no quiero, yo definitivamente no quiero ir a casa

Finn: ¡Estas actuando muy infantil! *Molesto*

Fiona: Entonces bésame *Frunciendo el seño*

. . .

Finn: *Reaccionando* Ah…? *Sonrojado*

Fiona: Un beso apasionado como el que tuviste con aquella chica más linda, *Reclamando*¡Ahora mismo!

Finn: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! *Rojo hasta las orejas*

Fiona: Si no me besas, yo no voy a casa, me reuso a perdonarte *Condicionándole*

Finn: *Tomo el brazo de Fiona* Tu… para de….

Fiona torno de una cara reclamadora a una triste

Fiona: ¿Por qué fuiste a una cita en grupo? *Su tono de voz se quebrantaba*¿Por qué besaste a esa chica? … Yo no di ninguna oportunidad de que interfirieran en nuestra relación, me gusta tanto Finn, te quiero mucho… es inimaginable que te engañe pero… Finn no siente lo mismo *Lagrimas caían lentamente de sus ojos* Yo… ¿No soy suficiente para ti?

Finn tomo a Fiona desprevenidamente, ahogando sus lagrimas con un pacto de su labios, se unían poco a poco, hasta ir llegando a un ritmo acelerado, el respirar era poca cosa en esos momentos, las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en el rosto de Fiona fueron siendo limpiadas por las cálidas manos de Finn como si le dijera "no llores, confía en tus sentimientos, en los míos… en nuestros sentimientos…", sus manos después de borrarle las ultimas lagrimas que quedaba en su rostro, fueron rodeando a Fiona, las manos de ella se aferraban al cuello de Finn, sus labios no se despegaban del uno ni del otro, cada segundo era efímero, reaccionaban a sus deseos que les pedían a gritos estar juntos, el corazón parecía estar en el manicomio por qué no paraba de acelerarse, había tanto que decir en aquel beso… hasta que Finn lo detuvo con una delicada separación.

Christopher había contado el tiempo… "5 minutos", Fiona había quedado en shock "Me beso seriamente… no es un sueño… no lo es"…

Finn: *Aun con la respiración entrecortada* Yo lo siento mucho… sabía que era una cita en grupo, pero yo no quería ir, yo no pretendía besar a la otra chica. Esperaba que tú confiaras en mí… Solo hay una persona a la que quiero, y esa persona es Fiona.

Fiona lo interrumpió abrazándolo

Fiona: Yo… te quiero más… yo quiero más…

Con esas últimas palabras repitiéndolas una y otra vez se quedo profundamente dormida y aun en sueños no soltaba a Finn, quien no le quedo de otra de también corresponder a ese abrazo…

Finn: Maldición… eres una princesa tan problemática…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UNOS CUANTOS MINUTOS DESPUES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona había dormido plácidamente en uno de los asientos por parte de Finn quien la cargo y la acomodo. Hasta que despertó…

Finn: ¿Te has despertado Fiona? *Viendo que se paraba* Yo te llevo a casa

Fiona: Ha, yo… ¿Qué paso?... Recuerdo que estaba con mis compañeros… luego oí la voz de Finn… *Recordando ese momento* ¡FINN ES TAN MALO! ¿POR QUE BESO A OTRA CHICA? ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡PLAYBOY!

Finn: ¡¿Qué?! (¡¿Tú ya no te acuerdas?!)

Fiona: Si tu no me besas, no te perdonare, yo no me iré a casa

Finn: ¡TU!

Y así… se estuvo durante otro rato más…

* * *

_**Nananana... Batman! nananana... Batman y las pistas de blue jejeje:**_

_**Se dieron una idea de quien era Felias?**_

_**Era la contraparte de la princesa Flama, solo que no me daba un buen nombre que ponerle y como no vi que en los personajes tuviera algún nombre en particular y tampoco le podía poner de nuevo "Flame" pues resulto que le puse al final Felias.**_

_**Chewypaste es tambien otra princesa que aparece en el comic particular de españa (Wikipedia.. ya saben jajaja)**_

_**La palmera... no crean que la palmera aparecio de la nada jajaja cuando lo volvi a releer dije "¿Y esto de que parte del manga lo saque?" Hasta que me acorde que esa palmera era parte de la decoracion del lugar donde se habian hecho las quedadas.**_

_**Bu... me aburro no e recibido ningun review, soy un intento de escritora forever alone? (no lo nieguen algunos pensaron de inmediato en el si) Jo... bueno**_

_**Soy la unica que piensa que la protagonista esta llorando ultimamente?**_

_**Bien agente Amaisupresh cambio y fuera.**_


	11. Te Protegere

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 10_

_Te protegere_

* * *

Las prácticas, las peleas por cosas triviales, las locuras de Backup y también las actuaciones por parte de los Sempais que no tienen nada mejor que hacer eran cosas del diario:

Christopher estaba imitando la voz de una mujer, quien sabe cómo pero también se le asomaban lágrimas que apenas salían, en verdad podría ser un gran actor travesti, mientras que por el otro lado Rattleballs hacia el papel de masculino, si claro y como es un chico le salía bien el papel jajaja… en fin imitaban a cierta pareja...

Christopher: ¡Finn, eres un ligón, si tu no me besas me rehusó a perdonarte! *

Rattleballs: Lo siento mucho Fiona, eres a la única persona que quiero besar

Se estaban acercando en una escena de beso, cuando de repente les llego una pelota que pego directamente hacia la cabeza de estos dos actorcitos.

Finn: *Sonrojado con balones en mano* ¡Christopher, Rogelio paren de hacer eso!

Los actorcitos solo ignoraron los golpes y siguieron con la escena, moviendo los labios como de pececito.

Rattleballs: ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Les da vergüenza? *Siguiendo haciendo el gesto de los labios*

Christopher: Quiero reinterpretar lo que paso con Fiona, ya que ella no recuerda *Pececito* hasta tuvieron una escena de beso que duro 5 minutos

Finn: *Abochornado hasta nivel Máximo*¡Ya les dije que lo dejaran!

Después del incidente de las quedadas, los superiores ponían ese tema de actuación cada día como si fuera la obra de teatro más esperada. Fiona sabia de lo que hablaban, pero no recordaba nada de nada. Y Finn simplemente se quedaba con su bochorno que no paraba de subir nivel. Mientras los dos seguían en el club hablaban del tema.

Finn: *Refutando* Todos los santos días, ellos ponen ese asunto para su diversión… ¡Ese dúo es tan problemático!

Fiona: *Apenada*… A mí me da más pena el no poder recordar lo que paso… *Alegre* pero… un día de volvamos a hacerlo *Decidida*

Finn se acerco posando un beso en la frente de Fiona, un simple toque de los dos era más que suficiente para ruborizarse. Mientras que por el otro lado ese dúo miraban la escena y sin perder un segundo más entraron en escena.

Rattleballs: ¿Porque estas besando la cabeza?

Finn: *Volteando abochornado* ¡Ese no es tu problema!

Christopher: Tú no estás mostrando ningún progreso Finn…

Finn simplemente al escuchar eso para sus adentros susurro "¿Sera cierto?" y Fiona mientras tanto seguía apenada por como los encontraron.

Las actividades del club habían regresado con una que otra novedad, mientras que por lo tanto ya iniciaba la segunda época de los intercolegiales de Futbol. El equipo ya sabía quienes estarían, aunque aun no sabían contra que escuela y Gumball quisiera o no dar la noticia la tenía que dar, el ambiente es tenso por un momento, la mayoría de los jugadores sabían que su capitán tenía mala mano cuando se eligen los equipos por medio de sorteos y sin más rodeos lo soltó.

Gumball: Nuestro primer oponente esta vez es el Colegio Bill…

Todos sorprendidos por tal noticia, mientras que Gumball solo pedía disculpas.

Rattleballs: Otra vez nos toca un equipo formidable

Christopher: *Lamentándose mentalmente por elegirlo como capitán* El es un chico sin suerte…

Fiona: ¿El colegio Bill es tan fuerte?

Rattleballs: Ellos son demasiado fuertes, quedaron en 2° lugar en el anterior intercolegial

Christopher: Además tienen mala reputación…

Rattleballs: Es un colegio privado de estudiantes ricos con buena familia, que tienen influencia tanto en la política como en la economía.

Christopher: Ellos son los enemigos de los plebeyos…

Rattleballs: Algunos dicen que son peores que los del colegio Gunter

Christopher: Gracias a sus fuertes influencias la mayoría de ellos se comportan mal. La estrella del Colegio Bill es Leo… es el peor de todos

Rattleballs: Aunque sus habilidades son buenas se dice que ha estado en varios actos violentos, y que usa a las personas de su alrededor para que lo encubrieran de los asuntos…

Christopher: *Lamentándose* ¿Porque nos tenía que tocar en el sorteo enfrentar ese tipo de oponente?...

Rattleballs: *Suspirando* Ya no tengo esperanza….

Ante aquellos comentarios la mayoría del equipo se empezaba a deprimir de tal forma que ya casi su autoestima estaba por debajo de la corteza terrestre…

Fiona: ¡No piensen en rendirse ahora! *Intentando animarlos* ¿Este no es el ultimo intercolegial que los veteranos de tercero van a poder jugar? *Animando* ¡Por favor ganen todos los partidos, así sus fans podrán ver lo geniales que son!

Ni 2 segundos pasaron para que…

Christopher: ¡Okay vamos a luchar! *Gritando a los que estaban deprimidos*

Rattleballs: ¡A quien le importa que sean ricos, nosotros les vamos a demostrar las mismas formidables habilidades! *Animando*¡Tenemos que llevar a Fiona al campeonato Nacional!

Christopher: No menospreciaran más a los plebeyos

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Con aquel grito de guerra se les subió la autoestima de nuevo y comenzaron las prácticas dentro de muy poco después.

Gumball: ¡Defensas están muy lentos para volver a sus posiciones! ¡Rogelio, Christopher esos 2 de la derecha son su objetivo!

Fiona miraba expectante pensando que todos se veían geniales cuando están concentrados, en ello su mirada se detuvo en Finn, sin mas no puedo evitar pensar "Pero Finn es mejor que todos" echando uno de sus tantos gritos por la emoción que sentía.

Por el otro lado, no muy lejos de las prácticas un grupo del colegio Bill miraba las prácticas del futbol.

Carl: Hmp, es obvio que sus habilidades son parecidas a las del colegio Gunter, pero esperaba que fueran más impresionantes.

Osvaldo: Me parece que son un equipo promedio, ese es nuestro oponente *dudando*¿verdad?

Carl: Y ahora muchos jugadores fuertes ingresaron en nuestro colegio *Dirigiendo la mirada hacia alguien más, que no paraba de fumar un cigarrillo* ¿Cierto Leo?

Leo: Me hace bostezar esta muestra de habilidades, al principio pensé que ellos me iban a entretener, pero fue una gran pérdida de tiempo *Retirándose*

Mientras tanto limoncito sin querer había pateado de más la pelota, haciendo que Fiona fuera tras la pelota.

Fernando: Disculpa se fue por allá *Siguiendo a Fiona*

Fiona: Descuida, yo iré a recogerla, Fernando tu vuelve al entrenamiento

Fernando: Gracias y Disculpa aun así *Retirándose a paso lento*

La pelota no se encontraba en donde se suponía que debía estar, era raro no vieron que a otra dirección se fuera. Aunque tenían otras pelotas de reserva y que se perdiera una no era lo de menos, pero…

Leo: ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando, niña? *Jugando con la pelota en la mano*

Fiona regreso la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, encontrando a una persona que no vestía el uniforme de la escuela. Hasta que ese tipo se le acerco tomando con una mano su cara.

Leo: *Tenía una mirada sin brillo*Su equipo es promedio… Pero su manager parece realmente buena *Susurrándole al oído*

Ella se quedaba atónita con la pregunta de "¿Qué diablos le sucede a este tipo?"

Carl: Ah, no de nuevo Leo está usando a sus viejos, una vez que ve a una chica el la desea sin importarle su alrededor *Entre risas*

Osvaldo: Y mejor se cuidadosa, hace tiempo el fue atrapado en una situación complicada *Sonriéndole a sabiendas de lo que sucedería*

El nombre de "Leo" retumbo en los oídos de Fiona al igual que un eco "La estrella del Colegio Bill es Leo… Es el peor de todos", dándose cuenta de las circunstancias su semblante reflejaba una clara mirada de pánico, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Leo le tomo las dos manos con una mientras que con la otra intentaba bajarle los pantalones que tenia.

Leo: Tranquila no es gran cosa

Fiona: No… detente para con eso, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Decía Fiona, mientras con una mano el Leo la intentaba detener y con la otra hacia el intento de bajarle los pantalones, cosa que resultaba difícil por cómo se movía. En eso se oyeron ruidos por los arbustos.

Fernando: *Mirando la escena*¡Fiona!

Fiona: *Se sintió salvada al ver a su compañero* ¡Fernando!

Acercándose Fernando puso su mano en Leo (Sin saber quien era).

Fernando: Detente allí chico, ¿Qué estás haciendo con nuestra manager?

Leo: Eres muy ruidoso *Soltó las manos de Fiona mientras que con esa mano le asestaba un golpe a Fernando*

El cayó al suelo, haciendo que Leo comenzara a patearle en el estomago. Fiona quiso intervenir pero fue detenida por uno de los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

Fiona: ¡Fernando!

Carl: Ah no, no te acerques, el está enojado ahora

Leo: Como te atreves a arruinar mi humor *Mientras le seguía pateando* Eso es lo que te mereces por molestarme, tendría que romperte todos los huesos *Agarrándole de la playera*

Fiona: ¡Detente! ¡Para de golpearlo! ¡Para!

El puño había cambiado de dirección directamente hacia Fiona. Cuando de momento otra mano lo detuvo tomándole de la muñeca

Finn: *Enfadado* ¡¿Qué estas tratando de hacer con mi novia y mi compañero de equipo?!

Leo: *Sonriendo* Ha, ¿Quién es este? *Haciendo más fuerza intentando seguir con el camino que había tomado su puño* Este gusano… *No podía mover su mano por que seguía detenida por la de Finn* Suéltame *Finn lo soltó*

Volvió a sonreír Leo

Leo: Me disculpo, nos equivocamos ya nos estábamos yendo, entonces por favor déjanos fuera de esto *Sin ningún tono de disculpa* Nosotros somos parte del equipo de futbol del colegio Bill, vinimos acá para observar a nuestros oponentes.

Finn: ¿Entonces por que tuviste que ponerle una mano encima a Fiona y a Fernando?

Leo: Es por eso que me estoy disculpando *Irónicamente* ¡No te enojes!, solo era un mal juego

Finn: *Enfadado* ¡Tu pasaste los límites del juego!

Fernando era siendo levantado poco a poco por Fiona, aun con esfuerzo de mas Fernando se comenzaba a levantar.

Fernando: *Voz ahogada*Es suficiente Finn, vamos a terminar este asunto, yo estoy bien…

Leo: Eso es mejor *Hipócritamente* No hay que empezar una pelea antes del juego *Dándose media vuelta* Adiós gusano… *Retirándose con los demás chicos*

Aun cuando se retiraban Finn los seguía con la mirada, hasta que escucho unos cuantos sonidos de dolor por parte de Fernando dándose así la vuelta para ir a ayudarlo.

Finn: ¿Estás bien Fernando?

Leo al darse cuenta que se había distraído, se regreso velozmente preparado con un puño que ni de pestañar había de tiempo dar.

Fernando: ¡Finn…!

El golpe dio directo… directo a Fiona quien en los últimos segundos críticos protegió a Finn recibiendo el golpe de Leo. Finn simplemente vio los segundos pasar hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Fiona, ella simplemente decía el nombre de Finn por inercia con una voz apenas audible.

Finn: ¡FIONA! ¿Estás bien?

Leo solo veía sorprendido la escena, estaba en un estado de shock. De que había golpeado antes, claro, sí lo había hecho, sin discriminación a hombres y a mujeres, a parejas también, pero esta era la primera vez que en medio de sus actos interviene la chica recibiendo el golpe a costa suya. Seguía viendo como era que Finn seguía preguntando ansiosamente hacia Fiona si se encontraba bien, ella solo respondía por inercia que si… hasta que se agarro de Finn, miro hacia los ojos de leo con una mirada penetrante a la cual él nunca antes hubiera sentido tanto miedo… aquella mirada le decía…

"Yo nunca te perdonare"

El tiempo se cristalizo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos para Leo… sus ojos brillaron con un toque de tristeza de un momento a otro como si se diera cuenta que había hecho algo realmente malo, cosa que antes no había sentido hasta hace mucho tiempo…

Fiona sentía un dolor punzante en el golpe, le daba vueltas la cabeza, no, no era como cuando se emborracho, esta vez era más como si estuviera cayendo rápidamente pero tan lentamente hacia aquel vacio de la inconsciencia, hasta que se desmayó.

El equipo comenzaba a llegar, todos estaban preocupados el tiempo detenido y cristalizado volvía a la normalidad.

Christopher: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Osvaldo: Esto parece malo leo.

Carl: ¡Escapemos leo!

En su escapada leo simplemente a unos 10 metros volvió la mirada viendo que el equipo completo estaba revisando angustiado las heridas de Fiona y Fernando…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doctora: Es una pequeña fractura, la hinchazón parece grave, probablemente le lleve un tiempo recuperarse.

Aquellas palabras por más duras que fueran eran ciertas… Finn ante la cruda realidad golpeo la pared, estaba furioso ante el hecho de que no pudo proteger de una escoria a la persona que mas amaba en su vida, se sentía impotente, débil, triste, decepcionado de sí mismo y a la vez todo eso lo llevaban a la Furia… Los minutos pasaron, Fiona lentamente iba abriendo los ojos veía borrosa aquella sala en la que se encontraba, poco a poco la nitidez a lo que veía llegaba.

Equipo: ¡FIONA!

Fiona: *Desconcertada*…Eh… YO (?) *Recordando* ¡Finn! ¿Finn está bien? *Levantándose de golpe*Auch… Que daño… *Mirando la venda en su brazo*

Finn: … ¿Fiona?

Fiona al mirarlo en buenas condiciones se alegro y se sintió muy feliz

Fiona: Es maravilloso, te encuentras bien *Dedicándole una sonrisa*

Finn: (Fiona…)

Se acerco a ella abrazándola delicadamente para no lastimarla.

Fiona: *Ruborizada* Fi… Finn!?

Finn: *Afligido* Lo siento mucho, Discúlpame por dejar que un accidente así tan horrible te pasara a ti *Frustrado* Yo no pude protegerte… perdóname *Abrazándola mas fuerte*

Fiona: *Conmovida* Yo estoy bien, mientras te encuentres bien estos golpes no son nada…

"Si tu estas bien yo también…"

"Si te sucediera algo por mi culpa no me lo podría perdonar"

"Por eso te protegeré"

* * *

_**Bien... Pistas de blue...**_

_**leo= Linch si alguien se dio cuenta, sera el proximo detective conan ok no jajaja...**_

_**Carl= Es ese caracolito que poseciona el linch**_

_**Osvaldo= Es el oso que le entrega el Enchiridion al caracolito malevolo**_


	12. Decisiones

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 11_

_Decisiones_

* * *

El odio al equipo del Colegio Bill era algo que no se esperaba pero que se creo, desde ese día en que Leo quiso violar a Fiona (cosa que no sucedió), en el cual golpeo a Fernando dejándolo en mal estado, cuando quiso atacar a Finn pero en lugar de eso Fiona resulto lastimada, desde que ella le vio con la mirada profunda en la cual se le denotaba la frase "Yo nunca te perdonare", desde que todo eso sucedió, la preparatoria OOO estaba más que enfurecida con aquel equipo y más en particular con Leo.

Fiona desde ese momento se encontraba en el hospital pero al parecer sus pensamientos no estaban oscurecidos sino más bien estaban de otra forma.

Finn: Fiona abre la boca *Con una cucharada de sopa*

Fiona: _¡Ahhh!~ *Probando la cucharada* ¡Esto esta delicioso y más si eres tu el que me alimenta!, ¡Haciéndolo saber 10 veces mejor! ¡Te doy 5 estrellas! *Emocionada*_

Doctora: Fiona por favor tranquilízate…

Fiona: *Apenada* Perdón… (Desde ese día no he podido levantarme yo sola y por eso Finn viene a cuidarme… que lindo de su parte~)

Después de comer…

Finn: *Preocupado* ¿Cómo está tu herida? ¿Tu brazo todavía te duele? *Cambiando el tono de su voz* Yo realmente lo siento… *bajando la mirada* esto sucedió por mi culpa…

Fiona: *Exaltada* Esto no es por tu culpa ¡Yo elegí interferir! *Intentando animarlo* Mi brazo está bien *Agitando de un lado a otro* Mira todavía puedo…. *Su cara ya estaba azul del dolor*

Finn: Deja de hacerte la fuerte *intentando pararla*

Finn poco a poco se animaba por las palabras de Fiona aun cuando se suponía que debía ser al revés. La puerta estaba siendo abierta y personas conocidas entraban de ella.

Equipo: ¡Fiona, Finn! ¿Podemos entrar? *Ya estaban entrando era clara la respuesta*

Fiona: Gumball, Christopher, Fernando, Rogelio… todos están aquí

Rogelio: Como se esperaba de leo…

Finn: ¿Eh?

Christopher: El incidente de ayer fue inmediatamente resuelto...

Gumball: Aun cuando nosotros informamos a la policía y a su escuela, ellos simplemente nos ignoraron…

Rogelio: Aquellos rumores de ese bastardo son realmente verdaderos…

Finn apretó el puño, agacho la mirada como decidiendo a hacer algo que no había pensado antes hacer con alguien, con zancadas grandes se iba en dirección hacia la puerta, una decisión por sorpresa ya había tomado.

Fiona: ¡¿Finn?! *Preocupada*

Finn: *Regresando la mirada* Ese bastardo solo sabe recurrir a sus medios cobardes *Enfadado* ¡Voy a enseñarle una lección! *Parado sosteniendo la puerta*

Christopher: Finn tiene razón, yo no tengo idea de que tan influyente sea su padre

Gumball: Pero no se debe permitir que el abuse de su influencia

Todos estaban alzando las manos pactando con la voz en alto y seguros de lo que harían

"VAMOS A LA CARGA AL COLEGIO BILL Y A DARLE UNA PALIZA"

"¡TOMAREMOS VENGANZA POR FIONA!"

"Y por Fernando…"

Fiona sintiendo como se le recorría un escalofrió de un dejavu que volvería a suceder se estremeció y hablo nerviosamente.

Fiona: ba...¡Basta! *Todos voltearon a verla confusamente* No quiero que alguien salga herido a causa de esta pelea, además... Si actúan de esa manera podrían ser suspendidos (Recientemente nos suspendieron en la anterior competencia…).

Rogelio: *Molesto* ¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer? *Sarcásticamente* ¿Deberíamos simplemente sentarnos y tragarnos nuestro orgullo?

Christopher: *Enojado* ¿Cómo un hombre puede soportar esto, después de lo que te hicieron?

Fiona: *Bajo la mirada* Me conmueve que todos estén preocupados por mí, pero la violencia no es la clave para resolver este problema… *Levantando la mirada* en cambio por favor ganen el próximo partido *Con un tono más firme pero animadamente* Vamos a vencer al Colegio Bill limpia y justamente, durante el partido, eso es lo que realmente hay que hacer *Dedicando una sonrisa a todo el equipo*

Finn se quedo reflexionando por unos segundos aquello para luego reanudar su salida.

Fiona: ¿Finn?

Finn: No te preocupes, no estoy yendo a darles una paliza voy a volver a la escuela a practicar *Sonriendo a Fiona*

Rogelio: *Reflexionando* Ya que lo has mencionado... ¡¿Cómo podríamos perder ante ellos después de esto?!

Christopher: *Alzando la voz* ¡Escuchen!, Antes del partido, además de asistir a clases, comer, dormir, tenemos que seguir practicando.

Rogelio: *Añadiendo* ¡Citas o algo que tenga que ver con chicas esta estrictamente prohibido!

Todos acataron las órdenes de sus sublíderes con un estruendoso

"¡SI SEÑOR!"

Fiona: Esto… tampoco tienen que ser tan extremistas…

Pero aquellas palabras simplemente cayeron a oídos sordos ya que Gumball retomo su puesto de líder exclamando

"¡Entrenamiento intensivo a partir de ahora en adelante"

"Comenzaremos con nuestro entrenamiento intensivo!"

"¡VAMOS A ENTRENAR EN DIFERENTES AREAS!"

Minutos después, quien sabe cómo diablos se les ocurrió practicar en el hospital, unos estaban practicando el salto, otros hacían de atletas lo eran a sabiendas pero lo hacían aun así, algunos se encontraban como boxeadores y su bolsa de practica era una almohada del hospital, uno parecía que hacía de hombre araña o quien sabe puesto que se encontraba dando vueltas en el techo, también estaban haciendo karate con un oso pardo, otro hacia lagartijas extremas… mientras que la doctora se encontraba de los nervios.

¡CALLENSE ESTE ES UN HOSPITAL!

Fiona simplemente miraba risueña la escena que se encontraban montando todos los jugadores del equipo.

Pero por el otro lado en una casa solitaria, Leo se encontraba subiendo hacia su cuarto cuando la voz de su padre le llamo haciendo que él se detuviera y volteara.

Padre: Leo ¿Estás causando problemas otra vez?, aunque ya he usado mis influencias en la política y en la escuela es mejor que te abstengas de jugar y deshonrarme. Las elecciones se acercan.

Leo: *Enfadado* Eres horrible y irritante yo no te pedí que interfirieras *Azotando la puerta *

Padre: ¡Leonardo! *El sonido se ahogaba*

Leo: *Susurrando* Deberías de estar preocupado por mi… Hmp.… En vez de tu reputación

Los días pasaban poco a poco y el día de la revancha llego sin más novedades. Fiona ya estaba mejor y se encontraba en el lugar dicho, pero no tenía la menor idea de a donde ir como esta vez seria en el colegio Bill el partido, no tenía la menor idea de dónde su equipo estaria.

Fiona: Hmm… ¿Dónde estarán? *Mirando de un lado a otro* recuerdo que me dijeron que estarían en el área cerca del juego…

Alguien se encontraba acercándose por la pare de atrás de ella.

Leo: *Haciéndose el sorprendido*¡Oh! *Irónicamente* ¿No eres la manager de la preparatoria OOO?

Fiona al mirar quien era se puso en guardia, mientras que Leo se acercaba peligrosamente

Leo: Tu lesión se ve bastante severa *Sin mirar a su herida*

Fiona: *Cortadamente* ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Leo: *Sonriendo* No esperaba que una chica fuese tan audaz, usaste tu propio cuerpo para proteger a ese chico ¿El es tu novio?

Fiona: ¿Y que si lo es? Si le vuelves a causar problemas a él no te dejare ir tan fácil *Mirada penetrante*

Leo: *Tomando su cabello* Una chica de carácter fuerte, es una lástima que estés saliendo con ese enano…

Alguien llego separando la corta distancia entre ellos dos.

Finn: *Encarando* No te atrevas a acercarte a Fiona

Leo: *Pensativo*Hmm… el valiente novio a llegado, justo a tiempo *Sonriendo* Dámela a mí, es una lástima que ella este saliendo contigo, *Excusa* Tu novia estaba herida y tu no viniste a buscarme a vengarte *Remarcando con los dientes* Eres débil *Dudando* ¿Qué no te parecería golpearme? *Burlándose* Oh, ¿Tal vez estas asustado por mis fuertes influencias?

Fiona: *Enojada* ¡Repite lo que has dicho… *Antes de decir algo mas fue interrumpida*

Finn: *Firme* Yo nunca renunciare a Fiona, *Entre dientes* Yo realmente quiero destrozarte así como lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo, pero… eso no la ara feliz, ella misma dijo que la violencia no ayudara a resolver este problema. En vez de golpearte usare el camino que Fiona aprueba para vengarme, Yo no soy una persona despreciable como tú.

Con aquellas últimas palabras se quedo inmovilizado Leo, las palabras que dijo Finn eran como el veneno más potente que él nunca antes había probado.

Finn había tomado a Fiona de la mano llevándola hacia otra dirección. Cuando llego Rogelio abalanzándose a Fiona.

Rogelio: ¡Fiona te encontré! *La abrazo tan fuerte que casi le saca los ojos, claro sin lastimar su brazo)*

Fiona: *Sorprendida* R… Rogelio…

Rogelio: ¡Eh estado buscándote! ¡Durante el partido voy a demostrarte mi súper talento para ti! *Alguien más llego y despego a Rogelio de Fiona*

Christopher: No lo escuches, hoy voy a utilizar mi súper patada "Matadora" que he estado practicando durante el entrenamiento intensivo. Voy a meter un gol por ti para despertar el león que hay en mí y ese será mi regalo para ti.

Rogelio: *Molesto* Aaahh ¿Cual patada te matadora te refieres? ¡Christopher tu patada sigue aun siendo ordinaria!

Finn: *Dejando en claro* ¡Ustedes dos más vale que no tengan ninguna intención con Fiona!

Christopher: No seas tan obstinado Finn

John: *Distraído* El partido está a punto de comenzar *Viendo lo que sucedía* ¿Qué están haciendo?

Rogelio: *Sin prestar atención a lo anterior* Entonces deberé de utilizar "Patada trueno cegadora Rogelio" para impresionar a Fiona

Poco tiempo después empezó el partido…

°°A continuación el Colegio Bill versus el Colegio OOO°°

Un silbato sonó

°° ¡El partido comienza ahora! °°

Leo tomo la delantera pero ante de siquiera dar 2 pasos junto el balón Finn llego en el camino.

Leo: Estas bloqueándome el camino *Elevo el balón de tal manera que al patearlo golpeo la nariz de Finn* Eres irritante *Dijo entre una sonrisa*

Al patear el balón este llego a otra persona, en solo pocos instantes ni siquiera unos 2 minutos habían pasado haciendo que dieran un gol directo.

°° Ese es el increíble colegio Bill, ¡En un instante están liderando el partido con un gol! °°

Leo mientras iba pasado con el balón de nuevo le comento a Finn.

Leo: ¿Qué hay de malo mocoso? ¡Solo por decir esas palabras cursis no te ayudaran a vencernos! Te voy a dar una gran paliza como derrota, que la chica definitivamente se despedirá de ti.

Regresando al partido… Osvaldo llevaba el balón, sin dificultades iba pasando a Gumball, Rogelio y a Christopher, este último le quito la pelota por corto tiempo pasándosela a Gumball pero apenas al girar para dar el pase a Rogelio se les fue quitada la pelota por parte de Carl, la llevaba por medio del centro de la cancha poca distancia le era cuando llegaron John y Donny a encargarse de ello, una sola persona se encargaba de ellos eso era más que impresionante Donny a duras penas podía seguir el paso cuando John le quito la pelota siendo la salvación de otro posible gol mandando de nuevo lejos el balón de la portería, así seguía por un buen rato el partido. Por el otro lado en las bancas.

Fernando: *Refiriéndose al equipo contrario*Ellos son demasiados Fuertes…

Alberto: No era de extrañar que fueran el 2° lugar en el anterior campeonato…

Carmelo: Simplemente proteger nuestra portería ya es algo difícil…

En esos momentos Finn se encontraba interfiriendo en el camino de Leo intentando quitarle el balón, lo seguía muy de cerca y la mayoría de sus intentos eran casi certeros… Leo ya estaba harto de que le siguiera el paso, pero directamente no podría deshacerse de él, tampoco podría golpearlo en medio del partido… tenía que hacer otra cosa…

Leo: Bien…

El pie de Finn se acercaba hacia el balón haciendo que leo pusiera en marcha su plan haciendo una finta de que le quitaba el balón… pero este le ponía el pie haciendo que Finn se fuera hacia atrás mientras que leo hacia que también caía, en aquel movimiento de algún modo u otro le golpeo el hombro a Finn, cayendo así los 2 al suelo.

~~~~~~Medio tiempo~~~~~~

Christopher: *Apretando los puños* ¡Maldito Leo! Fingió tener contacto físico para aprovechar la oportunidad de…

Rogelio: El árbitro ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello…

Gumball: ¡El no puede jugar el segundo tiempo del partido en estas condiciones, es mejor llamar a un doctor para que revise su lesión!

Finn: *Esforzándose de mas* Yo voy a jugar… ¡Todavía puedo jugar el segundo tiempo!

Christopher: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Déjate de hacerte el fuerte!

Finn: Estoy bien esto… es solo una pequeña lesión…

Rogelio llego y le volvió a golpear en el hombro haciendo que Finn solo hiciera un quejido ahogado…

Rogelio: Estas haciéndote el fuerte, te pusiste pálido.

Finn: *Bajando la cara* Por favor… Si me retiro… *Entre dientes*es como si admitiera la derrota ante Leo, no quiero perder contra él, no voy a dejarle obtener lo que él quiere… *Recordando*No puedo perdonarle lo que le hizo a Fiona, (Ni siquiera pude protegerla…) pero… *Bajando el tono de la voz* aun mas no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo por no ser capaz de protegerla… Si no puedo derrotar a ese tipo, ¡No me lo perdonare!, *Alzando la frente*¡Por eso quiero derrotarle por mis propios medios!

Gumball: Finn…

Fiona conmovida tomo una decisión, agarrando su caja de primeros auxilios se acerco a Finn.

Gumball: ¿Fiona? *Sin recibir respuesta*

Christopher: ¿Fiona que estás haciendo?

Fiona: *Irritada por la pregunta*¿Qué más puede ser? ¡Le estoy dando primeros auxilios!, Fernando por favor dame una mano (Yo solo tengo una para trabajar) Si no tratas tu lesión, no vas a poder jugar el próximo tiempo…

Rogelio: *Sorprendido*¿Qué?

Christopher: Incluso Fiona dice eso…

Gumball: *Exaltado*¡Basta de esos disparates!

Fiona: *Callándolos* ¡Esta Bien!, ¡Si Finn dice que está bien entonces el está bien! *Dirigiéndose a Finn* ¿No es cierto Finn?

Ella le miraba aun con la expresión de duda pero sabía que debía confiar en el… y el solo se quedo por un instante perplejo ante ello pero luego sonrió y le respondió

Finn: Si…

Aunque por otro lado Fiona en su interior…

"En realidad… no deseo verte esforzarte y aguantar ese dolor…

"Pero…"

"No quiero que él se arrepienta después… y por ello quiero confiar en el"

Gumball: Fiona… *Aceptándolo como podía* Bien, pero si te llegas a sentir mal, ¡voy a cambiar de jugador inmediatamente!

Christopher: *Refunfuñando* No se qué hacer contigo...*Uniéndose Rogelio* Llegaremos a ayudarte si nos necesitas en cualquier momento, así que es mejor que estés agradecido con nosotros.

Todo el mundo después de unos minutos se puso a la idea de que lo dejarían jugar. En ello Finn y Fiona se quedaron solos, ella intentando torpemente con una mano darle los primeros auxilios como podía y el simplemente esperando pacientemente.

Fiona: *Un tanto nerviosa* L…lo siento, desde que tengo una mano no puedo vendarte muy bien, *Recordando* el segundo tiempo ya está por comenzar…

Finn: Aun asi... *Comprendiendo* Muchas gracias Fiona…

Finn se acerco lentamente hacia Fiona, acortando la distancia posándole un beso corto en la comisura de los labios, cuando llego el equipo a arruinarlo todo.

Rogelio: *Molesto* TU… mostrándonos eso a nosotros…

Christopher: Si no estuvieses lastimado te partiría en 2

John: Es mejor que pongas tu mejor esfuerzo por Fiona

Finn: *Firme* Si

Llegando a la cancha poniéndose en posiciones, Leo al ver que se encontraba Finn se sorprendió bastante, el sabía de antemano que estaba lesionado no se explicaba el cómo es que se encontraba Finn ahí. Pero aun así estaba decidido a vencerle.

°° Comienza el Segundo Tiempo °°

Continúo así el partido con un saque rápido por parte del árbitro. Leo ágilmente llego a la pelota pero sigilosamente llego Finn quitándosela y pasándosela a Christopher este junto a Rogelio llego a la portería dando un gol directo.

Alberto: ¡Fantástico, aun podemos!

En esos momentos pan de canela se encontraba cargando a Christopher quien también cargaba a Rogelio.

Rogelio: ¡Fiona viste! ¡La patada extrema!

Se encontraban tan felices que hasta al nombre a su patada goleadora le había cambiado el nombre. De nuevo se hizo un saque, el equipo contrario la tenía a su favor pero llego Finn, sus movimientos, la forma de correr en verdad hacían dudar a uno si en verdad se encontraba lesionado por qué no lo parecía, aunque en su cara se le denotaba el dolor que intentaba ocultar también se encontraba bastante concentrado en ello. El tiempo pasaba era tan lento para los jugadores por qué no se ponían a ver el tiempo pasar si no más bien en actuar en ello. La pelota pasaba de pie a pie, de jugador a jugador parecía interminable, la cancha parecía el juego de las tazas giradoras, todo regresaba a su lugar, el tiempo corría 30 segundos solo quedaban, en esos momentos Carl tenia la pelota pero fue inmediatamente quitada por Finn, las zancadas parecían interminables, el pasto parecía que era de un extenso prado, no se veía el momento de la llegada a la portería.

Fiona con su mirada solo podía seguir a Finn quien no paraba de correr, de pasar por cada uno de los jugadores contrarios, esquivando los ataques de cada uno…

"Siempre me he preguntado"

"¿Cómo puede tener tanto potencial, con su pequeña estatura?"

"El es cada vez mejor mientras el partido continua..."

"Incluso cuando es perseguido o cuando persigue a alguien..."

"La persona que amo…"

"Es el chico que estoy viendo ahora"

7 segundos quedaban, las cosas ya eran bastante estresantes, la tensión aumentaba a cada segundo conforme pasaba… 5 aun queda distancia…. 4 toma vuelo… 3 despegue… 2 patea… 1….

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"

°° Fin del partido °°

Finn aun no quitaba su mirada de aquel gol, estaba más que impresionado pero a la vez aliviado de poder lograrlo, sus compañeros simplemente gritaban totalmente alegres, todos se le fueron contra el felicitándolo y celebrando junto a él, parecía muñequito porque lo traían de un lado a otro celebrando como locos en la cancha. En ello fue soltado, Fiona corría como en esas escenas de película, se abrazaron el solo podía pensar.

"Es imposible que nosotros lleguemos a perder…

¡Porque nosotros tenemos a la diosa del éxito!"

El abrazo fue directo, la alegría se desbordaba… de tal manera que se perdió el equilibro en estos dos y cayeron directo al suelo. Cada uno se golpeo donde no debía… pero en fin, se levantaron y volvieron a sonreír como aquel día en donde todo comenzó para ellos dos.

* * *

_**Ola, esto... buenos dias jeje... ayer en la madrugada lo iba a subir pero esta cosa se apago y no se quizo prender y dije "Mm... ñeee buenas noche" jejeje... hoy sera un dia de doble capitulo supongo... dentro de unas hrs subire el otro capitulo apenas lo empezare a hacer asi que no crean que estara en 1 hra y listo, que quede claro.**_

_**Tambien pudiendo no ser el Linch le hubiera puesto Marshall, pero... mm.. naaa el aparecera mas despues...**_

_**Con respecto al titulo primero pense en "Tu eres para mi" pero luego dije... diablos me suena eso a una cancion mejor no... entonces luego le iba a poner "Confia en mi" pero dije demonios! me suena al capi anterior... y pues como hablaba de decisiones... pues asi quedo... ya se si no le quedo es mas que claro...**_


	13. Gracias

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 12_

_Gracias_

* * *

°° El colegio Bill vs el colegio OOO °°

°° 1-2 °°

Así había finalizado el partido, lo hechos eran algo de otro mundo porque la mayoría de los espectadores no se lo creía. ¿El colegio Bill perdió su primer partido? ¿Cómo es posible eso?, muchas personas se preguntaban ello, pero al final de cuentas que se le podía hacer. El colegio OOO había ganado por derecho y ley.

Aunque cierta pareja no hacía caso de aquellos comentarios, sino más bien seguían sentados después de su caída anterior. Se pararon como podían, en ello Finn se iba de frente cuando una mano fuerte lo ayudo a evitar su visita al reino de las hormigas. Quien para su sorpresa fue Leo el que los estaba ayudando, su mirada se veía algo relajada pero seguía como de costumbre sin brillo alguno, mientras ayudaba a Finn entre dientes hablo.

Leo: No puedo creer que perdiera contra un mocoso como tú

Pero después de su tono enfadado cambio a otro más tranquilo, era más que claro que tenía unos cambios de estado muy bipolares.

Leo: Aunque debo admitir, que he perdido. Aun cuando estabas herido te negaste a perder… es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tú *Su brillo regreso de momento* Es por eso que esa chica esta tan encaprichada contigo

Con ello se volteo para seguir su rumbo y dejo atónitos a la pareja, pero por el otro lado los Sempais con esa escena simplemente se encabronaron.

Christopher: ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo, actuando tan cool?

Rogelio: Yo todavía no he expresado mi frustración contra el…

Era más que claro que este dúo planeaba algo, chasquearon los dedos al unisonó y llamaron a Backup…

Sempais: ¡Adelante Backup!*Señalando a Leo*

Backup al parecer ya estaba entrenado por parte de estos dos, sin embargo al parecer lo que le enseñaron era un truco no muy conocido ya que Backup se le fue encima a Leo haciendo lo que todo jugador del equipo OOO tenía miedo... Así que por los siguientes 10 minutos los gritos de Leo se escucharon por todo el campo…

Después de eso y más, Fiona fue tratar las heridas de Finn estaba claro que aun a pesar que estaba feliz por que ganaran también se encontraba preocupada por cómo se encontraba su herida. Al llegar a la enfermería Finn se quito parte de la camisa para dejar ver su herida, Fiona por la costumbre de curar las tantas heridas por parte de Finn al parecer ya no se sonrojaba como antes.

Fiona: *Observando* La hinchazón se ve realmente mal, *Preocupada* en verdad creo que debes ir al hospital

Finn: *Sin darle importancia* No te preocupes es un pequeño raspón

Fiona: ¿Qué quieres decir con "No te preocupes"? *Regañando*¿Cómo pudiste haber insistido en continuar jugando en el partido?

Finn: *Puchero* Pero a mí no me gustan los hospitales

Fiona: ¡No actúes como niño! Incluso si tengo que llevarte arrastrando allá lo haré.

Finn: *Riendo* Esta bien, está bien *Feliz* No sé que debería hacer contigo Fiona…

Inexplicablemente callo una lagrima de Fiona.

Finn: *Viéndola* ¿Fiona?

Fiona: …*Intentando evitar las lagrimas con una sonrisa* Finalmente, recordado que el partido ha llegado a su fin… *Limpiado sus lagrimas* yo me siento más aliviada…

El viendo como se encontraba la chica que amaba en ese estado, conmovido se acerco y la abrazo.

Finn: Yo realmente lo siento, por haber hecho que te preocuparas por mí…

Fiona: *Sin deshacer el abrazo* En realidad estaba muy preocupada… pero… durante el partido cuando veía tu determinación… yo sentía que no debía llorar.

Finn la abrazo, de tal modo que ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, sin evitar soltar más lagrimas. El la seguía abrazando reflexionando…

"De hecho, yo sabía desde un principio…

Que estabas temblando cuando tratabas mis heridas…

Durante el partido contuviste tus lágrimas, mientras me observabas fuera del campo…

Siempre has estado luchando a mi lado"

Por el otro lado… el equipo estaba afuera de la enfermería esperando su turno pacientemente jugando cartas, diciendo "Por esta vez aremos como si no pasara nada", aproximadamente esperaron así una hora.

El equipo finalmente después de tantas cosas ocurridas antes, dentro y después del partido empezó su celebración en el club, sobre su primer partido ganado. Con bebidas en mano brindaban de este hecho tan importante. Los comentarios iban y venían por parte de todos, unos hablaban de lo del partido…

-No esperaba que venciéramos al colegio Bill

-Eso se debe a que no teníamos ninguna intención de perder desde el primer momento.

Mientras que otros hablaban de lo de la pareja más famosa

- ¡Fiona ha sido vengada!

- la lesión de Finn no es tan severa como parece

-¡Genial!

- ¿Necesitara semanas para que su lesión sane, no?

Otros ya estaban realmente tomados, haciendo los concursos típicos de bebidas, bailando la macarena, shakira o lo que sea movido.

Todos estában felices en simples terminos...

Mientras que por el otro lado Fiona hablaba tranquilamente con Fernando

Fernando: Cuando se trata de licor yo solo tomo jugo…

Fiona: Aunque solo hemos ganado el primer partido parece que estamos celebrando el campeonato, jejeje

Fernando: Aun así, los superiores beben libremente sin ser atrapados…

Fiona: Eso es verdad *Tomando jugo*

Alguien le hacía señas a Fiona de salir un momento hacia afuera.

~~~~~~Patio~~~~~~

Fiona: *Dudosa* ¿Está bien que nos fuéramos?

Finn: *Risueño*Jajaja, no te preocupes ellos probablemente están demasiado borrachos como para darse cuenta ¿Verdad?

Fiona: Estoy realmente feliz de que me invitaras a salir…

En la fiesta aquel dúo se encontraba haciendo garabatos en la cara de Gumball quien se había quedado dormido, Chris estaba tan tomado que estaba deletreando su nombre con su trasero, otros simplemente bailaban mientras decían cosas incoherentes… pero ni dos minutos pasaron para que no pasara desapercibido que Finn y Fiona no se encontraban, pocos segundos pasaron para que todo mundo saliera en modo de guerra encontrándolos, arruinando todo el ambiente creado para la pareja.

"¡Encuéntrelos Finn y Fiona deben estar aquí!"

"¡Nos oponemos a cualquier conducta inmoral!"

"¡Pequeño pervertido!"

"Finn trajiste a Fiona aquí mientras nosotros no prestábamos atención… ¡¿Cuál es tu motivo secreto?!"

"¡Solamente porque hemos sido indulgentes no te da la excusa para ir más lejos!"

"¡La trajiste a un lugar con poca luz! ¿Estás intentado hacerle cosas pervertidas?"

"¡No vamos a permitir eso!"

Todos gritaban lo que se imaginaban que harían, eran más escandalosos todos cuando estaban borrachos todos… simplemente a la pareja se le subían los colores el solo escuchar cada comentario de cada lunático borracho salido del club.

Fiona: Ch…chicos ¿Qué están diciendo?

Finn: *Irritado* Ellos se comportan peor cuando están borrachos *Tomo su mano* ¡Corre Fiona! *Jalándola hacia cualquier otro lado donde no estuvieran esos tipos*

Con la huida de estos dos enamorados, todos se los otros que lo perseguían se daban a la idea de que eran policías.

Rogelio: ¿Cómo pueden escapar de nosotros?

Christopher: Comandante déjeme ir tras ellos

Rogelio: *Pose dramática* Te lo dejo a ti

Si que a estos ya se les había subido el alcohol… Minutos después aun seguían gritando dando vueltas como locos.

Rogelio: ¡Los hemos perdido!

Christopher: Son realmente rápidos…

Rogelio: ¡No hemos buscando en el campo de futbol!

Christopher: ¡Definitivamente debemos capturarlos o de lo contrario perderemos nuestra reputación!

Mientras ellos se alejaban corriendo, Finn y Fiona se encontraban escondidos en el almacén de la escuela, exhaustos, por que estuvieron corriendo durante casi media hora.

Finn: *Cansado* Oh vamos… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la reputación?... *Suspirando* sí que son molestos…

Los minutos pasaban, los pasos ya no se oían, al parecer se habían ido todos.

Finn: *Alegre* Capaz y ya podemos irnos, parece que se han ido

Fiona: Si

En ello al intentar abrir la puerta, se atoraba la chapa… no podían salir…

Fiona: ¿Finn? *Yendo a ayudarle*¿Por qué no se abre?

Fiona: ¡No se…! *Desesperado* ¡No se mueve!

Fiona: ¡¿Enserio?!... *Reflexionando* (Ellos ya se fueron… ya es muy tarde nadie va a pasar aquí…) ¿Qué va a pasar?

Finn: Esto es extraño *Siguiendo jugando la chapa* la puerta se niega a abrirse, mm…

Fiona: *Subiéndosele los colores y susurrando* Pero eso significa… que…

Finn: *No escucho* Que extraño… *Serio*

Fiona estaba más que nerviosa pensando en que todo lo que pasaba significaría que pasaría la noche con Finn, mientras que el seguía confundido pensando que antes cuando habían entrado estaba bien, en ello se acordó que su celular estaba en su casillero, bueno pues volteo a ver a Fiona quien estaba muy ruborizada.

Finn: *Volteando* Hey Fiona… *Notando que se ruborizaba mas* (¿?) ¿Hay algo malo? tu cara esta roja, ¿Tienes Fiebre?

El se acercaba para tocar su frente pero ella evito el contacto dejándolo extrañado.

"¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?"

Pensaba el…

Unos instantes pasaron cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja. La distancia estaba hecha, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos el silencio estaba presente, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se hacía más incomodo… 30 minutos después ya estaban tranquilos… Una hora después era súper incomodo. Cuando Fiona comenzó a temblar, en ello Finn se dio cuenta comenzando a quitarse su camisa. Fiona casi se le salían los ojos por verlo así y en esa situación.

Fiona: *Colorada* ¿Eh? (¡Se está quitando la camisa!) *Nerviosa* Espera, Fi… Finn… *Cubriéndose el rostro evitando mirar* (¿Qué está pasando?... aunque ya he decidido que mi primera vez ser con Finn… Pero… mentalmente no estoy preparada… Pero después de todo es Finn...)

Cuando *push* le cayó encima la camisa de Finn, mientras abría los ojos extrañada Fiona le vio a el firmemente hablando.

Finn: Aunque es solo una camisa probablemente no te dará mucho calor, pero es mejor que nada.

Fiona: *Tranquilizándose* E… ¿Pero tú no tendrás frio?

Finn: *Contradiciéndole* ¡Estoy bien! ¡No tengo Frio!

5 minutos después…

Finn: Ah… Ah-choo! (… Caramba)

Fiona miro la escena divertida, tomando la camisa, colocando parte de la prenda sobre Finn y ella.

Fiona: *Mirando a los ojos*¿Tu… Quieres compartir conmigo? ... vamos a estar juntos de tal modo que los dos podamos obtener calor… *Nerviosa por lo que dijo*

Finn: *Colorado* Si…

Se acomodaron los dos en una de las colchonetas para sentarse, cubriéndose con la prenda, que parecía más corta que de costumbre, ya que tenían que estar un tanto pegados para que estuviera en partes iguales. En esos momentos ella se encontraba muy nerviosa con la mente en otro lado… "Tengo curiosidad del… ¿porque solo un mero roce de hombros… hace que mi corazón lata tan de rápido…. Esto es tan penoso… lo más seguro es que el pueda escuchar los latidos de mi corazón…" Cuando Finn se movió y se revolvió el cabello.

Finn: Mmm… no *Negando con la cabeza*, perdona… Yo… soy consciente… de que no sé lo que debo de hacer… pero yo nunca te aria algo pervertido, por eso por favor no tengas miedo de mi… *Lamentando* Perdón por meterte en esta horrible situación, solo quería darte las gracias, aunque muchos incidentes han ocurrido, pero esta vez no creo que pueda expresarte lo agradecido que estoy… *Recordando* El partido de hoy… debido a que tú estabas mirándome estaba motivado a jugar hasta el final *Sonrojándose* Nunca podre encontrar una chica como tú… *Evitando la mirada* Quiero atesorarte…

Las palabras entraron a lo más profundo dentro de Fiona… "Pensé que era un enamoramiento unilateral, yo sabía que las posibilidades de que la persona que te guste recibiera esos sentimientos eran muy pocas… pero ahora que acaba de decir esas palabras que son tan valiosas como joyas… sé que tengo mucha suerte…", el sentimiento estaba presente en los dos, sus corazones latían por el otro, la palabra "Amor" "Te amo" "Te quiero" eran solo eso… palabras en esos momentos… porque ellos lo sentían, lo tenían presente en ellos… la mano de Fiona se poso encima de la mano solitaria de Finn… el al darse cuenta de la sensación se quedo sorprendido, pero tampoco tardo mucho como para entrelazar sus manos. El sentimiento era mutuo, sus sonrisas eran provocadas por estar cerca de la persona que amaban.

Fiona miro como se encontraban su manos, noto algo.

Fiona: Tus manos son enormes…

Finn: *Dudoso* ¿Enserio?

Fiona: *Extendió su mano junto a la de el* ¡Mira, tus dedos son más largos que los míos!, tal vez tu cuerpo aun está creciendo, las personas dicen que las personas con dedos más largos suelen ser más altas

Finn: *Pensando*Ahora que lo mencionas, toda mi familia excepto yo son muy altos, mi abuelo mide 180 cm, mi papa y mi tío 178 cm…

Y así siguieron platicando por un buen rato, hasta que Fiona quedo profundamente dormida.

Su sueño recorría sus pensamientos, en donde ella parecía estar en el mismo lugar pero Finn no se encontraba, algo raro a decir verdad… cuando una persona más alta con el semblante más maduro se le acerco y le extendió la mano, ella no conocía a esa persona… sin darse cuenta tomo su mano, mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos, la distancia se acorto y le dio un tierno beso

"El… debería ser un extraño…"

"Pero…"

"¿Por qué se siente tan familiar?..."

"No…"

"Yo le conozco"

"Sus cálidas manos, el contacto de sus labios, yo le conozco"

Abrió sus ojos de un momento a otro encontrándose recostada al lado de Finn, al parecer aun en sueños ellos no se soltaron de las manos, mirando ese momento se dio cuenta…"El chico de mi sueño… sospecho que era Finn" y sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Por otro lado las clases ya habían comenzado y el profesor de Física se encontraba en dirección al almacén.

Profesor: *Mirando el cielo* Hm… es un grandioso el clima de hoy… para la primera clase de hoy jugaremos beisbol *Abriendo el almacén*

Cuando el profesor se quedo ahí parado viendo a Finn y Fiona quienes parecían no verlo, hasta que sintieron la extraña mirada de alguien…

"Ya abrieron… "

Profesor: *Apenado* ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos aquí?

Los dos se miraron con el signo de pregunta (he?...) y cuando vieron se acordaron en como los encontró.

Fiona: ¡No! ¡No es lo que usted piensa...! nosotros no hicimos ninguna cosa inmoral como el sensei está pensando *Levantándose y intentando aclararle*¡Por favor créame! Nosotros no hicimos *Beeep*…o *Beeep* o *Beeep* juro que solo *Censurado**Censurado**Censurado* eso es todo!

Finn en esos momentos apenas si se podía mantener en pie por lo que le decía Fiona al profesor intentando aclararle las cosas, pero más que aclaración parecía una confesión de lo que hicieron. Esa mañana el incidente fue inmediatamente exagerado y se extendió por toda la escuela. Y también ellos dos se enteraron que la puerta del equipo de deportes/almacén solo podía ser abierta desde afuera. Mientras que todos los del equipo al enterarse, casi medio mataban a Finn

"¡FIIIIIIINN!"

"¡VAS A TENER UN SEVERO CASTIGO POR TOMAR LA INOCENCIA DE MIKI!"

* * *

_**Bien... capitulo 12 ... uwa aun no me lo creo!... eto...**_

_**Y bien? Les va gustando la adaptacion?... Me mataran? Me fusilaran? Me reviviran? digame! **_

_**Bien... esto... que les puedo decir... asi el titulo pues... esque en si Finn le a querido dar las gracias, pero como no podia pues por eso sucedio lo que sucedio y por eso le puse ese titulo**_

_**El proximo capitulo sera historico xD ok no jajaja, simplemente lo digo por que hay una parte donde todos dien eso y ajjaja. En verdad me mata el solo recordarlo. Simplemente celos celos everywhere jaja.**_


	14. Celos

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 13_

_Celos_

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado muy rápidamente, las intercolegiales acabaron sin más novedades y aunque lograron entrar en los 8 mejores no llegaron a la semifinal. Es un nuevo año dentro del mes de enero, los superiores del club de Fútbol se han retirado por el ingreso de exámenes a la universidad. Han pasado casi 2 meses desde que el nuevo equipo se ha formado. Con este nuevo club en las nuevas competencias de este año, han logrado ganar 4 partidos consecutivos y con el de este día que acabaron de ganar han sido 5 partidos consecutivos. Aun siguen en la cancha y los reporteros del club de periodismo están interesados en hacer un artículo sobre el actual club, los del periódico iban acercándose a cada jugador mientras que con gusto los anteriores jugadores del equipo que estaban de visita contestaban alegremente que parte del equipo conformaban cada jugador:

Gumball: El es Alberto el nuevo capitán del equipo de segundo año

Christopher: al lado esta Crunchy el portero también de segundo

Rogelio: Brad y Rooney son los delanteros de segundo año también

Christopher: Donny es parte de la defensa *Apuntando* John el de atrás también lo conforma, son de segundo año

Periodista: (Todos parecen de Segundo año...) *Animado* ¡Listo!, Esos son todos los miembros que necesitamos para tomar la foto, *Picaro* el más guapo será el central

Alberto: *Apareciendo por detrás* Eso no es cierto periodista

Periodista: *Asustado* ¡Uwa! *Tranquilizándose* Capitán Alberto… (¿De dónde salió? hace rato estaba por el otro lado)

Alberto: *Dudoso* ¿Viste este último partido?

Periodista: ¿Eh? (¿A qué se refiere?)

Alberto: Te has olvidado del miembro más importante *Abrazando a Finn con una mano* El favorito de este año debe ser este chico, el anoto 10 goles en estos últimos 5 partidos, el es de primer año Finn *Haciendo un gesto con la otra mano*Aunque él es pequeño, es nuestro jugador estrella

Periodista: (Es tan pequeño que apenas lo note) *Sorprendido* Whoa… eso es realmente increíble, ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?

Finn: … Si…

Entonces el capitán le dejo solo para que posara, Finn estaba tan nervioso que su cara estaba haciendo muecas.

Periodista: Okey… por favor sonríe y has un signo de victoria

Jugadores: Hahaha, la cara de Finn parece como si tuviera calambres

Finn finalmente se había convertido en uno de los futbolistas claves, siendo también activo y conformado así uno de los pilares más fuertes en el equipo.

~~~~~~~~DÍA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~~

La nieve caía aun siendo enero, los días eran tranquilos y en las aulas de primeros años, Fiona se encontraba pegada a la ventana viendo como caían los copos de nieve.

Fiona: La nieve es tan bonita…

Finn: *Acercándose y abriendo la ventana* Esta nevando bastante fuerte, nosotros probablemente no podremos tener nuestra practica de futbol esta tarde…

Cuando splash!, una bola de nieve choco directamente en la cara de Finn.

Carmelo: *Celebrando* ¡Si le di, le di!

Daniel: *Exclamando* Deja de estar ahí aburrido y baja Finn

Finn: *Emocionado* Ustedes chicos…. *Gritando agarrándose de la ventana* ¡Quédense ahi! ¡No se atrevan a moverse!

Bonnibel: Estamos en el segundo piso…

Al final Finn bajo por las escaleras siguiendo con la guerra de bolas de nieve, mientras Fiona y sus amigas veían desde el salón.

Marceline: Finn actúa como un niño

Grumosa: Sorprende que él se convirtiera en uno de los jugadores principales

Marceline: Fiona es tan extraña

Grumosa: Esta rodeada de guapos jugadores de futbol pero ella solo tiene ojos para ese niño

Fiona: ¿Qué hay de malo? Yo pienso que Finn es el más guapo

Marceline: (El amor es ciego)

Grumosa: (Eres la única que piensa eso)

Y así se estuvo por un rato. Hasta que Finn regreso al salón temblando y mojado por las bolas de nieve frías y húmedas.

Finn: *Temblando* Me estoy congelando...

Fiona: *Cerrando la ventana* Por supuesto que si *Volteando* Oh my glob… vas a pescar un resfriado *Secándolo con su pañuelo* date prisa y sécate *Sus manos estaban cerca de sus mejillas*

Finn: *Poniendo sus manos encima de las de Fiona*Je je… Las manos de Fiona son tan cálidas *Sonriendo*

Fiona ante esas palabras se estaba derritiendo.

Marceline: ¡Fiona! *Asustada* ¡Suéltala, suéltala!

Las clases acabaron, la mayoría de la nieve acumulada ya se iba deshaciendo con el calor que empezaba a brindar el sol, las prácticas no se cancelaron y se encontraban en progreso. Las fanáticas de los jugadores seguían con sus gritos usuales, Fiona simplemente seguía con sus mismos pensamientos de siempre "Finn sigue siendo el mejor" y apunto de animarlo, se escucharon nuevas voces.

-¡Finn eres tan cool!

- ¡Finn gran patada!

El mundo se detuvo para todos los del equipo, Fiona solo volteo a ver como diciendo "¿Qué?"

- ¡Finn mira aquí!

- ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡Kyaa!

Fiona se encontraba como esqueleto ante eso, el equipo de futbol junto con Finn volteo también a ver esas nuevas voces que exclamaban algo que normalmente provenía de una sola persona.

- ¡Oh my glob!

- ¡El miro hacia acá!

-¡Que nervios!

Los del equipo del futbol se quedaron inmovilizados ante aquel espectáculo con el mismo pensamiento mutuo…

"¿Finn es popular…?"

...

...

"MOMENTO HISTORICO"

~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DE LA PRACTICA~~~~~~~~~~

Alberto: *Asombrado* Wow Finn, hay otras chicas además de Fiona que están interesadas en ti

Brad: Quien lo diría

Unas dos personas venían en camino

John: Parece que este articulo está detrás de esto *Mostrándoles el periódico escolar*

Rooney: ¿Qué es esto?

John: El club de periodismo publico su artículo ayer

Donny: Una entrevista especial con el club de Futbol

Alberto: ¿Eh? Déjame ver *Leyendo* El jugador en crecimiento que el capitán Alberto recomendó tener en cuenta es a Finn Mertens de primer año.

El artículo decía:

**Un creciente jugador estrella en el club de Futbol**

"_El siguiente jugador mas valioso debería ser yo__**" **_Finn Mertens ha proclamado eso. El año pasado el colegio OOO solo logro entrar entre los 8 mejores, pero ahora que los alumnos de tercer año se han retirado, Finn Mertens juega un papel importante en el equipo de futbol sobreviviente "_Aunque los estudiantes de tercer año se han retirado no habrá ningún problema, después de todo yo fui el que anoto todos los goles. El club de futbol debería estar bien siempre que yo esté cerca!" _Finn Mertens dijo esto con gran confianza.

Aun lado de la noticia se encontraba la foto de Finn que le tomaron los del club de periodismo aquella vez. Debajo de esta tenía una descripción que decía: Sonriendo y mostrando una señal de victoria. Solo un jugador hábil como él puede anotar 10 goles en 5 partidos.

Al terminar de leer el artículo todos se fueron contra Finn.

Alberto: *Macabramente* Fiiiiiinn… ¿Cuando dijiste esas palabras tan arrogantes?

Finn: Es un err… *Siendo levantado por el capitán* error ¡Yo no dije ni una sola palabra! ¡Ellos lo hicieron todo!

Bueno… al final unas cuantas chicas fueron persuadidas por el artículo y comenzaron a perseguir a Finn.

~~~~~~~~FINAL DE LAS CLASES~~~~~~~~

-~Fiiinn~ Vamos a casa juntos

Finn: Ah, no… me voy a ir junto a Fiona, perdón

-Ah, ¿ella es tu novia?

- ¡Eso es genial! A nosotras no nos importa si estas en una relación.

Fiona: *Encabronada* (¡Pero a mi si me importa mucho!)

-*Jalándolo* Vamos, vamos, yo llevare tu mochila

Y así comenzaba a terminar cada día….

~~~~~~~ALMUERZO~~~~~~

Las fanáticas de Finn llevaban sus almuerzos alegres diciendo "Vamos a desayunar todos juntos" sentándose cerca de Finn, muy cerca para el gusto de Fiona quien simplemente se encabronaba a conforme pasaba cada segundo.

~~~~~~~PARTIDOS DE PRACTICA~~~~~~~

Todas sus fanáticas le gritaban más que seguido, cada minuto, cada segundo, hasta se podría decir que cada milisegundo. Es más hasta cuando tenía que correr según sus fanáticas para ayudarlo lo perseguirían hasta que este quedara exhausto. Valla, que bonita forma de ayudarlo.

Fiona estaba que se moría de celos por cada cosita. "Mooo… ¿De todos modos no es un tanto extremo gritar tanto en las practicas? ¿Con tanto grito como es que Finn puede concentrarse en el entrenamiento?" Y así Fiona se pasaba por sus pensamientos. Cuando una voz le hablo de repente.

Alberto: ¿Te preocupa?

Fiona: *Extrañada*… ¿Alberto?

Alberto: Es muy fácil leer tu mente

Fiona: *Bajando la mirada* Esto... es tan diferente….Yo solía pensar…. "¿Por qué nadie puede ver los puntos buenos de Finn? Esto es una lástima ya que él es muy guapo" Pero… ahora… Finn es más popular, y yo me siento sola… Esto es verdaderamente confuso… (Un Finn que solo me pertenece a mí… parece que ya no existe más….)

~~~~~~~~~~DE NUEVO A CLASES (CLARO DEL DIA SIGUIENTE) ~~~~~~~~~~

Por los pasillos se podían escuchar los pasos rápidos de varias chicas.

-¿Eh? Perdimos de vista a Finn

-*Volteando a todo lado* El debería estar por aquí

-El corrió muy rápido, busquesmoslo de nuevo

-Si

Mientras que por otro lado Finn se encontraba escondido bajo la butaca de una de sus compañeras dentro de su salón.

Marceline: Psss… Finn *Llamando su atención* Ellas ya se fueron

Finn: *Saliendo del escondite, golpeándose la cabeza con la paleta de la butaca* Lo siento y muchas gracias *Sobándose la cabeza*

Fernando: Estoy tan envidioso de ti ¡Estas siendo perseguido por chicas lindas!

Daniel: Preséntame una

Finn: *Ruborizado* ¡¿Idiota, que estás diciendo?!

Fiona: *Desilusionada* u… ¿No estás molesto por eso, verdad?

Fernando: *Insinuando* Oooh ¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás celosa Fiona?

Fiona: *Ruborizada y negando con la cabeza rápidamente* ¡NO, No en absoluto! ¡No estoy celosa! Lo que pasa… *Excusa* es que vi que Finn tenía una expresión pervertida en su cara!

Finn: *Dudoso* (¿?) ¿Cuándo llegue a tener esa expresión? ¡Para de decir tonterías! Estas encontrando excusas, eso no es nada lindo de tu parte

Fiona: Yo… *Apretando el puño* Ya sé que no soy linda *Bofetada directa hacia Finn, saliendo llorando tiernamente*

Finn: *Expresión de su cara confusa sobándose la bofetada* Que… que pasa con ella? (Linda y ruda)

Marceline: Olvídalo Finn, es difícil imaginar lo que esa chica está pensando….

Fiona en esos momentos estaba abrazando a Backup… "Finn es un idiota… pero… yo soy de lo peor…."

Fiona: *Abrazándolo más fuerte* ¿Qué debería hacer Backup? No pude contener mis emociones y le di una bofetada… (Cada vez que me siento incomoda reacciono así…)

~~~~~~CLUB DE FUTBOL~~~~~~~~

Alberto: Oh, Finn, escuche que has tenido una pelea con Fiona

Finn: *Molesto* Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo…

Alberto: Es mejor que te arregles con ella pronto (Las chicas son criaturas difíciles) *Picaramente*A menudo se ve intranquila no me gusta verla así

Finn: *¿What?* ¡Con permiso! *Saliendo del lugar*

John: Deja de burlarte de Finn, Alberto

Alberto: Soy en parte serio sobre lo que acabo de decir, Fiona es mi tipo

Mientras que Finn por el otro lado "Maldita sea… ¿que tiene en mente Alberto?... No hacer que se sienta incomoda (¿?)… Fiona… Recientemente he sido perseguido por chicas todo el tiempo, que ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos… quizás... eso la hizo sentir incomoda"

Finn: Voy a revisar el aula… *Entrando al aula* (Esta es su mochila) *Se abrió la puerta haciendo que Finn volteara* ¡Fiona!

-*Abalanzándose* ¡Finn!

Finn: ¿Ehh?

-Finalmente te capturamos

-Nos las arreglamos para tenderte una emboscada

-Nosotras escuchamos que reñiste con tu novia

-¡Vamos a consolarte!

-¡No te vamos a dejar escapar!

Finn: E… esperen… *Ruborizado* (Donde están tocando!?) ¡Esperen!

-*Sin escuchar lo que dice*¡OH! ¡Eres tan lindo!

Finn: *Enojado*¡Alto!

-¡*Ignorando su tono de voz* !Tu cabello es tan suave!

Finn: (¡HEY?... ESTO ES REAL!?... No puedo golpear a las chicas… Maldita sea…)

~~~~~AFUERA DEL SALON~~~~

Fiona: Tengo que encontrar mi mochila… (Voy a pedirle disculpas a Finn una vez que lo vea… le pediré disculpas por tener estos celos… *Llegando a la puerta* debo decirle la verdad *Sonidos extraños del otro lado* ¿?)

Abrió la puerta encontrando a Finn en el suelo quien tenía encima a todas sus Fanáticas…

Finn: (Esto es malo, estando en tal situación, reaccionara en… uno ella Va a llorar… o dos se volverá loca… ¿Cuál es?... *Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de Fiona* Es la uno) ¡Fiona estas equivocada! *Viendo que cambiaba a otra expresión* (¡Uwa! Es la dos!, va a golpearme) *Cuando unos labios chocaron contra los suyos, el beso duro pocos instantes, soltándolo sin dejar de abrazarlo* Ouch…

Fiona: *Soltando las lagrimas con una voz suave* No… no toquen a Finn, el es mío… me pertenece solo a mi… (Decir esto es tan embarazoso… pero porque me gusta, eso ya no me importa…) *Finn le devolvió el abrazo*

-*Enojada*¡Espera!

-*Furiosa* ¡Aunque digas que eres su novia, es injusto que el solo te pertenezca solo a ti!

-*Enojada* ¡Permanece lejos de él!

Fiona comenzó a alejarse junto con Finn

-¡No vamos a dejar que Finn escape!

En eso Finn cargo a Fiona

Finn: ¡Lo siento, yo le pertenezco a ella! *Yendo a la ventana*¡Fiona aférrate a mí con fuerza!

Fiona: Bien

-*Asustada* ¡Espera estamos en el segundo piso!

Aquellas palabras cayeron a oídos sordos, porque en esos momentos ya estaban cayendo y Fiona simplemente podía gritar pasmada del susto. Cuando llegaron al suelo ella callo justo encima de Finn.

Fiona: … Esto duele

Finn: No hay duda de que es así *Sonriendo evitando el dolor*

Fiona: *Dándose cuenta que cayó encima de él* a…A… ¡¿Finn?! ¿Estás bien?

Finn: *Sin darle importancia* Por fin estamos solos *Smile*

Fiona: (Eso es... cierto) Si… *Juntando sus frentes*

Aquella vista estaba delante del comedor donde se encontraban las amigas de Fiona, tomando un aperitivo.

Grumosa: Yo no esperaba que saltara *Habían escuchado los gritos del segundo piso, luego se nota que las amigas no son nada chismosas…*

Bonnibel: Es demasiado temerario

Grumosa: Ambos se las arreglaron para escapar

Marceline: *Sorbiendo su jugo mas fuerte* Se siente como si se exhibieran delante de mi… *Viendo la escena de nuevo* ¡Maldita sea!, no me importa…

* * *

_**Celos, celos everywhere, jajaja se los dije no? jaja...**_

_**Algo me dice que marci esta forever alone en este manga xD **_

_**Tararara~ cualquier incoherencia ya lo se**_

_**Proximo capitulo habra cosplays por parte de Finn!...**_

_**Alguien se lo creyo? me refiero al renglon de antes xD**_

_**Spam, spam: 2 capitulos mas y Jake hace su apare! **_


	15. Siempre Seras Mi Heroe

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 14_

_Siempre seras mi heroe_

* * *

El club de futbol tras muchos partidos importantes, ha empezado a hacer nuevas cosas y comenzado a tener nuevas novedades una de ellas, son los gemidos y sonidos extraños provenientes del club, los cuales eran producidos por Finn quien estaba recibiendo un sabroso masaje de pies por parte de Fiona, cosa que al final todo el mundo se animo a intentar a recibir, y valla no era realmente mala. Después de los masajes se fueron a las prácticas dejando a una Fiona exhausta y a un Finn intentando convencerla de que recibiera un masaje en los hombros, pues que más se le podía hacer lo recibió y valla que le gusto; en si una pareja de masajeadores había aparecido. Bueno ese era una de las nuevas novedades por otro lado, el hecho de que se halla formado el nuevo equipo del club era otra cosa y con esta novedad traía como consecuencia la reunión de necesidades del club.

Alberto: Han pasado 3 meses desde que el nuevo equipo se ha formado y hoy vamos a discutir cualquier asunto relacionado con algún problema y una posible solución. Espero que todos se sientan libres de expresar sus comentarios. Yo seré el presidente y Donny el secretario.

Donny: Haber… Rooney ¿Tienes algún problema?

Rooney: *Tocándose la barbilla pensativo* Si, el salón del club de futbol es demasiado pequeño

Después de ese comentario vinieron muchos más.

Brad: Los uniformes están demasiados pasados de moda, deben de ser más cool

Donny: No

John: Que no haya ninguna practica los sábados *Ojeando una revista de anime* no me quiero perder de mi serie

Donny: De ningún modo

Crunchy: Quiero una sala de entrenamiento para mi uso personal

Donny: *Irónicamente* Eres un fanático del futbol… Ninguno de estos pedidos es útil *Mirando al capitán* ¿En algún momento estarás en el debate?

Alberto: *Contestándole* Eh... En cuanto a mí, eh pensado en esto desde que me convertí en capitán *Serio* Lo que le falta al equipo de futbol es sensualidad *Cambiando a otro tono* Debemos deshacernos de ese poco atractivo suéter con capucha que nuestra manager usa, en cambio ella debería ponerse un traje deportivo ajustado

La mayoría de todos: ¡Eso es una gran idea Alberto! No es de extrañar que él sea nuestro capitán

Finn y Fiona: ¡¿Qué están diciendo todos?!

Donny: Nadie… a considerado enserió el futuro de nuestro club…

Crunchy:*Aburrido* Me voy a entrenar…

Finn: *Exaltado* ¡Me opongo, Me opongo rotundamente!

Alberto: Finn estas siendo demasiado ruidoso *Haciendo una seña* La mayoría a hablado!

Bueno, ese mismo día ellos ignoraron las objeciones de Finn y procedieron a deshacerse del suéter con capucha. Y entre la vestimenta acordaron que se vistiera con el traje de Sailor Moon. Y los de tercer año se unieron para la diversión.

Alberto: Te queda tan bién Fiona… como he imaginado

Fiona vestía casi el mismo traje; marinero escolar de Sailor Moon, lo único en lo cual le faltaba era tener las mismas calcetas, pero eso era lo de menos.

Fiona: *Dudosa* Y… ¿Por qué prefieren este traje de Sailor Moon en lugar de mi suéter con capucha? (Es la primera vez que uso algo así)

Jugadores: ¿La fantasía de todos los chicos?

Alberto: Por supuesto, esto es porque es la fantasía de todos los chicos…

Fiona: ¿Eh?

Alberto: *Cambiando el tema* No importa, mira aquí, anda adelante y anima a nuestros miembros del equipo que están corriendo ahí *Señalándolos*

Aquellos chicos que corrían eran los suplentes, tenían que correr 10 vueltas en toda la cancha, la mayoría se encontraban cansados.

Fiona: (Bueno…) *Animando* ¡Todos den lo mejor!

Vista de los chicos;

*Traje de Sailor Moon

*Ombligo al aire

*Muslos a la vista

2.5 segundos después… A toda velocidad ya se encontraban…

Alberto: *Mirando* Wow… es demasiado efectivo

Fiona: (Es demasiado efectivo) *Apenada* Pero, aun así… Yo, siento vergüenza…

Alberto: *Susurrandole* Oh sí, creo que a Finn le gustan los cosplays

Fiona: *Mas animada* ¡Lo usare! ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! (Lo haré siempre que Finn sea feliz)

Unos chicos que ya habían acabado de entrenar, viendo a Fiona comenzaron a hablarle enfrente de Finn quien simplemente se iba encabronando cada vez mas ante cada comentario.

Daniel: Se te ve muy bien en ti manager

Carmelo: Que vista tan refrescante

Daniel: Eres 30% más linda en comparación a cuando usabas ese suéter con capucha

Finn: ¡Idiota ella siempre ha sido linda!

Daniel: ¿Qué? Pero si solo dije que era más de lo normal

Los días pasaban y Finn simplemente oía cada comentario aguantándose la ira, irritación, la molestia y para más los celos. Pues bueno… uno de esos días el llego tarde al club.

Finn: *Abriendo* Perdón tuve deberes de limpieza, por eso *Viendo a Fiona vestida de enfermera* (¡¿EH?!)

Fiona: Eh? *Volteando* Ah, Hola Finn *Limpiándose el sudor de la frente*

Fiona se encontraba dando masajes a todos los jugadores con aquella ropa de enfermera; el sombrerito de enfermera, el vestido estaba realmente ceñido haciendo resaltar su figura, con cuello de tortuga y un moño por detrás que cerraba el uniforme.

Alberto: Ah, Fiona en verdad eres fantástica, he recuperado mi velocidad 100 veces más rápido con tu traje de enfermera.

En esos momentos Finn se encontraba en shock y al recuperarse se fue hacia Fiona.

Finn: *Ruborizado y enojado* ¿Qué extraño tipo de traje estas usando?

Fiona: Eh… Alberto dijo que este traje era más conveniente que el de Sailor Moon (Acaso…) *Dudosa y mostrando una tierna cara para Finn* ¿Me veo rara?

Finn: *Sonrojado* No, bueno… a lo que me refiero por extraño es…

Antes de decir otra palabra Alberto llego y le tapo la boca a Finn. Mientras que con la otra mano mostraba otro traje, era uno de sirvienta.

Alberto: No, nada en absoluto, ¡se te ve muy bien! ¿Verdad Finn? *Finn se movía de un lado a otro mientras que Alberto usaba más fuerza para retenerlo, siguiendo mostrando una sonrisa* ¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría verla con un traje de camarera? Eres tan codicioso *Riendo y comenzando a alzar la voz más* ¡Finn dice que quiere verte en un traje de camarera! *Dándole el traje a Fiona*

Finn: *Tenia la boca tapada por la mano de Alberto*Aahskdjahs (¡Yo no dije tal cosa!)

Fiona: *Tomando el traje* Entonces me voy a cambiar

Los pasos se alejaban, unos instantes más y Alberto soltó apenas un poco a Finn para que pudiera hablar, pero aun así por lo mientras lo tenía abrazando con una mano.

Finn: ¡Alberto, no hagas que Fiona se vista con extraños trajes! ¿Eres fan del cosplay verdad?

Alberto: ¿Qué? *Cambiando el tema* ¿No la encuentras linda? *Pícaro* Tu cara se había puesto roja

Finn: (Bueno…)*Mas rojito* ¡No! ¡yo…!

Los pasos de Fiona se escuchaban más cerca, se encontraba ya llegando; el vestido era uno de estilo francés (Corto y ceñido) solo que las mangas eran largas con los hombros un tanto abultados, tenia delantal, el Katiusha (Un tipo sombrerito) también lo usaba solo que tenía el pelo suelto.

Fiona: Esta talla… es un poco pequeña…

Todos los chicos ya estaban al máximo…

Finn: *Viendo a los lobos de sus compañeros tomo la mano de Fiona* ¡Ven aquí! *Retirándose con ella*

Fiona: ¿Finn?

Finn: *Ya afuera*¡Tu para de ponerte esos estúpidos trajes!

Fiona: (Porque…) ¿Por qué estas enojado? Todo el mundo parece feliz… Incluso se ven más motivados…

Finn: ¡Idiota! *Enfadado*¡Puedo ver claramente las intenciones de ellos! ¿Por qué no puedes incluso decirlo? Tú eres… ¡Una idiota!

Fiona: (¿Qué?) *Molesta*… Desde un principio me has estado llamando idiota! ¿Por qué no puedes darme un cumplido? *Explicando* ¡Alberto me dijo que a Finn le gustaban estas cosas! ¡Pero Finn solamente se enojo! *Bajando el tono de la voz* En realidad yo… *Bajando la mirada* solo quería que Finn me felicite y diga que soy linda… *Tapándose la cara para evitar llorar* Sniff… Sniff…

Finn: No hay…*Entendiendo la situación* nada por lo que llorar… (Maldito sea ese chico, como se atreva a decirle tales cosas a Fiona de nuevo…) ¡Te vez… *Tomándole de los hombros* Tan extremadamente linda! Que no quiero que nadie mas lo vea… *Tapándose la cara por lo ruborizado que estaba*

Fiona: *Tranquilizandose* Jejeje… (Por lo que dijo Finn llore… y después cuando dijo que era linda me sentí feliz de nuevo… estoy muy temperamental *Risita*…) Tus orejas se han puesto rojas jeje…

~~~~~~~REGRESANDO AL CLUB~~~~~~~~

Alberto: ¿Qué? *Volteando con las manos en otra prenda (Parecia de esas prendas de las idols)* ¿Le permitiste volver a utilizar su suéter con capucha? *Soltando la prenda* ¿Vas a oponerte a la decisión del club de futbol? *Refutando sin esperar alguna palabra de Finn* Además ya he mostrado la eficiencia del cosplay, ¡vamos a estar tan motivados que la competencia a nivel nacional no será un sueño por más tiempo!

Jugadores: *Apoyándolo* ¡Eso es cierto! ¡Eso es cierto!

Finn: ¡¿Qué tipo de tonterías estás diciendo?! Esto es solo un truco para ver a Fiona vestir trajes de cosplay!

John: *Entrando* ¿Qué? ¿Ya no vamos a seguir con el cosplay más?

Fernando: ¿John?

John: *Susurrando* Eso es una lástima… *Agarrando un paquete* hasta logre conseguir un traje de conejo… (Lo compre yo mismo)

Aun cuando John estaba susurrando era el único que estaba hablando así que se escucho claramente, cosa que hizo volar la imaginación de todos en una misma visión; Fiona en un traje de conejita diciendo "Todos deben estar exhaustos por el entrenamiento" de una forma coqueta, tenían ellos la misma expresión de un pervertido, pareciera que tenían escrito en la cara lo que pensaban.

Finn: *Exaltado* ¡Basta de bromas! ¡Me opongo absolutamente!

Alberto: ¡Eres muy ruidoso, te puedes callar por favor Finn! *Excusa* ¡Esto es una sociedad democrática! ¡Debes escuchar a la mayoría!

Finn: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La mayoría: ¡Bien vamos a resolver esto en el campo de futbol!

Finn: ¡Yo definitivamente acepto el desafío!

Al día siguiente el viento soplaba rebeldemente, los superiores eran los comentaristas. Todo ya estaba preparado y a Fiona no se le permitía cambiarse a otro atuendo más que con el de la enfermera….

Alberto: *Serio*Las reglas son simples, ganaras si puedes deshacerte de los 11 chicos que están de acuerdo con el traje de conejito. Yo seré el portero. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Finn: *Sin titubear* No

Rogelio: *Dentro de los comentaristas* Si comparáramos el traje de conejito yo preferiría el traje con orejas de gato *Sonriendo*

Christopher: *Risueño* Yo también

Gumball: *Susurrando con la cara azul* ...Faltan 7 días para que los exámenes comiencen (Y nosotros aquí…)

Estaban calentando y Fiona intentaba convencer a Finn de que lo dejara.

Fiona: Finn no tienes que forzarte a ti mismo, son muchos, no te preocupes por mi… (Aunque sea vergonzoso solo tengo que llevarlo por un rato)

Finn: *Golpeándole la frente suavemente* Idiota *Firme*incluso si tu estas dispuesta nunca voy a estar de acuerdo

El partido daba comienzo, todos se habian puesto en sus posiciones.

°°° El partido por el traje de conejito acaba de comenzar °°°

°°° Los atacantes son del mismo equipo, tienen una mirada seria que nunca antes se había visto en el campo de juego °°°

Carmelo se estaba acercando a él rápidamente diciendo "Finn, no tengo ningún odio hacia a ti, esto es solamente por el bien del conejito, Perdóname" con esas últimas palabras pareciendo que lo habían practicado varios intentaron quitarle el balón al mismo tiempo, junto a Carmelo.

°°° Algunos trataron de quitarle la pelota resbalándose °°°

°°° ¿Piensan que están en el campeonato? °°°

Otros más se le acercaron de un lado o del otro, hacia el intentando distraerlo pero Finn seguía en dirección a la portería.

°°° Ellos están tratando de hacer que el pierda el equilibrio °°°

Cuando de momento Daniel le quito la pelota. Pero no tardo mucho Finn en llegar atrapando el balón con las puntas del pie, pasando a tomar el camino con las manos para hacer una voltereta que lo hizo regresar al piso.

°° Se paró de manos y volteo en el aire la pelota ¡Hizo una técnica inversa para golpear el balón! °°

Ahora pasemos desde la vista de uno de los locutores…

°°° ¡El está engañando a su oponente yéndose a la izquierda y así defenderse de sus ataques! °°°

°°° ¡El es tan ágil como un mono bebe con su cuerpo flexible! °°°

°°° ¡Cielos sus movimientos son increíblemente rápidos! °°°

°°° ¡5° chico! °°°

°°° ¡6° chico! °°°

°°° ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el está ahora en el frente del arco! °°°

°°° ¡El es increíble, Finn a pasmado a sus oponentes con sus habilidades! °°

°°° ¡Maldita sea paso al decimo chico! °°°

°°° ¡Ahora esta uno a uno con Alberto! °°°

°°° ¡Se pone en pose para hacer un gol! °°°

°°° ¡¿Es a la derecha. . . Es a la izquierda?! °°°

Fiona por otro lado estaba gritando "¡Vamos Finn! ¡Anota un…!" El viento inesperadamente soplo de momento haciendo levantar la parte baja del vestido de enfermera que usaba Fiona dejando que simplemente terminara con un bajo "Gol…." Finn mirando a aquella vista se puso totalmente rojo cayendo de golpe y por aquella inercia la pelota quedo directamente en las manos de Alberto…

°°° ¡TRAJE DE CONEJITO! °°°

°°° ¡GRACIAS AL CIELO! °°°

Mientras que los que querían el traje de conejito disfrutaban de la celebración, Fiona intentaba levantar a Finn quien estaba en shock aun por ver las pantis de Fiona...

~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DEL PARTIDO~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn se encontraba recostado en el suelo, su cabeza estaba reposada en una tipo almohada y sus ojos eran cubiertos por una toalla enrollada.

Fiona: *Hincada, sollozando* Perdón Finn, esto es mi culpa (Por haber mostrado mi ropa interior el…)

Finn: N… no es tu culpa *Siguiendo recostado* Estoy frustrado *Entre dientes* en realidad perdí contra ti como también perdí la apuesta *Volteándose aun sosteniendo la toalla* Perdón…

Fiona lo volvió a voltear tomando su mano con la otra, posando sus labios en los de él, dejándolo sorprendido.

Fiona: Por esta vez… (No… es decir) de todas maneras no me importa si tu perdiste, cuando se trata de chicas, cuando vemos al chico que nos gusta peleando con todas sus fuerzas por nuestra causa, nos sentimos inmensamente felices… (Si pierdes o ganas no hace diferencia) Tu eres tan cool, estoy impresionada por este partido *Sonriéndole tiernamente*

Finn la abrazo.

Fiona: ¿Finn?

Finn: No voy a admitir la derrota, seguiré luchando hasta ganar, ¿cómo podría dejar que alguien más vea tus lindas expresiones?

Fiona: ¡Finn, esto es lo que más me gusta de ti!

"No importa si pierdes o ganas, tu siempre seguirás siendo mi héroe"

* * *

_**jeje... Ya viene jake en el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**...**_

_**Buenas noches... (Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir xD no se ustedes) dias, tardes, madrugadas? o lo que sea.**_


	16. Me Gustas Tal y Como Eres

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 15_

_Me gustas tal y como eres_

* * *

Una mañana como cualquiera en la preparatoria OOO, bueno… se diría como cualquiera solo que con una pequeña diferencia. Finn Mertens no se encontraba, puesto que él se encontraba enfermó y tenía que descansar.

Fiona: Finn… No está aquí y eso me hace sentir sin energía *Decía entre suspiros con la cabeza posada en la paleta de la butaca*

Cuando en unos segundos después la puerta se abrió en un movimiento rápido. Dejando ver a un chico tapado de pies a cabeza, con la respiración complicada.

Fiona: ¡¿Finn?! ¿Estás bien? *Parándose precipitadamente de su asiento* ¿No se supone que debes descansar durante tu ausencia?

-Finn: Estoy bien, *Tocándose la frente*la fiebre bajo por eso ahora me siento bien *Con un tono dulce* Me siento mal si no puedo ver la cara de Fiona por lo menos una vez al día

El salón se lleno de un cálido rubor por todas las chicas que se encontraban mirando en ese instante.

-Finn: *Acercándose a Fiona* Perdón por hacer que te preocuparas por mi

Fiona: *Nerviosamente agitaba las manos en forma de negación*No… no en absoluto *Mientras se tocaba las mejillas* (¡Oh my glob… oh my glob!, el me sorprendió No pensaba que Finn pudiera decir esas palabras dulces tan fácilmente)

Marceline: *Miraba la escena sonrojada pero con una cara de incógnita* (¿Sigue teniendo fiebre?)

El timbre sonó, dando a entender que las clases iban a dar comienzo. Entre las clases eso y el otro, el presentimiento de que alguien no paraba de mirarla llego a Fiona, haciendo que se volteara encontrando a un Finn viéndola sonrientemente.

Fiona: (Fi... Finn?)¿Qué pasa? (Tengo algo en mi cara… (¿?)

-Finn: Nada… solo estoy pensando que mi novia es demasiado linda *Mirándola fijamente*

°°° Kabum °°°

Una explosión ocurrió de un momento a otro, dejando en un cráter a Fiona totalmente roja con la cara de "Oh my glob" con una sonrisota en su semblante.

Grumosa: *Exclamando asustada* ¡Oh, no! ¡Fiona exploto!

"¿Que le está pasando a Finn hoy? El usualmente no es decir ese tipo de cosas… Aunque soy feliz… esto parece ser excesivo, ¿Podrá ser a causa de la fiebre?"

Un estornudo por parte de Finn la hizo regresar en sí.

Fiona: ¿Estás bien? Oh cielos… tienes gripe, debes utilizar ropa mas abrigada *sacando su suéter de la nada enredándosela en el cuello en tiempo maratónico* Puedes tomar prestado mi suéter.

-Finn: *El rubor se le denotaba en la cara*. . .

Fiona: ¿Todavía tienes frio? ¿Quieres que te traiga una bebida caliente?

-Finn: Ahh… *Reaccionando* no es necesario…

Fiona: Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, por favor házmelo saber, desde ahora si te sientes mal y sigues así deberás as de ser obstinado.

-Finn: Gracias, es un golpe suave lo que necesito…*Juntando las frentes*

Mientras por el otro lado en la mente de Fiona había una bolsa de entrenamiento con una miniatura de sí misma, practicando con la bolsa, deteniéndose para sonrojándose. Finn comenzó a toser.

Fiona: Sera mejor que no te fuerces a ti mismo, ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

~~~~~EMFERMERIA NAM NAM~~~~~

Fiona: ¿Eh?, el sensei no está aquí. . . . . ¿Finn, por que no te acuestas a descansar?*Recostando a Finn en una de las camas de la enfermería* Voy a buscar al sensei

Un abrazo la detuvo por la parte de enfrente. Con la cabeza de Finn en contra suya.

Fiona: Fi… Finn *Sonrojada*

-Finn: Fiona es tan fragante, tu aroma es el mismo que el de tu suéter, es una suave y dulce fragancia, que mal, así… no me voy a alejar de ti….

La cabeza de Fiona solo daba vueltas… cuando reacciono.

Fiona: *Separándose* Espera, espera un minuto *Sonrojada*¿Por qué te estás comportando de esta manera? *Conclusión* Finn debes tener fiebre…

Sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando él se fue encima de ella contra la cama. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Fiona, con una mirada que no parecía ser la suya.

-Finn: *Firme*Esto no tiene nada que ver con la fiebre

El corazón de Fiona palpitaba velozmente, pareciera que en cualquier momento este se tomaría vacaciones por estar trabajando tan duramente de controlarse.

Fiona: Fi… Finn…. (Se está acercando mucho) *Deteniéndolo* a…. todavía tenemos clases *Volteando la cara*

Una mano que carecía del tacto mismo de él, la tomo de la cara encarándola frente a frente.

-Finn: *Demandante* Yo quiero… ¡A Fiona!

Los ojos no tenían ese brillo, tenían otra tonalidad… las palabras eran huecas… Fiona estaba en blanco…

"No conocía a este Finn"

La abrazo, desabotonándole lentamente los botones de la camisa.

"no… no… ¡No!…"

Fiona: ¡Alto! *Su pie golpeo contra la cara de Finn* Yo… *Temblando* yo… esta es mi primera vez… no… no estoy mentalmente preparada… y… me siento asustada… además… además… ¡Mi sujetador y mis bragas no coinciden! *Tapándose la cara para comenzar a lloriquear, para terminar murmurando* El sostén tiene un diseño de gotas de agua y las bragas un diseño de fresas… *Para luego seguir con su intento de controlar su llanto*

-Finn: *Una risita salió de él* Eres demasiado linda *Tomándole de la cara suavemente* Déjamelo a mí, no hay nada que temer, Okay…?

Minutos después…

Ella se encontraba abrasándose tiernamente para evitar dejar ver más de lo debido… su camisa estaba desabotonada, su falda arrugada acostada en aquella cama.

-Finn: *Sin dejar de mirar* Eres tan linda… yo siempre he querido hacer esto… *Su mano se movía lentamente en el aire como si pensara en que parte tocar primero*

Fiona: (¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?) *Dudosamente* Tal vez… ¡Tal vez deberíamos esperar!

Sus manos llegaron al cabello de él mientras con sus últimas palabras por el miedo jalo de repente quitando…

¡¿Quitando su peluca?!

. . .

Fiona: (¿What?) El pelo de Finn… ¿Es negro?

-: *Excusa* En realidad siempre estoy usando una peluca rubia

Fiona: *Dándose cuenta de que fue engañada* ¿Qué demonios está pasando? *Furiosa, aventó la peluca* ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-: Cielos he sido descubierto, es una lástima ya que el ambiente era genial *Explicando* Soy Mac Mertens, soy estudiante de segundo año de la escuela secundaria, soy el hermano menor de Finn Mertens... He visto tu foto en el cuarto de mi hermano, pensé que te veías muy linda en ella y onii-san dijo que iba a faltar a la escuela hoy *Sonriendo* Así que tome esta oportunidad para venir aquí.

"¡¿El hermano menor de Finn?!"

"¡Yo casi tengo relaciones con su hermano menor de Finn!"

Mac: *Tomando su cabello* Ya que es una oportunidad rara, ¿por qué no continuamos con lo que habíamos empezado? No se lo diré a mi hermano *Susurrando* Eres bastante hermosa

El silencio se escucho, cuando ella lo rompió con un puñetazo dirigido a su mejilla.

Mac: *Sin creérselo* (¿Eh?) *Sobándose la mejilla*

Fiona: Eres tan malo… *Tristeza* Yo… yo pensé que eras Finn, por eso… yo… *Lagrimas de verdadera tristeza salían* (Tenía miedo… no me di cuenta que no era Finn, soy una idiota… Finn nunca aria tal cosa)

Mac: *Lastima* Ah… *Arrepentido* lo siento…

Un golpe le llego por la parte trasera de la cabeza de Mac

Finn: *Enojado* ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Mac?!

Mac: Eh… *Asustado* Onii-san…

Sin más palabras Finn comenzó con una serie de ataques hacia Mac, parecía interminable y hablaban como si nada en ello.

Finn: Niño pervertido *Lanzando una patada* Me sentí raro cuando descubrí que mi uniforme no estaba *Un golpe hacia su cara detenida por un instante por la mano de Mac* Entonces decidí venir y echar un vistazo… *Otra patada* Y como imaginaba, ¡tú estabas planeando hacerle algo a Fiona!

Mac: ¿Qué? *Tono ingenuo* Onii-san ¿No tienes fiebre? *Deteniendo los golpes más cercanos* ¡Es mejor que te vayas a descansar a la casa!

Finn: *Lanzo otra patada, pero su hermano se agacho, haciendo la patada la recibiera la pared dejando una grieta* No te lo perdonare Mac

Mac: *Viendo a su hermano* (Oh no… el realmente ya se volvió loco….) *Escapando por la ventana* ¡Cielos me voy ahora!

Finn: ¡Espera! *Dirigiéndose a la ventana*

Mac: *Mientras corría* Te veré la próxima vez Fiona, Ahora me gustas mucho mas.

Finn: *Gritando desde la ventana* ¡Mac mocoso es mejor que te rindas! *Su hermano simplemente se volteo para sacarle la lengua* Maldita sea… Ese mocoso obtendrá lo que se merece cuando vuelva a casa *Deteniendo sus ganas para ir a por él, regresando la mirada* Fiona ¿Estás bien?

Ella simplemente se acerco, tirando fuertemente del cabello de Finn.

Finn: ¡Auch! *Alejándose* ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Fiona: *Disculpándose* Lo siento, yo quería asegurarme de que no era una peluca

Finn: ¡¿Cómo puede ser una peluca?!

Fiona: ¿Tienes otros hermanos que se parezcan exactamente a ti?

Finn: ¡No!... ¡Aunque tengo un hermano mayor (Jake) que es mucho más alto que yo!

Fiona: Entonces… *Aliviada* ¿Tu eres el verdadero Finn?. . . *Brincando de un lado a otro* ¡Tú eres Finn! ¡Tú eres Finn! ¡Finn! *Con esto último brinco hacia el*

Finn: Por supuesto que lo soy… *Respondiendo el abrazo*

~~~~~~~SALIDA DE CLASES~~~~~~~

Finn: Con respecto a Mac… lo siento mucho, aunque su cara es idéntica a la mía nuestras personalidades son totalmente distintas *Pensando* Quizás se deba a que mi mama falleció muy pronto y que toda mi familia sean hombres, el tiende a gustarle mucho a las mujeres, especialmente le gustan las mujeres mayores.

Fiona: . . .

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Fiona: A perdón, estoy saliendo con Finn sin embargo no sé nada de su familia, lo siento *Bajando la mirada*

Finn: Discúlpame, No te oculte esto deliberadamente. Francamente yo no quería que conocieras a Mac, porque es el tipo de chico que te gustaría... aunque nos veamos idénticos él es mucho mejor conversando con las chicas. Yo no tengo esa actitud en absoluto *Mirando hacia adelante un poco triste*

Ella le golpeo.

Finn: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Duele mucho!

Fiona: ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Me gustas tú exactamente como eres

Finn se alegro y sin reprimir sus impulsos beso a Fiona.

"Me gusta el Finn que es mas tímido y torpe que otros"

"Para siempre, por siempre…"

Finn: *Soltándola* Podría pasarte mi gripe a ti

Fiona: *Ruborizada* No me importa, siempre y cuando la gripe venga de ti

Finn: *Susurrando* Eres como una pervertida…

Fiona: *Recordando* Oh si… *Curiosa* ¿Finn tu realmente pusiste mi foto en tu cuarto?

Finn: *Parando en seco* Eh…

Fiona: Mac lo menciono jejeje

* * *

**_Discúlpenme, enserio en parte... y ala vez no era mi intención no subir el capitulo en el dia prometido. Hoy pienso subir 3 Capítulos como disculpa... pero no se quizás sean solo 2 y mañana si subo los 3 capítulos. Mas tarde por eso dentro de una horas mas suba el otro capitulo... y por que tan tarde? por que iré a por el mandado y otras cosas mas a regañadientes a un lugar lejano por que casi no salgo de mi casa (Soy la típica chica que inverna los últimos 3 días de la semana, por no tener nada mejor que hacer jeje... bueno aunque eso de salir me gusta pero como dije "No tengo nada mas que hacer")_**

**_También... ¿también que? A... sí esto.. ya se que me falta... me falta escribir con mas emoción los capítulos... jeje.. dirán "Esta loca ¿Como que con mas emoción?" No me tomare la molestia de explicar... esto... Pues los que me entiendan me entenderán y los que no, pues que se le va a hacer. También creo que me falta otra cosa... mm.. que sera que sera..._**

**_También... también... esto mejor lo dejo para el ultimo capitulo de la adaptación..._**

**_Bueno sin mas que escribir... adios..._**


	17. Resfriado

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 16_

_Resfriado_

* * *

Han pasado algunos días, Finn se ha mejorado mucho, de tal modo que ya puede ir a las prácticas del club sin problemas. En cambio Fiona ahora es la que se encuentra en reposo, pero… Al parecer aunque está enferma esta más que escandalosa el día de hoy.

Fiona: *Mirando tristemente hacia un cajón abierto revuelto* No está aquí…*Aventando de un lado a otro las cosas encontradas por donde busca* No está aquí tampoco…

Alguien entraba con medicina.

Madre: ¿Qué estás haciendo Fiona? ¡Tienes fiebre por eso debes comportarte y descansar!

Fiona: *Volteando* Mi collar de mariposas a desaparecido, se podría haber caído ayer de camino a casa… (Es algo importante que Finn me dio) *Saliendo del cuarto* ¡Voy a salir a buscarlo!

Madre: *Deteniéndola* ¡Estúpida! ¡Estás diciendo disparates! ¡Estas enferma! *Regresándola a que se recueste a la cama* ¡Debes descansar bien y ponerte mejor pronto! Puedes buscarlo después de recuperarte *Tomando su temperatura*

La temperatura de Fiona no dejaba de aumentar, mientras que por el otro lado tuvo que salir su madre para ir por medicinas y para la comida de la cena.

"Soy una idiota, recientemente perdí algo muy importante para mí, además de que me he resfriado…

"Lo siento Finn"

~~~~~~~~~PRACTICAS DEL CLUB~~~~~~~~~

Rogelio: *Acercándose* Whoa, ¡estás muy enérgico esta mañana!

Finn: *Mirando de donde provenía la voz* ¿Sempais?

Christopher: Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos

Finn: *Viendo como estaban*¡¿Por qué están vestidos con el uniforme?!

Christopher: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que jugamos

Gumball: Antes de nuestra graduación vamos a venir seguido a sí que ustedes deben estar preparados

Rogelio: *Mirando de un lado a otro* ¿Dónde está Fiona?

Finn: Ella está ausente hoy, porque pesco un resfriado

Christopher: *Asombrado*¿Ella está ausente? Si Fiona no está, no es divertido

Rogelio: Pero… *Tocándose la barbilla* Finn también estuvo ausente antes porque estaba enfermo *Pensado* Ahora es el turno de Fiona… *Dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a Finn dijo su conclusión* ¿Este podría ser el resultado de que ustedes dos se besaron? *Despreocupado*Eso siempre ocurre en los mangas Sojo

A Finn simplemente las tonalidades del color rojo hacían aparición en su cara.

Christopher: *Molesto* ¡¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?!

Rogelio: Según tu expresión… ¡Parece que adivinamos!

Christopher: ¡Finn dinos lo que está pasando!

~~~~~~CASA DE FIONA~~~~~~

"Estar sola en casa, se siente tan solitario, mama salió a comprar ingrediente para la cena…"

"Finn"

*Suspirando*

"Realmente quiero verte"

Miraba por la ventana de su cuarto que daba vista a un árbol grande

"Ahora probablemente sigues en la práctica"

De momento alguien subía por el árbol, haciendo que Fiona se restregara los ojos por no creérselo, cuando abrió los ojos seguía viendo aquella imagen. Negando con la cabeza

"Oh my glob…"

"Echo de menos tanto a Finn que hasta tengo alucinaciones"

Aquella persona se colgó de la rama más cercana del árbol hacia la ventana.

Finn: ¡Hey!

"Debo estar demasiado loca por Finn"

De nuevo le llamo la atención haciendo que Fiona se diera cuenta que no eran alucinaciones suyas, para que corriera rápidamente hacia la ventana

Fiona: *Incrédula* ¡No! (¡¿Enserió?!) ¡¿Finn?! *Abriendo la ventana* ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Finn: *Colgando aun de la rama* Jejeje ¿te sorprendí? *Moviéndose de un lado a otro llegando así a la ventana* He utilizado la excusa de que voy a practicar para escabullirme de la práctica de futbol, pero aun así tengo que volver pronto

"Tú estabas preocupado por mi así que viniste a verme…"

Tan conmovida se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que…

Finn: *Moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo* Tu nariz gotea, tu nariz gotea

~~~~~~CUARTO DE FIONA~~~~~~

Finn: ¿El collar de mariposas?

Fiona: Lo siento *Mirando hacia abajo tristemente* eso era algo que compraste especialmente para mi… quiero darme prisa y encontrarlo…

Finn: *Golpe suave a su frente* Idiota (No me muestres tal expresión) Voy a ayudarte a buscarlo, no te preocupes

Fiona: *Smile*

Finn: Pero… lo siento, te enfermaste… por que antes… *Recordando*

Push…. se pusieron los dos rojitos como tomatitos, ¡El ambiente se está cociendo!... o como se diga.

Fiona: *Nerviosa* No es eso… *Moviendo la mano de un lado a otro* No te preocupes mas por eso *Mostrando una sonrisa* ¡Si Finn fue quien me contagio, no me importa en absoluto!

El rubor se apodero de Finn, dejando que un pensamiento pasara por su mente…

Finn: Si nosotros nos besamos otra vez... *Explicando* el resfriado podria pasar a mi así tú podrías recuperarte *Mirando fijamente*

Fiona: Tú no eres Mac… ¿Verdad? (¿No tienes una peluca otra vez?) *Jalando los cabellos de Finn*

Finn: *Irritado*¡No! (¡No me confundas con él!)

Fiona: *Soltándole sus cabellos*Perdón… *Explicando* Lo que pasa es que no es algo que tu dirías…

Finn: *Tomando de una de las trenzas de Fiona* Deja de evitar la pregunta idiota…

El ambiente…

Se acercaban el uno al otro…

El corazón palpitaba…

Y…

Alguien grito desde la planta baja

Alberto: *Gritando*¡Hey Fiona! ¡Soy Alberto! ¡Estoy aquí para hacerte una visita! ¡La puerta no estaba cerrada así que entre por mi cuenta! *Comenzando a subir por la escalera*

"¿De ninguna manera el capitán Alberto?"

Fiona: *Exaltada* Fi… ¡Finn rápido tienes que ocultarte! (El te va a regañar por saltarte la practica) ¡Si el te descubre definitivamente vas a ser regañado!

Alberto abrió la puerta, encontrando a Fiona en su cama, agarrando fuertemente la cobija con ambas manos… nadie sospecharía de ese bulto a su lado… claro… nadie… a menos que sea muy estúpido como el que acabo de entrar.

Alberto: Fiona, ¿cómo te sientes? Estaba tan preocupado que omití la práctica y vine a visitarte

Fiona: Bien…*Nerviosísima* Bien me estoy sintiendo bien… (Oh my glob…)

Alberto: *Acercándose para besar su mano*Me siento muy solo cuando mi princesa no está *Cuando alguien le golpeo por la parte de su pierna* ¿Eh?

Alguien con un agudo oído escucharía las maldiciones que se decían en susurros…

Fiona: Perdón mi pie se resbalo (Finn, te descubrirá si no te portas bien)

Ella comenzó a abrazar a Finn fuertemente (Pareciera por fuera que se abrazaba su estomago), quien se encontraba en simples términos encima suyo, puesto que se había movido de tal forma que cuando Fiona lo abrazo así quedo, alguien con rayos x vería lo que había bajo las sabanas…

Fiona: *Cambiando el tema* Yo… realmente lo siento, me sentí enferma y no fui a la práctica... Definitivamente iré mañana

Alberto: *Acomodándose* Una persona enferma no debería preocuparse tanto *Dándole palmaditas en la cabeza* Fiona tu eres una buena manager

Una mano salió de la nada por debajo de las sabanas quitando de un manotazo la mano de Alberto.

Alberto: . . . (Raro… pareciera que una mano había salido de la nada)

Fiona: Pe… Perdón mi mano se resbalo

Nuevamente Fiona uso contramedidas abrazando por la cabeza de Finn con las dos manos por debajo de las sabanas, mientras que sus pies rodeaban su torso.

"Si eres descubierto, te van a regañar"

Por debajo de las sabanas

Finn: (Tonta, me estas abrazando demasiado fuerte… No… no puedo respirar…*Moviéndose*)

Fiona sentía muchas cosas inexplicables, en un movimiento más de Finn, ella soltó un gemido.

Alberto: ¿Qué pasa Fiona?

Fiona: Oh, nada…

"Finn por favor quédate quieto"

Mientras más se movía Finn ella mas reafirmaba su agarre

"Suéltame, Fiona ya no puedo respirar"

En simples términos, si hubiera una persona que pudiera ver con claridad lo que pasaba diría que esos dos eran el dúo estúpido… Y así pasaron 5 minutos, dejando a otro tonto con sus visiones mentales. Alberto veía:

*Ropa en mal estado

*Feromonas por todos lados

Dejándolo con el pensamiento de "Esto no es… ¿Ella no está tratando de seducirme verdad?"

Fiona: *Entre jadeos decía* Por favor… Al… ber… to…Puede por favor… usted *Ella trataba de decir "Por favor no se preocupe por mi"*

Mientras que Alberto traducía aquellas palabras de otra forma "Alberto, por favor ¿Puedes venir aquí?" con el pensamiento rondando en su mente "Ah… ella tiene una mirada seria en sus ojos…" era más que claro que su cerebro estaba hundido, haciendo que el reaccionara de tal forma que aun cuando poso su mano en las sabanas, no noto que había cierto movimiento extraño.

Alberto: *Acercándose peligrosamente* Fiona…

Finn: *Furioso* (¡HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!) ¡Alberto!

Y….

A punto de que Finn aplicara contramedidas…

Alguien abrió la puerta…

Crunchy: Soy yo Crunchy, perdón por molestarte, vi que tu puerta estaba abierta entonces entre.

Desde la vista de alguien inteligente, podría ver que había un bultote muy grande en la cama de Fiona.

Bajo las sabanas se encontraban susurrando:

Alberto: *Viendo a Finn*¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fuiste a correr por el entrenamiento?

Finn: *Furioso*¡Yo debería hacerte la pregunta a ti! Tú deberías estar en la práctica, pero claro, lo abandonaste para visitar a la novia de otra persona, Bribón

Christopher: *Callando a Finn con su mano* Pero esto es muy raro Crunchy que está loco por el futbol y que abandone la practica no es algo que se vea a diario...

Por fuera de las sabanas se encontraba una Fiona nerviosísima

Fiona: Que… ¿Qué pasa Crunchy?

Crunchy: *Buscando en su bolsillo* Esto… *Mostrando el collar de mariposas* se te cayó en la cancha de futbol

Fiona: Ah *Tomándolo* ¡Es mío!

Crunchy: Así que tengo razón… Me di cuenta que lo valoras mucho, pensé que si lo perdías estarías muy triste…

Fiona: *Tomándole de las manos para agitarlas de arriba abajo* ¡Gracias Crunchy! ¡Eres el Sempai, que debe ser un santo enviado desde el cielo para regresarme esto a mí!

Crunchy: *Confundido* (Santo…? Eso es una exageración…)

Fiona: *Soltándolo* Te digo la verdad yo inicialmente pensé que tú eras una persona tranquila y severa *Tomando de nuevo sus manos* Pero en realidad eres una persona amable y gentil *Sonriéndole sinceramente*

°° Flecha de Cupido hacia Crunchy °°

°° Repito… Flecha de Cupido hacia Crunchy °°

°° Oh glob… a quedado en shock °°

Fiona: ¿Crunchy?

Crunchy: *Precipitadamente corrió del lugar* ¡Me tengo que ir ahora! *Corriendo muy deprisa por las calles* (Una vez que veo la sonrisa de una chica mi corazón golpea, ¡esto es una muestra clara de que me estoy volviendo loco! *Confundido* ¿Y por que la flecha de Cupido sobre todo?)

Ese tipo a amado al futbol durante 17 años así que bueno… entenderán ustedes.

~~~~REGRESANDO A LA HABITACION DE FIONA~~~~

Aquellos 3 miraban aquella vista impactados.

Alberto: *Entendiendo todo* (Fiona podría ser una bruja…)

Fiona: *Confundida* ¿Qué pasa con Crunchy?

Finn: *Confundido* Yo no se… *Recordando* Alberto ¿no deberías aprender de Crunchy y volver a la práctica? Después de todo eres el capitán

Alberto: ¿No es lo mismo para ti? Tú siempre actúas de una forma honrada

¡Pelea pelea!

¡Pelea pelea!

¡Pelea pelea!

Okey no.

Fiona: ¡Esperen dejen de pelear ustedes dos!

De nuevo se abrió la puerta

Y de nuevo

Aquel dúo peleador se escondió bajo las sabanas

Gumball: *Casi gritando*¿Fiona estas bien?

Pero al zambullirse al mismo tiempo sus pies quedaron afuera por un segundo

Gumball: Creí haber visto 4 piernas… *Restregándose los ojos* No… no, debo de haber visto mal

Fiona: Oh…*Cambiando el tema apresuradamente* Oh si, ¿Necesitas algo Gumball?

Gumball: Oí que Fiona estaba enferma así que me escape de la practica *Cambiando a su típico tono caballeroso* pero después de ver que estas tan enérgica, ya no estoy tan preocupado, antes estaba muy preocupado.

Debajo de las sabanas nuevamente entre susurros

Finn: *Sentimientos encontrados* ¿A Gumball le sigue gustando Fiona? Antes se le confesó a ella…

Alberto: Cierto… A Gumball le gusta Fiona, ella es muy popular, Mi Fiona…

Finn: *Molesto* ¿Qué quieres decir con "Mi"?

Alberto: Nada, solo estoy hablando del futuro...

...

...

...

Finn: Sempai *Irritado* ¿Por qué esta tan cerca de Fiona? (Aléjate de ella)*Pateándolo*

Alberto: (Tan molesto) ¿Qué pasa? No seas tan mezquino… ¡Tu eres el único que necesita largarse!

Finn: ¡Tú eres el que tiene que apartarse!

Mientras que por otro lado Fiona casi se moría de la risa que tenía que aguantar las cosquillas que producian ese par mientras se movian.

"Paren de moverse chicos, me dan cosquillas"

Sin retenerse más de la risa, se le salió así sin más la carcajada

Gumball: ¿Fi… Fiona?

Fiona: Person *Conteniendo la risa* Es decir perdón, estoy bien (Soy una idiota *Siguiendo conteniendo la risa*)

Mientras más evitaba reírse más se reía por dentro, y dejaba ver otra vista al re-inteligente de Gumball

Gumball: No te vez bien Fiona… (¿Está teniendo dificultades para respirar?) *Comenzando a correr, deteniéndose por la puerta* ¡Espera un segundo Fiona! ¡Voy a llamar una ambulancia!

Fiona: Espera… *Sin resultado, mejor fue tras el* ¡Espera un segundo sempai! *Dando un paso en falso cayó encima de Gumball* ¡Por Glob!

Gumball: ¿Huh?

Fiona: Ouch…

Por la mente de Gumball todo caía en ruinas y mas su moralidad.

Fiona: *Intentando levantarse* Lo siento… ¿Estás bien? *Acercándose para comprobar*

La mente de Gumball ya estaba en su límite, lo irracional exploto

Gumball: *Agarrándole de los hombros* Fi… ¡Fiona! Yo… Yo…

Los de las sabanas ya no aguantaban mas, saliendo al unisonó

Finn y Alberto: ¡ALTO AHÍ!

Alguien más entraba por la puerta, con un ramo de flores.

Brad: Hey Fiona, ¡Vine a visitarte!

"¿GUMBALL QUE ESTAS PENSANDO HACERLE A FIONA?"

"¿NO DIJISTE QUE TENIAS QUE ABANDONAR LA PRACTICA POR QUE TE DEJASTE ALGO EN CASA?"

"SEMPAIS…. ¡YO ESTABA TAN EQUIVOCADO DE USTEDES!"

"¿FINN Y BRAD, NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAN ESTAR TROTANDO?"

"¿ALBERTO NO HICISTE LO MISMO PARA VENIR A VISITARLA?"

"A… ustedes…"

Durante una hora, no paraban de llegar más y más gente, traían paquete de fruta, otros ramos de flores con una revista de animax, otros más trajeron pescado y a Backup. Y así en esa hora más tarde llego la madre de Fiona.

Fiona: Resulta que todo mundo vino al final jeje…

Fernando: Nosotros vinimos a visitar después de que la practica había terminado, no es igual a como alguien se escapaba de las practicas por razones egoístas…

Por otro lado el dúo sempai ya estaba con la madre de Fiona

Rogelio: Perdone por la intromisión señorita, mi nombre es Rogelio.

Christopher: No es de extrañar que usted sea la madre de Fiona, mi nombre es Christopher

Madre: Gran… Gracias (Esto parece un host-Club)

Bueno al final todo termino sin más visitas.

Equipo: No volveremos a entrometernos

Fiona: Esta bien pueden venir en cualquier momento

El único que se quedo fue Finn.

Finn: Realmente no se que debería hacer con los Sempais… *Suspiro*

Fiona: *Risita* Contraer un resfriado podría no ser algo malo después de todo *Emocionada* no esperaba que todo el mundo viniera a visitarme *Alegre* ¡Soy tan afortunada!

Finn: *Refunfuñando* Aunque algunos de ellos vinieron por razones egoístas... *Recordando*

Fiona: *Confundida*¿Eh?

Finn: Nada *Regresándola a su cama* Rápido, necesitas descansar o de lo contrario tendrás fiebre

Fiona: Oh cierto… ¿Puedo hacer una petición egoísta? *Explicando* ¿Puedes sostener mi mano hasta que me duerma? *Ruborizada*Así puedo tener dulces sueños...

Finn: *Aceptando la peticion con un tono* Realmente no te entiendo *Tomando su mano*

"Esto es maravilloso…"

...

...

...

...

Finn: Mmm… (¿Ya está dormida?) Que lindo rostro dormido… *Jugando con los mechones que se encontraban en la frente de Fiona* No debes bajar la guardia cuando estés cerca de otros chicos…

* * *

_**Como les dije... jeje dia de doble capitulo... mañana sera de triple... eso espero.. jajaja...**_

_**Host-club: Son como entretenimiento nocturno... o por así decirlo... así como harem?...pero esta vez es la chica rodeada de muchos chicos en simples términos.**_

_**Y ya se, dije que ya me di cuenta de que es lo que me falta... pero aun asi no e cambiado ni maiz en como lo escribo... es que uwa! no se como hacerlo... en verdad... cuando pueda lo intentare... esto... que mas...**_

_**Me ire a dormir ñañaña~ Poniendo...**_

_**Spam:**_

_**El proximo capitulo puede que sea subido en unas 14 hrs. (Necesito dormir aqui son las 12:39 am)**_

_**Sera una obra de teatro el capitulo 17**_

_**En el capitulo 18 habra "Detective Conan" ajajaja, ¡es enserio no miento!**_

_**Entrara Bmo wi!**_

_**Habra un trio que jajaja te parte de la risa y am... **_

_**Tengo hambre (Okey no... no cuenta como spam)**_


	18. Palabras

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 17_

_Palabras... _

_Parte 1_

* * *

En uno de los salones de la preparatoria OOO se encontraban Fiona y Alberto en una escena comprometedora…

Alberto: Me eh enamorado de ti a primera vista *Decía mientras la miraba a los ojos*

Fiona: Eh…? *Con un tono dulce* ¿Como puede ser posible?

Alberto se acerco, de tal manera que la abrazo en medio segundo, la cabeza de Fiona quedaba escondida en aquel abrazo. Y de un momento a otro un Martibumerang paso volando cerca de la cabeza de Alberto haciendo que este se separara para evitar un golpe seguro

Finn: Perdón Alberto mi mano se resbalo

Alberto: *Acercándose a Finn* ¿Finn cuantas veces tu mano se va a resbalar hasta que estés satisfecho? *Jaloneando de un lado a otro a Finn* ¿Estas tratando de matarme? ¡As Tú trabajo bien, como manager de utilería!

Finn: ¡Tu también sempai! *Irritado* ¡Esta bien que tengas el rol de príncipe, pero a menos que el guion lo exija no te acerques tanto a Fiona!

Esta escena ocurrió porque:

Desde la fundación de la escuela se a tenido la tradición de que un día antes de la graduación de los superiores, los estudiantes más jóvenes arman una despedida para los graduados. El presidente de cada club puede decidir si participar o no. Y el presidente del club de Futbol decidió realizar la obra de teatro "Cenicienta" para el evento. Todos los roles fueron elegidos por el presidente del club de Futbol;

Dramaturgo: John

Príncipe; Alberto

Cenicienta: Fiona

Hada madrina: Crunchy

Hermanastras: Brad y Daniel

Extra: Donny

Manager de utilería: Finn

Todos los días los jugadores del equipo además de las prácticas, ensayan para la obra la cual resulta muy pesada. Incluso los de tercero quienes se gradúan van a ayudarlos. Todo el mundo trabaja duro hasta las altas horas de la noche todos estos últimos días, por ello Alberto y Fiona anteriormente se encontraban en una escena comprometedora. Aun así en los ensayos no simplemente practican lo que sera la obra, si no también arman lo que sera el fondo para esta, lo cual resulta muy cansado.

Fernando: *Exhausto* Ah… estoy tan hambriento, ya no tengo energías.

Finn: *Dirigiéndose a la puerta* Voy a ir a comprar algunos aperitivos

El ya corría con rumbo a la tienda, cuando se acordó "Mi billetera". Regresando así fue hacia la utilería donde la mayoría guarda sus cosas y los materiales que pueden ser de ayuda para seguir creando el escenario. Abriendo la puerta alguien se movió, antes de encontrar su mirada la vio de pies a cabeza, estaba con el vestido que se utilizaría; Era largo y un tanto abultado con vuelo; de la parte superior remarcaba mucho sus atributos, el cuello era redondeado, no dejaba ver de mas, las mangas eran largas abiertas.

Fiona: ¿Hu? *Sorprendida* Caramba me asustaste (como de repente se abrió la puerta… )*Recordando cómo estaba vestida* Yo… solamente estoy confirmando las medidas del vestido que nos está prestando el club de teatro *Termino diciendo un tanto nerviosa*

Finn: . . .

Fiona: (No me contesta… esto…)¿Finn?

Finn: (Me quede sin palabras) Ah… nada… solo pensé… que una princesa de verdad a aparecido *Tapándose la boca* (¡Uwa! ¡Se me escapo!)

Fiona: *Felicidad indescriptible*(¡WIIII!) *Unos segundos despues... Cambiando el tema* Tu… puedes ver que hay un traje de príncipe aquí *Quitando la corona del maniquí* Para mi… todo el tiempo que practico las líneas, siempre pienso que Finn es el príncipe *Poniéndole la corona* ¡Oh! ¡Por cierto! ¡Podrías llevar la corona y practicar las líneas conmigo! *Ya le había puesto la corona*

Finn: *Reaccionando* ¡Absolutamente no! (¡Nunca eh actuado no sé cómo se hace!) ¡Yo realmente no sé cómo actuar!

Fiona: *Poniendo una cara tierna* Por favor… tu puedes simplemente leer las líneas, es una rara oportunidad estar vestida como una princesa y que un príncipe este aquí.

5 minutos después…

Fiona ya le había convencido.

Finn: *Sonrojado* Solo… *Haciéndose el rudo*solo por 5 minutos… *Sentado enfrente de Fiona, comenzó a leer* "¿Es tu zapato?"

Fiona: (El solamente se limita a leer las líneas *Risita*)

Finn: "Des… desde el momento en… que te vi... y-yo no podía olvidarte *Viendo que seguía con su risita* (En serio… me está tomando el pelo…) Seguia buscándote… *Deteniéndose en una línea, totalmente rojito*

Fiona: ¿Finn? la linea... (La próxima línea es…)

~~~~~GUION~~~~~

Príncipe encantador: (Príncipe toma la mano de cenicienta y la mira fijamente a los ojos) "Te amo, mi princesa"

Cenicienta: "Príncipe encantador, yo también lo amo mucho" (Los dos se abrazan)

~~~~~DE NUEVO A CON ESOS TORTOLITOS~~~~~

"*Leyendo*To… toque de labios… Lo que sigue es una escena de amor apasionado…!"

Finn: *Nervioso* "Yo…. Amo…"

"Realmente espero que Finn diga esas líneas…. Vamos Finn"

Finn: "Amo… Amo…" *Nervioso*

"Va tan cerca…"

Finn: ¡Como puedo decir esas líneas tan cursis! *Aventando el guion* ¡Esto es demasiado!

El comenzó a correr pero Fiona le detiene por el suéter mientras que como él ya estaba cerca de la puerta se agarraba firmemente como una lapa.

Finn: ¡Tonta suéltame! ¡¿Cómo puedo decir ese tipo de cosas?! (¡Esto cuenta como una tortura!)

Fiona: ¡No te voy a dejar ir hasta que lo digas!

Finn: *Soltándose de Fiona* ¡Perdóname! *Decía mientras escapaba*

"Hmp.… él no lo dijo…"

"Aunque... Ya sé que Finn no diría esas palabras dulces tan facilmente"

"Pero aun así en verdad…"

"De vez en cuando me gustaría escuchar palabras así de la persona que me gusta"

~~~~~~DE NUEVO A LAS PRACTICAS~~~~~~

En la escena se encontraban de nuevo los dos personajes principales practicando la escena…

Alberto: "Te amo mi princesa" *Tomándole de las manos*

Fiona: "Príncipe encantador…"

Mientras que los demás que seguían armando el escenario platicaban amenamente sobre las actuaciones que se realizaban.

Rogelio: Cuando las líneas son dichas por Alberto,*Mirando* realmente hay una diferencia, es como si realmente lo vivieran

Finn: . . .

Rogelio: *Golpeándole con el codo* Finn… *Pícaro*Es mejor que no pierdas…

Christopher: *Haciendo lo mismo* Tu también deberías de tratar de decir "Te amo" a Fiona

Finn: Yo... yo...

Rogelio: *Burlándose*Olvídalo, tu probablemente no lo dirías

Christopher: Olvida "Te amo" apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes decir "Me gustas"

Miles de kilos de concreto se le caian encima a Finn... en verdad eran golpes bajos...

Sempais: Déjanos que te enseñemos *Jalándolo a rastras*

Aquel dúo cómico siempre que podian se divertian molestando al inocente de Finn.

Gumball: *Interviniedo* ¡Hey chicos! Estamos muy ocupados aquí, y ustedes aun tienen tiempo para meterse con alguien, ¡Estamos muy cerca del día de la presentación!

Y así dentro de unos cuantos días más se iba acercando el día de la presentación…

* * *

_**Ola!... esto... este capi lo subire en partes como otro capitulo... no es por que sea largo.. no lo crean asi, es que... bueno tengo que ir a otro lado (Esto es extraño D: seran señales? o que onda por que yo pensaba tener libre estos dias T-T)y como escribi que dentro de por casi 14 hrs subiria el otro capitulo... pues por eso para que no se me acabaran las horas... les dejare con la parte de uno y la duda por unas cuantas horas, jejeje... y ya luego subire la otra parte **_

_**y posiblemenete de nuevo sea dia de doble capitulo... y yo que queria hacerlo de triple... bueno pero si se puede de triple asi sera si no pues disculpeme...**_

_**El martibumerang= Martillo+(Habilidad o inercia de un) Bumerang muajajajajaja...okey... ya se.. no soy buena inventando nombres...**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso... si pongo mucha atencion puede que yo escriba en forma de actos ._.'**_

_**Spams (Huy como me gusta el spam ultimamente jjaja... okey no):**_

_**Bmo aparece en el proximo capitulo, no crean que sera en la proxima parte, escribi CAPITULO, asi que seria en el capitulo 18.**_

_**._. un solo spam... mmm... algo es algo jaja.**_


	19. Palabras: Parte 2

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 17_

_Palabras..._

_Parte 2_

* * *

La gente va y viene, el único punto de partida y llegada es el salón de multiusos. Hoy es el día prometido, un día antes de la graduación de los superiores; el momento en que varios clubes aran diferentes actividades como despedida para ellos, a la vez que también el momento de subir los telones para que el club de futbol entre al escenario se hace presente. Algo extraño de decir, pero cierto. Aunque a decir verdad la protagonista esta vez no parece encontrarse muy bien.

Fernando: *Mirando tras los telones* Fiona *Volteando la mirada* Ya casi es hora *Emocionado*

Fiona: O… Okay *Decía mientras se abraza el estomago*

Fernando: ¿Fiona?

Fiona: *Forzando una sonrisa* Na… nada… *Negando con las manos*

"No puedo decir…"

"No puedo decir que tengo calambres…"

"¿Por qué me tiene que venir ahora?"

"¿Y por qué me duele tanto esta vez?"

El dolor le vino tan fuerte, que no pudo evitar caer inclinada con las manos en el estomago.

Finn: *Preocupado*¡¿Fiona?! *Acercándose* ¿Fiona estas bien?

Rogelio: ¡Esto es malo!*Dirigiéndose a los demás*¡Parece ser que la manager se desmayo!

Christopher: ¡Date prisa y trae la camilla!

Fiona: NO… ¡no es eso! ¡Ustedes no van a tener que hacer esas cosas!

Finn: ¿Si no es eso entonces que es?

La pregunta le vino tan directamente que se sorprendió y no podía articular palabra por lo apenada que se sentía, sin saber si decir que es lo que sucedía…

Fiona: *Tapándose la boca* Es… Porque… *Temblando totalmente roja*

Los superiores se dieron cuenta de que era lo que sucedía por las reacciones mismas de Fiona. Sin más espera Rogelio se acerco al oído de Finn, explicándole lo que sucedía. Y mientras más iba explicando a Finn mas se iba poniendo colorado. Todos ya estaban al tanto, bueno… casi todos a excepción de Crunchy que no tenía ni idea de que sucedía.

Gumball: *Cof, Cof* Oh… bueno… Es difícil ser una mujer…

Daniel: Suena como si doliera mucho…

Fernando: Cada vez que a mi novia le viene parece dolerle mucho…

John: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo puede actuar el personaje principal en esta situación?

Fiona: ¡Esta bien yo puedo hacerlo, Solo déjenme descansar un poco!

Christopher: *Serio* Tu cara está realmente pálida, no creo que debas esforzarte demasiado…

Unos intentaban convencer a Fiona de que fuera a descansar y otros por lo mientras hablaban de que era entonces en lo que iban a hacer.

Alberto: Sera mejor no actuar, vamos a hacer otra cosa ¿Okay?

Donny: Si le damos a Gumball un sorbo de alcohol él puede hacer imitaciones

Alberto: Tomar en un evento parece no ser una buena idea…

Carmelo: Entonces debemos lograr que Rooney escriba palabras con el culo

Alberto: Eso es Entretenido… (Creo…)

Aun cuando hablaban amenamente sobre lo que arian en ese caso, a Fiona le seguían insistiendo en que fuera a descansar a la Enfermería.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Todos trabajaron tan duro y todo va ir a la basura por mi culpa"

Finn: Fiona, en verdad es mejor que te retires a la Enfermería

Estas palabras derramaron el vaso…

Fiona: *Entre lagrimas* Quiero actuar… *Tapándose la cara* Todos trabajaron tan duro…

Finn: Fiona… *Decidido* Dame el traje *Posando una de sus manos en el vestido* Voy a ir en tu lugar

. . .

¡¿QUE?!

Ese grito que dieron todos los jugadores, se debió de escuchar hasta por Marte….

Rogelio: ¡¿Quieres actuar?!

Finn: Entre todos nosotros, soy el único que podría caber en las ropas de Fiona ¿Verdad?

Rogelio: Pero…

Finn:*Firmemente* Practique las líneas con Fiona, por lo tanto recuerdo algunas cosas y el resto lo voy a memorizar ahora. Si me olvido de algunas líneas por favor escríbanlas en una cartulina para así poder refrescar mi memoria.

Alberto: *Impactado* Finn… *Decidido* Bien, ¡vamos a hacerlo! ¡Prepárense todos!

Carmelo: Madre mía… *Desconfiado* ¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto…?

Fiona: *Yendo tras Finn* Finn… porque tu… *Reteniendo el dolor que de nuevo se presentaba* Tu realmente odias actuar…

Finn: . . . Es mejor que tener que obligarte a actuar… *Regresando a Fiona* Gumball por favor permanece al lado de Fiona, ella no va a ir a la enfermería, aunque yo lo diga.

"Finn…"

Así pasaron los minutos… parecían extremadamente largos, pero aun así pudieron comenzar desde que los llamaron al escenario.

°°°El que sigue es el tercer grupo, el club de futbol, ellos interpretaran la obra "La cenicienta"°°°

Las cortinas que no dejaban ver más allá de ellas, se abrieron por fin, la oscuridad se comenzaba a propagar para luego ser descubierta por tenues luces que comenzaban a aumentar su brillo para luego dar una vista que no lastimaba a los ojos de los espectadores. Dejando ver así el escenario del interior de una casa de alta sociedad. De donde aparecieron Brad y Daniel vestidos como mujeres, de no ser por que tenían ciertas características confundibles, unos hubieran jurado que eran travestis mientras que otros se hubieran enamorado por error. Brad se tapaba con un abanico la cara.

Daniel: "¡Cenicienta!" *De nuevo grito* "¡Ven aquí cenicienta!"

Con esta última llamada apareció una chic… ¿Finn?... le quedaba muy bien a decir verdad el vestuario de criada, el cabello corto de la peluca que parecía real daban un buen perfil. Algunos espectadores sin saber que era Finn, se comenzaban a emocionar por la "Linda chica" que aparecía. En ello de uno de los pasos dados, uno dio en falso, a punto de caer… dio un giro en el aire cayendo así nuevamente en el piso firmemente, con las manos extendidas.

-Whoa!Whoa!

-¡Increíble!

-¡La increíble acrobacia de cenicienta!

Esos eran los comentarios por parte del público que se encontraba muy impresionado por aquello. Por otro lado…

John: No pensaba que fuera a ser tan popular…

Alberto: Hay una cenicienta que sabe hacer una voltereta…

Y así siguió la obra de teatro un buen rato. En ello llego la escena del baile.

Alberto: "Puede darme esta pieza, bella dama" *Dando la mano*

Finn: "Príncipe encantador…" *Tomando su mano*

Alberto: *Susurrando* ¿Por qué tengo que seguirte? (Yo quería bailar con Fiona)

Finn: *Susurrando* Eso es algo que yo debería preguntar

Y así comenzó su…

John: En vez de llamarlo baile debería llamarse pelea… ¡Esto debería ser una escena romántica!

Bueno… así comenzó un algo parecido a un baile, quienes que veían interesados por otro lado observaban un tanto divertidos pero a la vez muy concentrados.

Rogelio: *Animado* Es genial que la gente lo esté disfrutando *Risas del público*

Christopher: *Divertido* Finn añade aptitud cuando recita las líneas

"Finn… es obvio que odias actuar…"

"Pero… ahora eso es muy difícil de creer"

"Un momento ya viene…"

"Lo que practique con Finn antes…"

"Esta escena…"

Alberto: "Te amo, mi princesa…" *Tomando sus manos*

Finn: "Príncipe encantador…" . . . "Yo también" *No pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Fiona*

Un segundo pasaba… otro más le seguía… otro más pasaba… el público estaba más que intrigado…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dice nada?

-¿Se le olvido sus líneas?

La tensión comenzaba por la parte de donde se encontraban los demás…

Rogelio: ¿Qué pasa con Finn?

Christopher: ¡Rápido escriban las líneas en la cartulina!

Finn… quien ahora miraba hacia un punto fijo del piso cambio su mirada hacia una directa contactando a los ojos de Fiona mencionando…

-"Yo también te amo"

"Finn…"

Alberto: *Girando la cabeza de Finn* "¡Mi princesa!" *Susurrando disimulando su molestia* A quien se lo decías eee!?

La escena acabo con que Alberto se hincara y besara la mano de la que sería su princesa. Y así cerraron en un dos por tres las cortinas dejando al fondo los gritos de los espectadores que se encontraban ovacionando a lo que fue la obra de teatro presentada por el club de Futbol.

Carmelo: ¡Fue genial, un éxito!

Christopher: ¡Al público le encanto!

Fernando: ¡Bien hecho Finn!

El mencionado se encontraba tirando de un lado a otro el vestuario que se le había dado, mientras se dirigía a Fiona.

Finn: ¡¿Estás bien Fiona?!

Aquellas pupilas se encontraban en el del otro…

Finn: *Levantándola* Vamos *Cargándola de caballito* Vamos a la enfermería, no te vez muy bien

Fiona: *Dudosa* Finn…

Finn: ¡No voy a decir por segunda vez!... Esas palabras tan embarazosas…

"A pesar de que obviamente le disgusta la situación…"

"El aun así continuo…"

"La actuación fue buena"

"Las palabras dulces sonaban hermosamente…"

"A él no le gustaba hacer eso"

"El no quería hacerlo…"

"Y aun así siguió…"

"Finn…"

Por otro lado Christopher solo veía a esos dos tortolos que se alejaban…

Gumball: ¿Qué pasa Christopher?

Christopher: Nada, en realidad pensaba que Finn todavía era un niño pequeño, yo no creía que el pudiera ser así. Al tener a alguien importante, un niño madura para ser un hombre…

Aquellas palabras sonaron en la mente de cada uno de los presentes… era muy cierto…

~~~~~~~~~~DIA DE LA GRADUACION~~~~~~~~~~

Rogelio: Miren, Fiona está llorando

Fiona: *Haciéndose la fuerte*No… no lo estoy *Controlando sus lagrimas*

Los Sempais se acercaron para abrazarla tiernamente, haciendo que ella ya no pudiera controlarse y terminara sollozando

Gumball: Yo realmente no sé quién es el que se gradúa…

Finn: *Disimulando su puño* Sempais…

Aquel dúo soltó a Fiona, para luego irse a contra Finn.

Christopher: (Se bueno) No estés celoso *Mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza* No estés celoso

Rogelio: Vamos a darte un abrazo también *Abrazándolo… o bueno algo parecido a eso*

Finn: ¡No es necesario!

Y en ello, una manada… es decir un montonal de chicas que corrían rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los graduados gritaban mientras iban en camino hacia ellos.

-¡ENCONTRE A ROGELIO SEMPAI!

-¡ESTAN GUMBALL Y CHRISTOPHER SEMPAI TAMBIEN!

-¡POR FAVOR DEME SU SEGUNDO BOTON!

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO, SU SEGUNDO BOTON ES MIO!

-¡NOO ES MIO!

-¡DAMELO A MI!

-¡NO, MIO!

-¡TODO EL MUNDO ATRÁS, YO LLEGUE PRIMERO!

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTES?!

Trió: *Confundido* ¿Huh?

Aquella palabra, fue la última que dijeron ya que todas aquellas chicas se les abalanzaron, quitándoles todo a su paso.

-¡AH LO OLVIDE, EL SEGUNDO BOTON ES BUENO! ¡EL TERCERO TAMBIEN ES BUENO! ¡EN SI CUALQUIER COSA!

Rogelio:-¡HEY ESPEREN!

-¡ENTONCES QUIERO LA CORBATA!

Gumball:-¡¿HUH?!

-¡QUIERO LOS CALCETINES!

Christopher:-¡NOOO!

-¡QUIERO LA CAMISA!

Rogelio:- ¡NO… ALTO!

Gumball:-¡CALMENCE! ¡AH!

Después de un arrebatamiento de todo lo que creían aquellas fanáticas que estaba en oferta. Se fueron corriendo gritando

"¡FELICITACIONES A TODOS LOS GRADUADOS!"

Mientras dejaban a esos tres en paños menores...

Trió: . . . Gracias. . . (?)

Alberto: ¿Alguien quiere llevar mi ropa de Gimnasia?

Trio: ¡Yo!

Finn: (Ser popular no siempre es algo bueno…)

. . .

Y… al final aquellos 3 fueron a la misma universidad y pasaron a llamarse los 3 caballeros de la escuela:

Gumball; Prodigio en la facultad de medicina

Christopher: Príncipe de la facultad de ciencias

Rogelio: Ídolo de la facultad de derecho

* * *

**_Nam... Nam... Ya viene conan! jajaja... en serio realmente pienso que esta adaptacion quedaba bien como un crossover en cierta forma... m... ñee... _**

**_Bmo ya viene wii! Bmo! Adoro a ese personaje, es una cosita muy mona! jajaja..._**


	20. ¿Conan? Bmo aparece y un trio nuevo

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 18_

_¿Conan?... Bmo aparece y un trio nuevo_

* * *

Un nuevo curso, transcurre para aquellos que ingresan, que cursan nuevamente el año o que simplemente siguen en pie con el siguiente grado. Es abril, la mayoría de los nuevos alumnos en la escuela tienen que escoger a que club ingresaran y todos los clubes hacen su debutación en alguna presentación para que se unan a los clubes.

-¿Ya has elegido a que club te vas a unir?

-Es muy duro elegir…

En el fondo una música muy reconocida comenzaba a sonar

-¿Qué?

-Esta canción es…

-Eso… eso es…

-¡¿El tema musical del opening del Detective Conan?

En ello apareció un chico muy parecido al protagonista de la serie con una pelota corriendo en cierta dirección

-¡Es Conan!

-¡Conan está aquí!

Una bomba de humo se hizo presente y alguien comenzó a reírse de una forma muy macabra llamando la atención

-Ki… ¡KID!

Alberto: ¡A esta mujer hermosa que parece una preciosa joya, voy a reclamar su corazón! *Mientras abrazaba a Fiona*

Fiona: ¡Conan!

Finn: ¡Suelta a Ran, Kid! *Pateando la pelota en dirección a la cabeza del susodicho*

En ello el impacto fue tan severo que Kid cayó soltando a Ran, quien se fue corriendo emocionadamente hacia Conan. Con esto último alguien con un micrófono apareció.

°° ¡UNETE AL CLUB DE FUTBOL, Y CAPTURA EL CORAZON DE TU NOVIA! °°°

Fiona: (El papel se ajusta a Finn perfectamente)

Alberto: (El mocoso pateo la pelota demasiado fuerte…)

La atención por aquella actuación fue llamada rápidamente, dejando a los clubes restantes hablando.

Kendo: La actuación que organiza el club de Futbol cada año es grandiosa… ¿Conan este año?

Basquetbol: Utilizaron perfectamente al niño pequeño…

Baseball: El tema del año pasado fue el del hombre lobo…

Regresando a con el club~~~

Rogelio: Los únicos que quieren unirse al club son las chicas, quienes quieren ser manager

Donny: Ellas tienen en su mira a los alumnos de las clases superiores…

Finn: *Contento* De esta manera la carga de tu trabajo disminuirá *Refiriéndose a Fiona*

Carmelo: ¿Qué pasa con Fiona?

Ella se econtraba viendo el piso melancolicamente.

Daniel: Se debe al cambio de clases ella y Finn ya no están en la misma clase

Finn: Debes levantar tu espíritu

Fiona: *Poniéndose en posición fetal* ¡Wa! ¡ No seré capaz de mirar a Finn fijamente durante la clase nunca más!

Finn: (Entonces… ¿Has estado haciendo tales cosas todo el tiempo?)

Fiona:*Sollozando* Hay muchas chicas lindas en clase de Finn… Yo realmente estoy muy preocupada… *Levantando la cara* No puedes… *Viendo a Finn* Cambiar tus sentimientos

Finn: *Rojo cual tomate* Eso… eso es lo que te quería decirte a ti… (No me mires con esos ojos de cachorrito)

Fiona: Okay *Ruborizada*

John: *Exclamando* Nuevos reclutas *Señalándolos* Esos 2 son las mascotas del club de Futbol: La pareja de novios: Finn y Fiona

Reclutas: ¡oooOOooh!

Minutos después ~~~

Los que registraban a nuevos jugadores eran Finn y Fiona mientras que los demás se encargaban de las que se querían registrar como managers.

Fiona: Solo chicas se han registrado

Finn: Los de las clases superiores son muy populares, los chicos probablemente no quieren estar cerca de ellos.

Alguien se acercaba tenía el cabello azulado, unos ojos pequeños negros cual profundidad del bosque oscuro, una voz suave, con una nariz pequeña.

-: Disculpa *Sin recibir respuesta* Discúlpame… *Fiona se giro para ver quién era* Quisiera unirme al club de futbol…

Fiona: (Que linda chica) *Sonriendo* Para inscribirse como manager para las chicas es en la mesa de al lado

-: (¿Qué?) Soy un chico

Fiona: *Sorprendida* ¡¿Qué?! (¡No lo puedo creer!... el es tan adorable… aunque inspeccionando más de cerca el está usando pantalones)

-: *Temeroso* Mi… mi nombre es Bra… Brandom… Yo… nunca he jugado futbol antes, ¿Puedo aun así unirme?

Finn: ¿Te gusta el futbol?

Brandom: ¡Si me gusta! ¡Siempre he querido jugar futbol

Finn: Pues eres bienvenido *Feliz* Si tienes alguna pregunta siéntete libre de preguntármelo

Brandom: ¡Gracias!

Fiona simplemente veía fijamente la escena, mientras se ruborizaba

~~~~~~~ALMUERZO EN LA AZOTEA~~~~~~~

Fiona: Estoy envidiosa de el

Finn: ¿Estás hablando de Brandom?

Fiona: Si

Finn: Al final, el fue el único chico que se inscribió (Había muchas chicas que se querían unir, eso se convirtió en un problema…)

"En ese momento, Finn actuó como un verdadero sempai, el se veía tan guapo… hizo que mi corazón se acelerara"

Finn: Tu caja de jugo se ve deliciosa

Fiona: *Mostrando el juguito* Ah esto es un nuevo producto…

Finn: Voy a tomar un sorbo *Tomando del popotito que sobresalía de la caja*

Fiona: *Levantando la caja hacia el cielo* (¡Oh my Glob! ¡Un beso indirecto! ¡Un beso indirecto! ¡Un beso indirecto! ¡Un beso indirecto!)

Finn: Oh, estaba bueno, Voy a darte un sorbo del mío

"En un momento parece como si fuera un adulto y al siguiente actúa como si fuese un pequeño niño que le gusta gastar bromas"

"Los hombres son tan impredecibles"

~~~~BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS~~~~

Finn: Oh… estoy lleno

Fiona: Es probable que te duermas en tu próxima clase (Hoy a sido un buen día…)

En los pasillos habían ventanas que daban vista hacia el patio, Fiona sin poder evitar la mirada noto que Brandom estaba rodeado de otros 3 chicos, pareciera que lo estaban intimidando pero como era "Pareciera" no le dio importancia.

~~~~~~3 DIAS DESPUES… PRACTICAS~~~~~~

Fernando: Brandom ya ha estado aquí 3 días, seguro que Finn está cuidando bien de el

"Jejeje… Finn es tan amable…"

"Me gusta cada día mucho mas"

Finn: Vamos ahora a intentarlo BMO

Brandom: Bien Pen

"- - -"

"¿BMO?"

"¿Pen?"

"¡Finn y yo ni siquiera tenemos nombres cariñosos entre nosotros!"

Y mientras Fiona se sumergía entre sus pensamientos, en eso se cayó Bmo.

Finn: ¿Estás bien?

Brandom: Perdón soy tan torpe

Finn: Tonto, está bien, me gusta cuando trabajas duro

Brandom: Pen…

Fiona con esa escena comenzó a practicar box con un árbol

"Tan… Tan celosa me encuentro"

"Gustar… Esa palabra ´Gustar´ ¡Finn no está dispuesto a utilizar esa palabra conmigo!"

"El ha sido su amigo por 3 días…"

"¡En cambio yo he sido su novia por un año!"

Brandom: Perdón

Finn: *Cargándolo de un brazo* Te llevare a la enfermería

Aunque en realidad solo Finn ayudaba a Brandom a sostenerse en pie, Fiona veía una escena de enamorados. Sin poder reprimirse más se hinco contra el suelo.

"¡ESTOY TAN CELOSA!"

Fiona: ¡Quiero ser Brandom!...

Fernando: *Extrañado por la escena* ¿Fiona?

~~~~~~ENFERMERIA~~~~~~

Mientras que Finn notaba algo extraño mientras esperaban al profesor de la enfermería.

Finn: ¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste la frente?

Brandom: Ah… *Contestando rápidamente* Ayer tropecé…

Finn: . . .

~~~~~~CAMINO A CASA~~~~~~

Finn: ¡Bmo es realmente bueno!*Emocionado* ¡El sabe mucho sobre Futbol! El sabe la historia del Futbol, los jugadores de todos los países ¡A ese chico realmente le gusta el futbol!

"Finn… has estado hablando sobre Brandom sin parar, por mucho tiempo..."

Finn: Déjame decirte…*Mirándola*¿Qué te pasa? Parece que no tienes energías

Fiona: Nada…

Por lo cerca de un callejón se escuchaban ruidos muy estruendosos

Fiona: ¿Qué? (¿Alguien se estará peleando?)

~~~~~~CALLEJON~~~~~~

-: ¿No te dije que no seas arrogante?

-: Hoy tienes mucho efectivo

Brandom: De… ¡Devuelmelo!, estoy usando ese dinero para comprar zapatos

-: ¿Zapatos? Oh si, escuche que te uniste al club de futbol…

-: Eso no te conviene en absoluto

-: Tus facciones son demasiado femeninas

-: *Jalándole el cabello* No estás en condiciones de jugar en la cancha

-: Tú deberías ser nuestro pequeño sirviente como si estuvieras en la secundaria

Finn: ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir ese tipo de cosas! *Apretando los puños* ¡El definitivamente se hará más fuerte!

-: ¿Qué dijiste bobalicón?

-: Ah, Ese chico parece que está en el club de futbol…

-: El niño que estaba disfrazado de Conan

-: ¡Oh! *Imitando un tono de sorpresa* Eso significa que este pequeño niño es una clase de superior…

Finn: ¡Devuélvanle el dinero a Brandom! Incluyendo el dinero que le quitaron anteriormente

-: *Irritado* Ah….

-: ¡Como te atreves a darnos órdenes! *Mandándole un golpe directo a la mejilla*

Aunque al parecer era un golpe directo, lo recibió como si nada; pareciera un simple raspón en la mejilla, con esto los dejo perplejos a los 3.

Bravucones: ¿Eh?

Finn: No utilizaste todo tu fuerza en ese anterior golpe… ¿Verdad?

-: *Nervioso* Ah…. Esto…

Finn: Entonces ustedes quieren luchar conmigo *Apretando el puño nuevamente* ¡Nosotros no somos debiluchos!

Con esta frase Finn desato un golpe que iba a impactar directamente a la cabeza de uno, pero el golpe no impacto con lo que debería, ya que el chico se movió a duras penas, lo cual hizo que impacto fuera en contra de una pared que estaba en construcción rompiéndose en pedazos, dejando a aquellos chicos con el miedo en sus expresiones.

Finn: *Más tranquilo* Ustedes chicos *Apretando el puño de nuevo* ¡No vuelvan a intimidar a Brandom otra vez! *Mirándolos fijamente*

El miedo les invadió fuertemente, hasta se pusieron pálidos, pero las ganas de escapar corriendo nunca se fueron y optaron por irse como pudieron.

Finn: *Ayudando a levantar a Brandom* ¿Estás bien Brandom? ¡Si esos chicos te vuelven a molestar no lo ocultes!

Brandom: *Tartamudeando* Eso… eso... ¿Qué significa?... Me… me refiero a lo de antes que acabas de decir… Yo no tengo mucha fuerza… *Mirando hacia abajo* Parezco una chica… No tengo confianza, pero… Realmente quiero volverme más fuerte *Iba a comenzar a sacar lagrimas cuando*

Finn: ¡Estúpido! ¡No creas en nada de lo que ellos dicen! ¡Tú definitivamente te volverás fuerte! *Dedicando una sonrisa* Debido a que amas el futbol verdad, creo que tu gusto por el futbol es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, la resistencia y la técnica son cosas que vienen poco a poco. ¡Tú tienes que atesorar ese sentimiento! *Sincero* Yo realmente todavía no soy un buen sempai, eso me hace tener ganas de mejorar... asi... que... ¿Qué te parece esto? Vamos a tratar de volvernos mejores juntos.

Brandom: ¡Finn-Sempai! *Abrazándolo*

A Fiona casi se le salen los ojos por lo que hizo Brandom con el simple pensamiento:

"¡Para el carro chico!"

~~~~~~~REGRESANDO A CASA DE NUEVO~~~~~~~

Fiona: Hey, sabes… para ser honesta, estoy un poco celosa

Finn: ¿Celosa de Bmo? *Incrédulo* ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Realmente estas celosa de un chico?

Fiona: *Inflando los cachetes* ¡Eso se debe a que eres tan bueno con él! *Cambiando el tono* Pero… ser amable es una de tus mejores cualidades, por lo que no se puede evitar…*Respirando hondo* Estoy tan celosa de Brandom, parece que ustedes dos van a convertirse en grandes amigos *Mirando al cielo*

Finn: Para mi… *Regresando la mirada a Fiona* Estoy muy contento de que Fiona sea una chica…

Fiona: ¿Hu…? (¿Qué quieres decir?)

Finn tomo la mano de Fiona con la ventaja de acercarse a Fiona rápidamente, posándole un beso en la mejilla.

Finn: Porque no podría hacer algo así con un chico *Decía mientras la miraba a los ojos tiernamente haciendo que se sonrojara Fiona al instante*

"Realmente Finn usualmente es tímido… ahora de repente es atrevido…"

"Me… Me gusta mucho el… es increíble"

"Aunque… un chico que es admirado por otro es raro…"

~~~~~~~~AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LAS PRACTICAS~~~~~~~~

Unos chicos llegaron de repente deteniéndose enfrente de Finn llamando la atención de los demás jugadores

-: ¡Perdón por lo de ayer!

-: ¡Desde el fondo de nuestro corazón, respetamos el valor de Finn!

-: ¡Queremos llegar a ser como el gran hermano Finn!

-: ¡Vamos a ser miembros del club de Futbol!

Los tres se arrodillaban de pies y manos, con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo

-: ¡Ya no volveremos a intimidar a la gente más débil que nosotros nunca más!

-: ¡En serio!

-: ¡Vamos a cambiar desde el día de hoy!

-: ¡En serio!

-: ¡No vamos a hacer nada malo, ¡Incluso vamos a sacar las malas hierbas del campo!

-: ¡En serio!

Al unisonó: ¡POR FAVOR HAGANOS APRENDER DE USTED EMPEZANDO DESDE CERO!

Finn se quedo sin saber que decir y realmente impactado por lo que estaba sucediendo

John: No está mal, eres popular Finn

Finn negaba con la cabeza

Trió: ¡Por favor cuiden de nosotros!

Finn de nuevo negaba con la cabeza

John: Hemos ganado 3 miembros juntos

Pues que se le podía hacer, Finn simplemente acento con la cabeza… El club de futbol cada vez se estába volviendo más interesante.

* * *

_***Bostezo*... que sueño... **_

_**Bien... Bmo aparecio y el si se quedara muajaja... tendra una que otra aparicion como los demas jugadores.**_

_**¡Conan! ¿Alguien a visto su serie? Ahora que recuerdo...Yo la vi en vacaciones del año pasado (Sueno como mi abuela cuando recuerda cosas)... no dormi bien durante una semanas... Como eran los ultimos dias de las vacaciones al final tuve que dejar la serie de repente para empezar lo que seria mi ultimo año de la secundaria... Y... no me acuerdo ahora en que capitulo iba jjajaja... lo tendre que volver a empezar a ver...**_

_**El ese tipo Ash digamos que renuncio hace tiempo en el equipo asi que hagan cuentas, menos los sempais tambien... quedan unos... no se... pero quedan ciertos jugadores jeje..**_

_**Aquel trio pienso llamarlo como los fantasmas que aparecen en el capitulo de "Rastro de calor", solo que como uno es un chica tendre que buscarle otro nombre.. em.. como le pongo.. no se hay me dare ideas...**_

_Dato curioso:__**El apodo "Pen" por si se preguntan se me ocurrio ponerlo por que en el capitulo numero 000 de HDA, aparece Finn con ese nombre, si alguien no ha visto ese capitulo veanlo se llama "Piloto". ¡Si lo ven por primera vez se daran a la idea de como fue el inicio de esta serie tan algebraica!**_

_****__**Dato: Tengo hambre... quiero una naranja... okey no cuenta pero quiero otra naranja uwa!**_

_**Me pregunto si mañana are dia de doble capitulo... (Si no lo hago es por la basofia de la Tarea...)**_


	21. Dia Para Recordar

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 19_

_Dia Para Recordar_

* * *

Aun después de que los 3 bravucones se unieran al club de Futbol, más son animadores de cierta persona que otra cosa, puesto que su admiración es tanta hacia Finn que dejan de lado lo que tienen que hacer. Brandom va mejorando paso a paso, aquellos antes mencionados le tienen más respeto es algo bueno ya que estando en un mismo grupo, algo principal que se tiene que tener como base es el respeto que se le debe de dar a los demás y lo están aplicando. Con este cambio recibido de trato; Brandom ha ido agarrando más confianza, haciendo que a lo que antes le temía fuera quedando en el pasado.

~~~~~~~~COMEDOR~~~~~~~~

Y… regresando a con nuestra pareja, ellos dos puesto que están en diferentes salones, aprovechan la hora del almuerzo para estar el uno con el otro, quizás sea poco el tiempo compartido entre ellos dos, pero lo atesoran y Finn parece recordar cierta fecha, así que quiere aprovechar lo antes posible de comentarle a Fiona invitándola para empezar a una cita…

Finn: ¿El próximo sábado no es tu cumpleaños? (24 de Abril)

Fiona: Si (¡Por Glob! ¡Se acordó!)

Finn: Vayamos a una cita, ya que es un día muy especial

Fiona: *Tartamudeando* Ci… ci… ci… ¡¿Cita?! *Gritando aun sin creérselo*

Finn: *Risa* Si *Explicando* El año pasado *Recordando* nosotros aun no éramos novios todavía, por ello no pude celebrarlo contigo, así que este año te llevare a donde quieras, piensa en ello

Aquella platica termino alegremente, las palabras de Finn parecían música clásica para los oídos de Fiona, la hacían quedar soñando despierta en clase, más de una vez fue golpeada con el libro por la profesora de Historia, después de que en las practicas de la tarde se decidiera a dónde irían, ella quedo en las nubes durante los siguientes días. Esta vez no estaría su prima para llegar a enrollarla como taco como la vez pasada, tenía tiempo suficiente para decidir que ponerse y finalmente era en su cumpleaños ¿Qué cosa podría ir mal?

~~~~~~~~DIA DE LA CITA~~~~~~~~

Es una hora antes de la hora acordada, quedaron de verse en el parque central de la ciudad; el viento susurraba alegremente no parecía molestar como de costumbre, el día era claro y fresco, Fiona esperaba sonrientemente sentada.

Realmente se veía hermosa; Tenia el cabello amarrado en media coleta, su cabello largo finamente bajaba por su espalda, tenía una blusa de primavera blanca con una falda corta de olanes color beige y una bolsa… una bolsa bonita.

"Aaah…"

"¡Estoy muy feliz!"

"He llegado antes de la hora acordada…"

"Incluso me puse un poco de maquillaje… me pregunto si Finn lo notara…"

"Me siento tan feliz a pesar de tener que esperar"

"¡Tengo 17 años!"

"Ha pasado casi un año desde que conocí a Finn"

"Espero que a partir de hoy, me convierta en una persona más madura también…"

Mientras Fiona seguía en sus pensamientos el tiempo pasaba y Finn corría llegando cada vez más cerca. Cuando llego a detenerse para buscar a Fiona con la mirada, el viento hizo de nuevo su táctica favorita de soplar ligeramente con unos cuantos pétalos de cerezo, de modo que uno que otro mechón de cabello se volviera rebelde, haciendo que Fiona intentara tranquilamente acomodar aquellos mechones salvajes, Finn simplemente veía la escena con el corazón palpitando. Hasta que Fiona detecto una mirada.

Fiona: ¡Ah, Finn! *Dirigiéndose a él*

Finn: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Fiona: Ya me comenzaba a preocupar

Finn: Lo siento por llegar tarde...

Fiona: *Negando con la cabeza* No te preocupes

Finn: ¿Has decidido donde te gustaría ir?

Fiona: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver una película primero!

Llegaron tranquilamente al cine, había 4 diferentes tipos de película que presentaban, Fiona no gustaba las de terror así que paso de una, la otra era de muñequitos animados, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eran niños de primaria?, siendo así que al final Fiona de entre las dos que quedaban eligió una llamada "Luna llena", parecía muy confiada en su elección. Entrando a la sala las luces se comenzaban a apagar comenzando como de costumbre con los avances promocionales de otras películas.

Fiona: Jejeje, ¡Realmente quería ver esta película!

Finn, simplemente la seguía pero aun así tenia aquellos pensamientos cualquiera que tiene uno al escuchar el nombre de una película que no se ha visto antes "¿Esta película estará bien?... Por su nombre, suena más a una película porno para mí…" Pero por lo mientras Fiona estaba más que feliz.

"He hecho una investigación en internet y he leído revistas"

"Esta película está en el top 10 de películas para pareja"

"¡No puedo esperar a verla!"

Unos 4 minutos más pasaron con avances, para luego dar comienzo a la película con el título en grande desapareciendo con un punto que comenzaba a extenderse, dejando ver a la luna en primer lugar, unos gemidos se comenzaban a escuchar, el fondo parecía un bosque, la vista daba lentamente hacia la derecha, haciendo que se escuchara mas y mas fuerte los gemidos extraños. En ello se paró la vista en una escena donde habían dos amantes, que se estaban besando y acariciando apasionadamente.

-: Te amo mucho Barb *Decía entre jadeos el chico* No puedo contenerme más…

El comenzaba a bajar la cara dando besos más profundos por donde pasaban sus labios, la chica era la única que estaba mostrando su cara, tenía unos ojos cargados de deseo, su cara se encontraba completamente roja y sus manos simplemente no dejaban de agarrarse fuertemente de él, este por lo mientras se encontraba desvistiendo la parte superior de su amante.

-: No… no… Ed.… En tal lugar… Ah… AHH….

-: Solo deja de lado tus negativas Barb…

-: ¡NO!... Ah…

Finn y Fiona simplemente estaban con la boca abierta, la película apenas llevaba como unos 3 o2 minutos iniciando.

"¡¿Qué es esto…?!"

"¡Hay escenas intimas directo al comienzo!"

"¡¿Esto enserio esto hace a la cita de una pareja más interesante?!"

Por el fondo se escuchaban mas sonidos y gemidos extraños… era fácil adivinar que todo el mundo parecía estar entrando en el mismo estado de ánimo… Pero estos dos siendo como eran solo se taparon los ojos rojos hasta las orejas…

~~~~~~~~FIN DE LA PELICULA~~~~~~~~

Fiona: *Recargada en la pared* La… *Agachando la cara* Película fue muy… larga

Finn simplemente se encontraba hincado sin poder mirar a la cara a Fiona, asentando con la cabeza y con un bajo "Si… Si…" respondió.

Fiona: Dos horas y media…

"Esto es un total desastre…"

"Necesito una forma de cambiar el estado de ánimo…"

Fiona: ¡Finn vamos al zoológico! (Vamos a remediar esto en un entorno más relajante)

~~~~~~~~ZOOLOGICO~~~~~~~

Todos los animales hembra y macho se encontraban haciendo ese tipo de escenas de las cuales se suponía que en un lugar así ya no volverían a ver…

Finn simplemente se quedaba mirando con la cara perdida al cielo… mientras que Fiona ya se encontraba arrepintiéndose de haber elegido tal lugar.

"Todos los animales están en celo…"

"¡Esto es horrible!"

"Finn podría tener la idea equivocada de que estoy tratando de seducirlo"

"Sera mejor hacer algo pronto…"

Fiona: Finn *Volteando* Eh… ¿Finn?

Un gorila se encontraba abrazando a Finn tras las varillas que dividían el área, al parece el gorila lo había raptado (¿?) bueno… Finn intentaba lo más que podía de escapar de ese gorila.

Fiona: ¡Finn!

El gorila comenzó a meter mano bajo de la playera de Finn.

Finn: Wa… (¡Ella está en celo!) ¡Basta!

Fiona se encabrono al ver esta cena y comenzó a gritar enojada.

Fiona: ¡Hey! ¡¿Que le estás haciendo a Finn?! (¡Yo ni siquiera he llegado a hacerle eso a él!)

Y esas palabras fueron su declaración de guerra hacia el gorila, este le cacheteo a Fiona, mientras que en eso soltó a Finn, Fiona más furiosa no le dio importancia

Gorila: ¡GROWL! (No molestes)

Fiona: ¡Me importa un bledo! *Parece que le entendió*

Así siguió su pelea por un buen rato… aunque también Finn intento separarlas terminaba golpeado, hasta que llego un encargado a separarlas (Era hembra el gorila).Y no falta decir que Fiona termino toda desarreglada.

Finn: *Irritado* ¡IDIOTA! *Enojado* ¡ESO FUE PELIGROSO! ¡NADIE PUEDE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE LA CERCA! ¡ADEMAS INCLUSO PELEASTE CON LA GORILA! ¡TUVISTE SUERTE DE NO SUFRIR NINGUNA LESION! ¡DEBERIAS DE HABER BUSCADO A UN EMPLEADO DEL ZOOLOGICO PARA QUE MANEJARA LA SITUACION!

Fiona: *Temerosa* Pe… pero… si el gorila le quitaba la virginidad a Finn…

Finn: *Furioso* ¡Tus preocupaciones son absurdas! *Más tranquilo* De todos modos… Voy a estar esperando aquí, mientras tú te limpias en el baño *Señalándoselo*

Fiona: *Obedeciendo* Okay…

Finn: Oh Glob… (Eso fue demasiado peligroso, no puedo dejarla fuera de mi vista ni por un segundo…) *Sentándose en una banca*

5 Minutos…

10 Minutos…

13 Minutos…

30 minutos después…

Finn: *Preocupado*Se está demorando mucho *Volteando a todo lado* ¿A dónde se fue?

°°° Este anuncio es del centro para niños perdidos; Finn Mertens, Finn Mertens su amiga Fiona está esperando por usted aquí, por favor venga al centro para niños perdidos inmediatamente °°°

Ya se imaginaran la reacción de Finn…

~~~~~~Por otro lado Fiona se encontraba con otros pequeños niños~~~~~~

-: ¿Estás bien Onee-Sama?

-: Donde te duele *Viendo que estaba llorando*

"Sniff… Sniff… esto es muy vergonzoso"

"Me perdí en el camino"

"No pude encontrar el camino de vuelta en el lugar donde Finn estaba"

-: Onee-Sama *Viendo de cerca* Tu falda está muy sucia…

"Esta es mi tan esperada cita de cumpleaños"

". . ."

"Termino hecha un desastre…"

"He fallado en escoger la película adecuada…"

"Mi ropa nueva y mi maquillaje son un desastre…"

"Mientras tanto, estoy siendo consolada por los niños por haberme perdido…"

". . ."

"Aunque tenga 17 años…"

"No he crecido en lo absoluto…"

"Finn es el único que ha madurado…"

La puerta se abrió de Golpe.

Finn: ¡Fiona!

Fiona: Fi… ¡Finn! Estas aquí…

Finn: Tu… *Apretando el puño* Desde el principio…

"Voy a ser regañada de nuevo"

Fiona: Perdón, yo…

Finn: Ja… jaja jajaja *Rompiendo a reír*Tu… jajaja *Agarrándose el estomago* jajaja… Eres tan graciosa… Lo… *Entre risas* Lo siento por reírme de ti… pero... lo he estado aguantando por mucho tiempo…

"¡¿What?!"

Finn: *Aun entre risas* Incluso te peleaste con una gorila *Se le va el aire por tanto reír* Ya… ya tienes 17 años, pero igual te perdiste (Me duele el estomago de tanto reír jajaja) Además se anuncio desde la central de niños perdidos… jajajaja

"Wow"

"El ve las tonterías que he hecho de manera alegre"

"Eso es maravilloso…"

"Tengo suerte de que Finn sea mi novio"

Fiona sin más remedio se unió a la fiesta de risas Finn la cual duro mucho tiempo.

~~~~~~DE REGRESO A CASA~~~~~~

Caminaban tranquilamente agarrados de la mano por las calles.

Fiona: *Una gota callo en su mano*¿Eh?*Mirando al cielo* ¿Está brisando?

Finn: El pronóstico del tiempo dijo que iba a estar soleado

Cuando comenzó a llover fuerte de repente

Fiona: ¡Ah! ¿Cómo es que de repente comenzó a llover?

Finn: Date prisa y corre *Jalándola de la mano* ¡Quedaras empapada!

Fiona: Wa, que frio, ¡Es un fuerte aguacero!

Corriendo ellos llegaron a una parada de autobús para protegerse de la lluvia

Fiona: Estoy totalmente empapada (Incluso mi ropa interior esta empapada)

Finn: Creo que no podemos ir a ninguna parte en este momento

Finn: Si… *Suspiro bajando la cara*

"Justo cuando las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejorando…"

"Es mi cumpleaños y aun así tengo tan mala suerte…"

Finn: *Viéndola*. . . *Recordando* Oh si, ¿Quieres jugar un juego para pasar el tiempo?

Eso llamo la atención de Fiona, mientras que por lo tanto el lanzaba alguna cosa como el típico juego de la moneda que se hace antes de un partido para saber quien tendrá la delantera. Su única diferencia es que Fiona no diría "Cara" o "Cruz" si no otra cosa.

Fiona: *Curiosa* ¿Qué fue eso?

Finn: *Apretando los dos puños mostrándoselos ligeramente* Es una moneda *Desafiante*¿Puedes adivinar en mano está escondida la moneda? *Hincándose*

Fiona: Mm…. *Pensativa* ¿Esta? (No, debe ser esta…) ...*Decidida* Okay ¡Elijo esta mano!

Finn: *Alegre* No cambies de opinión otra vez *Abriendo la mano* Has ganado el gran premio, Tienes que llevarlo en este dedo *Señalándolo*

"¿El dedo anular de la mano izquierda…?"

"Un anillo…"

Finn: Espere para que llegara este día… Quisiera hacer una promesa contigo *Hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos*

Se sentía una emoción indescriptible pero apacible….

Fiona: Gracias… *Poniéndose el anillo* Esta es la primera vez que he recibido un regalo de cumpleaños tan maravilloso

Finn: *Levantando la cara* No sé cuando… te pusiste tan hermosa…

Fiona: ¿Eh? *Confundida pero alegre* ¿Eh?

Finn: Justo en ese momento… *Recordando*cuando te vi... eso es lo que estaba pensando…

Fiona: *Nerviosa* ¡De ninguna manera! *Negando con las manos como podía* He sido un desastre durante todo el día, estoy tan avergonzada…

Finn: ¡Eso no es cierto! *Con una voz suave* Desde la primera vez que te conocí…. te has vuelto cada vez más hermosa… De hecho *Escondiendo su rubor* Siento que te estás convirtiendo en adulta a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el mío…

"Pensaba que…"

"Yo era la única que ha estado observando desde atrás…"

"Mientras que tu destilabas encanto con tu madurez"

Fiona: Yo… yo estoy tan feliz… Aunque no siento como si hubiese madurado en absoluto… pero si… madure *Mirándolo* Todo es resultado de haberme enamorado de ti… *Sonriendo* Por que gane mucho de Finn; Felicidad y dicha…

La lluvia no se detenía, ni sus latidos constantes y acelerados tampoco, lo único que cambiaba era su distancia entre los labios…

"Como me gustaría madurar junto a Finn…"

"Dios por favor…"

"El cumpleaños del año siguiente..."

"El año siguiente a ese..."

"Y el resto de mis cumpleaños..."

"Quiero pasarlos con Finn…"

La lluvia paro una media hora después, junto con ese hecho ellos decidieron tomarse una foto (Por parte de la insistencia de Fiona)

~~~~~~CABINA~~~~~~

Fiona: Finn, necesitas sonreír vamos ¡Sonríe!

Finn: Nunca me he tomado una foto en una cabina… (No sé cómo posar…)

Fiona: Oh, vamos ¡Este puede ser un recuerdo para conmemorar el día de hoy *Tomando un lápiz táctil* Bien, te dibujare unos bigotes de gato

Finn: Ah… ¡Fiona! *Quitándole el lápiz* ¡Entonces voy a dibujarte una sola ceja!

Fiona: ¡Kyaa! ¡Detente!... Tendremos que hacerla de nuevo…

"En mi cumpleaños número 17"

"Mi mejor regalo es que..."

"La persona que me gusta este a mi lado"

* * *

_**Explico... les dije que tardaria por la basofia de la tarea...**_

_**Quiero zombies!... pero no hay zombies en esta adaptacion... me lleva el champiñon! **_

_**En fin... nos vemos mañana**_

_**SPAM!:**_

_**MARSHALL VIENE**_

_**¿PERVERTIDO SERA? SI**_

_**¿LE ARA ALGO A FIONA? ÑE... (NO DIRE)**_


	22. Una Esperanza Efimera

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 20

Una Esperanza Efímera

* * *

El timbre que da comienzo hacia otro modulo se da a escuchar como de costumbre, mientras que con ello Fiona a salido corriendo, ha pasado por la cancha, la enfermería, el comedor, los baños, la sala de multiusos y entre otros lugares más, pero aun así no para en su búsqueda de cierta persona, no, no se equivoquen no es a Finn a quien busca… Es a otra persona. No, tampoco es que allá caído en los encantos de otro chico, ni que tampoco es que quiera arreglar a golpes una cosa. Ella está buscando a un chico para convencerlo de que haga algo y ha sido a sido durante los últimos días.

¿Y bueno porque lo está buscando? Hace unos días, al finalizar las actividades del club de Futbol comenzaron a platicar amenamente de los jugadores que habían ingresado este año, los jugadores que probablemente se unirían también y a los alumnos que intentarían convencer para que se les unieran por su desempeño y logro en esta actividad. Con ello alguien se acordó del nombre de un nuevo compañero que apenas ha ingresado.

John: ¿Y qué hay de Marshall?

Donny: ¿Te refieres a Marshall lee?

Alberto: ¡Es cierto! El es uno de los futbolistas claves de la Preparatoria Nocheosfera

Daniel: Escuche que se transfirió a nuestra escuela, desde este trimestre

Carmelo: El está en la misma clase que Fiona ¿No?

Fiona: Esto… Ahora que lo dices… creo recordarlo vagamente… El tiene una nariz muy larga y unos dientes que se le salen ¿No?

Fernando: Además de Finn, Fiona no parece estar interesada en otros chicos…

Fiona: Jejeje…

Alberto: Me gustaría que él se uniera a nuestro club, pero no lo veo muy a menudo por la escuela debido a que a menudo se salta por alto las clases, Y con nuestros estándares actuales, es probable que el no esté interesado en unírsenos, pero… Fiona si lo llegas a ver pídeselo por favor

Fiona: Ah…

Finn: *Quitándole la palabra* ¡Eso es genial! *Emocionado* ¡Siempre he soñado en jugar en el mismo equipo que él!

Fiona: *Curiosa* ¿Es un jugador fuerte?

Finn: ¡Sí! *Entusiasmado* ¡El ya era el mejor jugador de en su anterior colegio, cuando solo estaba en primer año! *Alegre* El año pasado tuve el placer de ser testigo de sus habilidades en el Futbol *Con brillo en los ojos* Me siento inspirado, cada vez que recuerdo que hay un jugador de Futbol con ese talento que está en el mismo grado que yo

"Finn esta tan feliz hablando sobre el que hasta sus ojos están deslumbrantes…"

Fiona: *Entusiasmada* ¡Definitivamente voy a conseguir que él se una al club!

Alberto: Oh… eres tan confiable

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Finn"

Ese hecho es lo que dio inicio a que durante los últimos días lo esté buscando cada intervalo de cambio de los módulos, pero… Marshall siempre faltaba a la escuela, incluso siempre se está mezclando con chicas, mientras está en la escuela y no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar apropiadamente con él.

A lo que nos lleva hoy a que Fiona rompa su record de recorrer la escuela en unos cuantos minutos, pero… el intervalo está a punto de terminar y la ultima parte que le falta buscar es en la azotea, está corriendo lo más rápido que puede, las escaleras parecen ser interminables, cuando… un sonido ahogado se escucha, ya ha llegado a la puerta está escuchando una voz…

-: No tienes que contenerte *Seductoramente* No hay nadie más aquí, además de mi

Muy bien… ya lo encontró, pero vaya forma de encontrarlo… ¿y ahora? No iba a desechar sus infernales búsquedas de Marshall que ha estado llevando a cabo durante los últimos días, ¡no no no no!, no lo hará, por mas vergüenza que le diera no sabía en qué otro día mas podría obtener esta oportunidad…

Fiona: Perdona… *Asomándose* Marshall… Perdona que te moleste mientras estas ocupado, pero… ¿Podrías unirte a nuestro club de Futbol?

-: ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí esta chica?!

Marshall: *Irritado* ¡Es terrible para una chica ser una Peeping Tom!

Fiona: No yo… a… (Un momento, no hagan conclusiones tan rápidas…) E….

La chica que ya estaba medio desvestida en medio de su bochorno se acomodo su camisa y salió del lugar, dejando a un chico simplemente con la mano en la frente como diciendo "Mierda…" pero se recupero rápidamente viendo a Fiona que estaba en frente de él perdida sin saber qué hacer.

Marshall: Bien… *Levantándole su camisa* Tu has arruinado el ambiente, es tu culpa que no pudiera divertirme completamente *Alzando la ceja* ¿Por qué no la reemplazas y pasas el tiempo conmigo en su lugar?

Fiona se alejo lo más que pudo, roja de la pena.

Fiona: *Reclamándole* ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Pervertido! ¡Maniático sexual!

Marshall: A… Puedo considerar unirme al club si tú haces cosas sexys conmigo *Mientras se iba*

Fiona: ¡Nunca estaría dispuesta a hacer tal cosa!

Y antes de que dijera más la puerta se cerró con Marshall sonriendo maliciosamente

"Demonios… Se las arreglo para escapar de nuevo…"

"Realmente… Realmente no lo puedo creer"

"¿Cómo puede un coqueto e impuntual chico, ser uno de los mejores jugadores…?"

"¡Waa! ¡En verdad no lo logro comprender!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRACTICAS DE LA TARDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alberto: Fiona

Fiona: Mande *Volteando*

Alberto: ¿Cómo van las cosas con Marshall?

Fiona: Ah, si… em… no encontré la oportunidad de hablar con el… (No puedo decirle que Marshall lo consideraría, si estoy de acuerdo en hacer cosas… cosas… con él)

Alberto: A okey, sigue intentándolo ¿Entendido? *Retirándose*

"Jo… si supiera…"

Su mirada se tornaba perdida al solo imaginarse que podría pasar si aceptaba lo que dijo Marshall… de solo pensarlo le daba vueltas la cabeza…

Finn: *Preocupado* ¿Qué pasa Fiona? *Acercándose ligeramente* Te ves agobiada

Fiona: (Esta muy cerca… El esta tan guapo…) Perdón (me dará un infarto!) Estoy bien *Poniendo buena cara* no te preocupes sigue con tus practicas *Moviendo las manos*

Finn: Esta bien, nos vemos Fiona

Fiona: Si

Finalmente se retiro Finn, cuando suspiro Fiona no podía contarle mucho menos de que era lo que pasaba con Marshall, por mucho que quisiera sabia que posiblemente el no lo tomaría muy bien…

"Si el supiera que el chico que idolatra tiene tal personalidad, estoy segura que se pondría triste"

"No me atrevo a decírselo a Finn"

"Hu…"

Una presencia se sintió, se podía percibir muy cerca, un momento ¿Marshall?, era extraño que un chico que fuera con esa personalidad, se acercara a ver desde lo lejos las practicas de los jugadores, un momento ya se va.

Alberto: ¡Fiona!

Fiona: . . . (El parecía muy serio justo ahora…) Lo siento capitán ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Ella corrió tras Marshall, dejando a Alberto con la palabra en la boca ¿Qué era lo que le quería decir? Quién sabe, simplemente lo dejo ahí con la duda de por qué se fue corriendo de repente Fiona. Ya casi lo alcanzaba pero él iba a dar vuelta en una cuadra, no le daría tiempo de llegar a su lado así que prefirió gritarle.

Fiona: ¡Marshall! ¡Espera!

Marshall se detuvo, esperando ver quien era la que lo llamaba, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era simplemente se molesto al instante.

Marshall: ¡¿Eres tu otra vez?! ¡Eres una plaga!

Fiona: (Finalmente… Finalmente lo alcance, Uf… es rápido…)*Ignorando lo que dijo* Por favor únete al club de Futbol *Recuperando el aliento* Todos no pueden esperar a que estés en el equipo… *Dándole la mano*

Marshall: Tu… Yo ya te he dicho incontables veces que no estoy interesado, Entonces ¿Por qué aun me molestas con eso de unirme? *Idea* Acaso… ¿Estas tratando de captar mi atención? *Jugando con un mechón de cabello de Fiona* Te voy a tratar bien si tú me dices la verdad

Fiona: *Sin inmutarse* ¿Estas tratando de cambiar el tema? *Mirándolo fijamente* ¡Se que estabas viendo las practicas de Futbol justo ahora

Marshall: Tch… *Enfadado* ¡Eres tan molesta! ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! *Retirándose*

Fiona: *Confundida* (¿Acaso… Dije algo malo?) *Abatida* Lo siento… *Alejándose*

Aunque esto último lo dijo casi susurrando, lo escucho claramente Marshall, por un momento este se sintió conmovido.

"Inicialmente quería animarlo para que se uniera al club"

"Pero… al final termine por hacer que se molestara…"

"Soy tan idiota…"

Iba con los pasos torpes y con la cabeza por otro lado, mientras seguía ella con sus pensamientos… cuando, a esta se le ocurrió pisar la cola de un perro guardián…

Perro: Grrrrr….

Fiona: Lindo perrito… *Asustada*

El perrito ladro fuertemente, haciendo que Fiona saliera corriendo aterrorizada, con el perro siguiéndola por detrás, gruñendo y ladrando.

Fiona:¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAAYUDAA!

Sin darse cuenta ella salió corriendo por el camino de Marshall, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta desconcertado, dándose cuenta que esta plaga iba corriendo con un perro guardián por detrás.

Marshall: ¡Idiota! ¡No te acerques más!

Fiona: ¡WAaaaahh! *Seguía gritando mientras corría con miedo* ¡Lo sientooo! *Splash*

Cayo de repente, a unos cuantos pasos de Marshall, mientras que el perro aprovecho esto para irse en contra de Fiona, los segundos pasaban y Marshall cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Fiona protegiéndola de la mordida del perro a costa suya, no importaba él como sucedió, ahora simplemente miraba con aura asesina al perro, este seguía gruñendo hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada oscura de la víctima, este lo soltó dando pasos hacia atrás y a unos cuantos centímetros dio la vuelta corriendo con el rabo entre las patas chillando.

Marshall: Hmp., que propietario tan idiota, olvido atarlo con correa *Decía mientras se arremangaba hasta la parte del daño recibido* Es su culpa hacerme sangrar

Fiona se aferro de su brazo viendo con pánico la sangre que no paraba de fluir de su lesión.

Fiona: Sangre… ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Es sangre…! *Lloriqueando* Perdón…. Lo siento…

Marshall: ¡Cálmate!

Fiona: Si… cierto… *Buscando en su bolsillo* ¡Detendré el sangrado!

El miedo la había invadido, pero ya que tenia conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios sabia que hacer, y buscando su pañuelo nerviosamente a penas si lo pudo sacar, pero recordando lo que sucedía se tranquilizo y con seriedad comenzó a actuar.

Marshall: ¡Hey, se va a manchar con sangre!

Fiona: No importa, ya que eso es un daño menor

Decía mientras le aplicaba un torniquete casero con su pañuelo. Marshall no había visto ese lado maduro de aquella chica que la consideraba una cría, además de que lo callo con un comentario serio.

Fiona: Listo, Esto debe pararlo *Poniéndose en pie* Okay, date prisa y vamos

Marshall: ¿Ir a donde?

Fiona: Al hospital por supuesto

Marshall: ¿Huh? (Esta chica está exagerando) No es necesario, es demasiado molesto

Fiona: ¡No! ¡Necesitas ser examinado por un doctor! *Regañándole* Tu no deberías descuidarte aun cuando sea una herida menor

Marshall: ¡Ya te dije que no es necesario!

Fiona: *Oídos sordos* ¡Vamos no es tiempo de hacerte el valiente! *Exclamando como si tuviera un megáfono* ¡Alguien ayúdeme a llamar una ambulancia! ¡Hay una persona herida aquí!

~~~~~~~~~~SALIENDO DEL HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall por fin salía del hospital, un tanto irritado pero divertido.

Marshall: No puedo creer esto… Esa chica insistió en que montara en una ambulancia aunque esto era una herida menor… (Incluso dijo el doctor que estoy bien) *Mirando el reloj* Ya es muy tarde… *Suspiro*

El ya regresaba, mientras alzaba la vista noto la esencia de una persona.

Fiona: ¡Marshall! *Levantándose de su asiento de donde estaba*

Marshall: Tú… ¿Has estado esperando aquí todo este tiempo?

Fiona: Por supuesto *Acercándose* ¿Cómo está tu herida?

Marshall: Ah…*Sin saber que decir* Ah… Nada serio…

Fiona: *Aliviada* Eso es genial *Dedicándole una sonrisa* me alegro que no haya sido nada grave

Marshall: *Cof Cof* Aunque no estoy enojado… No me uniré al club de Futbol

Fiona: *Recordando* Sobre ese asunto… *Susurrando* ya hasta me había olvidado… (¡Y eso era lo primordial!)

Marshall: *Riendo* ¿Hablas en serio?

Fiona: (¡¿Me escucho?!)

Marshall: Eres tan extraña, la verdad es que esto no tiene nada que ver con el futbol, en verdad as de estar enamorada de mi *Riendo mas fuerte*

Fiona: ¡¿Qué?! *Sonrojada* ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! *Molesta* ¡Te equivocas! *Bufando* Maldita sea… entiende que yo estaba muy preocupada por ti…!

Marshall: *Seguro* Tu realmente estas enamorada de mi

Fiona: ¡Ya te he dicho que no! Buuu… idiota…

Marshall: *Sonriendo* ¿Cómo te llamas?

Fiona: ¿Eh?

Y así se siguió su plática durante un buen rato, Marshall realmente estaba disfrutando esos momentos de la compañía de Fiona.

~~~~~~~~ALMUERZO DEL DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~~~

Finn: *Asombrado* ¿Marshall te protegió?

Fiona: Si, el doctor dijo que va a estar bien, pero estoy un poco preocupada ya que no vino hoy a la escuela (Yo antes pensaba que era una persona difícil de tratar, me alegro que no sea así) No esperaba que el me protegiera, el no es tan malo después de todo… (Oh, de nuevo se me olvido lo de invitarle al club!) Persuadirlo para que se una al club de Futbol probablemente tomara mas tiempo

Finn: . . . *Bajando la mirada*

Fiona: *Extrañada* ¿Finn?

Finn: *Refunfuñando* Si yo hubiera estado allí… yo también te hubiera protegido… (Se me escapo de nuevo! )

Fiona: Finn ¿Estas celoso?

Finn: . . . *Negaba con la cabeza aun cuando el rubor de su cara decía lo contrario*

Fiona: ¡Soy tan feliz! *Abrazo*

Finn: ¡Whoa!

"Jejeje… es bueno que Finn sienta celos de vez en cuando… eso me hace sentirme amada… aunque yo siempre soy la de los celo jejeje"

~~~~~~~~UNA PERSONA CAMINABA POR LO CERCA~~~~~~~~

Notando que la voz de Fiona riéndose al otro lado de los arbustos, se acerco alegremente.

-: A…*Sonriendo* Hey…

Fiona: ¡No te preocupes Finn! No tengo sentimientos por Marshall lee, Finn es la única persona a la que amo

La persona que escuchaba por lo cerca en sus ojos se percibía que el brillo de sus ojos se iba extinguiendo por cada palabra más…

Fiona: La razón por la que estoy intentando tan duro de persuadir a Marshall a unirse al club de Futbol…

Aquella pausa dio esperanza…

Fiona: ¡Es por Finn!

Una esperanza efímera…

Fiona: Yo solo quiero hacer feliz a Finn

* * *

_**Ya es de madruga, al rato todavia tengo los ultimos registros para calificaciones del 4° bimestre y aqui yo desvelandome...**_

_**Bueno... ¿que tal el nuevo capitulo?...**_

_**Me pondre a arreglar los capitulos anteriores jeje... les dejare con la intriga por un mes! muajaja...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**okey no, simplemente seran unos cuantos dias, no dire cuantos muajaja! que mala soy!**_

_**No are spam del contenido del proximo capitulo de esta adaptacion (Huy que malevola me siento jajaja) Simplemente dire que lo partire en dos partes este capitulo y esa otra parte sera extremadamente corta y el proximo capitulo sera extremadamente larga (¿?)**_

_ **Una Peeping Tom es aquella persona que obtiene placer cuando ve que otros lo tienen.**_


	23. Una Esperanza Efímera: Parte 2

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo_ 20

Una Esperanza Efímera

Parte 2

* * *

Por una parte el tiempo y el espacio parecían derrumbarse y por la otra parecía estar más que bailando el universo alegremente.

Fiona: *Risueña* ¿Te sientes mejor?

Finn: *Sonrojado* I… idiota que no era eso

Lo de saber de dónde bailaba alegremente el universo era fácilmente de deducir…

Pero, para aquella persona que aun veía la escena estaba sin alma, las cosas parecían derrumbarse o simplemente regresarse a un tiempo alejado a este.

-: ¿Eh? *Sorprendida* ¿Marshall?

-: Es raro de ti venir a la escuela dos días consecutivos *Entre risas*

-: *Agregando* ¿Cuándo empezaste a tomarte las cosas en serio?

-: *Risueña* Quizás encontraste una chica que te gusta *Antes de que dijera algo mas fue interrumpida*

Marshall: De ninguna manera… *Sin despegar su vista hacia aquella escena* ¿Cómo podría ser serio con alguien…? *Apretando el puño*

~~~~~~~DESPUÉS DE CLASES~~~~~~~

Las clases ya habían acabado, Fiona corría apresurada hacia su salón lo más seguro era que las practicas del club ya hayan comenzado y Fiona siendo la manager no podía faltar.

Fiona: *Sin parar de correr* Mi reunión con el asesor se prolongo demasiado tiempo….

"Voy a llegar tarde a las actividades del club"

"Tomare mi mochila y luego me iré"

Aquella puerta iba siendo abierta por ella, dejando ver a alguien sentando en la paleta de una banca.

Fiona: ¡Oh! *Sorprendida* ¡Marshall! *Dudosa* ¿Hoy viniste a la escuela? *El asentó con la cabeza* Eso es genial, estaba preocupada, pensé que te habías tomado ausencia medica

El comenzó a hablar con palabras huecas

Marshall: ¿Preocupada…? *Poniéndose en pie* Tu ¿Todavía tienes las agallas para decir eso?

No parecía ser el mismo, su simple presencia acercándose a ella lentamente y diciendo aquellas palabras que aunque no fueran maldiciones o gritos abrumadores, daban un miedo que recorría por las partes más sensibles de cualquiera.

Fiona: ¿Marshall? *Nerviosa* ¿Qué pasa…?

Marshall la empujo con fuerza hacia la mesa de un asiento, deteniendo los brazos de Fiona comenzando a hablar con un tono de duda y reclamo, aunque sus facciones no mostraran ni un gesto en su cara.

Marshall: ¿Me estuviste molestando por el bien de la persona que amas?

Fiona simplemente mientras lo miraba con detenimiento pudo notar que sus ojos no tenían brillo, estaban totalmente oscuros, no mostraban ni siquiera una ligera emoción.

Fiona: Compañero Marshall…

El se inclino más hacia Fiona con una sonrisa estremecedora

Marshall: Lo siento mucho *Elevando la voz* ¡Nunca voy a unirme al club de Futbol! *Entre dientes* Y no voy a dejar que tu novio sea feliz

Fiona se había puesto en alerta máxima con las últimas palabras que salieron de él, intentaba zafarse de su agarre como podía, pero Marshall no hacia ni el más mínimo movimiento su fuerza era incomparable con la de Fiona.

Fiona: *Aterrorizada* ¡Déjame ir Marshall! *Con pánico* ¡¿Por qué estas actuando así…?

Ella estaba temblando, al cerrar sus ojos por un momento todo estaba oscuro en su mente; sabia que nada bueno podría ocurrir después, quería que simplemente fuera una pesadilla o que terminara con una risa de aquel chico para saber que fue una broma, pero… aunque fuera realmente duro de aceptar sabia que realmente aquello era una realidad.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, notando que los de Marshall tenían un brillo apagado con un toque de Tristeza, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, si los ojos de él fueran como la luna que refleja la luz del sol, estarían rojos por sus mejillas, en ese instante el corazón de Fiona latió con fuerza.

No entendió el significado de ello, el único con el que su corazón hacia esas reacciones era con Finn…

Un beso rompió todos los pensamientos de confusión de Fiona, por unos segundos ella le correspondió, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo… alejo sus labios de aquel beso irracional, ella aun seguía prensada en aquellas manos fuertes de él, sin más grito.

Fiona: ¡No!

La puerta se abrió de repente, Fiona reacciono por inercia volteando a ver quién habría abierto la puerta, su cuerpo quedo paralizado al ver a la persona que estaba de pie.

Marshall ni siquiera se movió simplemente seguía aun deseoso de volver a besar a Fiona, el sabia que por un instante el fue correspondido pero por alguna razón extraña de momento ella se aparto haciendo algo que él no esperaba y para mas alguien venia a abrir la puerta destruyendo lo que para él fue un momento de gloria.

...

-: ¿Fiona?

* * *

_**°°°Cha- cha- Chan! °°°**_

* * *

_**Finalmente publico este parte del otro capitulo. Anote que seria corto asi que no me reclamen.**_

_**Wush corregir me tomo milenios... y creo que posiblemente los empeore jajaja...**_

_**...**_

_**Es una posibilidad... no se...**_

_**...**_

_**Hice una tonteria bien tontoriosa que hasta me dan verguenza por seguir haciendo ese tipo de cosas, me pregunto si sera por que estoy enferma, tengo catarro o gripe o yo que se el chiste es que estoy resfriada T-T o no se pero estoy enferma xD jajaja.**_

_**Psdt: los que siguieron este Fic desde el inicio chequen el capitulo "la cita"... y se daran cuenta... no... no es lo que puse al final como notas es otra cosa... si realmente son muy observativos se daran cuenta, pero por lo mientras no.**_

_**Tambien los reviews los contesto por via Inbox o bueno PV= Private Messaging =Mensaje privado, si no tienen cuenta por medio de las notas finales lo contestare... aunque no se... suena un tanto discriminativo xD (no se por que ni me pregunten... xD)**_

_**Asi que bueno... creo que sea con cuenta o no la persona que me mande review creo que al final sera mejor que le vaya contestando por las notas finales, asi que aunque les aya contestado antes xD de nuevo les contestare.**_

_**dagothewolf: **_Gracias por animarme desde un principio a seguir, TwT la verdad me moría por recibir un review cuando subí este fic, con respecto al manga... en lo que son los capítulos y aun por notas no lo dire ¬w¬ sera secreto hasta el ultimo capitulo y... xD a los que ya les dije ssssshhhhh, please no spam xD jajaja.

_**Eme40: **_Muchas gracias por tus grandes criticas (No crean que estoy siendo irónica, en cierta forma realmente me agrado por que asi pude mejorar mas y notar lo que me falto en los primeros capítulos, por eso los corregí y por ello me agrado recibir la critica) TwT gracias por seguir el fic.

_**SoyGabrielTheHuman: **_xD neta que la verdad también me gustaría que hubiera lvl 15

_***Alerta* **_

_**Pervertida a la vista **_

_** ok si soy... lo admito soy un tanto pervertida... jejeje...**_

pero lo unico malo es que no hay lemon en el manga u.u aunque Eme48 me recomendó que lo hiciera por un one-shot de este Fic aunque sea paralelo al manga... pero no se... lo mismo que le dije a Eme48 "si hiciera eso lo subiría y regresaría en un mes para ver si me matan o no xD" y si... realmente hay una probabilidad del 99.99999999999 periódico % de que si hiciera eso, así suceda... jajaja...

_**Gabriel: **_xD anote que no subiría por unos días para corregir jajaja y aun así me preguntas que si subiré mañana e-e luego se nota que leen mis notas xD jajajaja... Bueno de cualquier forma si tiene razón, de alguna forma el hizo el spam jajaja, subiré 2 capítulos el dia de hoy *-*... pero ya saben los subo uno por uno xD así que también existe la posibilidad de que los suba hasta por la madrugada xD jajaja Y te tengo una pregunta... ¿No eres "**SoyGabrielTheHuman"** xD?

Bien nos leemos en el otro capitulo (Sono raro por alguna razon jaja xD)

Si alguien se pregunta ¿por que esta esta tan risueña en un capitulo tan triste? ni me pregunten, siempre reacciono de la manera mas rara ante situaciones asi... aunque cuando no me cabe por otra reaccion lloro como magdalena...


	24. La Chica Que Me Gusta

_**Adaptación **__**de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 21

La Chica Que Me Gusta

Parte 1

* * *

…

…

El corazón palpitaba dolorosamente rápido, no era un palpitar hermoso y dulce, era uno amargo y agrio, el saber que la persona que mas amas, aquella dulce persona, tan tierna e importante vea que aquel pacto de labios que solo eran de ustedes fuera corrompido por alguien mas era muy cruel de pensar, pero que en verdad pasara era como un bombardeo de inyecciones al corazón las cuales contenían la sustancia que producía pura agonía para el alma. Fiona comenzaba a derramar lagrimas por un momento no pudo decir nada hasta que simplemente pronuncio el nombre de la persona que estaba detenida en la puerta.

Fiona: Finn…

Finn había entrado a ese salón buscando a Fiona, ¿Era una suerte o una maldición encontrarla en una situación así? Había entrado en un shock, su corazón se detuvo por un instante hasta que ella pronuncio su nombre haciendo que volviera con un sentimiento incontrolable, se fue directamente hacia Marshall, estaba realmente furioso, sus ojos que normalmente se encontraban en un azul calmado, ahora eran un tono que podría fundirse hasta con el mismo metal. Llegando a Marshall le empujo haciendo que soltara a Fiona, lo llevo contra la pared haciendo que el cuerpo de este chocara brutalmente y jalándole del cuello pronuncio

Finn: ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Fiona?!

Sin recibir respuesta de Marshall, el simplemente apretó el puño golpeándolo por la mejilla.

…

…

Todo eso ocurrió en segundos, ni siquiera en minutos y Fiona desde el momento en que zafó del agarre de Marshall aun seguía en aquella posición viendo lo que sucedía, estaba realmente aterrada por la reacción de Finn, no sabía qué hacer, las lagrimas salían como si fuera lluvia y sin más salió corriendo del salón haciendo que Finn soltara a Marshall y fuera tras ella.

Fiona realmente no tenia por que buscar una respuesta del por qué la reacción de Finn… pero a lo que si tenía que buscar una respuesta era a las preguntas "¿Qué sucedería después? ¿El seguiría confiando en ella? ¿Realmente seguirían con su relación? ¿Por qué paso todo esto?" Las preguntas simplemente le producían un sabor realmente amargo, los nudos en su garganta hacían garabatos y más garabatos dentro de ella. Finn gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Fiona, ya no tenía un tono de Furia sino más bien uno de preocupación, pero Fiona no podía realmente escucharlo, ella seguía corriendo en aquel rumbo incierto…

….

El desangrarse sucedía naturalmente por una herida física, pero el llorar era más que claro un resultado por ser una herida del alma.

…

Ella corría, no podía más que seguir corriendo aunque fueran pasos torpes y largos seguía corriendo, no había ni viento, ni luz, ni tiempo que transcurriese, lo único que había eran las lagrimas que salían una tras otra como las olas del mar.

..

Finn aun seguía corriendo tras ella gritando su nombre sin recibir respuesta de Fiona.

.

"Él lo vio"

¡FIONAAA!

"Finn lo vio..."

¡ESPERA FIONA!

Sabia el que si la dejaba seguir corriendo mas, la perdería, sin mas aunque ya no tenía fuerzas acelero el paso, llegando así a ella le tomo del brazo, deteniéndola ella estaba con la mirada hacia abajo.

Finn: Te dije que esperaras Fiona...

Fiona: ¡No! *Mirándolo entre lagrimas* No me mires...

"Realmente…"

"Realmente deje ver a Finn ese tipo de cosas…"

Ella soltándose del agarre de Finn se comenzó a tallar los labios con sus manos.

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Ella estaba con aquellos ojos azulados contagiados por un toque rojo producido por su llanto que aun no cesaba, temblaba, realmente no podía encararlo, pero aun así seguía mirándolo y temerosa de lo que podria suceder, apenas podía articular palabra…

Fiona: N… no me mires… *Todavía tallándose los labios* No… no pue-do enfrentar a Finn… *Dejando de tallar* Pro… probablemente estoy muy fea en este momento…

Cuando su mano dejo de obstaculizar la vista de Finn completa hacia Fiona noto en su labio inferior de ella salía un poco de sangre… al parecer para que Marshall dejara de besarla le había mordido la boca sin tener cuidado mordiéndose también su labio.

Fiona seguía hablando, con aquella voz ahogada entre lágrimas cuando Finn la cayó con un beso que sorprendió a Fiona. A ese beso le seguio otro, tras otro y así sucesivamente durante un rato. Las lágrimas de Fiona cesaban tras cada beso, uno tras otro ella se dejaba guiar por los labios y el calor de Finn, mientras que el conforme a cada segundo… a cada beso le iba limpiando las lagrimas, un beso de él no fue hacia sus labios de ella si no hacia una de sus lagrimas que aun estaba cayendo, Fiona tenia realmente el corazón acelerado estaba realmente confundida, pero aun así aquellos toques entre ellos, la hacían sentirse reconfortada.

Un último beso duro décadas y milenios, hasta que la respiración se les agoto.

Finn: Tonta…*Notando que aun salía una pequeña lagrima* ¿Por qué sigues llorando? Se lo mucho que te gusto, también entiendo lo mucho que te preocupas por mi… (Yo realmente se que tenemos un verdadero y puro amor…) Y tú eres realmente hermosa…

Fiona: ¿Enserio…? *Nuevamente se escurrían las lagrimas por sus mejillas* Estas… ¿Dispuesto a confiar en mí? No me odias… ¿? *De nuevo fluyeron mas lagrimas* Seguirá siendo igual que en el pasado… ¿Cuándo me beses…?

Finn estaba sorprendido por lo ultimo pero al entender lo que quería decir Fiona una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, abrazo nuevamente a Fiona ella ya no podía mantenerse más sobre sí misma, le fallaron los pies haciendo que cayera lentamente junto a Finn, quien no dejo de abrazarla.

Finn: Por supuesto que así será…

Fiona tardo unos instantes a corresponder su abrazo, escondiendo en el pecho de Finn su cara dejando caer las ultimas lagrimas que le quedaba…

Finn: No importa que pase en el futuro, no temas a decírmelo…

Y un último beso más se dieron...

* * *

_**El contenido del capitulo tiene exactamente 999 palabras wao! **_

_**T_T lo dejare en partes ocurrieron muchas cosas el día de hoy y no pude hacer el capitulo completo... ademas mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas y no precisamente por que quiera hacerlas yo. Asi que no se si podre subir bien la parte del otro capitulo... **_

_**T-T Siempre que me propongo a hacer dia de doble o triple capitulo suceden cosas que ni siquiera suceden normalmente! ¿en verdad sera una señal de que deje de hacer el fic? T-T Mo...**_


	25. Mi Rival De Amor: Parte 2

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 21

Mi Rival De Amor

Parte 2

* * *

Marshall por otro lado mientras caminaba en rumbo a su casa entre maldiciones y rabietas recordaba a Finn quien de repente le golpeo de la nada. Bueno beso a su chica era algo comprensible, pero el nunca se imagino que Finn le golpearía.

Pasando por un parque se iba diciendo mentalmente "Marshall realmente no tienes suerte" una pequeña sonrisa apareció ante aquel pensamiento, hasta que noto que unos niños se encontraban jugando con la pelota, el se quedo estático, su mirada simplemente se dirigía al balón, lo único que de momento se podría detectar eran sus ojos, su esencia podría pasar desapercibida, el parecía ir recordando cosas… sucesos… y hechos… aquella palabra de nuevo surgió en su mente pero no era su voz la que lo decía si no la de alguien mas quien la decía con ironía.

"Marshall realmente no tienes suerte…"

Los recuerdos revoloteaban en su mente, llevándolo a un tiempo atrás, estaba con 2 chicos más altos que él, sus uniformes eran iguales al de él y comenzaban a hablar realmente irritados.

"No solo puedes recibir un trato especial, también eres el jugador más importante"

Uno le agarraba la cara

"Estoy tan celoso de este genio"

Mientras que el otro lo ponía en contra de la pared

"A causa de tu suerte fuimos sacados de la lista…"

Aquella imagen termino con que lo golpeaban brutalmente en los pies… Y nuevamente venia otro recuerdo más el iba caminando por los pasillos con ayuda de una muleta dentro de su antigua escuela hasta que escucho de nuevo aquellas voces las cuales parecían realmente divertidas.

"Va a tomar muchos meses para que el pie de Marshall sane completamente qué pena…"

Y nuevamente sus memorias lo llevaron a unas prácticas, parecía estar mejor, pero aquellos chicos nuevamente le hicieron daño, el se defendía diciendo que era la culpa de ellos.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Obviamente era tu culpa…"

Le respondían más molestos e irritados

"Fue un desastre de-sa-for-tu-na-do"

"Accidente"

"Durante las prácticas"

Así pasaba el tiempo, sus memorias venían una tras otra cada vez más dolorosas de recordar… llegando a una última en la cual el ya no pudo soportar más lo que le hacían y se fue a golpes contra ellos, este ultimo termino con el pensamiento…

"No hay manera de que yo quiera unirme a ese estúpido club"

...

...

De alguna manera el había llegado vestido de otra manera a un bar, no se pregunto el cómo llego simplemente hizo lo que acostumbraba a hacer; pidiendo una cerveza tras otra se estuvo en ese lugar, aun los recuerdos le invadían pero aun así seguía con el mismo y ultimo pensamiento "No hay manera de que yo quiera unirme a ese estúpido club".

…

Una chica se le acerco de momento abrazándolo por detrás.

-: Miras hacia abajo y te vi bebiendo todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí ¿Te acaba de abandonar una chica?

El volteo paseando su mano por la cara de la chica.

Marshall: No en absoluto

Mientras le posaba un beso, ella lo recibió gustosamente y uno tras otro así seguían… pero él seguía recordando y molesto se reprendía.

"Solo de pensar en el pasado me dan gana de vomitar"

La chica se sentó encima de sus rodillas sin despegarse de el

"Incluyendo a ese chico…"

Se comenzaban a abrazar y tocar por todo el cuerpo

"Incluyendo a los que juegan fútbol…"

Su agarre era más aferrado

"Me transferí a esta escuela para que pudiera olvidar todo lo que paso"

Hasta que de momento el la soltó dejando a la chica confundida

-: ¿Marshall?

El nuevamente recordó, pero esta vez no eran cosas de las que paso en su antigua escuela, si no se acordó de aquella plaga de la cual gustaba tanto…

"Esa chica…"

"Pensé que era diferente..."

"En aquellos momentos sentía una sensación de paz"

Aquella chica no recibía respuesta, sin más le dio una cachetada y se retiro, pero el aun seguía en ese trance ni siquiera había notado aquella cachetada, tomaba mas conforme recordaba a Fiona…

"En realidad pensé que ella era diferente"

"…Pensaba que era especial"

* * *

_**Para los que se carcomían las uñas preguntándose que había sucedido con Marshall, aquí les dejo esta pequeña parte uwa! aun falta otra mas de este capitulo y termina el capitulo.  
**_


	26. La Chica Que Me Gusta Y Mi Rival De Amor

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 21

La Chica Que Me Gusta Y Mi Rival De Amor

Parte 3

* * *

Las clases ya se estaban dando por terminadas, Finn había ido a ver a Fiona para ir a casa, esta vez no habría actividades del club. Fiona estaba hablando con Finn sobre Marshall al parecer desde ese día, había faltado una semana completa.

Finn:*Sorprendido* ¡¿Toda una semana?! *Ella asentó con la cabeza*

Fiona: Si… Desde aquel día Marshall no ha venido a la escuela *Bajando la mirada*

"Yo todavía no entiendo…"

"El por qué Marshall hizo tal cosa…"

"Yo realmente pensé que era un buen chico"

El notaba la preocupación de Fiona.

Finn: Deja de preocuparte tanto por el, estoy tan decepcionado de que el hombre que respetaba resultara ser un idiota

Alguien por el otro lado iba caminando hacia ellos.

Asesor: Hey Fiona, ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

~~~~~~CAMINANDO A CASA DE…~~~~~~

Fiona: Perdón por arrastrarte a esto…

Finn: *Enfurruñado* ¡¿Por qué tienes que entregar la tarea a Marshall?! No entiendo lo que el profesor estaba pensando…

Fiona: Creo que el profesor cree que Marshall y yo estamos en buenos términos, lo más seguro es que pesnara eso cuando yo estaba tratando de convencerlo para unirse al club, y le perseguía por todas partes… *Bajando nuevamente la mirada*

"Aunque estoy realmente asustada de volver verlo…"

Finn: ¡No te preocupes Fiona, si pasa algo yo estaré a tu lado!

Ella sonrió ante lo que dijo Finn… realmente si estaban juntos nada malo podía suceder

~~~~~~CASA DE MARSHALL~~~~~~

Finn tocaba con realmente insistencia pero aun así no conseguía respuesta.

Finn: Esto es raro…

Fiona: ¿Hay alguien en casa?... No hay respuesta…

Finn: Oh *Abriendo la puerta* La puerta no está cerrada

Al entrar notaron que una persona en la entrada estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Finn: ¿Marshall?

Los dos no tardaron mucho para ir hacia él.

Fiona: *Levantándolo* Estas… ¡¿Estás bien Marshall?!

"Huele a cerveza…"

Finn: Cálmate Fiona *Sacando su celular* Voy a llamar a una ambulancia inmediatamente

Marshall difícilmente se levanto arrebatándole el celular a Finn.

Finn: *Volteando* ¡¿Marshall?!

Marshall: ¿Por qué…? *Mareado* ¿Están ustedes aquí…? *Aun mareado* No se entrometan en los asuntos de otras personas…

Finn: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así en tu estado?! *Agarrando de nuevo su teléfono* Devuélveme mi celular o ¿de qué otra manera llamaría a una ambulancia?

Marshall aventó el celular de Finn

Marshall: ¡Yo no necesito que ustedes me cuiden! *Enojado* ¡Dije que me dejes solo!

"Los ojos de Marshall…"

"No… no tiene brillo"

Finn: Eres estúpido… Este no es… ¡Este no es el momento para decir tonterías!

El alzo a Marshall cargándolo en sus brazos rápidamente.

Marshall: ¡¿Qué?!

"Lo está cargando como una princesa…"

Marshall: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!

Fiona simplemente veía la escena sonrojada

Finn: *Volteando a verla* Fiona, Creo que había un hospital en el camino ¿Verdad?

Fiona: si… Si

Finn: ¡Voy a llevar a este tipo allí! *Corriendo mientras cargaba a Marshall* ¡Rápido, Sígueme!

~~~~~~CAMINO AL HOSPITAL~~~~~~

"Finn corre muy rápido…"

"Apenas si lo puedo alcanzar..."

Marshall: Tu… ¡¿Qué no te dije que me bajaras?!

Finn: ¡Cállate o te vas a morder la lengua!

Marshall: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo…?! ¡Deberías estar furioso conmigo! ¡Deja de pretender actuar de manera tan cool delante de tu novia!

El alzo rápidamente en el aire a Marshall con la guardia baja

Finn: *Molesto* ¡Tan ruidoso! ¡Estoy enojado contigo, pero se trata de dos situaciones diferentes! *Bajándolo del aire corriendo nuevamente cargándolo* Yo no puedo dejarte solo con tu sufrimiento…

Nuevamente Marshall iba recordando, cuando los jugadores se metían con el… sus "amigos" nunca lo ayudaban, simplemente hablaban tras bambalinas "¡Pero Marshall se metió en problemas con los alumnos de segundo ciclo de nuevo!" y otro le respondía "No te preocupes por el o de lo contrario vamos a tener problemas" ellos lo dejaban solo…

Fiona: ¿Marshall… *Recuperando el aire* Estas bien?

…y ahora se están preocupando por el ellos dos…

Fiona: Casi… *Unas lagrimas se asomaban* Casi estamos en el hospital

El realmente no entendía la razón de por qué esta vez se preocupaban las personas por el… Cada vez más el iba quedando inconsciente… en lo profundo de si mismo recordaba lo que les hizo…

"Mi corazón se lleno de ira y los celos me hicieron hacerle tal cosa…"

"Incluso la hice llorar…"

"Ese chico también estaba furioso…"

"Pero…"

"¿Por qué aun así me ayudan…?

...

...

..

.

Iba abriendo los ojos, la claridad aun no llegaba del todo pero aun así sentía la calidez de la presencia de alguien quien le estaba tomando la mano fuertemente… Encontrando a Fiona a su lado notando que se encontraba en otro lugar

"¿El hospital…?"

Pero aun así notar que se encontraba en tal lado no le hizo que pasara por desapercibida Fiona, quien no soltaba la mano de él y se encontraba profundamente dormida

"Ella…"

"Ella se quedo conmigo todo el tiempo…"

El se iba acercando lentamente al semblante dormido de Fiona mientras tomaba la voluntad para decir unas palabras que no había dicho con anterioridad…

Marshall: … Lo siento…

Finn: No te atrevas a intentar hacer algo *Viendo fijamente*

Marshall: Tu… *Un poco sonrojado* ¿Cuándo tu…?

Finn: (Devuelmela) *Alejando un poco a Fiona* Has tenido envenenamiento por alcohol *Aun molesto por la escena* ¿Cuánto bebiste para conseguir ponerte borracho?... *No recibio respuesta, Suspirando* En serio… Fiona es demasiado buena con las personas… Debido a que estabas inquieto, ella estuvo sosteniendo tu mano… (Bueno…) Voy a permitir este comportamiento solo por esta vez…

"Recuerdo a este chico cargándome…"

Finn: *Reclamándole* Escucha, ¡no molestes nunca más a Fiona! *Advirtiéndole* La próxima vez que le hagas algo no seré capaz de controlarme y tendrás tus pataditas, Fiona es… *Cabeceando…* Fiona es… *Cabecear nuevamente…* Es mi… *Puf… cayo dormido abrazando a Fiona*

Alguien entraba, notando que ellos dos habían caído rendidos.

Doctora: ¡Oh! *Sorprendida* ¡Por Glob! ¡ambos cayeron dormidos!

Marshall: ¿Eh?

Doctora: Los dos nunca dejaron de estar a tu lado, ellos estaban esperando a que te despertaras *Alegre* Tienes unos grandes amigos

Marshall: … No son mis amigos… *Un poco sonrojado* Ella es la chica que me gusta… y el otro es mi rival de amor que nunca seré capaz de derrotar…

* * *

**_Bien... ya acabe el capitulo... Esto... espero que no me maten pero... Actualizare asta dentro de una semana... perdon por avisar hasta apenas, pero sucedieron ciertas cosas... y am... bueno actualizare por eso dentro de una semana T_T gome... seria hasta... hasta el dia sabado 5 de marzo. T-T _**


	27. Deseo

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 22

Deseo

* * *

Hoy es el día donde se celebra el Festival cultural. Los grupos, los salones, los clubes… en fin todo lo relacionado a la escuela estaba realizando diferentes actividades con lo referente al arte, pero también uno que otro grupo hacia algo distinto como también juegos o centros para almorzar un rato. El club de futbol, anteriormente hicieron un café maid y ahora realizaban lo mismo solo que a diferencia de eso ahora se encontraba con un llamativo titulo que a una que otra persona muy curiosa le daría por entrar al solo leerlo.

"Club de futbol"

"Travestismo"

"Fiesta de te del jardín rosas"

Adornado del cartel blanco con las letras en negro en forma cursiva, habían hermosas rosas en el contorno de este. Un par de chicos se encontraban enfrente de la puerta, con la mirada curiosa de saber cómo era esa fiesta de té

-: Así que esta es la fiesta de te travesti

-: Su aspecto se ve bastante interesante…

-: Vamos a echar un vistazo

Entrando se encontraron con dos bellas chicas que entrelazaban sus manos y les miraban con un semblante sonriente.

-: ¡Bienvenidos!

Pero, un momento… si era de travestis… eso quería decir que eran hombres…

"¡¿Realmente son hombres?!"

Lo creyeran o no aquellas dos chicas que deslumbraban belleza y alegría tenían que ser hombres… pero una cosa no sabían todo aquel o aquella que entraba al lugar… y eso era que la manager del equipo estaba ayudando por falta de personal y realmente si había una chica en aquel lugar.

Fiona: ¡Esta es la orden de la mesa numero 2! *Entregando el pedido*

Carmelo: Fiona trabaja rápido *Viéndola*

Donny: Todos volvieron a su propia clase para ayudar, así que es genial que Fiona nos viniera a ayudar

Alberto: … *Mirando fijamente* Realmente… Me hace gustar aun más de ella

Fiona seguía recibiendo y llevando los pedidos a las mesas correspondientes, llegando así a una mesa con el pedido encargado.

Fiona: Perdón por la espera *Dejando el pedido*

-: Tu de verdad eras una chica linda *Mirando* Es difícil de creer que eres un chico

Fiona: Oh n… no lo soy…

-: Tus pechos *Tocando* se ven muy reales

Y un o dos milisegundos pasaron para que el chico que la toco recibiera unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza, dejándolo apenas consciente. Finn, Alberto y Crunchy tenían un aura realmente estremecedora, los tres estaban con la mirada molesta y un puño por parte de cada uno era mostrado ante el chico.

Crunchy: Con la manager….

Finn: Con Fiona…

Alberto: Con la pequeña Fiona…

Los tres empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo solo que con diferentes formas de referirse a ella terminaron con una misma palabra…

"NO TE METAS CON ELLA"

Crunchy y Alberto se fueron en contra del chico, mientras que Fiona apenas se daba cuenta de la presencia de Finn quien vestía algo diferente.

Fiona: Fi… Finn!

Finn: *Volteando a verla* ¡Lo siento! Estaba ocupado ayudando a mi clase, así que llegue tarde

Fernando con un poco entrecortada la respiración iba entrando al café, vestía el mismo traje que Finn, pero… ¿Por qué exactamente había llegado tras Finn? pues él y Finn habían salido en busca de más clientes, pero de repente Finn arranco descontroladamente hacia quien sabe dónde haciendo que él le siguiera y llegando al punto donde se detuvo su amigo, se dio cuenta rápidamente del por qué la carrera antes comenzada llego a ese lugar, dejándolo con un solo pensamiento "Finn es súper rápido cada vez que hay algo que está relacionado con Fiona".

Fiona notando que Finn se veía realmente guapo en el traje que vestía pronuncio unas palabras entre gritos y sonrojos además de encontrarse como babosa mirándole

Fiona: ¡De donde sacaste el traje! *Mirando a Fernando quien estaba a su lado* OOoo el también…

Finn: Ah… *Extendiendo el traje*…estábamos tratando de encontrar a más clientes, estos trajes fueron hechos por las chicas de mi clase, son muy populares estos días *Mostrándole el traje* Mi clase es la venta de bocadillos tradicionales japoneses, así que tenemos que usar Kimonos

Fiona simplemente cayó de rodillas mirando hacia el cielo o más bien hacia el techo dejando a un Finn confundido

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Ella no respondía seguía entre sus pensamientos

"Casi muero de felicidad por haberlo visto así"

"Gracias Glob por las chicas de la clase de Finn"

"Que le confeccionaron tal maravillo traje"

Después de su escena creada Fiona se paro como si nada, dejando a Finn un poco confundido pero le resto importancia.

Fernando: ¿La clase de Fiona que está haciendo?

Fiona: muy simple *Sonriendo* En mi clase se realiza la celebración de Fiesta de te manga…

Alberto: Jajaja…. es interesante *Recordando* Hablando de la clase de Fiona… *Intrigado* ¿Qué le paso a Marshall?

Fiona no respondió… ella al escuchar eso recordo algo que sucedió hace días

Flashback…

_Hacia un hermoso día, Marshall por fin podía salir del hospital Finn y Fiona lo acompañaban en la salida, el médico le dijo que se lo tomara con calma, porque su cuerpo se encontraba un poco débil y Finn se encontraba regañándolo y advirtiéndole como de costumbre. Habían llegado al parque del hospital el cual era parte de la entrada de este._

_Finn: *Deteniéndose* ¡Tienes que descansar mucho! *Viendo que no le hacía caso* ¡Tu borracho! ¡No debes beber para no hacerte daño!_

_Marshall: Hmp. *Volteando* ¿Quién te pidió que te entrometieras?_

_Finn: *Mas molesto* ¡¿Qué has dicho?!_

_Marshall: Aunque… *Captando la atención de ellos dos* En realidad… *Sincero* Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro con dos buenas personas como ustedes dos… *Mirando a Fiona* Lo siento… Te cause recuerdos dolorosos… _

_En la pausa que hizo realmente ella seguía recordando aquel momento amargo… iba a bajar la mirada cuando el viento soplo nuevamente haciendo que el siguiera con lo que estaba hablando_

_Marshall: Pero, Yo no estaba jugando cuando hice eso… _

_La miro con aquellos ojos profundos que denotaban sinceridad a lo que decía_

_Marshall: Me gustas…_

_Aquellas palabras le llegaron a Fiona haciendo que de momento saltara su corazón y un pequeño tono rojo se asomara en sus mejillas… Cosa que Finn no noto puesto que miraba al que se declaraba con la mirada de "Yo estoy acá también" haciendo que Marshall lo notara y cambiara su mirada hacia el_

_Marshall: Tu… ¿Tu nombre es Finn verdad?_

_Finn pensaba que le diría otra cosa pero ante esa pregunta se quedo sorprendido y antes de afirmar la pregunta tan obvia continuo él._

_Marshall: Se que Fiona solo tiene ojos para ti, pero... No me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente _

_Realmente él no lo decía en broma, por unos segundo ellos dos se veían a los ojos con unas caras realmente serias, hasta que a Finn se le formo una sonrisa para responderle con un tono un tanto desafiante y posesivo le dijo._

_Finn: Interesante… Yo no tengo la intención de dártela… _

_El rubor de Fiona se extendió hasta donde el infinito y más allá abarcaban a dar con unos cuantos pulsos acelerados de su corazón._

_Finn: Ganar contra alguien como tú no me dará ninguna sanción de logro… pero…Si realmente quieres competir conmigo *Señalándolo* ¡Sera mejor que des lo mejor! _

_A Marshall se le formo una pequeña línea de sonrisa._

_Marshall: Eres un entrometido Finn_

_Finn: *Molesto* ¡¿Qué?! _

_Marshall: Pero… Si hubiera conocido a personas como ustedes en ese momento… probablemente no tendría que haber dejado el futbol… _

_Finn: *Desconcertado* Marshall…?_

_El sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar_

_Fiona: Espera… _

_Y antes de que Fiona fuera tras de él gritándole un millón de veces que esperara, una voz fuerte se hizo presente que casi la hacía perder el equilibrio, tanto como fue el grito a la misma vez logro que Marshall volteara sorprendido_

_Finn: ¡Espera un segundo Marshall! ¡No sé lo que sucedió en el pasado! *Tomando aire* ¡Pero yo definitivamente no te permitiré dejar el futbol con tanta facilidad!_

_Marshall lo veía de manera sorprendida al ver que de momento Finn dejo escapar un pequeño rubor._

_Finn: Yo… Aunque creo que eres muy irritante y Besaste a la fuerza a Fiona*Recordando la furia que sintió ese día…* Y eso nunca te lo perdonare *Tranquilizándose* Pero… me… ¡Me gusta mucho verte jugar el futbol!_

_Finn ya estaba rojo hasta las orejas por la vergüenza que sentía ya que varias personas que andaban ahí se les quedaron mirando, pero aun así no daría marcha atrás a lo que había empezado a decir…_

_Finn: Eres realmente bueno cuando juegas, estoy tan fascinado por tu habilidad… ¡Incluso ahora todavía te Admiro!_

_El sonrió cálidamente de momento_

_Marshall: Ten cuidado… no me dejes robar a tu novia_

_Dejando en Shock a Finn y Fiona… con aqulla sonrisa tan sincera que no habían visto de él antes realmente los hizo quedar perplejos, mirando cómo era que él se alejaba caminando... hasta que unos comentarios de la gente los hizo regresar a de nuevo en sí. "¿Una pareja gay?" "Se le declaro ese chico" "No, a mi me parece que fue otra cosa" con tanto grito y escándalo hecho por supuesto que llamarían la atención de la gente que pasaba._

Fin del flashback…

"Desde ese día no hubo ninguna señal de Marshall…"

"Aun así…"

"No he podido olvidar la cálida sonrisa que tenía en la cara Marshall"

….

"Finn fue realmente franco…"

"Aunque…"

"No sé si llegaran aquellas palabras al corazón cerrado de Marshall"

Alberto: Perdón… ¿Fiona? *Apenas reacciona ella* Ola… te pregunte si hubo un progreso en convencer a Marshall para unirse al club de futbol

Fiona: Ah…*Sorprendida menté roja* a... Lo siento

Alberto: ¿Estás bien? *Viendo su reacción* Tu rostro esta todo rojo… *Procesando información….* No me digas… *Exaltado* ¡¿Marshall te hizo algo?!

Fiona: ¿!Eeeehe¡?

Alberto: ¡¿Para que Marshall se uniera al club… la condición era hacer cosas pervertidas con el…?!

Fiona: No… no es eso… (¡Tan rápido llego a esa conclusión!) Aunque si me beso pero no paso nada…. (Un momento…. esas auras…)

Todos los del club que se encontraban presente ante tal declaración ya tenían un aura abrumadoramente terrorífica, varios tomaron cualquier cosa en mano y se fueron ya en camino a por Marshall

Alberto: ¡DESPRECIABLE!

Equipo: ¡Las va a pagar Marshall!

Fiona: Esperen *No se detienen* (U… un momento…) *alcanzándolos* ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Marshall ya se disculpo! y Finn también me beso muchas veces para desinfectarme así que estoy bien ahora…

Ahora todos se fueron en contra de Finn…

Equipo: ¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!

Fiona: Oh… no… haya van de nuevo…

Y así Finn termino con uno que otro golpe…

~~~~~~CAMBIO DE TURNOS~~~~~~

Por fin ya podían salir de entre tanto jaleo, el cambio de turnos se hizo presente. Finn se fue a cambiar solo que Fiona solo podía ir con él con el traje de Maid por que le dieron permiso los Sempais de salir con él a cambio de que también hiciera promoción a su café. Aunque aun así Finn seguía un tanto molesto y sonrojado por lo que se le escapo a Fiona antes.

Finn: Fiona… Tus labios no están lo suficientemente cerrados…

Fiona: Lo siento… Se me escapo

Finn: Los Sempais realmente no se contuvieron en absoluto

Fiona lo miraba mientras caminaban… reflexionaba sobre el cómo fue que de momento Marshall pudo decir aquellas palabras tan sinceras ese día…

"Lo más seguro fue que…"

"Lo que abrió el corazón cerrado de Marshall"

"Debió haber sido los sentimiento puros de Finn…"

"Sus apasionados y cálidos puros sentimientos…"

Finn: *Viéndola extrañado* ¿Qué pasa?

Ella le miro a los ojos tiernamente

Fiona: Me gustas Finn

*… Doki… doki…Doki…* fueron los sonidos del corazón de Finn los cuales tomaron un ritmo acelerado mostrando una tonalidad rojiza en su semblante…

Fin: Porque… *Sonrojado*¿Por qué dices eso de repente? *Siguiendo caminando*

Fiona: Jejeje… *Agarrándolo del brazo*

"Realmente…"

"Quiero convertirme en alguien digna de estar contigo…"

"Te digo la verdad Finn…"

"Me gustas"

"Aunque en el pasado no pensé que me gustarías mas de lo que me gustas ahora"

"Pero, me gustas mucho mas…"

…

…

Sin más ellos fueron hacia donde se encontraba la lista de actividades y presentaciones del día.

Fiona: *Alegre*¿A dónde quieres ir?

Finn: Hm… *Viendo en la lista* La clase de Rooney tiene un juego de bolos…

Fiona: *Asomándose* El club literario de John esta creando historias

Finn: El en realidad se unió a dos clubes…

Fiona y Finn: ¿La clase de Crunchy presenta a Sasuke?

Y con esta última vista en la lista se fueron a ver aquella representación… la cual era donde el mismo Crunchy se encontraba pasando por entre varios obstáculos en el patio, mientras unos comentaristas muy animados hablaban

°°° ¡El es tan rápido! °°°

°°° Carlos ya está en el tercer obstáculo °°°

°°° El obviamente es un atleta natural °°°

~~~~~~BOLOS~~~~~~

Luego pasaron a por el salón más cercano la cual era la actividad de los bolos, encontrándose a pan de canela lanzando la bola realmente entusiasmado con una gran fuerza

Rooney: ¡Oh si!

°°° ¡Chusa! °°°

°°° ¡Chusa! °°°

°°° ¡Por que los pinos están rotos, no hay manera de que continúe la competición por ello Rooney es el ganador! °°°

Y en ello una chica con cabello largo y por lo que se le notaba mayor se le abalanzo abrazándolo

-: ¡Eres tan bueno Panecito mío!

Finn: *Sorprendido* No podrán jugar a los bolos mas…

Fiona: Rooney tiene novia… (Y una demasiado hermosa)

~~~~~~LITERATURA~~~~~~

Luego fueron al club de literatura el cual vendía historias hechos por si mismo, bolígrafos, libros de autores famosos y entre otras cosas. John recibía a los visitantes, viendo que venían Finn y Fiona. Al parecer el también había creado una historia.

John: ¡Finn y Fiona! ¡Vinieron! *Acompañándolos al lugar*

Finn: Te uniste al club de literatura e escribiste tu propia historia eee….

Fiona: Hay un montón de gente aquí

John: Tomen lean *Mostrándoles el pequeño cuadernillo*

Los dos lo tomaron abriendo el pequeño cuadernillo

Fiona: *Curiosa* ¿Qué tipo de historia es? *Decía mientras echaba un ojo al contenido*

**Titulo: Capitulo 1: La habitación secreta**

**Historia:**_** Fiona se quito la blusa revelando su piel desnuda… "… Ah, ah… Finn, mas rápido…" "Fiona…" Finn colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su amada, beso su pezón "Ah… ah…." La piel pálida de Fiona estaba rodeada por el calor de Finn… "No puedo contenerme más…" Los dos… sus labios se tocaron tan dulcemente… "Fiona…" **_

Mientras que por otro lado mientras ellos ya habían leído lo suficiente John les comento de que trataba.

John: Es una sobre el club de futbol… *Pícaramente* Es una historia de amor entre el inocente y romántico Finn que es nuevo miembro del club y la gerente del club, Fiona….

Antes de que dijera más, Finn abochornado y molesto le dejo el cuadernillo a Fiona quien seguía roja leyendo la historia.

Finn:¡No utilices el nombre de otras personas tan fácilmente!

John: ¡Hey yo solo lo escribí por diversión, yo no sabía que iba a vender tan bien!

Finn le jalo de la camisa, no podía golpearlo en frente de tanta gente pero si se encontraba bastante abochornado como para molestarse con el causante de eso.

John: Y no te preocupes, cambie algunas cosas de cada personaje

En fin eso lo tranquilizo pero a la vez no podía seguir mostrando esa escena de coraje, soltándolo John tomó otra historia escrita por el llamada "Romance prohibido"

John: En una nota lateral, este libro es el más popular entre las chicas, es una historia entre Alberto y Crunchy

Finn simplemente ante tal nota lateral pensó "Los alumnos del segundo ciclo se desmayarían si leyeran esto…"

Sin más acontecimientos salieron del salón de John sentándose en los primeros escalones del segundo piso, mientras que Finn miraba sonrojado hacia abajo.

Finn: Por glob… no se en que estaba pensando ese tío cuando escribió eso….

"Pero… me pareció que la historia era muy interesante…"

"La habitación secreta…"

"Me pregunto cómo es ese apasionado beso nuestro de la historia…"

"Un momento…"

Fiona se molestaba consigo misma al seguir pensando en eso mientras que a Finn no le hacía tanta gracia la historia…

Fiona: ¡Maldición, que estoy pensando!

El simplemente miraba la escena que armaba su novia al regañarse a sí misma, poniéndose en pie nuevamente le dijo un tanto divertido.

Finn: ¿Qué estás haciendo tonta? *Extendiéndole la mano* Ven acá

Fiona tomo su mano recordando aquella sensación que tuvo cuando fue su primer festival juntos… el la guiaba a cualquier lado mientras iban tomados de la mano.

Finn: ¿Recuerdas? *Sonriendo* El festival de arte del año pasado fue como este también… los dos paseando por ahí

Al parecer ella no era la única que se acordaba…

Fiona: Es un poco diferente al del año pasado *Dijo entre una sonrisa* ¡Finn se ha vuelto más guapo!

Al decir eso él se sonrojo un poquito claro por no decir mucho…

Finn: Fiona, tu… Tú también te has puesto más linda

¡Push! Fiona parecía tetera al fuego realmente estaba muy calientita y roja

Fiona: Fi… ¡Finn se ha convertido en un hablador!

Finn: Jajaja

Y así se la fueron pasando por entre todo el festival cultural…

"Que felicidad tan grande…"

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la pasábamos de esta manera…"

Iban comiendo un aperitivo tranquilamente hasta que Finn hizo un comentario.

Finn: Hay algo atrapado entre tus dientes

Fiona: *Avergonzada* ¡Mentiroso!

Sin que Finn se diera cuenta, comenzó a verse en un espejito de mano jugando con un palillo para ver donde estaba aquello que le ponía una mancha en su sonrisa de Mona Lisa… y claro Finn no la veía… o eso era simplemente el pensamiento de Fiona

Finn: *Risueño* A tu derecha

Fiona: ¡Tan malo!

Entre risa y más risas seguía en constante alegría aquel dúo de acarameladitos.

"Aunque muchas cosas han sucedido con Marshall"

"Tengo mucha suerte de poder reír así con Finn…"

Y antes de que siguiera entre sus pensamientos Finn noto algo que le hizo ponerse en alerta máxima.

Finn: Fiona, ¡Ocúltate!

Fiona: ¡¿Qué?!

Y así llevo a Fiona al hueco de a lado de las escaleras donde había uno que otro producto de limpieza.

Una persona con cabello negro de la misma estatura que Finn bajaba por las escaleras

Mac: Esto es raro… Me pareció haber visto a Fiona…

"¡¿M… Mac?!"

Finn se encontraba con una mano tapando la boca de Fiona para que no hiciera ruido y con la otra se encontraba abrazándola. Finn realmente estaba en alerta "Apuesto a que ese hombre quiere utilizar este festival de arte como una oportunidad para coquetear con Fiona…"

Finn: No voy a dejar que me moleste hoy

Decía mientras miraba por donde se encontraba su hermano y las miles de personas que pasaban por el lugar.

"La mano de Finn…"

Finn viendo que Fiona permanecía callada quito su mano. El la abrazaba con realmente insistencia mientras veía como su hermano no parecía irse del lugar, hasta que lo vio pasar donde podría ser que los viera, escondió su cabeza mientras escondía también la cara de Fiona en el abrazo.

"Su olor…"

"El calor del cuerpo de Finn…"

"Es tan reconfortante…"

"Si tan solo el tiempo se detuviera en este momento…"

Finn al notar que los pasos se alejaban cada vez más y más, volteo a ver si ya se había ido el entrometido de su hermano.

Finn: Creo que ya se ha ido…

Fiona seguía sin decir ni pio, preocupado el la dejo de abrazar.

Finn: Lo siento, no me di cuenta que estaba usando mucha fuerza… *Intentando ver el rostro de Fiona busco su mirada* ¿Estás bien, Fiona…?

De momento un abrazo por parte de ella lo tomo por sorpresa…

Fiona: Podemos… permanecer así…?

Su voz sonaba realmente dulce y aunque aquello lo dijera realmente con un tono bajo Finn lo entendía perfectamente…

Fiona: Han pasado tantas cosas… que no hemos tenido tiempo solo para nosotros….

Fiona levanto la cara, haciendo que Finn se perdiera en el rostro tan dulce que mostraba ella… Aquel rubor en sus mejillas apenas perceptible, parecía ser el maquillaje mas seductor, sus pequeños mechones dorados que salían tiernamente contorneaban la fina cara de Fiona, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos dando a la imaginación cualquier deseo fugas… mientras que aquellos ojos azulados le veían hacia el… hacia su alma… ella realmente le miraba con unos ojos tan hermosos…

Fiona: Hoy… quiero seguir con Finn…

Aquella frase le llego Finn haciendo que él, aun con el corazón acelerado correspondiera al abrazo de Fiona sorprendiéndola un poco.

Finn: Yo también

Oh… bellas y dulces palabras, Fiona estaba realmente con un sentimiento extrañamente agradable que le hacía desear cada parte de Finn...

"Realmente quiero"

"Ser retenida con la fuerza de Finn…"

"Con tanta fuerza que, incluso el aire no la pueda pasar…"

"Realmente quiero ser de Finn"

Fiona: Yo realmente… Quiero ser uno con Finn…

…

…

…

…

…

..

.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Los dos habían caído de rodillas viéndose el uno al otro después de la confesión de Fiona…. Estaban realmente sonrojados…

"Yo… Yo… ¿que acabo de decir?"

Cuando una voz interrumpió de repente

Mac: Así, que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos todavía

Decía el pequeño pelinegro, quien estaba muy cómodo viendo la escena

Finn: ¡Mac nos encontró!

Mac: *Con sarcasmo* Eso es un hecho, *Divertido* si quieres ser capaz de esconderte de mí, entonces tendrás que esperar otros cien años hermano

Fiona: Eh… Ustedes…

Parecían ignorar realmente a Fiona mientras hablaban o quizas... ¿realmente lo hacian?

Mac: Primero que nada Fiona estará conmigo *Jalándola*

Finn: ¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a hacer un movimiento con Fiona enfrente de mí!

Fiona: … esto…

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo 2222222222 y muchos dos xD ok no ._. solo 22**_

_**Sasuke: **__**Es un dios atleta :p**__**(¿A quien el nombre le sonó a la serie de Naruto xD?)**_

_**Horrores de ortografía lose... también incoherencias wa! también lo se... lo checare después...**_

_**Nos vemos en el capitulo 23 :3 ese capitulo es una locura e.e... Spam; Los amigos pervertidos de siempre e.e**_

_**xD creo que eso no es spam es mas una realidad ~owo~ Y tambien...**_

**SoyTheGabrielHuman:** xD que si tiene Marshall orgullo de vegeta? e.e posiblemente o quizas eso ya es un hecho jajaja -w- gracias por seguir el Fic ^^ y seguir dejando reviews QwQ**  
**


	28. ¿Que podría pasar?

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 23

¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

Ese día después de haber dicho esas palabras Fiona tenía el presentimiento que posiblemente próximamente algo mas entre ellos dos podría pasar…

¿Pero qué cosa podría pasar?

~~~~~~DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~

En si aun seguían esas palabras confesadas revoloteando en sus mentes de ellos dos y aun con un poco de pena se tendrían que volver a ver en las practicas de la mañana…

~~~~~~PRACTICAS~~~~~~

Fiona no sabía qué hacer de solo recordar lo que dijo el día anterior le ponía totalmente nerviosa, el día de ayer sus emociones se desbordaron haciendo que ella soltara aquellas palabras por accidente, aunque también cavia la posibilidad de que no fuera así pero, prefería pensar que realmente fue por accidente haber dicho esas palabras. De tal manera era su nerviosismo que ella se ponía a dar vueltas por todos lados.

"Aquellas palabras…"

"Sonaban como si yo quisiera hacer cosas pervertidas con Finn…"

…

…

…

…

"¡¿COMO PUDE HABER DICHO ALGO ASI?!"

…

..

.

Alguien venia corriendo apresuradamente, solamente una persona faltaba llegar a las practicas, bastante cerca del lugar saludo aun mientras corría.

Finn: ¡Buenos días!

Alberto: ¡Ola Finn!

"¡¿Finn?!"

Fiona tenía que saludar, tenía que hacerlo, era la más próxima a Finn no se podía escaquear, el pulso la dominaba, los nervios le doblaban las piernas y una que otra gotita de sudor por los nervios se hacía presente. Ahí viene…. ya llega… ya está por su lado… ¡Que salude! O va a pasar derecho sin saludarle.

Fiona: buenos… Días…

Su voz comenzó un tanto baja pero luego se normalizo y el aunque ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos lo escucho a la vez que se volteo para contestarle

Finn: Ola Fiona, estas aquí temprano

Y sin más por decir siguió derecho dejándola un poco desconcertada

"Huh…?"

"Finn actúa normal…"

"El probablemente no está afectado por lo que dije ese día…"

Calmada volteo a ver a los jugadores, mientras que el por el otro lado hizo una pausa, no estaba muy lejos de ella y volteo a verla notándola tranquila "Fiona está actuando normal…" bajando un poco la mirada siguió con su pensamiento "Lo que dijo ese día probablemente no significo nada…"

El seguía con sus pensamientos, quien sin darse cuenta se sincronizaba con los mismos de ella

"Aunque me siento aliviada (o)..."

"También me siento un poco decepcionado (a)"

Y no solo con los pensamientos también con los movimientos y las expresiones faciales, de un momento estaban parados, ahora que se reprendían a sí mismos con el pensamiento unido de "¡NO!... No me siento decepcionado..." al mismo tiempo que se sentaban en el pasto dándose pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza… el sonido de aquellas palmaditas al unisonó los hizo voltear con curiosidad a ver qué era lo que lo producía encontrándose a los ojos del otro con la expresión en su rostro cómicamente igual.

Finn y Fiona: ¡¿HUH?!

Rayos se dieron cuenta que estaban actuando de la misma manera, ósea que también estaban con los mismos problemas mentales, demonios ¿y si no era así? pues los dos un tanto frustrados se fueron a patear las rejas que dividían el campo dándose cuenta que nuevamente hicieron lo mismo ¡Dejavu!

Los superiores miraban la escena sorprendidos y extrañados pero a la vez intrigados del por qué actuaban de tal manera aquella pareja.

Alberto: ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?

Decía mientras miraba la escena que estaban montando

Alberto: ¿No te parece que están actuando de forma extraña?... están caminando con el mismo brazo y piernas

Alguien lo interrumpió con un aire de detective deductivo (Obvio lo sé)

John: Es porque algo raro sucedió

Alberto: Algo paso… *Entendiendo* ¡¿Quieres decir que ellos lo hicieron?!

John: No, basado en mis observaciones, no ha pasado nada todavía, pero ellos ya están apunto

John hablaba bastante confiado sobre ese tema

Brad: ¡Whoa! Las cosas se están volviendo más interesantes… ¡Apuesto 1000 dólares a que lo van a hacer en una semana!

Carmelo: No es muy pronto para ese niño ¡Yo apuesto 1000 dólares a que lo van a hacer dentro de un mes!

El trió de admiradores de Finn apostaban también con mil dólares diciendo "¡Finn no es un pervertido, el no haría tal cosa!" con su típica aura de admiración

Alberto: *Serio* Apuesto 1000 dólares a que el no irá más lejos por el resto de su vida, yo voy a evitar eso hasta el final…

Aunque por el otro lado Crunchy se encontraba totalmente fuera del tema porque realmente tenía esa duda de "¿Hacerlo? ¿No hacerlo? ¿De qué están hablando?" en resumidas cuentas estaba fuera del bucle

Y así terminaron las prácticas de la mañana sin que nada sucediera, aunque aun con este hecho, en la mente Fiona realmente seguía intranquila mientras caminaba de regreso al lugar que fuera.

Fiona: Estaba tan nerviosa en las practicas de la mañana *Suspiro*

"Solo mirar la cara de Finn me hace confundirme…"

"Mi corazón podría estallar"

Comenzaba a calmarse recordando que por el momento nada extraño había sucedido

"Creo que nada va a pasar"

"Pero…"

Un recordatorio de aquel día se le escapo por la mente

"Quiero convertirme en uno con Finn…"

"Yo realmente dije eso con mi propia boca…"

"Aun… No me lo puedo creer…"

~~~~~~AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LAS PRACTICAS NUEVAMENTE~~~~~~

Finn esta vez había llegado temprano, comenzando así a cambiarse el uniforme.

John: Hey… Finn

Brad: ¿Eres el primero aquí? Estoy impresionado

Finn miro de donde provenían las voces reconociéndolos rápidamente.

Finn: Jonh-sempai, Brad-sempai

Los dos tenían realmente buena cara, llevaban unos cuantos vasos junto con una bebida aparentemente nueva, Brad le dio un vaso a Finn mientras que John aprovechando que Finn sostenía el vaso le sirvió velozmente.

John: Esta es una nueva marca de coca-cola, ¡esta delicioso!

Finn: Gracias

Él lo bebió rápidamente, con este hecho aquellos dos sonrieron maliciosamente de momento

John: ¿A qué sabe?

Finn: Esto… su sabor es un poco extraño…

John: ¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! *Le decía mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro* Eso se debe a que tiene afrodisíaco

Finn: …Eh?

Brad: Hicimos todo esto por que estabas siendo obstinado, por ello decidimos ayudarte

John: Tú y Fiona, ¿no lo han hecho todavía verdad?

Finn se dio cuenta a que se referían con lo último antes pronunciado, quedando aun en un poco de Shock por la sorpresa

John: ¡Es de acción rápida y de larga duración y es realmente fuerte! *Sonriente* Querrás hacer el amor de forma tan severa que esto te volverá loco, hoy te convertirás en un gran lobo malo

Brad: Buena suerte Finn (Termine apostando 5000 dólares)

Finn: Esperen… Chicos están bromeando…

Antes de que siguiera con lo que les iba a decir, su corazón latió fuerte quitándole las palabras de la boca… y de nuevo una tras otro latido nuevamente llegaba, parecía interminable "Que… como puede…" estaba realmente desconcertado "Mi cuerpo de repente se puso caliente…?" tan entrado se encontraba intentado saber que eran aquellas sensaciones extrañas que no se dio cuenta que Fiona ya se encontraba adentro del club, quien le saludo alegremente, tenía unas trencitas y tenía su uniforme de siempre.

Fiona: ¡Finn! ¿Ya estás aquí?

El volteo "Wa… ¡Fiona!" por unos instantes se le quedo mirándola, su tono facial se puso colorado, dejando a Fiona con un rubor y con la duda del por qué no quitaba su mirada, claro no le molestaba pero era algo extraño que se le quedara viendo por varios segundos.

Fiona: ¿Huh?

Ella sin más ignorando este hecho noto algo nuevo en Finn acercándose con un pañuelo en la mano

Fiona: Finn, estas transpirando mucho

Y colocándole el pañuelo Finn retrocedió apenas un poco pero aun así la mano de Fiona con el pañuelo lo alcanzo

Finn: Ah, ah, ah!

Aquel tacto ligeramente perceptible hizo que de momento hiciera aquellos sonidos tan extraños Finn, ella simplemente quito su pañuelo, aun seguía intrigada de aquellas reacciones

Fiona: ¿Finn?

El no respondió, comenzó de momento a jadear y dándose cuenta de ello se tapo la boca evitando hacer algún sonido más extraño "¿Qué acaba de suceder?", los latidos de su corazón seguían en ese estado tan incontrolable "Solo por ser Fiona… Mi cuerpo" cuando antes de que se permitiera seguir en sus pensamiento Fiona se le acerco haciendo que por inercia el retrocediera

Fiona: ¿Estás bien?

Realmente sonaba dulcemente preocupada a los oidos de Finn, el rostro de ella estaba totalmente en el panorama de sus ojos, parecía realmente angelical… "Es esto el efecto de la droga…?" se preguntaba, otra vez sus latidos, por Glob sus tonos rojizos en su rostro de él no paraban de mostrar una gran colección admirable "Estando tan cerca de ella…" en ese momento se volteo rápidamente hacia otra dirección "Creo que la atmosfera cambio"

Finn: Perdón, creo que estoy enfermo *Avanzaba mas* ¡Me voy temprano hoy!

Ella lo sorprendió encarándolo de frente haciéndolo parar

Fiona: Como… ¡¿Estás bien?! Voy a llevarte a casa

Finn solamente pudo decir un bajo "¿Heh?" ante tal sorpresa, debía de buscar una excusa… pero cual excusa… ah si esa excusa…

Finn: Ah…. no es necesario, debes participar en el club de actividades

Pronunciaba aquellas palabras con una apenas perceptible risa nerviosa, la cual ni noto Fiona quien de repente lo cargo

Fiona: No te preocupes, ¡No hay nada en esta tierra más importante que Finn! *Corría mientras cargaba a Finn*

El simplemente parecía perder la consciencia al pensar lo que podría pasar si seguía cerca de Fiona en esas circunstancias "¡Oh no…!" fue el pensamiento de Finn y un "Buena suerte" fue lo último que escucho…

¡¿Pero qué clase de buena suerte querían los Sempais que tuviera él?!

~~~~~~CASA DE FINN~~~~~~

Ellos dos se encontraban en la recamara de Finn, quien se encontraba recostado en su cama

¡¿Por qué resulto así…?!

Esas eran las ideas que gritaban en la mente de Finn puesto que…

Fiona: Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que tu familia regrese

Nuevamente vamos con el…

¡¿Por qué resulto así…?!

Era realmente perfecto (Se nota la ironía?). Fiona estaba a su lado viendo tiernamente a Finn… "No hay nadie en casa… Y la situación en el dormitorio… Estamos solo yo y Fiona" en eso era lo único que podía pensar, se le ocurrió de momento ver a Fiona… que gran error, nuevamente los latidos del corazón aumentaron antes habían parecido calmarse un poco y para mas ahora regresaban con más fuerza ¡¿Qué rayos le sucedía a su cuerpo?! "¡Oh, no!" se volteo no soportaba mucho aquella sensación, estaba agarrando con demasiada fuerza las sabanas "Mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido", para mas recordó aquello que le dijo el sempai "Hoy te convertirás en un gran lobo malo…" junto con un lobo de caricatura que pasaba por su mente, ¡por Glob que diablos le pasaba!, negando con la cabeza se permitía pensar "No, no, no…", quería evitar esos pensamientos lo más posible que fuera.

Fiona por otro lado se encontraba realmente preocupada por lo que veía

Fiona: ¿Te duele…?

Ella comenzó a acercar su mano y antes de hacer contacto con él, el retrocedió bruscamente, no como aquellas antes hechas apenas perceptibles, no, esta vez era un gran movimiento brusco junto con una frase que confundiría a cualquiera

Finn: ¡No me toques…

Y sin más su mano actuó quitando la de ella, ¿por inercia?, no, ¿Por temor?, ¿Temor a que?... un momento Fiona… ella se encontraba sorprendida con un toque de tristeza en los ojos... "Oh, mierda" apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hizo

Finn: Lo siento Fiona… no fue mi intención

El pequeño silencio se rompió por las palabras que frágilmente se oían salir de ella

Fiona: Finn… has estado actuando raro hoy… me sigues evitando…

Aquella voz suave de siempre se quebró un poco…

Fiona: Hice… yo…. ¿Algo que te puso furioso…?

De nuevo aquel sentimiento de temor no para él, si no para ella se hizo presente, aquella posibilidad de que algo malo sucediera entre su relación simplemente la ponía realmente sentimental, unas lagrimas caían lentamente…. sus manos intentaban limpiarlas torpemente…

"Oh no… soy un idiota" se dijo el, y pareciendo que Fiona sabía lo que pensaba le dijo en ese instante lo mismo aun mientras lloraba

Fiona: Finn es un idiota… Sniff~…

"La estoy haciendo llorar por algo trivial" el tenía que hacer algo, no le gusta verla llorar, y aunque le costara tendría que decirle lo que sucedía en esos momentos

Finn: …Perdón Fiona, no es algo que tú hayas dicho…

….

…

..

.

Y así comenzó su explicación… la cual no tardo mucho porque en realidad no era gran cosa para contar horas y horas de por qué así se comportaba

Fiona: ¿Huh?... Afrodisíaco

El asentó con la cabeza aun avergonzado por lo que le conto y ella no tardo mucho para enteder sobre lo que pasaba

"Afrodisíaco…"

"Es el tipo de drogas que te hace querer hacer el amor…?"

Finn se encontraba sentado en su cama, estaba realmente nervioso no había pensado como decírselo, sin más se lo había soltado y contado, no sabía cómo es que ella reaccionaria

Finn: ¿Entiendes ahora? … No tengo la confianza de que pueda controlarme en mi estado actual

Ella le miraba expectante a cada palabra

Finn: Es muy vergonzoso decirlo alto… pero cuando vi antes tu rostro… y cuando te toque, todo me hizo sentir raro…

A pesar de que ella sabía a qué se refería el, a lo que podría suceder, todas y cada una de las consecuencias, no podía quitar su vista de él, parecía realmente pasarlo mal al intentar controlarse…

"Finn…"

"Aquello parece ser muy doloroso"

Finn: Tú… puedes regresar

Lo que dijo la desconcertó

Finn: Yo… no quiero hacer cosas que te disgusten

Eso lo aclaro...

"Finn…"

Fiona: Después de que lo hagamos… el dolor de Finn se irá…?

Sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero más que eso le dieron un susto a él, haciendo que volteara para regañarle o insistirle en que se fuera

Finn: ¡Fiona…

Un abrazo lo detuvo

Fiona: Yo… Si es con Finn… estoy preparada…

Finn: Tonta… Tonta ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Aquellas palabras le preocupaban mucho, no le quería hacer nada, eran circunstancias muy extrañas por las cuales no había pasado antes pero realmente no quería hacerle daño

Finn: ¡Aléjate de mi Fiona! Justo ahora, yo realmente…

Ella aferro más el agarre, ese toque, saber que ella estaba detrás de él…

Fiona: En ese momento… cuando dije que quería ser uno con Finn… no es que lo haya dicho casualmente…

Una sensación nueva les recorrió a los dos…

Finn: Tonta…

Su voz no tenía ninguna pizca de enojo… al parecer comenzaba a aceptar la situación…

…

..

.

Finn había acostado a Fiona en un movimiento rápido, pero por aquello las trenzas de Fiona se deshicieron dejando suelto su cabello… sus latidos eran constantes y rápidos… No hacían más que mirarse…

"Si esto es lo que quiere Finn…"

"No me importa…"

Un beso por parte de Finn los unió, era demasiado para sus corazones, este parecía bailar la macarena por tanta agitación de sentimientos

"No da miedo..."

Sus manos se entrelazaban suavemente, aquello parecía algodón… el tacto del uno al otro era tan suave y dulce…

"Debido a que Finn..."

El la abrazo, realmente la deseaba, pero no iba a hacer aquello rápido… no quería espantarla, ni tener ningún recuerdo doloroso…. quería estar con ella pero no la lastimaría eso lo sabia… el abrazo duraba décadas pero decía tanto…

"Es muy importante para mi"

Se oía sus respiraciones agitadas, el calor del otro era como la perdición de sus sueños, no había palabras… no había quien los interrumpiera, no había nada que los separara de su abrazo…

"Más importante que nadie"

El silencio en aquella habitación era el ambiente más relajante, la presencia del otro era una cosa inexplicable, sus corazones parecían armar una orquesta porque sus latidos eran la mejor música en esos momentos…

"Más importante que nada"

Lentamente se separaron de su abrazo "Fiona…" él lo dijo, lo pronuncio para ella, sabía que ella solo lo escucharía… el realmente la deseaba en esos momentos…

"Más importante que mi misma…"

Los labios de él se posaron en su cuello, parecía tocar el cristal más frágil del mundo, la rosa más débil de todas, oler el aroma más único de todos, sentir la sensación del universo, algo completamente nuevo…

"Está bien"

El seguía en esos momentos de tacto contra la piel de la persona que mas quería…

"No tengas miedo"

Ella apretó las sabanas de la cama, no sabía que estaba temblando, mucho menos que aquel beso había acabado y que él la miraba…

"Esto es por Finn…"

Unas lagrimas se asomaron a pesar de que tenia ella los ojos entrecerrados, no sentía aquel liquido recorrer su rostro, no lo sentía, mucho menos veía el semblante asustado y sorprendido de él… su reaccion se debia el saber que lo que mas temía se hiciera realidad, ni siquiera habían llegado a otro punto y ella ya estaba temblando, ya tenía miedo… miedo… eso era lo que tenía el… miedo en lo que había hecho… en lo que aquella sustancia que había tomado lo había convertido…

…

..

.

Un golpe con su propio puño y mano se dio fuertemente en la mejilla. Fiona por aquel sonido tan extraño abrió los ojos.

Finn: Auch…

Fiona: Fi… ¡¿Finn?!

Finn: Lo siento… Todavía… no puedo hacerlo, así…

Ella lo miraba extrañada, sus lagrimas habían parado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llorado.

Finn: Yo… yo soy un chico… La chica que me gusta esta en frente mío… Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quiero hacerlo… Pero así… *Bajo la mirada* Es debido a los efectos del afrodisíaco… para hacerlo en la lujuria… yo no lo quiero así… No es debido a este tipo de cosas estúpidas, que te atesoro tanto…

Aquellas palabras no entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro a Fiona, si no mas bien se quedaron en ella…

"Finn es como yo…"

"Pensando que las cosas pertenecientes a mi…"

"Son más importantes que el mismo"

El levanto apenas el rostro pero su mirada aun estaba un poco hacia abajo

Finn: Entonces…

Se tapo la boca con su mano intentando esconder un poco la pena de lo que decía

Finn: Podemos besarnos intensamente…?

Aquello sí que la sorprendió bastante

Finn: Yo definitivamente no hare nada más que eso…

Alzando la mirada se la encontró, rayos la veía más hermosa con su rostro reflejando una sonrisa, cambio de opinión, de nuevo volvió a bajar la mirada

Fiona: Si…

Aquellas palabras lo llenaron de alegría, le costó ser sincero pero no se podía permitir asustarla, ni mucho menos lastimarla, la amaba demasiado…

…

..

.

Desde ese momento, aquellos besos que comenzaron a darse duraban décadas, que hasta el aire hacía falta… aunque las sensaciones en ellos fueran nuevas, aun siendo aquellos besos torpes y aunque aveces chocaran de momento por el beso no bien planeado, todo eso y mas, lo valía…

En un beso Fiona se separo de momento

Finn: Perdón, es incomodo…?

Fiona: NO, perdón… es que no estoy acostumbrada a besar así…

Finn estaba confuso, no sabía que quería decir aquello ¿Quería dejar así aquello? ¿O quería otra cosa? ¿O bueno que cosa quería?, mientras que ella lo miro tiernamente

Fiona: Tendremos que practicar…

Ah… eso lo cambiaba todo… había que decir que él lo comprendió como si fuese el sabelotodo mas grande del mundo, sin más le robo un beso corto en la comisura de los labios para luego responderle

Finn: Si…

~~...~~

"Ese día no sé si fue por la droga que Finn se pusiera tan agresivo…"

"Ya que..."

"Nosotros practicamos muchas veces"

...

...

...

..

.

~~~~~~AL DIA SIGUIENTE PRACTICAS~~~~~~

Todos los miraban con extrañas expresiones maliciosas, no sabían que decir por que al parecer había ocurrido algo entre ellos que ni siquiera sabían ellos mismos, hasta que alguien rompió las miradas con una voz risueña

John: ¿Cómo fue?

La pareja le miraba con la cara de "¿Cómo fue que cosa?"

John: ¿El falso afrodisíaco, funciono…?

Sus caras se tornaron con un "¡¿Era falso?!"

Brad: Solo fue coca-cola mezclado con una bebida energizante

Sus expresiones denotaban su sorpresa "¡¿Qué?!"

Por un falso afrodisíaco los dos se habian dejado llevar durante una hora…

* * *

_**Fin! del capitulo 23 que nervios, no habia escrito algo asi tan... asi... **_

_**Fuera del bucle: Fuera de la platica**_

_**No podia describir los besos, nunca e tenido uno o/o (-/- declarar algo asi da pena...) asi que perdon si querian que describiera algo asi wa! gome...**_

_**Y me dira ¿Y con las sensaciones? bueno... Con respecto a las sensaciones, hay tantas que no pueden ser describidas pero si imaginadas... pero los besos nonononon no se como imaginarmelos y mucho menos describirlos...**_

_**Spam:**_

_**¿Campamento y estudios que tienen que ver los dos juntos?**_

_**Entrenamiento intensivo de estudios?**_

_**Todos los esfuerzos del cerebro de por vida gastados en un dia?**_

_**Siento que sueno a los preview que se dan al final de un capitulo de algun anime xD **_


	29. Pruebas

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 24

Pruebas

* * *

Las cosas en el club de Futbol se calmaron después del falso afrodisíaco, no había tantas novedades nuevas que contar. Hoy en día nos encontramos en un partido de práctica, el sol con aquel abrumador calor desprendido minuto tras minuto mata, el aire parece también querer hacerlo porque sus simples soplidos dan más calor que otra cosa. Finn por el momento había llegado tomando el control de la pelota dando así una gran patada hacia la portería, el estruendoso sonido de la pelota con el toque del pie se podría haber oído a millas del lugar, aunque aquello pudo pasar desapercibido por el sonido de la agitación de las respiraciones que no cesaban, ya que eran algo producido por la densidad del calor.

Dentro de unos minutos más después el partido había finalizado, ¿Quién había ganado?, era una gran pregunta ya que ni la manager o algún jugador más habían contado los goles.

Finn se intentaba enjugar el sudor, realmente quien no sintiera aquel clima tan caliente seria un pirata de los desiertos o un ser extraño, puesto que aquel clima haría sudar a cualquiera tanto como si hiciera ejercicio o no, aun así a Fiona por aquella escena que presentaba su novio no hacía más que sonrojarse y emocionarse, creo que ya se había encontrado al ser extraño en esos momentos de calor abrumador.

"¡La forma en que el chico que me gusta se enjuga el sudor es tan fascinante!"

"¡Gracias a Glob por el verano!"

Pero no solamente ese día estaba gritando y animando descontroladamente, también los anteriores como comúnmente, pero algo que lo diferenciaba era que lo hacía con más alegría y aquello no era algo podría pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente.

Brandom: Fiona está realmente Feliz, ¿recientemente te paso algo bueno?

Un tono rojizo tanto como para ella y su novio se coló por sus rostros

Fiona: Eh…

Ellos no podían dejar de recordar aquello que sucedió con el afrodisiaco falso, tanta fue su sorpresa aquel día que lo supieron, que aun no se podían creer que por ello se habían dejado llevar durante una hora…

"Claro que algo paso…"

"También paso muchas, muchas veces…"

Y a los dos les aparecían recuerdos de aquellos besos llenos de amor, su compañero sin recibir respuesta no pregunto mas y simplemente se fue a por agua, mientras que con ello Finn quería aprovechar para aclarar algo que aun no había podido hacer.

Finn: Esto…. yo…

Regresamos a con el Finn tímido que se tapaba un poco la boca para evitar que la pena se le desbordara

Finn: Lo siento por pensar eso antes…

Ella lo miraba, sabia de que hablaba y sin más lo miro con picardía diciendo

Fiona: No creía que Finn era tan pervertido

A él simplemente le pasaron miles de escalofríos, no lo que menos quería era que ella pensara que él era un pervertido

Fiona: Pero…

Se acerco a el mas y le mostro una sonrisa sincera

Fiona: El Finn pervertido es muy bueno también

Finn trago saliva, se sintió calmado pero también otro pensamiento deseoso de besarla en esos momentos le había llegado… posiblemente aquel afrosidisiaco falso aun tenia efectos a largo plazo

~~~~~~DIA SIGUIENTE ANTES DE LLEGAR A LAS PRACTICAS~~~~~~

Finn y Fiona se encontraban caminando en los pasillos tranquilamente en dirección a las prácticas normales de la tarde. Y contando que el campamento de entrenamiento físico de los jugadores estaba próximo y con ello Fiona aprovecharía nuevamente el crear memorias junto a la persona que mas quería, le presento una hoja.

Fiona: Toma, esto es de Finn, esta es la hoja de inscripción para el entrenamiento de verano del club de Futbol

El tomo el papel gustosamente, leyendo a la vez el contenido

Finn: ¡Guao! Ya es verano

Fiona: Después de la semana final, ¡nosotros entramos en las vacaciones de verano!

"¡Estoy tan emocionada con la sesión de entrenamiento de este verano!"

"Espero poder hacer muchos buenos recuerdos con Finn"

Fiona estaba en sus pensamientos pero aun así se dio cuenta de cómo una mano adulta paro a Finn en medio de todo

Maestro: ¡Espera ahí Finn!

Aquella voz realmente sonaba enfada

Maestro: Tu…

Le tomaba con una mano la cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento aria presión pero no fue así, si no que más bien las expresiones en su cara realmente cambiaron a una muy enojada

Maestro: ¿No es el momento de ir a la sesión de verano verdad?

Sus palabras eran pronunciadas entre dientes

~~~~~~~CLUB DE FUTBOL~~~~~

¡¿Qué?!

Alberto: ¡¿Si Finn no pasa todas las pruebas de las asignaturas el tiene prohibido participar en actividades del equipo?!

Realmente todo el equipo estaba sorprendido, el simplemente se limitaba a rascarse un poco la cabeza

Finn: Humm…. mis exámenes parciales tenían marcas rojas por todas partes, así que por eso el profesor se puso furioso

De momento nuevamente recordó a los regaños del profesor "¡Si usted no recibe buenas calificaciones en los exámenes, estarás en la escuela este verano!" le decía mientras hacía ademanes y más caras feas "¡Y le prohíbo que asista a cualquiera de las actividades de los equipos antes de los exámenes!" realmente se la ponía difícil el profesor

John: Que triste…

Lo decía pero no tenía ningún tono de tristeza o preocupación de no más bien de molestia o con un tono de ironía

Alberto: ¡¿Qué vas a hacer Finn?! ¡No es solo entrenamiento de varano, hay también partidos de práctica!

John: ¡¿Si el motor de arranque no se presenta que vamos a hacer?!

Alberto: ¡Es mejor que pienses en una manera de pasar todas las pruebas!

Y después de su enfado se tornaron a un tono un tanto de no creérselo

John: Pero es realmente sorprendente, ¿Cómo conseguiste todas las marcas rojas en los exámenes?

Algo claro en el club era que todos los de los cursos superiores tenían notas buenas y con ello Finn simplemente se dispuso un poco apenado a contar la realidad de lo que hacia

Finn: Después de terminar con el equipo tomo una ducha, como y duermo

Alberto: Eres un maniquí en el cuerpo de un niño, obviamente eres todavía un estudiante de primero (Al menos debe estar nervioso)

Fiona por otro lado estaba en una crisis de pensamientos

"¡¿Por qué es así?!"

"No voy a ser feliz si Fin no está en el entrenamiento de verano"

"No puedo hacer esto o lo otro"

Se decía mentalmente imaginándose a chibis de ella y el representando que no podrían ir de la mano juntos, o darse un beso o etc. El susto de pensar algo así la domino, tomando una reacción de jalar a Finn del cuello y entre lágrimas decirle

Fiona: ¡Finn te lo ruego! ¡Tú tienes que pasar todos los exámenes! *Más calmada* Yo no voy a una sesión de entrenamiento de verano… Sin ti…

Finn: Fiona…

John: ¿Que vas a hacer Finn? *Acercándose* Has hecho a la manager llorar, durante la sesión de entrenamiento…. la manager usara ropas bonitas

Todos se imaginaron a Fiona con el pelo recogido en una coleta (Como era su costumbre) vestida con unas prendas que realmente asentaban a su figura

John: Es verano apuesto a que va a usar ropa reveladora, así que todos los miembros del equipo se darán un festín mirándola

Finn realmente se imaginaba la mirada pervertida de sus compañeros, de momentos los vio, ooo ahí está esa expresión que se imaginaba que ellos mostrarían rayos…

Alberto: Eso es cierto… siempre que Finn no esté ahí puedo atraer a Fiona tanto como me guste

Alberto ya estaba en sus pensamientos pervertidos de nuevo, Finn sabiendo lo que de seguro se imaginaba se comenzaba a molestar

Alberto: En comparación con un novio estúpido que tiene malas calificaciones, Fiona me preferiría por ser más inteligente

Ups… aquella frase lo encabrono haciendo que el golpeara con la paleta de la butaca la cual rompió en dos

Finn: ¡Sin duda obtendré buenas calificaciones y asistiré a la sesión de entrenamiento!

Decía aquello con el puño en la mano y una mirada de que si así lo deseaba lo lograría, todos se alegraron de ver de ese animo a Finn hasta le aplaudieron, mientras que Fiona por otro lado estaba rojita… todo lo referente a por lo cual lo lograron convencer era por ella

~~~~~~CASA DE FINN~~~~~~

Rogelio: Estas diciendo ¿Qué quieres que seamos tus tutores?

Finn: Si…

Aquello de lo de estudiar si que se lo había tomado muy enserio de tal forma que pidieron ayuda a las personas que sabían que eran inteligentes, incluyendo al trió de Sempais graduados, Crunchy y Alberto

Rogelio: Tú… ¿No sabes que las chicas no se sienten atraídas por idiotas?

Realmente fue un golpe bajo, aun así lograron convencerlos de que le enseñaran, no fue difícil pero ellos simplemente se negaban a creer que el había sacado tan bajas notas.

Christopher: Nuestros honorarios de tutoría son muy altos, Jejeje

Gumball: Vamos a empezar con el tema más fácil…

"Trabaja duro Finn"

"Nuestro feliz verano juntos…"

"Un verano de rosas"

Con estos pensamientos y parte por las explicaciones de los Sempais Finn comenzó con un riguroso (Mas bien infernal) entrenamiento desde ese día, realmente el tiempo se iba volando y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya era un día antes del examen, en ello en sus últimas pruebas que le hicieron el había logrado contestarlas bien

Rogelio: Whoa… todas las respuestas son correctas

Finn: ¿Enserio?

Rogelio: Eres realmente bueno Finn

"Eso significa que el podría ser capaz de pasar…"

Rogelio: Bien, solo practica los problemas que te dejaron y ya

Un tono de celular comenzó a sonar, al parecer le llamaban a Rogelio

Rogelio: Hola, hola… Ah Flame!... ¿Huh? Una cita en grupo?... ¡Lo tengo voy a estar allí?

Colgó el teléfono y luego se acerco a Finn tomándole del hombro, cosa que también hizo Christopher

Rogelio: Tengo que encargarme de algo realmente importante

Christopher: Lo siento Finn

Ya los dos juntos se iban a la salida tarareando una canción

Finn: ¡Esperen, todavía hay problemas que *Push… se cerró la puerta* practicar…

Alberto de su asiento se comenzó a levantar

Alberto: Perdón, supongo que también me voy, tengo que regresar a estudiar

Gumball: Perdón, tengo que ir a trabajar

Crunchy: Tengo que volver para el entrenamiento especial

Ya todos comenzaban a retirarse, Fiona quería que se quedaran un rato mas para que siguieran ayudando a Finn y parándose precipitadamente les llamo

Fiona: Todos… todos quédense un poco más para ayudar a Finn a estudiar!

Los que se retiraban se pararon en seco ella estaba comenzando a dejar asomar una que otra lacrimosa en sus ojos

Fiona: No dejen a Finn… *Puchero*

….

…

..

.

Instantes después los veías ahí de nuevo tomando asiento con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, realmente ellos no podían rechazar la solicitud de la chica que les gusta

Fiona: Whoa, los Sempais son lindos, eso es genial Finn

Aun Fiona aun seguía con su mentalidad ingenua… pero, en fin todos se quedaron un rato más, aunque después se retiraron, haciendo que Finn y Fiona los fueran a despedir ya era tarde, muy tarde a decir verdad

Finn: Gracias por ayudarme

Alberto: Lo demás puedes estudiarlo por ti mismo

Gumball: Buena suerte

Con estas últimas palabras se retiraron, les seguían con la mirada mientras ellos desaparecían en la dirección a la que fueran, hasta que Finn se dio cuenta de algo, ya era noche y Fiona aun seguía con el

Finn: Fiona ya es tarde, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Fiona: *Negó con la cabeza* Vamos a estudiar un poco más… aunque no soy tan buena como los Sempais, te puedo ayudar en algunas cosas si es ingles *Sonriendo*…quiero ir al entrenamiento con Finn

Ella se quedaría con el intentando ayudarle, realmente quería apoyarlo e ir juntos al campamento

Finn: Gracias Fiona, Gracias por estudiar conmigo… Aunque no soy bueno en tomar pruebas, voy a tratar con todas mis fuerzas esta vez, yo definitivamente asistiré al entrenamiento de verano…

Eso era una promesa, los dos sin más unieron sus meñiques como prueba de esta

Finn: Bien…

Fiona: Este verano… ¡Vamos a crear muchas maravillosa memorias! ¡Quiero ir a ver los fuegos artificiales! ¡Y asistir al festival!... tengo muchas ideas para las citas…

Decía alegremente, Finn se rio de momento

Finn: Parece ser que vamos a tener un verano ocupado…

Le tomo del cabello suavemente acercándola a el mientras le susurraba

Finn: Eres de alto rendimiento princesa…

Ese era un momento para…

…

¡¿Un golpe en la cabeza?!

Auch… Mac le aventó la pelota en dirección a la cabeza de Finn, estaba viendo la escena de ellos desde su recamara, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción logro lo que gustan hacer todo hermano (Molestar al otro) y al parecer desde hace tiempo ya estaba ahí

Mac: Perdón hermano, mi mano se resbalo

Finn: ¡MAC MOCOSO!

Eso sí que lo molesto, detenerlo en un momento así y luego se hiciera el inocente a quien quería engañar?...Y así comenzaron los gritos de los hermanos más amorosos del día… ¿o bueno de la noche?

Padre: ¡Hey Finn y Mac molestan a los vecinos!

~~~~~~DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~

Finn comenzaba a levantarse, había dormido mientras estudiaba junto a Fiona

Finn:... ¿Fiona?

Aun no se acordaba del todo que ella había decidido quedarse a su lado estudiando, bueno pero uno no puede tener pérdida de memoria en una noche por solo un golpe

Finn: Oh, si… no nos detuvimos nada anoche…

Comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, encontrando el reloj…

…

…

Finn: ¡LA PRUEBA YA COMENZO!

Aquel grito despertó a Fiona, ya eran las 9:20, Finn tomo la bicicleta de su hermano llevando a Fiona en el asiento de atrás

Finn: ¡Mac préstame tu bicicleta!

Todavía le pedía prestada la bicicleta… en fin ya solo quedaban 30 minutos de la prueba

Fiona: Finn, es demasiado tarde, incluso si llegamos a la escuela no tendrás tiempo para llenar las preguntas…

Se encontraba preocupada, pero más que eso sentía tristeza porque pensaba en lo que podría resultar que no hiciera la prueba

"Que vamos a hacer?"

"Si Finn falla en cualquiera de las pruebas, el no será capaz de asistir al entrenamiento de verano"

"El estudio tan duro…"

Nuevamente ya iba a comenzar a soltar lágrimas, cuando la voz de Finn la detuvo

Finn: No te preocupes Fiona, lo haremos a tiempo ¿Cómo me puedo dar por vencido tan fácilmente?... ¿No te lo prometí la noche pasada?

Aunque aquella promesa haya salido de la nada, realmente no es como si eso la hiciera validar menos, el realmente lo prometió porque lo iba a hacer

Finn: ¡Agárrate fuerte! ¡Estoy acelerado!

Fiona aferro mas su agarre como respuesta, estaba dispuesta a confiar en el… Pero wao… cuando arranco no paro y paso por atajos nunca antes vistos realmente era algo ¿Asombroso?...

…

..

.

Ya llegaba a la escuela, ¡¿Entraron a la escuela con la bici?! Bueno no había profesores en los pasillos, eso era una buena señal al parecer, ya llegaban a su salón, el sonido que producían con la bici era realmente estruendoso

Profesor: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

La voz de Finn se oía a lo lejos con un ligero grito apenas perceptible de Fiona

Finn: ¡Oh, no se rompieron los frenos!

Minutos después habían llegado al salón… claro destrozando la bicicleta contra la pared, pero llegaron.

Profesor: Fi… ¡Finn! Y la clase "A" Fiona! *Estaba de los nervios* ¡No solamente vinieron a la clase tarde, si no que se estrellaron con el salón de la clase en una bicicleta, ¡¿Qué están pensando ustedes dos?!

Los dos se pararon encarando con una mirada penetrante al profesor

Finn: ¡No hay tempo para escuchar sermones!

Fiona: ¡Por favor denos la prueba y la hoja de respuestas!

…

Silencio incomodo

…

Profesor: Ok, está bien…

~~~~~~~~DESPUES DE LA PRUEBA~~~~~~~~

Ya estaban en el club de Futbol, realmente todos se habían alegrado que el contestara todo

Alberto: Al menos terminaste todos tus exámenes, eso es genial Finn

Solamente que Finn estaba realmente cansado por la prueba

Fiona: Si pero… se quemo todo…

Ella realmente veía a un Finn con los ojos en blanco… Realmente el había agotado todas las fuerzas del poder cerebro por toda la vida

Alberto: ¿Cómo estás? *Acercándose* ¿Estás seguro de que pasaste todos tu exámenes?

Finn: No lo sé, yo solo seguí escribiendo, no tuve tiempo para revisar mis respuestas, incluso no recuerdo que escribí…

Alberto: *Tsk*… entonces he perdido toda esperanza

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver que corría graciosamente en dirección hacia Finn

Profesor: ¡Hey Finn!

Finn: Profesor… (¿Me va a gritar?) ¿Por qué vino a la sala del club de futbol?

Profesor: ¿Cómo estudiaste? … las calificaciones parciales acaban de salir, te has posicionado tercero en tu clase

Eso sí que era una gran sorpresa, el profesor abrazo a Finn realmente no se lo creía pero estaba feliz por el

Profesor: ¡Eres asombroso pequeño chico!

Finn estaba que no se lo creía… Y aunque realmente no se sabía si aquello fue suerte o trabajo duro, al final el tranquilamente podía ir al entrenamiento de verano

* * *

_**Errores... lo se jaja...**_

_**Lo subi un poco tarde perdon... me aceptan la excusa de que fue por el cambio de horario? ok no...**_

_**A alguien mas le sono la frase de "Estoy acelerado" un poco a Natsu Dragnel xD?**_

_**¿Si disfrutan de la adaptación?**_

_**Faltan 8 (Numero simetrico xD Soul eater e-e) capitulos y ya termina la historia u.u me alegra que algunas personas fueran constantes con sus vistas.. aunque no con los review xD e...e me pregunto que si les chantajeo con que no subo capitulo a menos que me dejen review habra mas... mm... xD lo pensare e.e varios lo hacen... yo solo quiero ser popular ok no... jajaja...**_

_**SoyGabrielTheHuman:**_ Neta te has probado una bebida energizante con coca-cola? No me lo creo xD? Yo todavia e probado las tipicas bebidas que los primos hacen combinando los refrescos en alguna fiesta xD... ¬¬... aunque tambien e bebido por error te con jabon y no se que mas ¬¬... por parte de un hermanito travieso... no sabe rico... (Obvio..) pero nunca e probado una bebida energizante con coca-cola y no se ahora que lo pienso me carcome la curiosidad pero por lo que dices no sabe rica al parecer xD... Y (Cambiando el tema)... Aun asi quien no es pervertido (Pervertida en mi caso ewe) hoy en dia? xD jajaja...

**_Spam:_**

**_Campamento (Si alguien lo dedujo sera el proximo que obtenga la death note... vale no)_**

**_Momentos monstruosos muacacaca *O* el terror se ara presente muajajaja!_**

**_¿La chica del aro? ¿Solo que esta vez rubia? _**

**_Aparece... aparece... aparece quien aparesca xD_**

**_Bueno buenas noches_**


	30. Terror en el Campamento

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 25

Terror en el campamento

* * *

Los chicos nuevamente se encontraban dándose un baño en las aguas termales después de la práctica del día y el viaje que se realizo, era un hecho que el campamento se comenzaba a disfrutar sin problemas.

Finn: Wow, esto es relajante

Decía mientras jugaba con un mono

Finn: Bañarse en aguas termales del hostal después de la practica es lo mejor

Brandom: Eso es genial Finn, en verdad podrás participar en el entrenamiento sin problemas

John: Mmm….

Tenía una mirada seria y parecía muy pensativo, cosa que le extraño a Finn

Finn: ¿Qué está mal John-Sempai?

John: Todos el mundo está en el mismo nivel

Tenía su típico tono de deductor, mientras dirigía su mirada a los integrantes del club, a quienes veía haciendo una clasificación de la nada "Pequeña amenaza" "Mayor amenaza" y "Gran amenaza"

Finn:… ¿De qué estás hablando?

John: Por supuesto que estamos hablando de eso

Él lo decía como si fuera lo más claro del mundo... ¡¿Pero qué era eso?!... En ello John le levanto la toalla que cubría a Finn

John: Supongo Finn es el más pequeño *Susurrando*¿Puede este chico realmente dar felicidad a Fiona?

A Finn se le recorrieron las tonalidades rojas y molesto le grito

Finn: ¡Eso no te incumbe!

~~~~~~CUARTO DE FIONA~~~~~~

Por otro lado Fiona se encontraba cambiando, estaba utilizando un vestido de corte imperio cruzado estampado de puntitos, junto con el cabello amarrado en dos pequeña coletas

Fiona: Hmm… es solo un entrenamiento creo que podría estar tratando demasiado…*Cambiando de opinión* ¡A quien le importa!...*Sonrojada* Siempre y cuando me vea linda delante de Finn *Alegre*

"El entrenamiento de este año es más largo que el entrenamiento del año pasado"

"Va a ser de 5 días y 4 noches"

"Espero que Finn y yo vayamos a crear aun mas recuerdos que el año pasado"

Al final se decidió por usar ese vestido con el cabello apenas perceptiblemente amarrado ya que daba una finta de estar suelto, cuando no era así. Y con ello llevo bebidas al equipo alegremente

Fiona: Chicos trabajaron duro

Los chicos la veían con ese rostro de admiración por que se encontraba realmente linda

Alberto: Whoa…. Fiona se ve tan linda en su ropa casual

John: Nuestra manager es tan bonita

Todos le daban cumplidos mientras pasaba dando las bebidas, hasta que llego a Finn, estaba con la boca abierta y no podía articular palabra

Fiona: Qu… ¿Qué pasa? Finn…. *Nerviosa*

Finn: Hmm… *Dejando un tono rojo en sus mejillas* Si, te sienta bien

Se podría decir que ese era el momento de la pareja perfecta… Aunque un momento todos los jugadores se estaban poniendo en modo de defensa… ¿Defensa contra qué?

Alberto: ¡Oh, no! Está viniendo

John: ¡Todo el mundo al suelo!

Realmente si estaban un poco alterados, sabían que vendría algo, cosa que paso desapercibida para Finn y Fiona quienes se encontraban en su mundo, con ello el nuevamente intentaba evitar que su rubor dominara su rostro con una mano

Finn: Hace… Que mi corazón lata descontroladamente rápido….

Fiona: Finn…

Varios que no habían tomado la precaución de ir al suelo recibían un montón de flechas…. ¿flechas de corazones?

Alberto: Eso es peligroso…

John: La atmosfera acaramelada entre ellos dos se ha convertido en un arma

Cada vez que se ponían acaramelados, miles de flechas de corazones se hacen presentes por todos lados, dejando inconscientes a los jugadores de alrededor...

...

Adentro del hostal Finn y Fiona seguían hablando amenamente, en donde había una vista hacia afuera, por el lugar que tenía paredes transparente, Finn estaba mirando hacia Fiona quien hacía lo mismo pero ella era la única que tenía vista hacia afuera del lugar

Fiona: Es tan bueno que Finn pueda participar en el entrenamiento, Sabiendo que has estudiado tan duro para tus exámenes

Finn: Si, es todo gracias a los Sempais y tu ayuda

Fiona: Todo es gracias a Finn que trabajo tan duro…

De momento algo pareció haber aparecido por a fuera dejando a Fiona con la palabra a medias

Finn: ¿Hay algo mal, Fiona?

Fiona: ...No es nada…

"Probablemente estoy imaginando cosas"

"Aunque…"

"Realmente pensé que alguien me estaba mirando antes…"

Y cuando menos se lo espero llego Penny nuevamente abalanzándose a Finn

Penny: ¡Ven a jugar conmigo, Finn!

Fiona solo pensar dentro de si

"¡No… otra vez!"

…

….

_**EN ESE MOMENTO NADIE SE DIO CUENTA DEL CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO HORRIBLE QUE IBA A DESARROLLARSE…**_

…

_.._

_._

~~~~~~CENA~~~~~~

Todo el mundo se encontraba cenando tranquilamente, los comentarios de esto y el otro se comenzaba a escuchar junto risas y conversaciones del día. Realmente había un buen ambiente.

Fiona: Todavía hay un montón de arroz para comer

Finn: Fiona, ¿Puedes rellenar mi plato?

Fiona: Claro *Tomando el plato

Aquella escena le hizo tener uno de sus típicos pensamientos a Fiona

"¡Oh my Glob!"

"¡Somos como recién casados!"

Eso la puso tan contenta que no se dio cuenta de que estaba sirviendo de más en el plato de Finn

Finn: No necesito mucho, solo un poco es suficiente….

Fiona no parecía hacerle caso estaba en su mundo… unos minutos después regreso a la tierra entregándole a Finn su plato, tan de buenas estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, bueno que se podía hacer en esos casos?...

"¡Es solo el primer día y las cosas van tan bien!"

"Parece que hay más cosas buenas por venir"

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban repetidamente contra el vidrio que los separaba, la saco de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su vista lo aclaro, realmente estaba lloviendo un tanto fuerte.

Fiona: ¿Eh?... ¡Está lloviendo!

"Tenía muchas ganas de encender los fuegos artificiales con Finn…"

Su vista seguía hacia afuera, realmente las gotas de lluvia no cesaban, se podía notar claramente que era una noche oscura en la cual la luna con las millones de estrellas eran las únicas que alumbraban, el viento acompañaba aquella noche que tenía un toque tétrico… ¿Tétrico? ¿Un momento porque tendría un toque de tétrico?... Oh… además de aquel paisaje que brindaba la ventana del patio con los árboles y arbustos del piso de abajo, también se podía divisar unos ojos extraños, no parecían ser de ningún jugador ya que se encontraban cenando, además los dueños del hostal estaban adentro, mucho menos podía ser Penny jugando afuera, ¿además quien querría estar afuera con tanta lluvia?... ¿un momento Fiona era la única que veía aquellos ojos?...

El miedo la invadió con este hecho gritando se fue hacia a Finn, a quien abrazo y tomo por sorpresa, además de ello señalaba temblando hacia un lado incierto de aquella oscuridad

Fiona: ¡Apareció, Apareció, Apareció! ¡Una chica con el pelo largo apareció justo afuera de la ventana!

Carlos: *Mirando* No hay nada…

Fiona: ¡Te estoy diciendo que estaba allí! *Tenía los ojos cerrados*

Alberto: Es verdad Fiona

Carlos: Es cierto que no hay nada allí, además es el segundo piso

Con ello Alberto se fue a abrazar a Fiona, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña

Carmelo: Es probable que estas preocupándote demasiado

Alberto: Probablemente confundiste un árbol por una persona *Aferrándose mas* Te vez tan linda cuando tienes miedo

"¿Estaba yo confundida…?"

"…"

"Pero si hicimos contacto visual…"

"No puede ser…"

"¡Un fantasma!"

~~~~~~BAÑO DE MUJERES~~~~~~

Fiona hablaba en voz alta mientras se bañaba, estaba dirigiendo su voz a alguien que se encontraba afuera

Fiona: Finn, tienes que estar allí y estar conmigo, Solo tengo que darme un baño

Finn estaba sentado de pies cruzados con las manos también en ese estado "Realmente no la entiendo… No existen los fantasmas" al parecer le había pedido que la acompañara para que no tuviera miedo

"¿Que voy a hacer?"

"Aunque yo le pedí a Finn quedarse conmigo"

"Es todavía realmente aterrador…!"

Fiona: *Tono suave* Finn…. Dime algo… ¿Por qué…? *Gritando*¡¿Por qué me siento vulnerable cuando no estás cerca…?!

Finn solo pudo decir en un tono bajo y un poco molesto "Tu…" y de ahí hubo un largo si….lencio… cosa que puso realmente nerviosa a Fiona

Fiona: U… ¿Finn?

No recibió respuesta, el miedo le iba a dominar cuando comenzó a escuchar un canto no muy bonito pero tampoco tan horrible

Finn: ~ ¡Ándate Fantasma! ¡Deja ir a todos ándate!... Llevar fuerza toda la fuerza del continente~

Ella un tanto desconcertada por el repentino canto se sorprendió

Fiona: Fi… Finn? ¿Qué tipo de canción es esa?

Finn: ¡¿Nunca has oído hablar de ella?!... Es la aclamación del repelente de fantasmas… *Se había puesto rojo por la vergüenza* Mi padre es supersticioso, por lo que me la cantaba como una canción de cuna cuando era chico… Al escuchar un cantante tan horrible, los fantasmas no se atreverán a acercarse….

Y de nuevo siguió cantando

Finn: ~Nuestro caza fantasmas…..~

Fiona simplemente saco una sonrisa ante aquel canto un tanto desafinado

"Realmente no puede cantar…"

…

"Gracias Finn"

"Aunque todavía estoy un poco asustada, valió la pena…"

~~~~~~CUARTO DE FIONA~~~~~~

Ya era noche, Fiona ya había acabado de bañarse y acomodada con su pijama ya estaba dispuesta a dormirse (Con la luz prendida)…

Fiona: Todavía siento miedo… *Refiriéndose al fantasma* Espero que no salga esta noche, por favor, por favor…

Levantando la mano no encontró su pulsera (La que hizo con lo que quedo su collar)

"¡Me la olvide en las aguas termales!"

Con este hecho entro en pánico

Fiona: ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡No me atrevo a ir por mi cuenta! *Negando con la cabeza* ¡Pero es mi tesoro!... Tal vez ese mono se lo robo…

Bueno un poco inquieta se aventuro a salir al pasillo, pero no hacía mucho con avanzar ya que estaba nerviosa y asustada…

"Finn…"

"Ya es medianoche, probablemente ya está dormido…"

"Aunque quiero que Finn venga conmigo…"

Se encontraba al lado del dormitorio de los chicos siguiendo dando vueltas sin decidir si llamarlo o no… hasta que unos pasos se oyeron con una voz que la hizo sentir un escalofrió

-: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Fiona: ¡¿Qué?!

Volteo deseando a Glob con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera el fantasma, por suerte suya Glob se lo concedió

Carlos: ¿Manager?

Fiona: ¿Carlos-sempai?

Realmente era un milagro que alguien estuviera despierto a esas horas de la noche, Fiona no dudo en pedirle que la acompañara a buscar su pulsera. Gracias a Glob encontraron la pulsera sin demora

Fiona: Es muy bueno que lo encontráramos rápidamente, lo deje en el vestuario… soy tan descuidada… Muchas gracias por acompañarme, menos mal que alguien estaba despierto

Carlos fue a hacer ejercicio en la noche, así que bueno para el estar despierto a esas horas era de lo más normal

Carlos: No hay problema

Fiona: *Decidida* La próxima vez, voy a hacer algo por ti…

Un momento… algo había agarrado el pie izquierdo de Fiona, ella se paró en seco, aquella sensación era realmente como un montón de descargas frías que se desprendía desde ese toque a por todo el cuerpo, uno... dos… cinco dedos eran…. no había duda era una mano la que la detuvo…. ella grito como si fuera el fin del mundo subiéndose encima de Carlos por el susto

Fiona: ¡Agarro… Me agarro! ¡Algo agarro mi pierna!

Carlos apenas podía ver, ¿Cómo era que podía brincar así encima de una persona más alta que ella?

Carlos: ¡Tranquilízate… *Seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro* ¿Manager?... *No paraba de moverse* Calma… ¡Cálmate!

Ella seguía encima de el, realmente no se podía quedar quieta, aquel susto no era para menos, pero realmente también se tenía que calmar

Fiona: NO PUEDO! ¡Es porque es demasiado aterrador!

Carlos: ¡Mira a tu alrededor no hay nadie aquí!

Fiona: ¡Mentiroso! *Aun no habría los ojos*

Carlos no podía permanecer de pie con aquella manager escandalosa encima suyo todo el tiempo y perdiendo el equilibro cayeron los dos, Fiona quedo encima suyo y su pijama se había aflojado dando una vista un tanto indecente al inocente Carlos quien con tan solo un vistazo quedo en Shock, cosa que asusto a Fiona

Fiona: ¡POR GLOB! ¡¿Carlos?! ¡¿Has visto al fantasma?!

Lo movía de un lado a otro, el simplemente ya estaba viendo estrellas con los ojos en blanco mientras que a Fiona le daba, le daba, un no sé qué pero del susto! aun así seguía insistiendo en que Carlos tenía que dejar ese estado de Shock... unos pasos se oían, música para los oídos de Fiona fue el escuchar la voz de Finn

Finn: ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Todo el mundo salía en pijama, aquel alboroto los había despertado a la mayoría de los chicos, un momento… se quedaron a cierta distancia de ellos dos, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué acaso no veían al pobre de Carlos en shock?

Finn: ¿Fiona? *Desconcertado* ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Fiona: *Confundida* ¿Qué?

Ella permanecía en aquella posición un tanto extravagante… los dos con las pijamas alborotadas, ella encima de él, sosteniéndolo con las dos manos (Parecía que le quería quitar su pijama) y él en shock… una escena muy fácil de malentender…

…

~~~~~~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~

Se encontraban en las practicas, Finn estaba de mal humor, realmente estaba molesto.

Daniel: *Susurrando* Parece que Finn no está de un muy buen estado de ánimo…

Brad: *Susurrando* Debe ser por lo que paso anoche, Fiona es sospechosa de seducir a Carlos…

Carlos tuvo fiebre esa noche…

Fiona: Fi… Finn… lo que paso anoche es solo un malentendido!

Finn: *Cortante* Has dicho eso muchas veces, deja de decirlo… y… No estoy enojado por eso, Estoy enojado porque la persona a la que pediste ayuda fue a Carlos en vez de a mí

Fiona: ¿Eh?... Eso es porque no quería despertarte a la mitad de la noche… (Solo Carlos estaba despierto…)

El la detuvo con un tono más alto, dejándola sin palabras

Finn: ¡Si me hubieras preguntado, no me hubiera importado caminar a mitad de la noche!

El se volteo evitando dar la mirada a Fiona, su voz ya no tenía ese tonito molesto

Finn: Eso es porque quiero ser… el chico a quien la chica que le gusta pueda contar con el… Incluso si es algo servil… o algo molesto, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…

El realmente se preocupaba por ella…

Finn: No pidas a otros chicos ayuda, ¡Tonta!

Seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, pero a Fiona no le importo, se fue hacia el dándole un abrazo

Finn: Espera ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Fiona?! *Intentado zafarse* ¡Todavía estoy enojado! *Su sonrojo decía lo contrario* ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! *Fiona seguía sin deshacer el abrazo*

"Siempre Finn…"

"Dice cosas que me hacen tan feliz…"

El capitán veía desde lo lejos

Alberto: Ay hombre… los dos están muy acaramelados de nuevo

Fernando: ¿Fiona no vio el fantasma de nuevo ayer por la noche?

Carmelo: Ya que lo vio dos veces tal vez si existe…

Alberto: ¡Que puñado de tontos! ¡No hay tal cosa como Fantasmas! *Señalándoles* Vayan a practicar

Carmelo: Alberto, eres tan terco es mejor tener cuidado, o bien a la siguiente persona en encontrarse con el fantasma serás tu

….

…

_**AQUELLA NOCHE DE NUEVO APARECIO**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Ya era de noche nuevamente, en la habitación de los hombres se podía oír sus típicos ronquidos, sus balbuceos y palabras entre sueños, un osito Teddy entre algunos, otros abrazando la almohada y la típica chica fantasma que aparece de repente, si… Aquellos cabellos de seda, eran apenas visibles en la noche, por la oscuridad se juraría que eran negros, pero alguien con una visión realmente desarrollada notaria que eran cabellos rubios cenizos y esos ojos macabros que no paran de mirarte… para más que de un momento a otro se comienza a levantar, un chico como Alberto sabia que las chicas eran de lo más normales… en sus sueños claro está, pero, aquella respiración enfrente suyo y el frio que se sentía por que ella al aparecer encima suyo éntrelas sabanas y el, entraba ese hilo de viento fúnebre… si… se diría que era de lo más normal… si fuera un sueño… aunque a decir verdad con el hecho de sentir su presencia ya sabía que era la realidad…

…

_**¡AAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Otro grito nuevamente apareció, era de Alberto, todos despertaron aun con los ojos entrecerrados y otros apenas removiéndose entre sus sabanas comenzaban a levantarse

Carmelo: Mm….

Clarence: ¿Qué le pasa capitán Alberto?

Alberto: ¡REALMENTE APARECIO!

Finn: Que… apareció?

Alberto: ¡Es el espíritu con el pelo largo que Fiona Vio! ¡Se parece a Sadako!

Aquello despertó a Finn, noo, por lo de sadako no, era por lo de que en realidad si tenía razón Fiona, en ello Alberto salió de la habitación y señalando hacia el camino que se dirigía al cuarto de Fiona dijo

Alberto: ¡Se fue por allá…!

…

..

.

Fiona por otro lado, por aquel grito y unos sonidos extraños se comenzó a levantar a duras penas, y saliendo del cuarto (Gran error) adormilada se asomo al pasillo

"¿Qué pasa…?"

Fiona: Pensé que oí a alguien quejándose antes…

Mm… nada por aquí, nada por allí, bueno su mirada no encontró nada extraño a excepción de esa figura que se removía con dificultad por el pasillo, aquella figura tenia pies, manos y cabeza…. aquellos cabellos cenizos se movían junto con la persona que se arrastraba… eso era una persona de la cual se oían quejidos de dolor y la forma en cómo se movía no parecía humana… era un espirito?! no y si era un fantasma? era lo mismo no? y si era un monstruo?... aunque en esas circunstancias no era para ponerse a pensar si era humano, monstruo o espíritu, fuera lo que fuera ya comenzaba a levantarse a unos cuantos pasos de Fiona…

El sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo, haciendo que su pulso se fuera deteniendo, el miedo le decía que escapara lo más lejos que pudiera, que no regresara a ese sitio, que se largara corriendo… pero, sus pies hacían caso omiso de lo que le comandaba su cerebro… recordó aquellas palabras de Finn… que le podía llamar en cualquier momento… que confiara en el… que lo hiciera… pero… parecía el aire escapársele… la vida le parecía simples instantes momentáneos ahora…Su mirada no podía apartarse de aquella mujer que se seguía levantando en cámara lenta de una forma inhumana, su ropaje estaba un poco dañado, pero aquellos cabellos le tapaban su rostro… no podía ver aquella mirada, aquellos ojos que la miraban… eso lo sabía de sobra tenía una mirada muy penetrante, pero… tenía que gritar, tenía que llamar a Finn, tenía que hacerlo… aun así, la respiración, su cuerpo, su pulso hacían todo lo posible para que no le saliera palabra alguna, no podía hacer sonido alguno… Aquella mujer que ya estaba de pie comenzaba a dirigir su mano hacia ella, Fiona seguía sin poder decir algo y su cuerpo reacciono a como pudo, evitando la mirada cerro sus ojos con aquel terror en cada parte de ella, temblaba, realmente lo hacía… los instantes eran efímeros seguía esperando a aquel toque de la mujer…

…

…

..

.

Adiós…

…

Pensaba en sus adentros…

…

..

..

.

Unos pasos rápidos había llevado a Finn ante Fiona, a quien defendió en el último instante

Finn: ¡¿No te dije?!

Alzando a aquella mujer la lanzo como pudo siguiendo con su frase

Finn: ¡Que me llamaras a mi primero cuando estuvieras en problemas!

Los chicos que se encontraban despiertos llegaron con la respiración agitada

-: ¡Finn!

-: ¡¿Están bien?!

De momento cayo de la nada aquella mujer, en las manos de Rooney y reconociendo aquellos cabellos cenizos largos y sedosos, esas pestañas largas, esa nariz pequeña y esos labios en ese rostro tan suave con su típico fleco, vestida con aquel vestido simple de color blanco la reconoció…

Rooney: Jacqueline

~~~~~~DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~

¡¿LA NOVIA DE ROONEY?!

Jacqueline: *Tiernamente* Lo siento… cada vez que me acuerdo que voy a estar lejos de mi panecito durante una semana, yo me siento sola… *Explicando* No podía soportar mas, así que secretamente vine al hostal del entrenamiento…

Alberto observando detenidamente a la chica "Yo realmente no puedo creer que esta hermosa mujer fuera el fantasma"

Jacqueline: Pero… yo no quiero causar ningún problema, así que no me atrevía a mostrar mi cara… *Recordando* Yo quería mirarlo desde lejos, así que me subí a la ventana del segundo piso pero fui encontrada por la manager… Y porque me sentía sola, quería meterme entre las mantas de Rooney, pero encontré a la persona equivocada… *Esa persona fue Alberto* Y mientras estaba huyendo, me lastime el dedo meñique, dolía tanto… *Recordando el dolor* Es por eso que tuve que arrastrarme…

Finn: Realmente duele cuanto te duele el dedo meñique…

Jacqueline: *Mirando a Rooney* Lo siento Rooney….

Rooney: Eres tan tonta mi linda Jacqueline…

John: Que pareja tan problemática…

Fiona viendo que todo lo que ella habia pasado y relacionado con fantasmas era un falso presentimiento se alegro

Fiona: Eso es genial… *Aliviada* en realidad no hay tal cosa como los fantasmas *Apenas se da cuenta* ¿Eh?... *Recordando*

"La persona que me cogió la pierna mientras yo estaba con Carlos-Sempai fue… "

"¡¿QUIEN FUE?!"

* * *

_**¡MUERO DE SUEÑO!**_

_**Dato curioso: Cuando escribo "Glob" en word siempre se me aparece el iconito de correcion diciendome que es "Globo" xD siempre me saca una pequeña risa eso xD**_

_**Corregire los errores del capitulo 24 y este cuando me de tiempo T_T si escribi alguna tonteria xD aviseme o por lo menos rianse jajaja**_

_**Explicaciones:**_

_**Ya se en el capitulo 22 pude haber especificado mas a la novia de Rooney (Pan de canela) pero queria que quedara como misterio hasta en este capitulo**_

_**¿Cual es el personaje de la serie de HDA? Bueno en el manga, Rooney tiene una novia mayor que el, y las primeras personajes que se me vinieron en mente fue Bonibel y Jake Jr... bonibel ya habia aparecido como amiga de Fiona... Y Jake Jr aun no habia hecho su aparicion**_

_**¿por que Jake Jr? por que hay un capitulo donde estos dos se conocen y hacen una escena que para mi es tierna, me gustaria decir que capitulo es de la serie pero no recuerdo como se llama(Creo que aun sigue en subs)... am... (Dato curioso: Apenas se conocen y ya los uno xD) **_

_**¿Por que no Flame? Por que yo no creo que ella este enamorado de Pan de Canela, mas bien como en un Fic de estos personajes es mas como una relacion de Padre e Hija, pienso que Flama lo ve como el padre que nunca tuvo Q-Q**_

_**¿Por que el nombre de Jacqueline? Jake es un derivado del nombre Jacob y busque nombres derivados de Jacob en Femenino encontrando el nombre de Jacqueline**_

_**¿Sadako quien es? Alguien conoce el anime "Kimi ni Todoke" si no la a visto se las recomiendo, ahi les puede explicar xD jajaja... ok no tambien les explico pues resulta que Sadako es una forma de referirse a la Chica que sale en la pelicula del aro :p**_

_**SoyGabrielTheHuman: **_Muajajaja ni Susana ni Flame aparicieron asi que tu me debes el chocolate xD... Aunque ciertamente a Susana no la e hecho una aparicion... a Flama le e dado pocas apariciones como en el capitulo 24 cuando llama a Rattleballs (Rogelio) o por medio de su hermana (Ya se que no tiene xD no me regañes) en el capitulo 7 TwT gracias por los review


	31. La Montaña Reveladora

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 26

La Montaña Reveladora

* * *

Los 2 días de terror en el campamento habían acabado con las explicaciones de Jacqueline que dio en la mañana del día siguiente. En si ya estaban en lo que constaba el 3 día del entrenamiento, aunque a pesar de que aquella pareja dio tantos problemas, pudo volver a estar junta y como resultado también Fiona tendría que compartir su habitación, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto, le agradaba mucho la idea de compartir con alguien más aquella habitación. Después de unas 2 horas mas, comenzó el entrenamiento, esta vez era un recorrido de varios kilómetros establecidos en la subida y bajada de una colina.

Brad: Estoy cansado…

Daniel: Ya hemos corrido 3 kilómetros hacia la montaña en este calor

Fiona: ¡Sigan, así chicos! *Animando* ¡Solo queda un kilometro!

Fernando: Eso no es justo, Fiona puede ir en bicicleta

Ella solo pudo reír por lo bajo y poner una mano en la cabeza como muestra de un poco de vergüenza por lo cierto del comentario

Fiona: Jejeje…. Este es uno de los beneficios de ser la encargada

1 kilometro después ya habían llegado a la primera parada de la montaña donde sería su primer descanso del día, era hora de un pequeño almuerzo, el cual constaba de bolas de arroz acompañado de otro preparado mas.

Finn: Tú y la tía del hotel probablemente hicieron el almuerzo juntas

Fernando: Cierto

Fiona: Yo solo estaba encargada de hacer las bolas de arroz

Finn tomo una de las bolas de arroz y probándolas hablo con uno que otro grano de arroz en la boca

Finn: Delicioso, te convertirás en una fantástica esposa algún día

Ella solo pudo sonrojarse y dar unos cuantos golpes en la espalda de Finn como señal de pena

Fiona: Cielos Finn *Apenada* estas usando ese método a propósito

El se quedo con una expresión clara que mostraba una ligera mueca de confusión

Finn: ¿Eh?

En realidad, el no pensaba en eso, lo dijo como un cumplido de siempre, aunque aun así Fiona estaba feliz por ello

"Valió la pena el haber ayudado a hacer los almuerzos"

El pequeño almuerzo aun seguía en pie y varios disfrutaban de la vista, junto con el pequeño receso que se estaba dando

Alberto: Oh si *Estirándose* Es agradable comer mientras estas con la madre naturaleza

Por otro lado Fiona, se había puesto en uno de los extremos de la montaña, le gustaba la vista, sin poder evitarlo llamo a la persona que mas quería

Fiona: Finn *Admirando* mira *Señalando* La vista desde aquí es realmente hermosa

Volteando a ver, logro encontrar a su enamorada al filo de la pendiente, cosa que le dio un susto tremendo

Finn: ¡Estúpida Fiona! ¡Eso es peligroso! *Levantándose en dirección a ella*

Ella quedo desconcertada, no sabía de lo que hablaba él, cuando sintió que el piso se le movió, ¿estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento un terremoto?... no… el tenue viento que sintió de repente y ver cómo era que de momento sentía que quedaba más abajo de lo normal era una respuesta de que no estaba ocurriendo un sismo, si no que en lugar de eso, ella estaba cayendo.

Finn asustado grito el nombre de Fiona, pudiendo reaccionar a tiempo tomando las manos de Fiona, Carlos viendo la escena fue a ayudar y lo mismo pasó con Alberto… Quedando los 4 dependiendo de cada uno; Alberto era el que sostenía de la pendiente mientras que apoyaba los pies de Carlos y este a la vez los pies de Finn quien sostenía las manos de Fiona…

John: *Fascinado* Es muy impresionante es justo como en un manga

Alberto: ¡Este no es momento para admirar! ¡Ven y ayuda!

Carlos seguía sosteniendo a Fiona y Finn, no era problema para el, pero al parecer ellos eran los que tenían más dificultades porque eran los que se encontraban más en peligro

Carlos: ¡Manager! ¡Finn! ¡Sosténganse fuerte! ¡No se suelten!

En ello el viento llego haciendo de las suyas alzando la falda tableada que en ese instante cubría la piel blanca de Fiona y a sus pantis, haciendo que a la vez por el mismo peso y dirección se torciera Carlos y soltara por inercia a Finn junto a Fiona.

Alberto: ¡Carlos!

Todo el equipo pudo rescatar a Carlos, pero no a Finn y Fiona, quienes en ese momento seguían cayendo por la pendiente tan alta... se podía divisar que en pocos instantes chocarían con el agua de un rio que surgía a lo lejos y pasaba por el lugar, no se sabía si era profundo, si era rocoso, no tenían idea de nada en esos instantes, pero algo de lo que llenaba en esos momentos la mente de Fiona era el pensamiento de…

"¡Vamos a morir!"

Fiona iba cayendo en la inconsciencia, Finn solo pudo maldecir al viento mientras intentaba alcanzarla, y lográndolo el la abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, cayendo así los dos juntos hacia el agua que en esos momentos seguía en rumbo a una dirección desconocida…

…...

…...

La mente de Fiona se oscureció, no sentía en esos momentos su cuerpo, seguía inconsciente…

…...

"¿Voy a morir?"

…...

…...

"Pero hay muchas cosas que no he hecho aun"

…...

…..

"Finn y yo no lo hemos hecho aun"

….

…

…..

Una voz la llamaba a lo lejos, cada instante se oía mas cerca

"Despierta"

Le decía aquella voz que no paraba de insistir

….

Una y otra vez le hablaba aquella voz

…

..

Logrando abrir con un poco los ojos encontró a Finn

Y estando un poco atontada todavía hablo

.

Fiona: ¿Huh?... ¿Esto es el cielo?

El exaltado le grito

Finn: ¡TONTA, NO DIGAS ESO! ¡¿NO ESTÁS AUN VIVA Y SANA?! ¡CIELOS! ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE FUERAS CUIDADOSA?! ¡Y TÚ VAS Y HACES ALGO PELIGROSO!

Y aun con aquella intensidad con la cual dijo todo, se aferro a Fiona en un abrazo, el se encontraba temblando, quizás por el agua y el frio que hacía, pero en realidad no era por eso…

Finn: Si algo te pasara…

No pudo concluir la frase, las palabras ya no le salían, seguía sin deshacer el abrazo y aunque no supiera el resto de lo que diría Finn, ella sabía a qué se refería…

Fiona: Lo siento…

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo comenzaron a caminar en la dirección que creían era la correcta. La noche ya se comenzaba a hacer presente…

Finn: Está oscureciendo, quedémonos aquí y descansemos un rato, es más seguro mantenerse en un lugar

Ella se encontraba un poco nerviosa por la noche

Fiona: ¿Dónde estamos?

Finn: No lo sé… Parece que nos hemos distanciado mucho…

Fiona: Todos deben estar muy preocupados

Finn: Deberíamos quedarnos aquí esta noche…

Al sentir de nuevo lo húmedo de sus vestimentas se acordaron que aun se encontraban mojados por haber caído a tope en aquel rio

Finn: Oh, cierto *Mirándose* nuestras ropas están empapadas

Fiona: Si no nos las quitamos para secarlas nos enfermáremos

Aunque... aquellas palabras se les hacia familiar… hooo… ese proceso de eventos eran de la clase que salen en los mangas y programas de TV…. un chico y una chica se quitan la ropa y se mantienen calientes usando sus cuerpos… Se ruborizaron ante aquel pensamiento y de nuevo encontrando sus miradas y notando lo rojo del uno y del otro solo pudieron reír nerviosamente…

Finn: Hey… solo usemos nuestra ropa, se secaran pronto

Fiona: Sip, seguro

Y así comenzaron a sacudirse la ropa… pero no daba resultados… Fiona seguía sonrojada y a sabiendas de ello se reprendía mentalmente

"Soy una idiota…"

"Estamos en momentos terribles"

"¡¿Por qué me sonrojo?!"

Un rayo se escucho estruendosamente asustando a Fiona y reaccionando a su típica manera de abalanzarse a las demás personas grito.

Finn: Fi… Fiona

Lo estaba estrangulando…

Fiona: Ra….Rayo!

El intentaba calmarla

Finn: Esta bien, basado en el sonido no está cerca de nosotros

Ella miro al cielo nuevamente dudando

Fiona: ¿En serio?

Cuando, otra vez un rayo sonó en aquel lugar, dando como resultado que nuevamente Fiona se abalanzara a Finn, cayendo encima de él, haciendo que Finn chocara contra el suelo.

Fiona aun sin soltarse y sin abrir los ojos le pedía disculpas por su reacción

Fiona: Lo siento Finn, le tengo miedo a los rayos…

No tuvo respuesta, eso le extraño y abriendo los ojos se encontró a un Finn inconsciente

Fiona: Oh… *Berrinche* Que malo Finn, ¿Soy tan pesada que te desmayaste?

E intentando despertarlo, el susurro un apenas perceptible "Cálmate", pero de nuevo ya no obtenía respuesta, tocándole la frente pudo sentir que estaba muy caliente su frente

Fiona: ¿…Calentura?

"¿Qué hago?"

"Todo es mi culpa…"

Fiona: Lo siento Finn…

El no paraba de quejarse y su temperatura seguía subiendo…

Fiona: Oh, Glob… ¡Tienes fiebre!

Finn hablo con un perceptible agudo dolor "Agua…". Ella corrió hacia el rio que no estaba muy lejos, pero por más que lo intentaba llevar con la mano no funcionaba

Fiona: Aun si tomo el agua con mis manos, aun gotea, si solo trajera una taza conmigo… pero… ¿Entonces como se supone que le llevare agua a Finn…? ~Cerebro funcionando~

Una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo

"¡¿Por la boca?!"

Fiona: *Nerviosa* ¡Oh cielos! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacer tal cosa…!

"Pero…"

"Ahora no es momento para estar avergonzada…"

Decidida se dio unas cuantas palmadas en las mejillas y tomo el agua de una forma dramática, para después correr en dirección hacia Finn

"¡Espera por mi Finn!"

Acercándose a Finn le tomo del rostro delicadamente

"Mejillas sonrojadas, sensacionalmente sudorosas"

"Tan vulnerable…"

De un momento a otro soltó a Finn haciendo que este de nuevo se golpeara en la cabeza, mientras que ella se reprendía mentalmente

"¡ESTUPIDA!"

"¡Esta es una emergencia!"

"¡Ahora no es momento para pensar tales cosas!"

Con sus manos levanto de nuevo el rostro de Finn, olvidándose de toda pena, con el hecho de que Finn estaba en peligro, lo beso, haciendo una abertura entre sus labios, pasando aquel liquido que necesitaba en esos momentos…

El sonido que se produce al beber agua se escucho, ese momento la alivio, funcionaba lo que estaba haciendo

Fiona: Espera un segundo Finn, ¡Voy a traer más agua!

Así una tras otra vez fue por agua, aunque contando que también unas cuantas veces se cayó, lo pudo lograr sin problema alguno. Y tomando un receso se sentó

Fiona: Uff… estoy exhausta…

Lo frio de la noche cayó en cuenta suya, por ese momento en el cual el viento le roso estando descansando

Fiona: Hace frio… Así que en la montaña esta fría de noche *Obvio*

Pero… "si la temperatura continua bajando, nosotros nos congelaríamos hasta morir y nuestros esqueletos serian encontrados por nuestras madres luego…!" se torturaba así misma pensando en aquello… Hasta que noto que se encontraba temblando Finn

Fiona: Sera mejor si te quitas esta ropa mojada...

Comenzó a quitarle la playera

Fiona: ¡Lo siento Finn!

En ese instante de un jalón se lo quito, ruborizándose al hacerlo

Fiona: ¡Oh my glob! *Cerro sus ojos*

"Esto es un poco intenso…"

Y mirando entre sus dedos, noto que Finn tenía nuevas heridas en su cuerpo, cosa que le hizo el cuestionarsese, ella apenas si también se encontraba lesionada aun al haber caido desde esa pendiente con el... y notando que ella se encontraba intacta, recordo momentáneamente que aun en el último momento Finn la seguía cuidando

"En ese momento el seguía protegiéndome…"

"El uso su propio cuerpo para protegerme"

"…"

"No solo hoy"

"En el pasado también"

"Finn…"

"El siempre se mantiene de pie para protegerme"

"…"

"Y él se hizo daño protegiéndome…"

….

"Es…"

Se agarro de la playera

"Es mi turno de protegerlo esta vez"

Para luego quitársela y hacer lo mismo con la falda quedando en ropa interior…

….

…

..

Finn sintió una cálida presencia a su lado abrazándole… un momento… aquella presencia no tenia playera… ni tampoco otra cosa más el simple tacto de la prenda suave y delgada le hacía imaginarse el cómo se encontraba ella

Finn: Hey…. ¡Espera… Fiona!

Fiona: ¡NO Voltees…!

Había alzado la voz al principio, pero después se torno a casi un susurro

Fiona: Yo… yo… aunque no se qué hacer en este momento… aun… aun puedo usar mi cuerpo para mantenerte caliente…. Déjame convertirme en tu sabana…. Yo también quiero proteger a Finn…

Se aferro a el, para luego otra vez repetir lo ultimo en un susurro

Fiona: Yo quiero proteger a Finn…

Finn: *Susurrando* ¿Por qué te gusta lucirte más que yo…?

"Dios por favor dame la fuerza para proteger a Finn"

….

…

…..

….

…

..

~~~~~~~~DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~~~

En estos mismos instantes se encontraba Finn tapando a Fiona con su playera, la miraba detenidamente, cosa que después lo avergonzó haciendo que mostrara un enorme tono rojizo en su rostro

Finn: Aun cuando yo no vi nada se siente como si lo hubiera hecho

Ahora ya se encontraba tapándose la cara con ambas manos "Pero…" Nuevamente regreso su mirada a aquella chica con los ojos cerrados, signo de estar dormida "Con la esencia de Fiona toda la noche, me hizo sentir cálido"… acercando sus frentes cerró los ojos

Finn: Gracias por protegerme

Cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró a Fiona con la boca de pececito esperando un beso… hecho que sonrojo a Finn mas de lo que se podia sonrojar una persona normalmente

Finn: ¡Tu…! *De los nervios* ¡Ya estabas despierta!

Ella se levanto poniéndose la camisa

Fiona: ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Es porque estaba avergonzada!

Y comenzó a correr en quien sabe qué dirección (Iba corriendo en pantis con una sola playera)

Finn: ¡No corras!

El comenzó a perseguirla (El solo llevaba shorts)

Fiona: ¡WAAAAhhh!

"Fiona… tú no eres cualquier persona…" La alcanzo tomándola del hombro, haciendo que ella volteara mientras que él le mostraba una sonrisa sincera "Aunque tengo miedo de decirte lo que siento" la rodeo con sus brazos abrazándola "Quiero que estés a mi lado"… "Este sentimiento es tan cálido y confuso por dentro" y así estuvieron abrazados durante un buen tiempo…. Sin notar que los Sempais junto con unos cuantos policías, se encontraban no muy lejos de ellos mirando la escena

Alberto: Finalmente los encontramos, pero no tengo el corazón para llamarles

John: Olvídalo, ya vámonos

* * *

**_El titulo le puse como recomendo ludmilita, puesto que no vi que nadie mas diera otra idea le decidi poner asi ^^ gracias por la idea \owo/_**

* * *

_**Errores... lo se T^T...**_

* * *

**TheGabrielHuman:** xD si quiera vale un chocolate psicológico no? xD... Sabíamos todos que esta adaptación tendria un final T^T Aun asi muchas gracias por seguir el Fic TwT

* * *

_**Spam del próximo capitulo:**_

_**Cumpleaños de alguien :9 **_

_**Pensamientos y escenas hot -/-**_

_**Viaje hacia un lado :3**_

_**T^T una memoria triste**_

_**Y una visita a alguien **_


	32. La Persona Mas Importante Para Mi

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 27

La Persona Mas Importante Para Mi

* * *

Aun con tantas cosas surgidas en los días de su estadía, todos volvieron con seguridad del tormentoso campamento. Fiona aprovechando que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Finn, se fue de compras con sus amigas para comprarle un regalo, buscando entre tienda tras tienda, surgió la plática sobre que si ellos ya habían hecho "eso" y Fiona tranquilamente respondió con la verdad, mientras que las que escuchaban atentamente (Bonibel y Marceline) se sorprendieron totalmente gritando en medio de la tienda que se encontraban

Marceline: ¡¿Eh?!

Bonibel: ¡¿Fiona y Finn aun no lo hacen?!

Por suerte sus gritos, no llamaron la atención de nadie cerca, ante este hecho Fiona contesto un poco aliviada con unos cuantos peluches en la mano

Fiona: Sip, eso es correcto…

De momento se puso nerviosa por haberlo dicho así de golpe

Fiona: Es… es extraño que no lo haya hecho ya?

Marceline: Si, un poco

Bonibel: Ustedes han estado saliendo por un año

Marceline: ¿No tienes intención de hacerlo?

Fiona se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, realmente parecía pensarlo muy a fondo, como resultado de ello se ruborizo instantáneamente

"Tiene razón…"

Una de sus amigas la saco de sus pensamientos

Marceline: ¿Cuando es el cumpleaños de Finn?

Fiona: El 15 de agosto

Marceline le golpeo con el codo y con una sonrisa maliciosa le comento

Marceline: Bueno, que tal si ese día, lo llamas y le dices…

Fiona escuchaba atentamente asentando la cabeza, mientras que Marceline cambiaba a un tono más coqueto

Marceline: "Yo soy tu regalo" y luego lo hacen

Fiona dejo de asentar para luego sonrojarse completamente, Bonibel solo sonrió ligeramente ante aquella simpleza de tacto por parte de Marceline, "Ella puede ser una mala influencia a veces" decía en sus adentros Bonibel…

En la siguiente cita que tuvo con Finn antes de su cumpleaños, ella le comento sobre como lo celebrarían muy animadamente, cosa que cambio después al oír la respuesta de el

Finn: Lo siento, yo iré al campo en mi cumpleaños

Ella quedo en una decepción instantánea

"Y ya le había comprado su regalo…"

Finn: Visito la casa de mi abuela todos los días festivos

Él lo decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"Recuerdo que fue así el año pasado…"

"Yo también quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de Finn"

Fiona aun tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo mostrando ligeramente la tristeza que sentía… el notaba y se daba una idea a lo que pensaba ella

Finn: ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Fiona levanto su rostro un poco diciendo un bajo "¿Eh?"

Finn: Mi papa estará conduciendo, por lo que no nos costara nada, podríamos pasar la noche ya que está un poco lejos, claro… si no te importa estar en una casa llena de chicos…

Ella al darse a la idea de lo que decía se levanto rápidamente posando sus manos en la mesa

Fiona: Puedo… ¿Puedo ir?

Él, le sonrió

Finn: Si, yo también quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo…

A la vez que pasaba su mano ligeramente sobre su boca intentando disimular un poco su rubor (Cosa que últimamente se le hacía costumbre), el hablo un poco nervioso con la cabeza en otro lado

Finn: También, nosotros… nosotros, hemos estado saliendo un tiempo *Desvió la mirada* Nosotros deberíamos hacer eso…

Y regresando la mirada encontrando así la de Fiona, simplemente los colores tomaron posesión de aquel rostro poniendo la banderita de tonalidades rojas sobre este, mientras que a la vez bajaba la mirada avergonzado

"El se está refiriendo a "Eso"…"

"¿No es así?"

….

"¡¿Esto es una sugerencia para hacer el amor?!"

…

..

~…CUARTO DE FIONA…~

Al final de la cita ella termino comprando revistas con mucha información x de diferentes tipos y en esos momentos ya se encontraba intentando aguantar todo lo relacionado con ello; las posiciones, los tipos, las enfermedades, causas, consecuencias, etc.… y ya no pudiendo mas dejo otra revista con las paginas abiertas al lado de otras mientras que ella se encontraba con el rostro totalmente rojo

"¿Cómo es el amor, cuando lo haces?"

"…"

"Pensar en ello, me recuerda a que no tengo mucha información al respecto del tema"

Y nuevamente retomando la revista que dejo encontró una pose, cosa que le hizo tragar saliva y ponerse nerviosa

"Pero…"

"Pero…"

Aquella palabra parecía disco rayado hasta que se arreglo

"¡¿Hay que abrirse del todo las piernas cuando se hace el amor?!"

Soltando la revista, intento imitar la posición, apenas si lograba hacerlo

"¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Haciendo una expresión dramática se llevo las manos a la cabeza

"¡No puedo mostrar esa clase de imágenes vergonzosas a la persona que me gusta!"

…

Mirando otra revista se acordó de algo vital, se checo y haciendo un berrinche avergonzada más de lo que ya estaba, rodo por entre el piso tapándose con las manos el rostro

"¡No quiero!"

Fiona: *Gritando* ¡Preferiría morir antes de dejar ver a Finn este tipo de cosas!

…

..

.

Con muchas cosas e informaciones por checar, llego así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la hora de irse al viaje

~~~~~~VIAJANDO~~~~~~

Fiona aun hasta en las altas horas de la noche ella había seguido viendo todo lo que podía, a tal grado que se encontraba cansada, nerviosa y muy sonrojada cuando se encontraban haciendo el viaje

Finn: ¿Fiona estas bien? *Preocupado* No te ves muy bien

Ella contesto nerviosa, evitando la mirada bajando el rostro

Fiona: Si… si, no hay nada malo, estoy bien

"Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en "eso", que no puedo mirar a la cara a Finn"

Suspiro…

"Al final sin estar segura, de si quiero hacerlo o no, vine al viaje"

"…"

"Aparte de leer revistas x, obtuve un montón de información"

Seguía mirando hacia abajo, a algún punto fijo quizás

"Hacer el amor…"

"¿Qué pasaría si quedara embarazada?"

"Los dos abandonaríamos la escuela para trabajar y criar al niño al mismo tiempo"

"Pero, ninguno de nosotros tiene cuentas de ahorro…"

"Así que la vida podría ser muy dura"

Por su mente paso un pleito de pareja, la madre realmente enfadada le decía "¡Hey esposo tu deberías ayudarme a cuidar al bebe a veces!" mientras tenia a un bebe en una cangurera que se encontraba llorando, y el padre le respondía también agobiado "¡Es agotador ir a trabajar cada día también!", para que después el la terminara engañando con otra

"Entonces él conoce a alguien más y me deja por su amante…"

De momento comenzó a llorar

"¡Yo no quiero ese tipo de futuro!"

De un momento a otro Mac la abrazo

Mac: ¿Por qué estas llorando Fiona? ¿Quieres que te reconforte?

Finn: *Molesto* ¡Aléjate de Fiona! *Mandándole un golpe*

Mac: ¡Hermano no seas tan malo! *Evitándolo*

Y así un ataque seguido de otro se encontraban dando, solo que lo malo el coche estaba recibiendo todos esos golpes

Fiona: Hey… *Sin recibir respuesta* El auto se va a descomponer…

~~~~~~FIN DEL VIAJE~~~~~~

Llegando a la casa de la abuela de Finn, parecía que Fiona había quedado en exhibición, ya que todo el mundo la rodeaba mientras que ella se quedaba quietecita viendo a todo mundo

-: Que chica tan linda

-: Yo no sabía que Finn tenía novia

-: Ella es tan linda

"Ooo… así son la familia de Finn"

Y de un momento a otro llego Finn tomándola de la mano, claramente sonrojado por lo que monto su familia

Finn: ¡Ya dejen de molestarla! *llevándosela* Vámonos Fiona

Todo el mundo le decía entre risas "No seas vergonzoso Finn", cosa que lo ponía aun mas rojito

~~~~~~LEJOS DEL BULLICIO~~~~~~

Finn aun no soltaba a Fiona, la había llevado caminando a un rumbo sin dirección, pero que más daba, ahora ellos eran los únicos que se encontraban en aquel campo tan hermoso

Finn: Lo siento, ellos son un poco ruidosos

Fiona: *Sonriente* No te preocupes, estoy feliz

Finn: Vamos a dar un paseo por allí

El señalo a una zona donde yacían las flores

Fiona: Seguro *Asentó con la cabeza*

Seguían caminando, los latidos de Fiona iban aumentando a cada paso

"De repente estamos solos…"

"…"

"¿Estaré pensando mucho?"

"Parece como si…"

"Nosotros fuéramos a ir a un lugar desértico…"

Ella pronuncio su nombre, no recibió respuesta, el seguía mirando en una dirección… apretó la mano de Fiona, cosa que aumento el ritmo de su respiración, se detuvo el por un instante para luego voltear hacia ella y hacer un movimiento rápido donde Fiona cayera suavemente en el césped, mientras que el se quedaba encima viéndola

"¡Oh my Glob!"

"¡¿Mi primera vez va a ser afuera?!"

El seguía sin mover su mirada

"¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!"

"¡¿Quiere hacerlo?!"

"¡¿Qué se extienda en mis piernas?!"

"¡¿Qué pasaría si quedo embarazada?!"

"¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Fiona: ¡ESPERA! *Cerró los ojos* ¡CREO QUE TODAVIA ES DEMASIADO PRONTO! ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO HACER EL AMOR Y VER LAS EXPRESIONES DE FINN! PERO… *Comenzó a hablar rápido corriendo las palabras una tras otra* CREOQUESIQUEDOEMBARAZADAPORACCIDENTENOSERIABUENOPARANINGUNODENOSOTROS,AUNQUENOSOTROSUSMOSPRESERVATIVOS,ESSOLOEL98%EFECTIVOENPREVENIREMBARAZOS,NOESEL100%EFECTIVO,HAYQUEHACERLOENUNDIASEGURO,TAMBIENTENGOUNMONTONDEPELOS,TUQUDARIASSPROBABLEMENTESORPRENDIDOSILOVIERAS!...

Ella tomo aire (Lo necesitaba después de haber hablado sin parar) iba a continuar con su discurso de mil trabalenguas, cosa que el impidió con la expresión de incógnita y con una sola pregunta

Finn: ¿Qué estás diciendo? *Se separo de ella* Hay una serpiente en ese árbol *Lo señalo y efectivamente si había una* Y es peligrosa, es por eso…

Antes de que continuara con su explicación, Fiona había tornado a todos los colores encontrados, creados y aun por haber, con la clara expresión de vergüenza mientras que lo paraba con la palabra en la boca con una cachetada

"¡Esto fue vergonzoso!"

Fiona: ¡Idiota, No hagas ese tipo de cosas que podrían ser fácilmente malinterpretadas! ¡Pensé que querías hacer el amor, por lo que me has asustado!

El se sobaba la mejilla dañada, mientras que mostraba un claro sonrojo por lo que dijo ella

Finn: TU… ¿¡Como puedes pensar en una cosa así?! ¡¿POR OTRA PARTE COMO PODRIA HACER ESO CONTIGO?! ¡¿EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE?!

Fiona: ¡NO INSINUASTE ESO! CUANDO DIJISTE "CREO QUE ES TIEMPO DE QUE…"

Finn: ¡¿TU PENSASTE QUE POR LA RAZON POR LA QUE TE TRAJE AL CAMPO ERA PARA HACERLO?!

Ella quedo en incógnita

Fiona: ¿…No era así?

Finn: ¡IDIOTA! ¡SI QUISIERA HACERLO CONTIGO LO HUBIERA HECHO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!

Fiona abrió los ojos claramente, mientras que Finn intentaba calmarse porque realmente si se había molestado por lo que llego a pensar ella

Finn: Para un chico, después de que nos sentimos bien se acabo… pero, no es tan simple para una chica… así que no puedo hacerlo, solo por que quiera hacerlo

Hizo una pausa, ya se encontraba más tranquilo

Finn: Yo… lo que quiero decir… es que yo no quería hacer eso… *Miro abajo* Quería presentarte a alguien…

Nuevamente él, la guio hacia un rumbo desconocido para ella, pero no para él, habían varias lapidas con hermosas flores adornándolas…

Fiona: ¿El cementerio? ¿Qué es esto?...

¿Por qué la llevaría a un cementerio?, cuando antes le había dicho que la quería presentar ante alguien… ella reacciono exaltada al encontrar una lapida… y buscando la mirada de Finn le entendió

Fiona: Esta es la madre… de Finn…

El miro a la lapida

Finn: Ella siempre tenía mala salud, murió cuando yo estaba en la escuela primaria…

_**Flashback de un recuerdo…**_

_Finn había entrado a la habitación mas blanca de todas las que se encontraban en aquel extenso lugar lleno de lo que parecían ser ángeles blancos, llevaba de la mano a su hermano menor, quien se encontraba muy animado gritando "Mami, mami" llevando una flor en la otra mano_

"_Finn, Mac, ustedes vienen a visitarme hoy de nuevo" Ella hablaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, Mac se acerco posando un poco sus manitas en aquella suave cama donde yacía su madre "__Bla… Bla… Blargetha de la clase de Flor, le prometí casarme con ella", Mac se encontraba realmente sonriente al lado de su madre quien le contesto un poco divertida "Pequeño Mac, seguro eres popular con las chicas, y antes tu no hiciste una promesa de casarte con Kim?", eso puso a pensar al pequeño de Mac_

"_¿Y tu Finn?" Dirigió su mirada hacia su otro hijo "¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?", el solo se sonrojo y disimulando su pena cambio su mirada a una desinteresada "Yo… yo no tengo una chica que me guste", su madre saco una pequeña risilla, para luego tiernamente revolver los cabellos de el "Me preguntó que tipo de chica traerás para conocer a mama", el dirigió su mirada a su madre quien le veía con una expresión de dulzura y maternidad "Mami… ¿Realmente la quiere ver?" ella asentó con la cabeza junto a una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada apenas perceptiblemente de tristeza…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Finn: En ese momento yo era demasiado para comprender lo que mama trataba de decirme

El seguía sin quitar la mirada melancólica a aquella lapida

Finn: Pero pienso que mi mama ya lo sabía… incluso si yo tuviera una chica que me gustara en el futuro, ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocerla…

Bajo la mirada unos instantes, para luego acercarse con unos pasos cortos a la lapida adornada de bellas flores

Finn: Mama… su nombre es Fiona Allegri, ella es la manager del equipo de futbol, a ella le gusta demasiado malinterpretar las cosas y pensar demasiado, incluso le gusta ponerme a prueba

"No puedo negar nada"

Finn: Pero… ella es pura y amable, ella es la primera chica que me gusta… para mi ella es la chica mas importante en el mundo

La volteo a ver con una tímida sonrisa

Finn: Quería decir que ya era momento de presentarte a mi mama

Ella intento evitar sacar lágrimas…

No lo logro y salieron como si fueran las lagrimas del Catarata del Niágara, Finn se acerco preocupado

Finn: ¿Qué pasa?

Fiona: Lo siento…

Lo decía entre lágrimas que intentaba limpiar torpemente con sus manos

Fiona: Tú querías llevarme a un lugar especial, y yo lo malinterprete…

Finn sonrió ante las palabras de Fiona, realmente ella era una chica pura y gentil, no se había equivocado con las palabras que hablo…

"Mama…"

"Mama de Finn…"

"Gracias…"

"Gracias por dar nacimiento a Finn, 17 años atrás"

"Gracias a usted por dar nacimiento…"

"A tal maravilloso chico"

El la beso calmando su llanto con el pacto de sus labios y el calor de aquel tacto entre ellos

"Finn es también…."

"La persona más importante para mi…"

...

...

...

...

..

~~~~~~FESTIVAL~~~~~

Ya era un poco tarde, lo mas seguro era que el ultimo Festival que habría en vacaciones ya hubiera dado comienzo, aun seguían hospedados en la casa de la abuela de Finn

Finn: Hey, ¿Fiona estas lista? Si no te das prisa vas a perderte del festival

Ella abrió la puerta, salia con un Kimono floreado que perfectamente le hacia lucir su figura, ya era casi una adulta y claramente ya no era una niña

Fiona: Yo... yo lo siento

Mac: Fiona se ve tan linda...

Fiona: La abuela me ayudo a ponérmelo

Ella dirigió la mirada a Finn, se encontraba con las mejillas rosadas naturalmente

Fiona: Este... es el vestido que la mama de Finn uso, cuando acepto la proposición de tu padre en el festival de verano... *Dudosa* ¿Esta bien para mi, llevar tal vestido especial?

El le brindo una sonrisa

Finn: Por supuesto, se te ve bien *Extendiéndole la mano* Ven, vamonos

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al festival, sonriendo, disfrutando del momento, con algodones de azúcar, uno que otro juego, etcétera...

"En ese entonces la mama y el papa de Finn"

"Probablemente caminaron tomados de la mano..."

"La madre acepto la proposion de matrimonio del padre..."

"Los dos se casaron"

"Y dieron nacimiento a Finn..."

De momento se detuvo, sosteniendo aun la mano de Finn

Fiona: Hey Finn, a pesar de que todavía soy joven...

La volteo a ver

Fiona: Algún día, me gustaría tener un hijo como Finn

Aquellas luces que alumbraban la tez blanca de Fiona e iluminaban mas que de costumbre aquellos ojos azulados, con aquella sonrisa, hicieron encender a Finn como si una corriente eléctrica muy potente hubiera pasado por su cuerpo poniéndolo totalmente caliente y rojo

Fiona: ¡Finn! *Acercandose* ¡Finn! *Preocupada*

Finn: Eso fue intenso...

* * *

_**Ya se... no hubo muchas escenas hot... las unicas que habia, eran las del contenido de las revistas ¬/¬ no me daba a la idea de como describirlas asi que mejor lo deje en cosas x... **_

_**Pervertidos entenderan la mayoria de esas partes...**_

* * *

_**¿El apellido Allegri de donde provino? Asi se llama la diseñadora de personajes que creo a Fiona, su nombre es "Natasha Allegri"**_

_**¿Por que tan tarde? Estuve jugando con mi hermanito xD (No tome su preparado de te se los aseguro xD) y a la vez hize otras cosas que tenia que hacer (Dia un poco agobiante)**_

_**Si mañana salgo temprano de clases, posiblemente suba dos capitulos :3, aparece Marshall (Spam) asi que mejor recen a Dios para que salga pronto xD...**_

_**Vale no... jajaja**_

* * *

**_SoyGabrielTheHuman:_ **_Mm... fueron 2 de tres aciertos... creo que te debo un chocolate psicologico xD jajaja _

**_ludmilita: _**_Me fascino el titulo que me propusiste del anterior capitulo *-*, si no recibo otra propuesta que me haga dudar cual de las dos se queda, te aseguro que la pondre ^^... aunque el otro titulo... creo que seria mejor ponerlo en el proximo capitulo, me parece que quedaria bien :3 (Spam ya hecho no dire el Spam del otro capi ewe)_


	33. La Llegada Inesperada

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

Capitulo 28

La Llegada Inesperada

* * *

Después de recuperar su salud, Marshall regreso a la escuela el nuevo semestre y se unió al club de futbol. Con este hecho en las prácticas de Futbol, ha logrado más de una boca abierta y una expresión de impresión por sus grandes habilidades en el futbol, realmente tenía un gran control de la pelota, como para lograr tales maniobras tan fascinantes. Y en un momento de receso para el club, Fiona y Finn fueron a platicar con él, realmente era impresionante volver a verlo, pero más asombroso era el verlo ahí en el club practicando

Finn: ¿Estas mejor aun?

Marshall quien se encontraba lavando la cara. Volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz

Finn: Me sorprendes, no creía que realmente te unieras al equipo de Futbol

Marshall:… Es que se lo debo a ustedes…

Levanto su cara aun mojada por el agua, dirigiendo su mirada hacia a Fiona

Marshall: Esto te hará sentir incomoda, pero… Yo nunca volveré a hacer nada que te haga volver a sentir así

Se acerco a ellos, brindándoles una sonrisa realmente cálida

Marshall: La única manera de que cambies de opinión, es cuando me convierta en un hombre mejor que Finn

"Marshall…"

Aunque Finn no sabía si realmente era un insulto o cumplido se quedo observando, cuando en ese momento unas admiradoras de Marshall se encontraban acercando con unas toallas en mano

-: Por favor usa mi toalla

-: No, por favor usa la mía

Marshall: No, gracias, yo….

El se acerco mas a Fiona quien tenía una toalla, que no era precisamente para él, tomándola de la muñeca el acerco su rostro hacia la toalla secándose lo poco que aun contenía de agua en la cara

Marshall: Yo usare esta toalla

El novio de Fiona se encabrono por la escena yéndose encima de el

Finn: ¡¿No dijiste que no ibas a hacer ningún movimiento más en Fiona?!

Marshall: ¡Dije que no iba a hacer nada malo, no dije que iba a renunciar a ella!

Fiona miraba de un lado a otro, por un lado se encontraban ellos dos peleándose por ella y por el otro lado las admiradoras de él se encontraban haciendo feas caras a ella "Esto… esto" era lo único que podía pronunciar, hasta que llego el capitán del equipo llamándoles la atención

Alberto: ¡Hey Finn y Marshall, paren de pelear y vayan a practicar!

Ellos pararon en seco y aun molestos el uno con el otro se dirigían a la práctica mientras que aun se peleaban por la toalla, dejando atrás a Fiona y Alberto solos ya que las admiradoras se habían ido a formar en primera fila para volver a mirar a lo lejos a Marshall

Fiona: Caramba…

Alberto: Gracias a Marshall, estoy esperando el próximo gran partido

"Gran partido…"

"La temporada de competencias está a punto de empezar"

Alberto y Fiona miraban la forma en cómo el equipo hacia sus jugadas

Fiona: Todos parecen estar muy concentrados en el juego

Alberto: Es probablemente que Marshall sea una positiva influencia para todos

"Finn y todos están esforzándose"

"Trabajando duro"

"Y Marshall también está en el equipo ahora"

Saco una sonrisa

"Espero que este año, lo hagan mejor que el año pasado"

…

…..

….

…

..

~~~~~~DESPUES DE LAS PRACTICAS~~~~~~

Fiona se había ido a su clase por su mochila, Finn por lo mientras seguía practicando y Marshall viendo como practicaba se acerco con un balón en mano

Marshall: Utilizas demasiada fuerza, es horrible

Finn: Cuando… *Volteo* ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

El paso de contestar la pregunta de Finn, llegando al punto del por qué él había ido con un balón

Marshall: ¿Tu estas practicando para desviar el tiro verdad?

Finn simplemente se quedo quieto, el tenia razón

Marshall: Si tu usas demasiada fuerza, en el balón terminara girando y no va a cambiar su dirección

El se comenzaba a acercarse a él para seguirle explicando

Marshall: Tú tienes que utilizar el empeine de tu pie y patear directamente en el centro de la pelota

Finn le quito la pelota a Marshall y frunciendo el seño se dirigió en posición para patear la pelota en dirección a la portería

Finn: Yo no escuchare, tus sugerencias

Y aun molesto hizo lo que le recomendó Marshall con un resultado muy efectivo, haciendo que él se acercara a Finn con una sonrisota de "Te lo dije"

Marshall: Te dije que debías haber escuchado la sugerencia de las demás personas

Finn: tan… *Refunfuñando* ¡Tan ruidoso! ¡No necesito ser enseñado por ti para esta pequeña habilidad!

Marshall simplemente paso de él, respondiendo maduramente "No trabajes en exceso", vaya en respecto a la moralidad le estaban ganando a Finn, interesante… pero al final terminaron practicando los dos, Fiona quien ya había regresado hace tiempo se quedo con un buen sabor de boca al ver que ellos tranquilamente practicaban

"Los chicos son interesantes…"

"Sin darse cuenta están formado un vinculo"

Mientras practicaban, el dolor le recorrió a Marshall haciendo que hiciera un leve sonido de dolor, que noto de inmediato Finn

Finn: ¿Marshall?'

El nombrado le miro

Finn: ¿Qué le pasa a tu pie?

Marshall: Es una vieja lesión

Bajo la mirada

Marshall: Duele cuando hago exceso de trabajo…

Finn se le quedo mirando con un toque de preocupación que no paso por desapercibido para Marshall, quien se acerco y le dio un golpe en la frente a Finn con los dedos

Marshall: No te preocupes demasiado, debes concentrarte en la práctica, tú todavía sigues apestando

Y eso fue algo que puso de los nervios a Finn, para luego no poder evitar irse en contra de el a golpes

Finn: ¡Ven aquí!

Fiona no tardo mucho en llegar a intentar separarlos

Fiona: ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!

"Pensé que ustedes ya habían progresado"

~~~~~~~~~~DE REGRESO A CASA~~~~~~~~~~

Finn: Maldita sea… *Refunfuñando* Ese hombre no lo toma tan fácil para mi

Fiona: Probablemente le gustas *Risitas* Ya que eres la única persona del equipo con la que puede jugar, Finn

Finn: ¡A él no le gusto!

Fiona, seguía con sus bromas a Finn, mientras que este un poco resignado suspiro y cambio su mirada a una mas determinada

Finn: Solo espera, Marshall… algún día te voy a alcanzar

Fiona, no pudo evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo por la actitud de el

"Me gusta su…"

"Actitud de nunca rendirse…"

Y nuevamente el volteo a ella con un claro sonrojo mientras fruncía un poco el ceño

Finn: Aunque, no debo ser descuidado, porque tu le gustas mucho a Marshall

Y esa frase dio como resultado la clara visibilidad de los tonos rojizos en el rostro de ella, mientras que a la vez evitaba dar un gritito por la emoción

"¡Caramba!"

"¡También amo eso!"

"Cuando el actúa un poco celoso"

Todas esas emociones pararon, por unas breves palabras

Finn: Pero… Marshall es obviamente muy talentoso ¿Por qué vino a asistir a nuestra preparatoria?

Ciertamente, no tenían idea de por qué se había cambiado de escuela, aunque era de su equipo, su compañero, no sabían nada de sus razones por la cual él estaba en la preparatoria OOO

~~~~~~PRACTICAS DEL DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~

Marshall se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del club, tenía un presentimiento de que algo sucedería pero no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, sin más tomo el picaporte de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente… cuando repentinamente, serpentinas y confeti fueron cayendo encima de él, mientras que a la vez veía un largo cartel de tela que decía "Bienvenido Marshall" el cual estaba por la parte de la mitad del club extendiéndose hasta la pared de esa misma mitad, mientras que también de la misma mitad partía otro hacia el lado contrario del anterior, con una diferente frase, la cual decía "Nuestra meta va a las nacionales" y al fondo se encontraban todos los jugadores celebrando, bebiendo, bailando y un sinfín de cosas mas

Marshall: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Fiona: Estamos celebrando antes del gran partido, con una fiesta de bienvenida para ti

Se podía notar que ellos celebraban alegremente, y el capitán notando la llegada Marshall se acerco

Alberto: Acabo de asistir a la conferencia para obtener nuestros horarios de la competencia, en este calendario de partidos *Mostraba la hoja* los equipos fuertes están en otro grupo, *Mostro una sonrisa* al igual que nosotros

Realmente el capitán se encontraba feliz por esta gran noticia

Alberto: Si tenemos suerte podríamos ir a las nacionales

Finn: No tenemos que confiar en la suerte si no en nuestras habilidades…

John: Seria interesante si jugamos con la escuela Nocheosfera en la final y así pasaría a ser la vieja escuela de Marshall

El nombrado no dijo nada, simplemente bajo un poco la mirada

Alberto: Si te digo la verdad

Marshall volteo a ver al capitán

Alberto: Nosotros estamos muy felices de tenerte con nosotros

En la mirada de Marshall se notaba un toque de felicidad

Alberto: Marshall, a partir de hoy estaremos dependiendo de ti

~~~~~~HORAS MAS TARDE~~~~~~

Marshall: … Solo tengo una pregunta…

Todo el salón del club estaba patas arriba, el confeti junto algunas manchas de alcohol en los lados era una muestra clara de ello, a la vez que algunos ya estaban con solo sus bóxers durmiendo, otros no soltaban el balón ni dormidos, unos tenían comida por la nariz, otros seguían dando vueltas por el club tropezándose de izquierda a derecha y así varios ya habían quedado rendidos aun siendo las 9:00 de la mañana

Marshall: ¿Esta realmente bien para estos chicos, beber alcohol en el salón del club en plena luz del día?

Ella le respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tranquilamente tapaba con unas mantas a los que ya estaban dormidos

Fiona: Es así todo el tiempo…

El que pregunto se quedo pensativo durante un rato sobre algo hasta que se atrevió a seguir hablando

Marshall: Las personas de la preparatoria OOO son increíbles… el carácter de cada persona es distinta, pero se llevan bien… y también son optimistas *Sonrió por lo bajo* son un manojo de personas que juegan Futbol con alegría

Hizo una pausa, parecía recordar algo puesto que su mirada se había vuelto molesta

Marshall: Es muy diferente a las personas de mi pasado…

Ni Finn o Fiona se atrevieron a decirle o preguntarle nada acerca de lo que dijo, puesto que su mirada y aura no parecían dar un toque de que él iba a responderles con bien a lo que dijeran ellos, no sabían cómo seguir con la plática… hasta que Marshall cambio el tema, terminaron pronto la celebración del día y aun con dudas sobre el tema al respecto siguieron asistiendo a las actividades del club sin problema alguno.

~~~~~~UNA SEMANA DESPUES~~~~~~

Y así llego en pocos días el primer partido que desenlazaría si podrían seguir con los demás o tendrían que dejarlo. Pero claramente lo que mostraban en el campo era una respuesta a sus dudas, Finn y Marshall iban dando un pase el uno al otro, pasando fácilmente a sus oponentes, parecería practicado… de no ser porque lo que se decían en medio del campo decía lo contrario

Marshall: ¡¿Donde estas pateando esa pelota?!

Finn: ¡Eres tan molesto! ¡Es duro estar en sintonía con tu forma de jugar!

Marshall: ¡Tu solo estás hablando tonterías!

Finn: ¡No, tu lo estas! ¡Tu estas obviamente celoso, así que deja de quejarte!

Hasta se diría que se odiaban, pero esa forma en cómo hacían un gran trabajo en equipo daba una gran confusión al espectador y a los jugadores del equipo contrario.

Con su gran forma de trabajar en equipo, llegaron fácilmente a la portería, dando así el primer "GOOOOL" que daria final al primer tiempo, Marshall fue el que logro la hazaña, haciendo que el equipo se fuera a felicitarlo

Alberto: ¡Gran patada Marshall!

Fernando: La asistencia de Finn fue genial

Y Parándose en seco la mayoría pudo observar que Marshall tomaba del cuello de la playera a Finn mientras se gritaban los dos al mismo tiempo

Marshall: ¡¿Podrías dejar de patear la pelota con un giro?! ¡Es difícil recibirla!

Finn: ¡Si tú no puedes incluso recibir, ese tipo de pelota, entonces tu estas haciéndolo!

Ni aun habiendo dado el Gol estos dos paraban de pelearse

Alberto: A pesar de que estos 2 pelean mucho, hacen un gran equipo en la cancha

Con su gran dúo en el equipo, fue fácil terminar el partido con unos cuantos goles de más. Y saliendo de la cancha nadie noto que unos chicos de otra escuela hacían claras muecas de enfado, hacia cierto jugador…

~~~~~~AREA DE DESCANSO DE LA PREPARATORIA OOO~~~~~~

Alberto: Genial, fácilmente logramos superar la primera ronda

Carmelo: ¡Mas tarde debemos celebrar!

Finn: ¿Tenemos que beber?

Todos hablaban alegremente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo importante

Alberto: ¿Dónde se habrá ido Marshall?

John: ¿Por qué no está la estrella principal justo ahora?

La manager se dirigió a la puerta

Fiona: Iré a buscarlo, no se preocupen

Y así salió ella en busca de él, encontrándolo tiempo despues en uno de los pasillos recostado en una de las paredes, el miraba hacia su pie mientras mostraba algo de dolor en el rostro, eso la asusto, haciendo que apresurara el paso hacia el

Fiona: ¡Marshall! ¡¿A tu pie, le paso algo malo?!

Marshall: Ah… nada

Él le resto importancia, pero ella no y bajando a su lado se acerco a él mirando preocupada el pie de Marshall

Fiona: ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?

Marshall no podía decir nada, realmente tenía un cálido sentimiento al lado de Fiona, el estaba enamorado de aquella persona frente a él, la cual daba alegría a todo mundo cerca de ella… aunque estando en ese estado realmente se encontraba feliz al lado de ella, quizás sabía que era algo egoísta por parte de el alegrarse mientras ella estaba preocupada por él, pero realmente, ¿el no podía ser egoísta algunas veces?... unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-: He oído, que te has unido al club de la preparatoria OOO Marshall…

Aquella voz... no era posible, en esos momentos el estaba frente a esas personas de nuevo

-: Supongo que el rumor es cierto

… Fiona por su lado no sabía quiénes eran ellos

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Ese uniforme…"

"Ellos deben ser de la preparatoria…"

"Nocheosfera…"

-: También trajiste a una chica…

Ese tipo sonrió indiferentemente

-: ¿Es tu novia? Tengo envidia

Ella sintió fría aquella mirada que le daba ese tipo, Marshall la abrazo de repente, no parecía que la soltaría en ningún momento y sonando cortante se dirigió a los chicos que se encontraban enfrente de el

Marshall: ¿Qué, quiere usted sempai?

…

Por el otro lado… Los chicos del club hartos de esperar se fueron en busca de ellos encontrándolos en esos momentos

…

-: Marshall

Aquella voz pronunciando su nombre de nuevo lo hizo aferrarse más a Fiona

-: No estás pensando en unirte al club de futbol de la escuela OOO en un intento de vencer a la preparatoria Nocheosfera ¿verdad?

Marshall no respondía, simplemente no alejaba la mirada de ellos

-: Es un intento de vengarte de nosotros

El tipo sonrió

-: ¿Por romperte tu pie derecho y patearte fuera del equipo?

…..

….

Alguien llego alzando del cuello al tío que se encontraba mostrando una sonrisa irónica

Finn: Tu…

Hablaba entre dientes

Finn: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

El realmente se encontraba molesto

Finn: Rompiste su pierna… Tú rompiste su pierna a propósito?!

El chico que era levantado de la camisa por Finn un poco nervioso hablo

-: Quien… quien es este pequeño chico?

Finn, viendo que no responderia a lo que dijo se puso mas enfadado

Finn: ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN HACER UNA COSA ASÍ?!¡¿NO ESTABAN USTEDES EN EL MISMO EQUIPO?!

El otro se habia tranquilizado y realmente recordando lo que le hicieron a Marshall le hizo sacar una sonrisota

-: Bájate del caballo chico, lo mejor es llegar a deshacerse de los competidores mientras puedas

Aquello que dijo el tipo, lo decía entre una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Finn reaccionara aun más molesto jalándole de la camisa al tío que decía eso, haciendo que el respondiera con un quejido de dolor… Realmente Finn se encontraba más que molesto… se encontraba con casi con ganas de matarlo o darle una gran paliza, hasta que llego Marshall separando a Finn del otro

Marshall: Finn, déjalo ir, no te enojes con este tipo de tío

Finn: ¡Cállate! *Intentaba zafarse del agarre de Marshall* ¡¿No te sientes traicionado?!

El otro chico los interrumpio con una risa extraña

-: Jaja, estoy tan celoso de ti, de que juegues en un equipo tan débil, jugar como un equipo, eso es realmente patético

Finn ya estaba a punto de írsele encima…

A punto claro... puesto que Fiona llego brindándole al tipo una no muy grata sorpresa con ese golpe a su mejilla

-: ¡Tu… que crees que estás haciendo?! (Ni siquiera mi padre u otra persona hizo algo, nunca nadie me había pegado así)

Fiona: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Un chico tan infantil y despiadado, burlándose de nuestro club de Futbol ¡¿Qué hay de malo en jugar juntos como un equipo?! ¡¿Por qué no te disculpas con el equipo y Marshall en este momento?!

-: No… no te metas conmigo, ¡¿Cómo debería ceder la poderosa preparatoria Nocheosfera a su débil y miserable equipo?

Fiona: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿BUSCAS PELEA CON NOSOTROS?! ¡SI GANAMOS ESTA COMPETICIÓN, QUIERO QUE TE LLEVES TODO LO QUE DIJISTE Y PEDIRLE DISCULPAS A MARSHALL!

-: ¡ESO FUNCIONA PARA MI! ¡SI REALMENTE EL EQUIPO DE LA PREPARATORIA OOO, DERROTA A LA PREPARATORIA NOCHEOSFERA, ESTOY INCLUSO DISPUESTO A ARRODILLARME! PERO… *Se tranquilizo* Chica… *Sobandose* con la cachetada que me diste esto no será tan fácil de resolver… *La miro de pies a cabeza* si nosotros ganamos quiero tu cuerpo como una recompensa

Aquella frase hizo estremecer de miedo a Fiona, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que hizo…

….

…

…..

~~~~~~~~ AREA DE DESCANSO DE LA PREPARATORIA OOO ~~~~~~~~

La manager y el capitán se encontraban sentados de frente a frente, mientras que los demás observaban de pie

Alberto: Como… tenía que llegar a esta manera?

Fiona: Lo siento…

"Yo no sabía que el aceptaría esa condición…"

Fernando: "Utilizando su cuerpo como medio" Significa lo que pienso ¿No?

John: Casi es el 100% correcto, el tenia una mirada realmente pervertida

Por lo bajo se escuchaban los comentarios de los demás "El querrá hacerle *Censurado* y *Censurado*" Fiona se levanto de su asiento asustada

"¡Yo no quiero eso!"

Marshall: Lo siento es mi culpa…

El se acercaba con un aura de culpabilidad

Fiona: No, no lo es…

Finn: La culpa no es de Marshall ni de Fiona, conseguir estar enojados con esos tíos es normal

El hablaba desde el fondo del lugar, mientras se iba acercando lentamente a ella

Finn: Si Fiona no hubiera estado enojada yo también hubiese estado enojado en su lugar, yo estoy cautivado por Fiona de nuevo *Sonrió coquetamente* Fue realmente cool, la forma en que los regañaste *Levanto la voz dirigiéndose a todos* ¡Vamos a trabajar duro para ganarles, en honor a la reputación de Marshall y para proteger a Fiona! ¡Nuestra escuela preparatoria OOO debe desterrar a Nocheosfera!

* * *

_**En verdad me disculpo!, no era mi intencion, o quizas si lo fue pero indirectamente, en verdad me disculpo por subirlo muy, muy tarde... pido clemencia...**_

_**Como se dieron cuenta, no sali nada temprano de clases... **_

_**Y ya se para mas de seguro tiene errores T-T**_

* * *

_**Alguna idea de como llamar al tipo nuevo? pensaba llamarlo como el tipo que aparece en ****"The Red Throne" de la 5° temporada de HDA, aun sigue en subs, solo que... se llama "Don John" asi que tendre que buscarle un nuevo nombre...**_

_******Y como vieron utilize el titulo que me recomendo "ludmilita", si se preguntan por que, lo puse puesto que Marshall llego a unirse de repente al club, cosa que sorprendio a los personajes principales y pues por eso lo puse, ademas de que esos batos de nocheosfera se atreven a aparecer de nuevo, huuuy! que mala leche... pero en fin...**_

* * *

_**SoyTheGabrielHuman:**_Pervertida... lo se jeje... pero no me trate con el "usted" D: me hace sentir vieja (Apenas voy para los 15), mm... si estamos a mano con lo de los chocolates jaja, am... yo tambien lo senti un poco corto... quizas fue por que se desenlazo un tanto rapido, puede ser una posibilidad... y... gracias por dejar review, realmente me alegra recibirlos

* * *

_**Spam del proximo capitulo:**_

_**Sigue en pie lo de la apuesta (Obvio)**_

_**Marshall no quiere dejar de abrazar a Fiona **_

_**Fiona termina llorando**_

_**Finn la saca una sonrisa por equivocacion**_

_**Empieza el partido con esos batos**_

_**Alguien termina inconsciente cuando iba en camino al partido**_

Como llegaron ellos al abrazo? Por que termina Fiona llorando? Como que Finn le saca una sonrisa por equivocacion? Quien se queda inconsciente? Leanlo en el siguiente capitulo...

T^T que no se si lo sacare en unas horas o mañana...

_**Tambien ahora ya solo faltan 4 capitulos mas y finaliza la**_** adaptacion **


	34. ¿Por que tú y no el?

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 29_

_¿Por qué tu y no él?_

* * *

El partido entre la preparatoria OOO y la preparatoria Ethel ya daba comienzo, Carlos era el portero; Donny y John seguían siendo los que conformaban la línea de defensa; Alberto, Rooney, Marshall y Finn se encontraban en lo que era la parte de los centrocampistas.

Realmente no había mucho que hablar sobre el equipo del colegio Ethel, lo único que se sabría de ellos era que usaban uniformes muy coloridos y que era su último oponente para pasar a la final.

En estos momentos se encontraba la pelota en manos del portero Carlos quien la mando dando el pase hacia John el defensivo del lado izquierdo, se la llevaba a ¼ de la cancha dando un pase largo, que llego a manos de Alberto encontrándose de frente a un contrincante, pasándola así a Rooney, viendo qué al lado de enfrente se encontraban los contrincantes regreso la pelota dirigida a Finn, la pelota paso de largo sin llegar a Finn siendo tomada por el jugador número 10 del equipo Ethel, pero llego Marshall tomando contramedidas quitándole la pelota mandándosela a Finn quien ya se encontraba cerca de la portería de Ethel, Finn avanzab corriendo en ese pasto del campo tan extenso, un jugador de Ethel se encontraba esperando a que pasara Finn con la pelota, quien no haciendo aquello, cambio de dirección pasándosela a Marshall que ya estaba más que cerca de la portería, preparado para meter un gol la pateo, pero un jugador defensivo de Ethel la paro con el pecho regresándosela al otro defensivo izquierdo dando un pase largo hacia uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba cerca de Alberto, la pelota pasaba en el aire y viendo el jugador de Ethel que el balón no pasaría a él y seguiría en el aire dio un salto preparado para recibirla pero, el aun a sabiendas de que Alberto estaba también haciendo lo mismo le golpeo con el trasero en su estomago y con la mano a la nariz de Alberto, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Arbitro, sacando una tarjeta amarilla lo conto como una Falta, falta que constaba como un tiro libre para la preparatoria OOO desde ese punto de encuentro.

Desde donde se daría el tiro, se notaba que no había mucha diferencia de distancia hacia la portería, bueno contando que se encontraba en la otra mitad de la cancha donde se encontraba su portería de OOO, se diría que sí, pero ese tiro si lo hacía de buenas a primeras lograría dar un gran avance hacia el campo contrario en pocos segundos, unos cuantos jugadores de Ethel crearon barrera a una distancia considerable donde podría que cayera a por mucho el balón, tapando así a los jugadores de OOO, quienes intentaban zafarse de la barrera y viendo un punto ciego mando la pelota hacia Rooney, quien no la recibió por que aun el balón se encontraba en el aire paso el balón así a uno de los jugadores de Ethel que intento pararla con la cabeza, lamentablemente esto agrego más fuerza y el balón paso de largo hacia los espectadores, haciendo que ahora la preparatoria de OOO tuviera la oportunidad de dar un tiro de esquina.

Otra vez iniciando desde el punto de esquina del lado derecho Alberto dio un tiro que se podría decir que era seguro, pero de nuevo el mismo jugador de Ethel llego intentado evitar que se diera aquel tiro de la misma forma obteniendo el mismo resultado, otro tiro de esquina para la preparatoria OOO

Nuevamente ya tenían de buenas a primeras otro tiro de esquina ¿Suerte? ¿Maldición por ser parados por el mismo jugador? o lo que sea, volvían a tener la misma oportunidad, la cual no funciono puesto que otro jugador de Ethel se metió en su camino llevándose la pelota que había parado antes de que Finn pudiera dar un gol. Se la llevaba, pasando de uno a otro de sus compañeros, el lado de la suerte se encontraba ahora con el equipo Ethel, pero Bah, tontería habiendo llegado tan lejos el equipo de la preparatoria OOO no se daría por vencido.

Y tomando así ahora las riendas Rooney de la pelota llego quitándosela al jugador de Ethel que antes de que pudieran dar un paso más hacia la otra mitad de la cancha dentro de la cual se encontrarían más cerca de su portería, llego quitándosela rápidamente y retornando de nuevo hacia la portería de Ethel, unos 3 jugadores de Ethel se acercaban a gran velocidad a Rooney, dándose cuenta de ello dio un pase hacia Finn, que tenia a 1 jugador a lo cerca quitándosela, pero antes de dar unos 4 pasos lejos de Finn llego Marshall llevandose el balon retomando el rumbo hacia la portería, el tiempo del primer tiempo ya se encontraba dando sus últimos minutos, un jugador de Ethel se resbalo para tomar la pelota, cosa que no logro ya que Marshall elevo la pelota a un altura considerable, brincando al jugador de Ethel al mismo tiempo, Marshall golpeo con la cabeza el balón que aun estaba en el aire en dirección a Finn, quien la paro con el pecho para luego llevarsela ya a pocos metros de la portería y llegando a la distancia preferida, llego un jugador de Ethel intentando quitársela, haciendo que Finn pasara el balón a Marshall dando así el Gol que marcaria el final del primer tiempo.

Vaya forma de tomar la delantera, el medio tiempo había acabado, dando el comienzo de la segunda parte del partido, la mayoría de los jugadores de Ethel se encontraban aun con la mirada perdida por lo del primer tiempo, aun así ahora ellos con mucho esfuerzo lideraban el balón hacia la portería de OOO, se encontraban decididos a que no dejarían marcar otro gol a la preparatoria OOO, pero aun así durante toda la mitad del segundo tiempo, aunque se la pasaron evitando que OOO llegara de nuevo tomar el balón, todos sus esfuerzos se encontraban ya siendo acabados por la agotadora y exhausta manera en la que corrieron durante los últimos minutos y aprovechando este hecho Marshall robo la pelota dirigiéndose a la portería, sus jugadores defensivos de Ethel viendo esto se fueron aun rendidos a Marshall, quien cuando vieron mando el balón a Finn dando así a lo que obviamente conllevaría a que el pateara marcando así el segundo Gol triunfante del partido

~~~~~~~~~~CLASES~~~~~~~~~~

El suceso del partido corría a gritos por los pasillos y los salones llegando a oídos de las amigas de Fiona

Grumosa: ¡Tengo nuevas noticias Fiona!

Le gritaba su amiga, la cual era la más comunicativa de todas, claro por no decir que también era la más chismosa de todas

Grumosa: He, escuchado que el equipo de Futbol llego a las finales ¿Eso es cierto verdad?

Su amigaba arqueaba una ceja como signo de pregunta y acierto a la vez

Fiona: SIP, ellos se enfrentaran con la escuela Nocheosfera el próximo domingo para las finales

Aun siendo la preparatoria OOO el caballo negro por así decirlo, ellos llegaron ganando todos los partidos, dando como resultado que ellos llegaran a la Final.

Marceline: ¡Eso es genial vamos a estar ahí para animar!

Decía su amiga pelinegra, jugando con las manos de Fiona, alzándolas y bajándolas a la vez

Grumosa: ¡¿Ellos tendrán difusión en la tv verdad?!

Sus amigas realmente estaban contentas por que el club de Futbol lograra tal fantástico acontecimiento, aunque a decir verdad, actualmente existía una gran apuesta detrás del partido que se avecinaba; si Nocheosfera pierde entonces ellos se arrodillarían ante Marshall pidiendo clemencia, pero… si OOO pierde el cuerpo de Fiona seria el pago para ellos. Marshall quisiera o no, debido a la apuesta tuvo que dar varias explicaciones, contando así acerca del por qué se había transferido y como había sucedido todo con respecto a cómo anteriormente era tratado con los jugadores de Nocheosfera. Realmente esos tipos para los jugadores de OOO eran realmente desagradables.

Fiona aun estando alegre por que su equipo llegara a las finales también estaba con la cabeza ante estos hechos…

"No puedo creer que por esa razón Marshall fue transferido"

"Todo debido a que los del equipo de Nocheosfera fueron los que le ocasionaron su lesión en el pie"

Se molestaba con los anteriores compañeros de Marshall ante esto, e imaginándoselos seguía con los mismos pensamientos de querer darle el merecido a los de Nocheosfera, pero todo cambiaba de rumbo cuando recordaba a como actuó Finn ese día

"Finn se veía tan guapo"

"Sus palabras"

"Hizo al equipo unirse"

"Y que todo mundo este en la ronda final"

"La escuela OOO es verdaderamente genial"

~~~~~~~~~~FIN DE LAS PRACTICAS DE LA MAÑANA~~~~~~~~~

El equipo había acabado con las actividades de la mañana, los que conformaban el equipo se encontraban cambiando el uniforme del club al uniforme escolar

Finn: Marshall ¿Cómo está tu pie derecho?

El nombrado volteo restándole importancia, pero aun así contestando a la pregunta

Marshall: Esta bien últimamente

Finn: No fuerces tu pie cuando te duele

Realmente se encontraba preocupado por Marshall

Finn: Cuando no puedas correr, yo lo hare por ti

Marshall: Idiota...

El se volteo y continúo cambiándose

Marshall: Eres tan débil y quieres sermonearme

Realmente no era nada sincero, pero que mas daba así era su forma de ser, aunque solo eso hacia encabronar a Finn pensando "Marshall es un insensible" y que hiciera que el ya intentara darle sus pataditas a Marshall

Finn: ¡Yo solo trataba de ser amable!

Y llego así el capitán deteniendo una posible batalla sin fin entre estos dos

Alberto: Hey, hey, paren de pelear

Y separándolos, o mejor dicho deteniendo a los instintos golpeadores de Finn con una sonrisa siguió hablando

Alberto: Pero, justo como Finn dijo; "No te fuerces a ti mismo" Marshall

Los demás se unieron a Alberto, mostraban un aura de confianza y compañerismo

Alberto: Todos estamos de tu lado

El mostro una de sus pocas sonrisas que daba al día, realmente le agradaba el club

Marshall: Lo se

~~~~~~PRACTICAS DE LA TARDE~~~~~~

Todos los últimos días los jugadores del equipo han estado practicando arduamente todos los días, hasta se han alargado unas cuantas practicas

Brandom: Incluso todo el mundo y los Sempais han estado teniendo prácticas largas

Uno de los que también se encontraban ahí, imitando a Finn dijo

John: Esto es por el nombre de Marshall y por el honor de Fiona

Fiona simplemente se sonrojaba por ello, últimamente todos decían eso

"¡Dejen de decirlo así!"

"Aunque…"

"Todo el mundo…"

"Ha estado trabajando duro por Marshall y por mi"

"También quiero hacer algo por ellos"

"Si pudiera ayudarlos en algo…"

John adivinando lo que pensaba Fiona le propuso algo interesante

~~~~~~~~~~POR OTRO LADO~~~~~~~~~~

James y Eric, se encontraban rondando por el lugar para ver si podían encontrar un lugar seguro para observar como practicaba la escuela OOO

Eric: En la escuela OOO, Su equipo de práctica es de inadaptados, no hay que tomar medidas drásticas

James: Aunque… Marshall es el único fuerte del equipo no podemos fijarnos en los dejamos

Eric: Yo no creí que ellos llegarían a las finales

James: ¿Cómo será que ellos practican?

Por fin habían encontrado un espacio el cual se diría que para los que practicaban era un punto ciego y para los que observaban tenía un gran panorama. James se acerco, en esos momentos Fiona se encontraba animándolos

Fiona: ¡Vamos equipo!

Ella se encontraba vestida de enfermera, eso impresiono bastante a los que espiaban

Fiona: ¡Por favor hagan flexiones y abdominales 100 veces!

Los que observaban no sabían que la que se encontraba ahí era Fiona, Eric no mostraba más que una cara de molestia, mientras que James tenía la cara roja por sus imaginaciones pervertidas

James: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hay una enfermera animándolos? …Y…

El volteo a ver a los jugadores quienes se encontraban con su máxima potencia

James: Están tan motivados por eso…

John se acerco a Fiona

John: El cosplay es un éxito, gracias por tu cooperación Fiona, gracia a eso el equipo ha sido motivado de nuevo, aunque aun así todavía estamos lejos de vencer a la escuela Nocheosfera

El nuevo integrante del club veía asombrado a sus compañeros

Marshall: Todo el mundo está motivado…

El novio de Fiona simplemente tenía una respuesta para eso

Finn: Son simplemente pervertidos

El realmente se encontraba molesto y por el otro lado Eric se encontraba frunciendo el ceño

Eric: ¿Qué tipo de práctica más estúpida, verdad James?

El volteo a ver a James, encontrándolo arrodillado sin parar de sangrar por la nariz, haciendo que dijera su nombre un tanto preocupado, su capitán ya se encontraba en tal estado con esa escena, era fácil decir que al inicio de su investigación ya se encontraban para la retirada

~~~~~~~~~~REGRASANDO A LAS PRACTICAS~~~~~~~~~~

Fiona: Lo siento Finn

Ella ya sabía lo que pensaba su novio sobre que ella volviera a usar tales cosplays, enfrente de aquellos pervertidos, el simplemente no le dirigía la mirada se encontraba con sus típicos enfados de niño

Fiona: Finn… ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo por usar estos trajes?

Él le dirigió la mirada evitando sonar molesto, cosa que no funciono y que pronunciaba entre dientes

Finn: Si, un poco

El tenía esa aura de "Ya te había dicho que no quería que otros vieran tu lado lindo" cosa que noto Fiona, el no estaba un poco, no, claro que no, estaba MUY enojado

Fiona: En realidad lo siento

Ella bajo la mirada, para luego dirigirla hacia a los que seguían practicando en la cancha

Fiona: Es solo que… todo el mundo está trabajando tan duro por Marshall y por mi… Yo solo quería regresar algo a cambio...

Ella volvió su mirada a quienes se habían unido a Finn para escuchar lo que decía ella atentamente

Fiona: Algo que pueda hacer, esperando ser de ayuda, no es justo si soy la única siendo ayudada

Y termino su frase con una sonrisa

John: Entonces lleva esto la próxima vez

Él le mostraba un traje de baño

Finn: ¡Sempai!

~~~~~~~~~~FINALMENTE EL DIA ANTES DEL PARTIDO LLEGO~~~~~~~~~~

En la práctica de la mañana Fiona llego con varias pulseras hechas a mano entregándoselas a todos, las cuales tenían las tonalidades del uniforme del club de Futbol

Equipo: Esto… esto es para nosotros?

Fiona: Claro que si, Solo piensen en ello como un amuleto de buena suerte para mañana

Alberto: Gracias voy a estar seguro de cuidarla

"Genial"

"Siempre y cuando a todo mundo le guste"

Su enamorado por otro lado la llamo, se encontraba intentando hacer esfuerzos inútiles de ponérsela y realmente ya se encontraba un poco molesto por el hecho de ello

Finn: Fiona ¿Cómo puedo ponerme esto?

Ella soltó una pequeña risilla por ver a su chico en tales aprietos y acercándose a él, tomo su mano y la pulsera poniéndosela

Fiona: Dame tu mano

~~~~~~~~~~FINALIZANDO LAS CLASES~~~~~~~~~~

Marshall por el otro lado se encontraba en la azotea, sentado en contra de la pared, el miraba hacia abajo, saber que era lo que pensaba, era un total misterio

Fiona: ¡Marshall!

Aquella voz que atesoraba tanto se escucho, al parecer subía las escaleras para llegar y sorprendido pronuncio su nombre, el seguía sin levantarse

Marshall: Fiona…?

Ella se asomo por la puerta, notando que efectivamente el pelinegro se encontraba ahí sentado y acercándose a él, le comento alegremente

Fiona: Finalmente te encuentro, no tuve oportunidad de dártela en la práctica de esta mañana

Ella se sentó a su lado con la pulsera en la mano

Marshall: Yo ya tengo uno

Fiona: Yo hice uno extra para ti Marshall

Ella se acerco a su pie derecho y comenzó a ponerle la pulsera mientras dirigía su mirada hacia abajo para ver que no hiciera mal el nudo

Fiona: Espero que no te lastimes tu pie de nuevo mañana

Levanto la vista y la dirigió a el

Fiona: No lo pierdas. Por el nombre de Marshall tenemos que ganar y hacer que te pidan disculpas *Sonrió*

El bajo la mirada evitando mostrar su sonrojo

Marshall: Actualmente… no me importa lo que pase con mi nombre, yo no quiero que seas acosada por los tipos de la escuela Nocheosfera… mañana voy a luchar por ti...

Su voz sonaba seria y aun no apartaba la mirada del piso

Marshall: Esa vez… cuando te pusiste de pie por mí… yo estaba realmente feliz…

El rodeo a Fiona con aquellas manos largas y fuertes, acercándola a él, ella se exalto por el acto e intentando separarse de él decía su nombre para que la soltara

Fiona: Marshall… ¡Marshall!

El se aferro mas, no la soltaria

Marshall: Solo un minuto…... Solo por un minuto, déjame quedarme así

Los instantes pasaban y Fiona se sentía inquieta por como su corazón latía con fuerza de momento, haciendo que ella intentara de nuevo zafarse de su agarre

Fiona: Perdón, lo siento… yo…

Ella intentaba decir de alguna manera que la soltara, pero las palabras no le salían, por esos momentos se había olvidado del como decir "Suéltame" o alguna otra forma de hacer que la soltara, él por lo mientras le quito la palabra hablando sobre otra cosa

Marshall: Ese tipo…

Su voz sonaba como si realmente le doliera afrontar aquella verdad

Marshall: Si solo ese chico no fuera Finn…

El se acerco a ella posando su cara en uno de sus hombros mientras no la soltaba

Marshall: Si no fuera el… entonces yo podría robarte y llevarte lejos de el

Fiona dejo de hacer esfuerzo de soltarse de él, tampoco es como si correspondiera a aquel abrazo… simplemente se dejaba abrazar por el

…

….

…

Hasta que el noto que ella estaba temblando, eso le extraño, pensó que ella ya había aceptado sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Por qué ahora temblaba?, ella se separo de Marshall, el lo permitió…

Ahora veía el por qué temblaba ella había estado intentando no soltar las lagrimas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas

Fiona: Lo siento… un minuto es… hasta un minuto, lo siento…

Ella dirigió sus manos temblorosas hacia sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados pero aun seguían brindando aquellas lágrimas húmedas

Fiona: Tu… realmente..… te gusto…

Ella no podía decir bien aquello, las palabras no le salían, recordaba la sonrisa de Finn, su voz, la forma en cómo pronuncia su nombre, aquellos momentos junto a él… pasaba por sus pensamientos en aquella situación…

Fiona: Lo siento…

Comenzaba a aumentar su forma de sollozar e intentaba dejar de temblar pero no lo lograba, su cerebro parecía que la había abandonado, porque no podía pensar en cómo seguir hablando…

Fiona: No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…

La forma en cómo quería ahogar sus lagrimas, parecía ser la forma en cómo también ella sentía que la vida se le alejaba, realmente sabia que él la quería… pero no podía corresponderle, solo había un chico en sus ojos, solamente uno, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al rechazarlo?, también había rechazado a muchos otros chicos mas, pero… ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué en esos momentos lloraba?...

Fiona: Realmente lo siento…

El acerco su mano quitando los pequeños mechones que tapaban su frente junto a su manos que inútilmente trataban de no mostrar la forma en cómo ella soltaba esas lagrimas una tras otra, como la fría caída de las gotas de lluvia…

Marshall: No te disculpes…

El lentamente posaba su mano, tapando los ojos de ella, tocaba aquella piel que deseaba, que deseaba poseer, que deseaba tocar infinidad de veces, que deseaba amar, que deseaba tener en su vida, pero… que lamentablemente no podía tener… y lo sabia

Marshall: Aunque no es lo que quería… Finn es un gran chico

Ella entendía lo que decía Marshall, quizás no eran las más grandes explicaciones de todas, tampoco era la forma más grande de decir aquello, quizás mucho menos era la forma de decirle que la dejaba ir, realmente quizás no era lo que quería oír, pero… era la mejor forma de acabar con esa plática que no daría resultado alguno…

Ella simplemente termino con el pensamiento de que su mano era realmente cálida… y poco a poco dejo de llorar, dejo de dejar caer aquellos sentimientos encontrados, dejo seco su rio de lagrimas, dejo sellado aquel momento…

Bajaba ahora por las escaleras, sabía que había sucedido antes, sabía todo, pero se preguntaba por todo también…

Finn pasaba por los pasillos corriendo, el fue a buscarla, para ir a las practicas con ella, al encontrarla animado le grito

Finn: ¡Fiona!

El se acercaba a cada paso que daba, ella lo sabía, pero aun mantenía su mirada a otra parte…

Finn: ¿Vas a la reunión del equipo? Vamos juntos

Ella volteo a él, mostrando que aquel sello se había roto completamente dejando caer nuevamente sus lagrimas recorrer todo su rostro, mejillas, nariz, sus labios y hasta su cuello junto a su ropa… lo único que pudo decir ahogadamente fue "Finn" mientras se aferraba a él en un abrazo…

"¿Por qué me gusta tanto Finn?"

"¿Por qué Finn es tan importante para mí?"

A cada uno de sus pensamientos que habitaba en esos momentos las fronteras de su mente, por el momento no le tenía respuesta…

Finn aun si saber lo que había pasado con ella para que llorara, la acompaño a casa. El camino a su casa se paso en silencio, el por lo mientras había estado pensando cuidadosamente el por qué había llorado, hasta que llego a una conclusión y decidiendo así a la vez que llegando a su casa le sacaría una sonrisa

Fiona: Gracias por llevarme a casa…

Finn: No quiero volver a verte llorando de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

Más que otra cosa parecía amenaza lo que dijo y sin más soltó su conclusión

Finn: La única razón, por la que estabas llorando hoy, era porque estas preocupada por el partido de mañana

Fiona: ¿Eh?

"No es eso…"

Soltó un ligero "¿Verdad?" y sin dejar responder a Fiona siguió hablando

Finn: Caramba

Se cruzo de brazos

Finn: Tú deberías tener más confianza en el equipo, como puedes pensar que dejaríamos que usaran tu cuerpo como trofeo?

La miro y le dedico una sonrisa

Finn: Todo está bien, no seas negativa ¡Nosotros ganaremos no importa que! ¡Por Marshall y por ti!

Ella dejo de lado sus pensamientos, realmente la persona que más queria estaba enfrente de ella intentando reconfortarla

Finn: Y… si realmente perdemos no te preocupes, te ayudare a huir, nosotros te esconderemos

Dudo ella por unos instantes

Fiona: ¿Eso está realmente bien?... ¿No sería un tanto furtivo?

Finn: Tan ruidosa… prefiero llegar a ser despreciado por el resto de mi vida, que entregarte. No importa para nada mi reputación, no hay nada más importante para mí que tu

Aquello la alegro

Finn: Realmente eres tan tonta…

Ella rio, aun siendo novios el aun la trataba como una niña… una niña que realmente él nunca dejaría de proteger

Finn: Finalmente sonreíste

Ella abrió los ojos encontrándose a un Finn muy cerca de ella robándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, para luego devolverle una sonrisa picara

Finn: Me gusta, cuando sonríes

El volteo, se escapaba ahora

Finn: ¡Por favor anímanos mañana!

Ella miraba como él se iba alejando, su corazón aun palpitaba alocadamente aun cuando su sombra se había extinguido a lo lejos…

"Voy a creer en ti…"

A pesar de que aun tenía dudas, ella estaba dispuesta a confiar en el chico que le hizo palpitar su corazón desde un principio

"Mi príncipe…"

…

…

~~~~~~~~~~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~~~~~

Los jugadores del equipo se encontraban en la entrada, donde habían quedado verse, los Sempais del año pasado había llegado de la nada como de costumbre

Gumball: Hey chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos

Fiona: Rogelio, Christopher y Gumball, ustedes están aquí para ayudar a animar

Christopher: Jejeje… estamos aquí para ver el juego de los juniors

Rogelio: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Finn?

Fiona: El todavía no esta aquí

Rogelio: ¿Qué? No puede quedarse dormido en un momento tan importante ¿Verdad?

Fiona rio ante lo que dijo, pero realmente estaba preocupada por ese mismo motivo

"Finn…"

"¿Por qué no estás aquí todavía?"

…

…

~~~~~~~~~~POR OTRO LADO ~~~~~~~~~~

Finn se encontraba corriendo como podía, el sabia que llegaría tarde, se encontraba por el camino donde habia muchas escaleras que bajar y haciendo una pausa por haber corrido de momento tan rápido varias calles, noto como era que unos pequeños niños corrían

-: Espera por mi hermano

Decía el pequeño que iba tras el otro chico, aquello le saco una sonrisa… cosa que se borro al notar que el pequeño que iba atras dio un paso en falso, el reacciono de un modo u otro, logrando abrazarlo

Finn: ¡Ten cuidado!

Y aunque logro abrazarlo, eso no impidió que la gravedad y todas las leyes de Newtos hicieran lo suyo... aun cayendo de las escaleras junto al pequeño el seguía protegiéndolo a costa suya, dando como resultado que después el quedara inconsciente…

* * *

_**Finn! noo! **_

_**Fiona por que dudas?**_

_**Por Glob... creo que este fue el capitulo mas largo que hasta el momento e escrito! (+4000 palabras)**_

_**En la parte del partido para no hacerlo corto le agregue parte de un partido de "Colombia vs Ecuador" pero aun siendo pequeña esa parte que pase (Por parte del comentador que hablaba como trabalenguas xD) fue realmente largo el escrito y creo que hasta eso no lo pase bien xD**_

* * *

_**Al final opte por llamar a los dos tipos con los nombres de los tios que pusieron voz a los personajes que son del clan destino los cuales aparecen en el capitulo "Finn el humano" el primer capitulo de la quinta temporada. No crean que les hecho cara fea a los que hicieron la voz, no claro que no, hicieron un gran trabajo, a los que hago feo es a esos tipos!, de verdad que cuando vez actuar a tipos asi dan ganas de patearles su culo! y mandarlos al champiñon algebraicamente!... pero en fin... mejor me calmo...**_

_**Alguien ademas que yopi cree que "Erick" se escribe asi y no asi "Eric"? ¿Por que aun asi lo puse asi? Por que asi tenia escrito el nombre del que le daba vida a ese pj... la duda me carcome ! uwa!**_

* * *

_**SoyGabrielTheHuman:**_Asi me pasa cuando veo que escriben fics en poco tiempo, parece que de seguro nunca me despegare de la pagina a menos que llegue a despegarme el escritor con el seguimiento de su historia *^* xD llamarlo "Jhon" okey... no era tan mala idea cambiar a la "H" de su lugar jajaja, pero tampoco podia repetir el nombre por que el jugador con el nombre "John" ya existia T^T y... ultimamente se me hace que eres un detective deductor xD

_"La persona que se queda inconciente finn o marshall"_ [o] Fue Finn como leiste \owo/

_"Marshall le cuenta lo que le ocurrio a fionna por eso la abraza"_ [-] parecido, pero ya viste que fue por que... sus sentimientos se desbordaron, haciendo que de nuevo se declarara a Fiona T^T

_"Finn le saca una sonrisa por equivocacion ( eso no entendi xD lo entendere mañana creo)" _xD jajaja pues creo que me tengo que explicar mas jajjaja, asi lo puse por que Finn dio una conclusion equivocada, pero aun asi su intencion de hacerla sonreir fue lograda x3 adoro a esta parejita

_**ludmilita:**_No me parece tan mala la idea, y si realmente me gustaria que me ayuden con los titulos :3 me parto el coco intentando darle un buen titulo xD que por lo menos de la idea al lector del contenido :9, cuando mi coco se rompa te pedire ayuda con gusto ^^

* * *

_**SPAM:**_

_**Nocheosfera parece ser la que esta desterrando a OOO en lugar de ser desterrada no!**_

_**Fiona es atacada por James quien tiene una vestimenta de lobo mientras que ella esta vestida de enfermera ¡¿?! ¿Sueño o realidad? **_

_**Finn se encuentra en el hospital**_

_**Unos viejos viendo el futbol ¿Wtf?, ok no mi abuelito tambien el futbol, asi que de que me extraño xD**_

_**Un viejo conocido aparece no crean que me refiero al renglon de antes xD jajaja, es un pj que aparecio anteriormente**_

_**Marshall nuevamente es atacado al pie lastimandose ¿Seguira o se retirara del partido?**_

_**Los polis te persiguen everywhere y te contesta el tipo "No es por presumir pero nunca me han atrapado" quien es?**_

_**Que pasa con el partido el cual lidera Nocheosfera con 1-0?**_

_**Leanlo :3 mañana...**_

_**...**_

_**o bueno el dia que lo suba...**_

_**mejor ni prometo...**_

_**Tonterias escritas en ete capitulo xD lo se algun dia lo corregire o empeorare :9**_


	35. La Batalla Comienza

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 30_

_La Batalla Comienza_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?~~~~~~~~~~

En algún lugar del mundo Fiona se encontraba recostada en una cama vestida de enfermera, con el cabello suelto, movía las manos de un lado a otro, las cuales eran detenidas por un chico vestido de lobo.

Fiona: Detente…

Ella insistía en que la dejara

Fiona: Esto no está bien…

El chico rio, detuvo las manos de Fiona haciendo que dejara de moverse

James: Jeje… esto realmente está bien, manager

Le quito de la nada el vestido dejándola en ropa interior

James: ¡Nosotros tuvimos un trato con la escuela OOO y perdieron así que tu cuerpo es mío!

Fiona no paraba de moverse más de lo habitual, pero James la detenía agarrándole las manos, ya se acercaba para brindarle un beso furtivo, ella volteo con unas cuantas lagrimas

Fiona: ¡Finn! ¡Sálvame!

~~~~~~~~~~¿QUE ERA?~~~~~~~~~~

Finn agarro de la nada la camisa del chico gritando

Finn: ¡No dejare que toques a Fiona, Pervertido!

…

Un momento…

…

Lo que esta agarrando era unas sabanas blancas…?

¡¿Qué demonios?!...

¡Pero si hace unos momentos había visto como el pervertido de James atacaba a la inocente de Fiona mientras el usaba un cosplay de lobo y ella una de enfermera!...

Just kidding…

Todo fue un sueño… y todo lo que paso sucedió en su mente… Pero… Ahora que había caído en cuenta de eso, vio a los pequeños niños enfrente de él que lo miraban sorprendidos al lado de su madre

-: ¡Ah! ¡Mira hermano despertó!

Finn simplemente no sabía que decir se encontraba confundido, ahora se encontraba en el hospital… pero si hace unos momentos estaba corriendo en dirección al partido… La mama del pequeño le dio un pequeño golpecito a su hijo haciendo una seña de que pidiera disculpa

-: Es que… Es mi culpa… lo siento

El pequeño seguía con su mirada preocupada hacia Finn, realmente se había asustado el niño por el

Madre: Gracias por salvar a mis niños

Ah… ¡cierto!, el estaba en camino al partido cuando se cayó en las escaleras

Finn: ¡Cierto la final!

Se exalto, para luego escuchar a unos comentaristas

°°°LA PREPARATORIA NOCHEOSFERA TIENE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE ANOTAR°°°

Finn volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz… o claro provenía de una tele

°°°EL PORTERO DE LA ESCUELA OOO TIENE OTRO CORNER, ESTAN A SALVO UNA VEZ MAS°°°

Unos viejitos veían tranquilamente el partido

-: Nocheosfera realmente es fuerte

Decía el viejecito con el típico tono de voz que tiene ya una persona mayor mientras daba un sorbo a su tecito

-: No, OOO también es bastante bueno

Le decía el otro viejecito que estaba sentado en un banquito

…

Okey…

Era un ambiente tranquilo…

¡Pero no era momento para andar viendo eso!

Se dirigió a la ventana, para luego brincarla

Finn: ¡Ah, no! ¡El partido ya comenzó!

Estaba decidido a ir aun si solamente quedaran 5 minutos del partido

¡El realmente llegaría!

~~~~~~~~~~EN EL PARTIDO~~~~~~~~~~

°°°EN EL PARTIDO ENTRA LA PREPARATORIA NOCHEOSFERA QUIENES A MENUDO LLEGAN A LA FINAL Y LA PREPARATORIA OOO PARA QUIENES ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE APARECEN EN LA RONDA FINAL QUE ESTA EN MARCHA°°°

°°°VAN 20 MINUTOS EN JUEGO°°°

°°°Y EL EQUIPO DE NOCHEOSFERA ESTA EN LA DEFENSA°°°

Alberto había corrido mucho durante los últimos 20 minutos que habían pasado, se encontraba limpiando el sudor de la frente con la mano

Alberto: Maldita sea… ¿Que es lo que Finn estará haciendo?

Aunque a decir verdad él no era el único que había estado corriendo dando vueltas por toda la cancha en dirección al balón, todos se encontraban de alguna manera cansados, por que en aquellos 20 minutos Nocheosfera ha tenido una gran forma de contraatacar y defenderse

Alberto: Este partido concierne a Marshall y a Fiona

Aunque por el otro lado James quien había llegado ya a la otra mitad del campo, se encontraba frente a frente de Marshall

James: Con excepción de ti Marshall, lo demás es basura, solo tu estas a la par

El tenía una sonrisa irónica

James: Si continúas así, la chica será toda mía

Seguía hablando mientras que a la vez movía su ojo en dirección hacia Fiona, Marshall por otro lado tenía una forma madura de dirigirse hacia el

Marshall: No dejare que obtengas lo que quieres

Sin más por decirse, ellos comenzaron a tener una confrontación para ver quien se quedaba con la pelota, escena que veía una Fiona preocupada junto a los que miraban desde la banca

Brandom: Ellos tienen a Marshall muy custodiado

Eso era más que cierto…

"¿Finn por que no has llegado?"

"El partido ya ha empezado…"

Tenía una expresión de tristeza, por su mente recorrió el recuerdo de cuando Finn escapaba diciéndole alegremente "Por favor anímanos mañana", se dirigió la mano al rostro en pose pensativa

"No es nada malo…"

"Solo está un poco tarde"

"Y…"

"Nosotros nos sonreímos el uno al otro…"

…

"Finn aparecerá pronto"

…

…

~~~~~~~~~~POR EL OTRO LADO FINN~~~~~~~~~~

Finn había tomado un taxi para dirigirse al partido, la distancia que era desde el hospital al partido era realmente larga como para ir corriendo y ya era tarde no podía hacer eso, el se encontraba intranquilo puesto que escuchaba por la radio lo que pasaba en el partido

°°°LA PREPARATORIA OOO ESTA EN UN CONSTANTE PELIGRO°°°

Decidió checar su teléfono, lo más seguro era que el equipo se encontrara preocupado por él y lo hubieran llamado varias veces con anterioridad, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el estado de su teléfono

Finn: Maldita sea… Se rompió…

El taxi por el otro lado apenas si se movía de su lugar, realmente era desesperante para Finn ir escuchando el partido y ver cómo era que a paso tortuga avanzaba el vehículo

Finn: Señor, podría usted conducir más rápido?

El se encontraba demasiado inquieto, apenas si podía disimularlo, mientras que el otro tipo se picaba la nariz y tranquilamente le contestaba

Conductor: No puedo, hay demasiado tráfico

Vaya el de esta manera, el señor de otra, era mejor salir del vehículo y saliendo de este en media carretera se fue con todo y sus cosas

Finn: ¡Correr será más rápido!

Cuando una moto de la nada paso a velocidad turbo, pasando muy cerca de Finn, el que manejaba lo empujo para evitar un desafortunado accidente para luego pararse en seco, Finn pronuncio por lo bajo un quejido del dolor por haber caído de esa forma, mientras que el motociclista molesto volvió su mirada hacia el peatón loco que salió de la nada de un vehículo

-: ¡Eso es realmente peligroso tonto!

Se quito el caso el motociclista, realmente eso parecería a que el motociclista se iría a contra Finn

-: ¡De repente saltaste de un auto! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Finn: Lo siento…

El se iba levantando viendo que no le faltara nada de sus cosas, mientras que a la vez se disculpaba hasta que alzo la mirada y encontró a alguien conocido con una expresión de sorpresa, la misma que estaba mostrando Finn al reconocer a esa persona

Finn: ¡Leo!

…

…

~~~~~~~~~~REGRESANDO AL PARTIDO~~~~~~~~~~

El sonido del balón contra la poteria se escucho por todo el estadio, haciendo que las ovaciones de los espectadores se dirigieran al jugador que marco el primer gol de aquel partido

°°°¡GOOOOOOL!°°°

°°°LA ESCUELA NOCHEOSFERA HA METIDO EL PRIMER GOL°°°

°°°¡EL JUGADOR AS JAMES, RAPIDO COMO UNA FLECHA MARCO UN GOOL!°°°

°°°EL PORTERO DE LA ESCUELA OOO, CARLOS. VOLO PARA TRATAR DE DETENERLO, PERO FUE DEMASIADO TARDE°°°

El portero se levanto, tenia realmente una mala cara

Carlos: Perdón…

Fue lo único que se escucho salir del jugador, el capitán se acerco no estaba enfadado con el

Alberto: Esta no es toda tu responsabilidad, solo ha sido un punto

Pero se encontraba preocupado por lo que pasaría después con el partido, si seguían en las mismas perderían… Marshall por lo mientras sabia que cuando esos tipos encontraban la manera de meter un gol al contrincante, sería realmente difícil después seguirles el ritmo en el partido "Oh, no… tengo que encontrar la manera de cambiar las cosas…" la pelota regreso al campo al mando de Marshall, estaba con un semblante terrible, hasta que llego James golpeando agresivamente el pie derecho de Marshall mientras se resbalaba para tomar el balón que estaba en posesión de Marshall…

°°°¡MARSHALL ES DERRIBADO!°°°

El árbitro no tardo en aparecer marcando una tarjeta amarilla

°°°FALTA EN CONTRA DE NOCHEOSFERA°°°

La pulsera de Fiona se rompió y ella a la vez grito preocupada el nombre de Marshall, mientras que los demás integrantes del equipo corrían hacia él, no muy tarde después, Fiona se encontraba haciendo el tratamiento médico de primeros auxilios hacia el pie de Marshall

Fiona: ¿Estás bien, Marshall?

El capitán solo podía maldecir a sus oponentes y a lo que ocurrió

Alberto: Maldita sea, todos están sobre Marshall

Ella después del tratamiento se acerco a Marshall con un semblante tierno que denotaba preocupación

Fiona: ¿Te duele mucho? Quieres sentarte afuera y descansar un poco?

El respondió con una sonrisa de lado para luego contestarle cortésmente

Marshall: No es nada

Evito la mirada y recordó a Finn

Marshall: Si puedo ser derrotado por una cosa pequeña, entonces no seré capaz de darle la cara a Finn cuando venga

Fiona susurro un cálido "Marshall"…el partido nuevamente continuo después de la pequeña pausa para tratar a Marshall… Fiona veía como era que todos se esforzaban, corriendo, intentando domar al balón, deteniéndola y un millón de cosas más…

"Todo el mundo está peleando"

"Y están esperando a que Finn llegue"

"Finn…"

La brisa fría del viento paso por Fiona elevando sus cabellos finos de ella

"Tienes que venir"

"Por favor ven rápido Finn"

…

…

~~~~~~~~~~LA CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO DE FINN~~~~~~~~~~

Finn por otro lado se encontraba con el casco montado en la motocicleta de Leo, quien no dejaba de mirar hacia el frente, para evitar chocar con algún carro por la velocidad a la que se encontraban, también unos cuantos altavoces les iban llamando mientras los perseguían por la carretera

°°°¡HEY!°°°

°°°POR FAVOR DETENGAN ESA MOTOCICLETA°°°

°°°ESTA VIOLANDO LAS REGLAS DE TRAFICO°°°

Era fácil de saber que los policías no tardaban en aparecer, uno tras otro

Finn: La situación se ve mal…

Decía con un tono de inseguridad combinado por algo de pena ya que se tenía que aferrar a Leo, mientras que el sin inmutarse le respondía con orgullo

Leo: No estoy presumiendo, pero nunca he sido capturado, también no habrías llegado a tiempo si corrías

Finn: Leo ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

Realmente Finn se encontraba confundido, porque un rival de momento lo ayude, era algo incomprensible a decir verdad, Leo por el otro lado se puso a pensar…

Leo: Mmm… porque tú eres el primer chico que he aprobado

El recordaba aquella vez en que compitieron en el partido dado entre su escuela y ellos

Leo: También no sería nada divertido si tu equipo pierde fácilmente, yo quería que nuestro equipo fuera en contra de la preparatoria OOO hoy, pero…

Recordó algo que los frustraba y molestaba realmente

Leo: Quien diría que la preparatorio Bill perdiera ante la escuela Nocheosfera

Decía algo irónico lo anterior con una leve sonrisa que se le apareció en el rostro mientras seguía

Leo: Tú tienes que ganar por mí también, nunca te perdonare si pierdes

Finn algo atónito por lo que dijo, pronuncio el nombre de Leo impresionado, mientras que a la vez se olvidaba de los policías que no paraban de gritar y pedir que se detuvieran

…

…

~~~~~~~~~~FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL PARTIDO~~~~~~~~~~

°°°EL PRIMER TIEMPO HA FINALIZDO°°°

°°°EL PUNTUAJE NO HA CAMBIADO°°°

°°°TODAVIA ESTAN 1-0°°°

°°°EL PORTERO DE OOO PROTEGIO EL GOL ANTE LA FUERTE OFENSIVA DE NOCHEOSFERA°°°

El equipo de OOO estaba realmente estresado por el primer tiempo sin resultados, los jugadores salían del campo hacia su respectivo lugar para descansar, mientras que el capitán se acercaba a la manager con una cara de seriedad

Alberto: ¿Contactaste con Finn?

Fiona: No…

Alberto: Ese idiota…

El capitán hablaba entre dientes evitando sonar preocupado

Alberto: ¿Qué está haciendo ese chico?

Fiona dejo de caminar al lado del capitán, se detuvo en seco estaba intranquila y frustrada por no poder hacer nada, ni mucho menos el poder ver a Finn que llegara al partido…

"El se perdió toda la primera parte del juego"

Ella apretó el puño…

"No importa como lo tome es demasiado tarde…"

Un pensamiento de desaliento más paso por su mente…

"A menos que…"

"Hubiera un accidente…"

Más insegura de lo que ya estaba se dirigió a la entrada del lugar por aquel pensamiento

Fiona: Iré a mirar a los alrededores

Con esto último corriendo se dirigió a ver si aparecía Finn, se encontraba abatida, incapaz de poder hacer algo, alarmada por no ver llegar a Finn, sentía como era que se avecinaban sus lagrimas conforme cada segundo más pasaba por el tiempo sin que Finn llegara, conforme tenía más presente la idea de que el no llegaría, sus pasos se volvían torpes, chocaba con la gente que se encontraba al frente de la entrada que intentaba pasar a ver el partido, mientras que ella solo quería escapar, quería alejarse de ese lugar, quería ver a Finn…

"Finn…"

"¿Qué paso?"

"¿Qué paso contigo?"

Ella miraba de un lado a otro con la esperanza de verlo aparecer ante ella con su sonrisa típica de él, las lágrimas lastimaban a su corazón por que no podía soportar más retenerlas

"Si algo le sucediera a Finn…"

"Yo…"

…

…

…

…

..

El inconfundible sonido que emitía un objeto que se desparramaba descontroladamente intentando parar por el asfalto se podía oír claramente; Leo llego pasando enfrente de Fiona haciendo una media vuelta para parar en seco junto a Finn quien tenía el casco tapando su rostro

Leo: ¡Estamos aquí, ahora lárgate!

Ese fue su frase de despedida, para luego patearlo fuera de su moto, haciendo que Finn se fuera encima de un arbusto, tirando de lado el casco, quien nuevamente emitió un quejido por el dolor y asomándose fuera del arbusto Fiona pudo tener su vista hacia Finn, quedando perpleja se quedo de pie con sus ojos llenos de ilusión

Finn: ¡Dolió eso, estúpido Leo! ¡¿No puedes ser un poco agradable?!

Ahí estaba el, mostrando una de sus comúnmente facetas

Finn: Conmi…

Fiona lo detuvo con la palabra en la boca, sin evitar abrazarlo, Finn reconoció el tacto de aquel cuerpo, su calor y su aroma

Finn: Fiona…?

Aquel momento de cariño fue interrumpido por ella quien se separo de él molesta, gritándole

Fiona: ¡TU GRAN IDIOTA!

Finn a tiempo logro taparse los oídos evitando oír el grito de su novia, para luego ser sacudido de la camisa de un lado a otro por ella

Fiona: ¡NI SIQUIERA LLAMASTE, NO SABES LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO A PASADO! ¡YO ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI!

Y consecutivamente siguió haciendo lo mismo por unos segundos repitiéndolo "Idiota, idiota" una tras otra vez… hasta que sus ojos se turbaron traicionándola dejando caer aquellas lágrimas que tanto había reservado para no mostrar lo frágil que antes se encontraba… su voz se torno más suave

Fiona: Realmente estaba muy….

Dejo de zarandearlo por que la fuerza de sus brazos la abandono

Fiona: Preocupada…

Cerró sus ojos para calmar a sus traicioneras fuentes de lágrimas que no dejaban de gotear

Fiona: Estoy tan contenta…

Su cuerpo la abandono dejándose caer lentamente al frio piso del lugar

Fiona: Finn está bien…

Finn acerco suavemente su mano, tomando tiernamente la cara de Fiona para hacer que alzara su vista a él, mientras el juntaba sus labios al rostro de ella para limpiarle sus lagrimas

Finn: Lo siento…

Ella junto sus manos débilmente a los de el

Finn: Lo siento Fiona…

Por el otro lado los interrumpió Leo que cómodamente se encontraba retrancado en su moto fumando un cigarrillo

Leo: Ahora no es momento para hablar sobre el amor, ¿No?

Decía sarcásticamente

Leo: Realmente me hiciste manejar hasta aquí, para eso?

Ellos sin evitarlo se sonrojaron quedando quietecitos mirando alrededor encontrando que las personas que iban al partido se les habían quedado viendo como si estuvieran observando una telenovela, y por lo bajo los dos soltaron un "Oh… cierto…"

~~~~~~~~~~REGRESANDO AL MEDIO TIEMPO DEL PARTIDO~~~~~~~~~~

Alberto: El medio tiempo se está acabando, Fiona y Finn aun no han vuelto

El capitán ya estaba realmente intranquilo por ese hecho, unos pasos rápidos y agiles conocidos se oían a lo lejos

Finn: ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Dijo el jugador al cual esperaban desde hace ya mucho tiempo, cargando a Fiona, para luego al llegar soltarla

Finn: Accidentalmente me caí de las escaleras en mi camino aquí y desperté en un hospital

Los que estuvieron rompiéndose los huesos en el primer tiempo tenían un aura realmente siniestras

Carlos: ¡No hay necesidad de explicarnos!

John: ¡¿Te atreves a llegar tan tarde, ahora?!

Donny: ¡¿Te crees que eres la estrella?! ¡Recuerda tu posición!

Alberto: ¡Un miembro simple como tu no debe decir la última palabra como el líder!

Todos se habían ido en contra de Finn

Fiona: Todo… el mundo… pare de pelear…

No había forma de cómo pararlo

Unos minutos después dejaron en paz a Finn, quien ya veía unas cuantas estrellitas

Donny: Que suerte, de un hombre tan preocupante

Alberto: Nos preocupamos por el por nada

Realmente todo el equipo estaba de la misma manera, se encontraban realmente preocupados por el, pero lo cierto ahora era que Finn ya había aparecido y eso era lo que importaba

Alberto: ¿Tú puedes jugar después del medio tiempo?

Aquel jugador tan preocupante, despertó de la nada después de su shock para ver estrellitas, respondiéndole un alegre

Finn: ¡Si!

~~~~~~~~~~REGRESANDO AL PARTIDO DESPUES DEL MEDIO TIEMPO~~~~~~~~~~

°°°AMBOS EQUIPOS TIENEN QUE REGRESAR AL CAMPO PARA LA FINAL°°°

°°°EL SEGUNDO TIEMPO ESTA A PUNTO DE COMENZAR°°°

Los Sempais del anterior ciclo se alegraron al ver que Finn aparecía otra vez pisando el campo del estadio, el se acercaba a Marshall

Finn: Marshall lo siento

Marshall volteo la mirada

Finn: Lo siento por llegar tarde, te cause problemas…

El pelinegro simplemente volteo de nuevo al campo, respondiendo sin ser nada sincero como siempre

Marshall: Si realmente lo lamentas, entonces debes jugar bien durante el partido… Primero que nada nosotros tenemos que anotar un gol

Finn por primera vez sonrió ante uno de los comentarios de Marshall como respuesta

…

°°°LA ESCUELA OOO ESTA POR DETRÁS DE UN SOLO GOL°°°

°°°EL SEGUNDO TIEMPO COMIENZA°°°

El silbato sonó dando el principio del último tiempo, Finn fue el primero en obtener la pelota, recordando lo que le dijo Leo "Nunca te lo perdonare, si pierdes" sonrió

Fiona: ¡Ve Finn!

Gritaba ella animándolo, la pelota quedo al lado de sus pies, mientras que los de Nocheosfera sonreían tontamente

Eric: ¿No es el enano?

James: El probablemente no sea una gran amenaza

Y el líder dando una señal de que se fueran hacia él, los jugadores comenzaron a dirigirse en contra de Finn, quien levanto la vista con sus ojos azules determinados "No perderé"

Finn: Este partido me concierne; en la reputación de mi compañero y por la chica que ha cautivado mi corazón

Corrió junto la pelota, los 3 jugadores del equipo contrario que fueron los primeros en acercarse en dirección a él, le sonreían como si trataran a un insecto, insecto que paso de ellos en forma de Zigzag velozmente con el balón

°°°¡WHOA!°°°

°°°SORPRESIVAMENTE FINN DE OOO ES MUY VELOZ°°°

Los jugadores contrarios sorprendidos por la velocidad de Finn, desde ese momento se dieron cuenta que no sería tan fácilmente ahora, mientras que los Sempais que miraban desde los asientos de los espectadores lo animaban y hacían comentarios como "Esto es estar volando sobre piernas" "Eres el numero 1, sigue así" y varios mas

°°°¡SE LAS ARREGLO PARA SUPERAR A LA DEFENSA DEL OPONENTE POR SI MISMO!°°°

-: ¡Bribón!

-: ¡Te atreves a pasar de nosotros!

Realmente se habían molestado por el acto de Finn

°°°LA DEFENSA DE NOCHEOSFERA ESTA EN CAMINO A DETENERLO°°°

Corriendo a resbalarse para tomar el balón se fue uno de Nocheosfera, Finn alzo el balón brincando al jugador contrario

°°°PERO FINN LOS SOBRE PASO°°°

Estando en el aire pateo la pelota hacia una dirección incierta

°°°EL SE ABRIO PASO PARA UN TIRO°°°

El rumbo al que iba no era a la portería como parecía

°°°OH, NIÑO, PARECE QUE TE ESFORZASTE DEMASIADO°°°

James: Si patea ahí, nunca lo conseguirá

Decía el capitán seguro mirando en qué dirección se iba el balón, notando que Marshall se encontraba corriendo a por el balón

James: ¡Oh, no! ¡Marshall esta aquí! (El pequeño nos distrajo)

Marshall: Buen pase Finn

Fue lo último que dijo antes de patear el balón para dar el primer gol que igualaba a estos dos equipos, Fiona brinco de la emoción abrazando a Brandom sin quitar su vista del campo

°°°¡ES UN EMPATE!°°°

°°°ESTOS FUERON SOLO 15 SEGUNDOS DEL SEGUNDO TIEMPO DEL PARTIDO°°°

Aquella verdad puso verdes a los jugadores de Nocheosfera

°°°MIENTRAS QUE FINN ERA UNA DISTRACCION PARA EL EQUIPO CONTRARIO MARSHALL TOMO VENTAJA Y ASI ANOTO CON LA AYUDA DE FINN°°°

Todos se dirigieron a un punto de encuentro, mientras que Finn el que se encontraba más lejos los iba alcanzando entusiasmadamente

Finn: ¡Ese fue un excelente tiro Marshall!

Marshall: Hmp. tu pase fue flojo y no fue nada en especial

Aquello abrió la caja de pandora en miniatura

Finn: ¡¿No puedes ser tan siquiera un poco honesto?!

Marshall: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Yo soy lo suficientemente honesto!

El portero se dirigió al capitán con un signo de interrogación al ver que este simplemente se quedaba sin hacer nada para separarlos

Carlos: ¿No vas a detenerlos?

Alberto: No los detendré *Negaba con la cabeza* No los detendré, ese es la manera en que son *Asentaba con la cabeza*

Brandom: Eso fue impresionante, después de que Finn entrara en el campo todo tuvo un cambio de atmosfera

Fiona rio satisfecha, por ver el cambio de ánimo y sucesos en el partido repentinamente con la llegada de Finn

"Finn es asombro"

"Esto fue tan emocionante"

"Aun solo habiendo visto desde lo lejos el partido"

Por lo mientras los jugadores volvían a tomar sus puestos, Marshall y Finn chocaron sus brazos como pacto de seguir en el partido hablando al unisonó

¡ES TIEMPO DE CONTINUAR!

* * *

_**Les TENGO UN NOTICION!... **_

_**¿Quieren saberlo en el otro capitulo?**_

_**o... les dejo la emocion hasta el capitulo 32?**_

_**Aunque los mas seguro es que inflaran sus cachetes y me regañaran por no haberselos avisado antes, pero es que bueno... apenas me voy enterando asiiii que tenganme piedad cuando se enteren**_

* * *

_**Pues ya ven que en los mangas a las personas mas grandes que otros se les dice hermanos mayores, asi que no se extrañen en el otro capitulo por el dialogo de alguien**_

_**En el anterior capitulo escribi que la preparatoria OOO era el caballo negro, bueno explico; que por asi decirlo es una forma de referirse a que no eran tan conocidos en comparación a sus oponentes**_

_**El "Corner" en la falta que se realiza tanto en el Futbol como en otros deportes, y es una falta que se realiza cuando el balon sale del campo de juego**_

* * *

_**SoyGabrielTheHuman:**_Ya sabia yo, que Sherlock homes no era tu abolito xD lo sospechaba desde un inicio, am... el otro que escribio era tu pepe grillo con tus manos xD? ¿e-e no tengo que saber que? jajaja y... wow dejaras review siempre? QwQ si es asi te lo agradesco mucho desde ahora! x3

_**ludmilita:**_Gracias, y vale (owo)7, siento que eres mi salvacion de titulos x) estube pensando como una media hora en que titulo darle, hasta que vi tu review, te lo agradesco mucho ludmilita ^^

* * *

**Spam ¿spaminoso? xD del proximo capitulo:**

**El ritmo de la batalla cambia, jua! van igualando OOO a Nocheosfera**

**Finn comete una tonteria... Bueno yo no diria que fue una tonteria **

**"**Su pequeña espalda parece mas grande que la de los demas" **By: Fiona**

**El equipo de Nocheosfera escapa!, hey paren el carro! tienen que cumplir con lo que prometieron! y llegan los reporteros parandolos wao, tan rapidos son en bajar de los lugares del espectador? es mas cuando llegaron?**

**¡Nocheosfera rapta a Fiona! ¿Que le hacen estos tipos?**

**Finn llega de la nada gritando "**Eso es un hecho" **¿Que cosa es un hecho?**

**¿Que eliges? Cuales son sus opciones? ¿A quien le preguntan eso? ¿Que opcion elige?**

**Los polis sentencian a los dos equipos... T^T y Finn termina pagando una cena completa de todos los jugadores por sus tonterias**

:3 nos leemos luego (Insisto en que suena extraño eso xD)


	36. Esto es la Guerra

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 3_1

_Esto es la Guerra_

* * *

Nuevamente los jugadores Finn y Marshall se encontraban abriéndose paso en el campo contrario con la pelota, el capitán James se encontraba de los nervios, más que de seguro se arrancaría los cabellos de la cara por ver tal forma tan atroz para pasar rápidamente a los jugadores de Nocheosfera.

Finn con su velocidad, rápidamente llego a una distancia en la cual podría ser certero el gol y viendo que venían dos jugadores de Nocheosfera en contra suya (Uno por enfrente y el otro que apenas le seguía el paso a Finn), tendría que dar el pase a Marshall, pero uno del centro se había ido en contra de Finn, aquello le aclaro tiro en dirección a la portería, el portero de Nocheosfera salió de su puesto para poder tomar el balón, grande fue la sorpresa que expreso en su rostro al notar que el balón no iba en dirección a la portería sino mas bien a Marshall quien no tardaba en aparecer de la nada, un jugador de Nocheosfera intento arrebatarle el balón que aun seguía en dirección hacia Marshall resbalándose para tomar posesión de este.

Fue un gran error el que cometió el jugador de Nocheosfera al intentar resbalarse para tomar el balón…

Fue una estúpida decisión tanto como para él y su equipo ya que no la paro a tiempo al resbalarse y en lugar de ello con la punta de los pies agrego más fuerza al balón haciendo que desde ese punto se dirigiera a la portería…

Marcando así el segundo gol de OOO, James estaba que quería matar al jugador que hizo tan increíble estupidez, pero no podía hacerlo en medio del campo con difusión por todos los medios comunicativos, regresando a la escuela, ahí tendría tiempo de sobra para darle lo que él pensaba que se merecía el jugador, pero eso no lo detenía a tomar la contramedida de pasar a ese jugador a la banca y traer a otro que por lo menos según el no haría tal atrocidad.

Quién diría que el partido marcara 2-1, cosa en la cual no precisamente el lado del numero más grande era de Nocheosfera, si no que en realidad era de la preparatoria OOO. Nocheosfera estaba verde ante la visión de aquel marcador, pero tan bien a la vez se encontraban furiosos y rabiosos así como los chiles jalapeños, si no tuvieran aun la mente con lo de que el partido tenía difusión ya se habrían ido a golpes contra todo el que se le acercara o el que estuviera enfrente de ellos. Cosa que a uno le hacía preguntar si era suerte o maldición para ellos y los que estaban cerca.

Y todo esto tenía lugar en el segundo tiempo, contando que ahora ya quedaban pocos minutos solo había dos opciones para quienes marcaran otro gol; 1.- Nocheosfera empataba con OOO y habría penales 2.- OOO remataba con otro gol; O algo simple, nadie marcaba otro gol más y terminaba como 2-1.

Otro saque del balón se hace; por el momento Nocheosfera es quien comanda al balón con uno de sus jugadores, van por buen camino ya que han pasado a 2 de los 4 centrocampistas de OOO ya están por ir al medio campo y parece que el mismo jugador que comandaba hace unos momentos intentara hacer un tiro directo a la portería.

Lo único malo es que si hubiera conspirado junto con su otro compañero que se encontraba no muy lejos de la portería hubieran hecho un tiro certero, puesto que el portero Carlos lo detuvo a tiempo mandando de nuevo la pelota a la cancha, haciéndola volar por el aire hasta llegar dentro de lo que abarca cerca de un metro a la mitad de la cancha, lo malo es que no había nadie ni de OOO ni de Nocheosfera, ahora quien tomaría el balón tendría que ser muy veloz, y en esos casos quien más veloz que Finn?.

Llego en pocos segundos Finn corriendo junto con el balón por aquel extenso perímetro del equipo contrario, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos volviéndolos rebeldes contra él, mientras que los jugadores de Nocheosfera poco a poco hacían su aparición para intentar robarle la pelota, por el momento se encontraba un jugador del lado izquierdo persiguiéndolo y uno del lado derecho al frente esperando a que llegara, los demás aun seguían en dirección a él y los más peligrosos eran aquellos dos, los jugadores 12 y 8 eran los que le seguían, Marshall estaba siendo custodiado por otros tantos jugadores evitando a que el hiciera su aparición, maldecía por lo bajo ya que no veía algún jugador de OOO por lo cerca, tendría que abrirse paso él, tenia rapidez lo tenía más que presente el mismo, pero con esa misma rapidez puede que se canse y de un tiro que no sea certero.

No tenia opción, tendría que arriesgarse, los dos jugadores que eran los más cercanos hacían ataques uno a uno para evitar cometer una falta, pero por más que intentaban quitarle la pelota con trucos, Finn los pasaba con bastante agilidad y concentración, deberían de estar orgullosos por competir contra tal contrincante, pero más que otra cosa ellos estaban frustrados y molestos por ese simple hecho.

Ya estaba a unos escasos metros de la portería pero las defensas lo hicieron recorrerse de izquierda a derecha, había que admitir que a pesar de ser tan creídos eran unos buenos jugadores y sus defensas no eran cosa de menos. El jugador número 8 llego de la nada quitándole el balón regresándose a contra la portería de OOO ya faltaba poco tiempo para acabar el partido, quedaban unos pocos 19 minutos, o Finn llegaba a quitársela, o si no ellos por muy pocas posibilidades que tuvieran los empataban o simplemente quedarían los de Nocheosfera siendo los que no ganaban en ese partido.

El jugador número 8 cargaba tantas miradas junto la presión, rayos… había que decir que lo más seguro es que se encontraba sudando frio, si no fuera porque sus pies aun lo guiaban por el césped verde del campo a quien sabe qué dirección ya hubiera caído, aun seguía mirando a los lados o los costados para ver que Finn aun a pesar de estar arrinconado por sus compañeros siguiera en ese lugar, cuando decidió mirar al frente su expresión se torno de miedo al ver que Marshall se encontraba enfrente de él a escasos cm, quien al ver esta expresión se rio por lo bajo quitándole fácilmente la pelota redirigiéndola hacia la portería de Nocheosfera.

El minuto con cada segundo era marcado por los cuadros de transmisión alrededor del estadio, Marshall solo seguía corriendo evadiendo a los jugadores que se encontraban aun intentando acorralarlo, Finn quien había ya sido por así decirlo "soltado de la prisión humana" que le creaban los otros jugadores que ahora se iban en contra de Marshall, salió para asistir a su compañero, aun faltaba algo de distancia para decir que el tiro seria seguro…

Uno de Nocheosfera llego arrebatándole de la nada la pelota a Finn, Marshall que estaba a un lado de ese jugador rápidamente le dio un pase a Finn pero uno de Nocheosfera a escasos metros de que el balón quedara a pies de Finn se la llevo de la nada dirigiéndose nuevamente a la portería OOO, ¿En verdad no había mas de sus compañeros en esos momentos?, en verdad no los veían ahora, ooo… estaban los demás evitando que otros de Nocheosfera se fueran para el lugar de ellos, puesto que si no lo hacían, la carga de Marshall y Finn se haría más difícil, recordando esto ellos también tenían a otro montón de Nocheosfera, eso hacía parecer que los de Nocheosfera de momento habían sacado clones de la nada.

Finn tenía que seguir junto con Marshall, Parecía interminable hasta que uno de Nocheosfera en un pase a un compañero suyo, Marshall apareció arrebatándola dando un tiro directo a la portería. El Portero voló para atrapar al balón… no sirvió de nada hacer aquello… los últimos segundos de ese minuto que pasaba en ese instante se convirtieron en un….

°°°¡GOOOOOOOOL!°°°

Gritado de la nada por un comentarista, espantando un poco a los espectadores que estaban cerca de las bocinas

°°°LA ESCUELA OOO LOGRO OTRO GOL, AHORA LA PUNTUACION ES 3-1°°°

Todo el equipo de OOO se juntaba para celebrarlo, con esos típicos abrazos de Sándwich

°°°PARECE QUE EL PARTIDO MARCHA A FAVOR DE LA ESCUELA OOO°°°

Los de OOO seguían gritando y saltando de la emoción

°°°¿LA PREPARATORIA INVICTA DE NOCHEOSFERA, ALGUNA VEZ HABIA ESTADO EN ESTA SITUACION?°°°

Nocheosfera, solo se permitió hacer muecas feas a los jugadores de OOO

~~~~~~~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~

Por el otro lado en el hospital los pequeños niños se encontraban viendo el partido sentaditos tiernamente.

°°°ELLOS JUGARON MUY BIEN LA DEFENSA°°°

Se hizo un aumento a los jugadores de OOO para luego hacer un acercamiento a los jugadores que hicieron una buena defensa

°°°ASI QUE FINN Y MARSHALL PODIAN CONCENTRARSE EN EL ATAQUE°°°

Acercaron la vista a aquel dúo, cuando la cámara pasaba por Finn, el pequeño que había sido salvado por él, lo reconoció instantáneamente

°°°QUE INCREIBLE TRABAJO EN EQUIPO°°°

-: Mami y señorita enfermera, vengan y vean esto

Aun la cámara hacia acercamiento a los jugadores mientras ellas se acercaban

-: Hermano mayor acaba de aparecer en la televisión

La madre del pequeño se sorprendió bastante al ver aquello

Madre: ¡Oh, por Glob! ¡Tienes razón!

Unos cuantos anuncios de que preparatoria eran ellos se hizo presente bajo la imagen de cada jugador, "Así, que estaba en preparatoria" la mujer estaba que no se lo creía

Madre: ¡Finn es de la preparatoria OOO!

Y de nuevo luego pasaron al juego, mostrando las habilidades de Finn junto con Marshall

Madre: ¡Y es muy bueno!

Aunque el ver eso era muy emocionante había una verdad que era difícil de creer

Madre: Pero…. *Dirigiéndose a la enfermera* ¿Estando herido, va a estar bien para el competir?

La enfermera se puso a pensar un poco y después de un rato decidió hacer algo dejando a los dos pequeños aun viendo la televisión

-: ¡El hermano mayor es genial!

~~~~~~~~~~PARTIDO~~~~~~~~~~

Por las bancas se encontraba Fiona junto con los demás jugadores que estaban animando al equipo

Fiona: Asombroso

Ella no paraba de seguir con la mirada a Finn que trabajaba muy bien junto con Marshall

Finn: Se dio un cambio a las cosas después de que Finn llego

Brandom: Aunque los jugadores del colegio Nocheosfera son muy buenos, ellos van a tenerlo difícil contra nuestra escuela

Un trió de admiradores de Finn con sus gritos y alabanzas los saco de la conversación que estaban entablando con aquellos comentarios "¡El gran hermano Finn es el mejor!" "¡No puedo aguantar más!" "¡Abrázame!"… realmente eso hacía dudar por su preferencia sexual… pero… estábamos con lo del partido así que mejor seguimos con ello.

James hartado de lo que pasaba en el campo se fue por detrás de Marshall sigilosamente susurrando

James: Maldita sea… Marshall está empezando a actuar de nuevo

Ya estaba a escasos cm de Marshall…

"Déjame darte una patada en el pie derecho de nuevo" eran los pensamientos de James, mientras seguía su cuerpo comandado por la ira y la frustración, que cuando se dio cuenta Finn apareció, evitando que la patada de James llegara al pie derecho de Marshall. Pero a cambio de ello el recibió la patada en su pie izquierdo…

°°°DE LA PREPARATORIA NOCHEOSFERA, JAMES ATACO A FINN DE LA PREPARATORIA OOO EN EL PIE IZQUIERDO°°°

Fiona asustada grito el nombre de Finn, tomando su caja de primeros auxilios dirigiéndose al lugar. Marshall se acercaba a Finn para a la vez regañarle con su típica forma de no ser nada sincero

Marshall: ¡¿Eres estúpido?!

Finn lo detuvo haciendo que retrocediera Marshall con la señal de victoria en la mano que mostraba, junto con una sonrisa satisfacción que dibujaba en su rostro

Finn: ¡Suerte! ¡Tenemos un tiro penal, así que tenemos otra oportunidad de gol!

Fiona quedando a unos cuantos metros de ellos, viendo que Finn se las arreglaba para pararse se regreso con todo y botiquín de nuevo

Brandom: Finn es estúpido ¿No le duele?

Decía Bmo algo preocupado junto a los demás jugadores de la banca, mientras que Fiona no quitaba la mirada de el

"No hay manera de que no le duela…"

"Finn…"

"El solo protegió a Marshall"

Sus lágrimas se asomaban por los cristales que daban la caída libre desde sus ojos…

"El actuó como si nada aun estando herido"

Finn corría para tomar posesión de la pelota de un pase dado a el

"Justo ahora…"

Ella tenía la vista que daba a un Finn que corría junto a el balón, la cual mostraba la parte contraria del frente de el

"Su pequeña espalda, parece más grande que la de todos los demás"

Y estando tan cerca de la portería Finn pudo dar un tiro certero creando otro gol, en el último instante

°°°EL PARTIDO ACABA Y EL MARCADOR QUEDO 4-1°°°

Realidad que parecía montones pedazos de concreto que caían del cielo hacia los jugadores de Nocheosfera.

Mientras que los de OOO estaban que se cargaban de energía como para correr a velocidad maratónica por el mundo

°°°LA PREPARATORIA OOO HA GANADO POR PRIMERA VEZ°°°

°°°ELLOS OFICIALMENTE PASAN A LAS FINALES°°°

Finn: ¡Fiona!

El corría desbordando alegría con cada paso que dirigía a Fiona

Finn: ¡Nosotros ganamos!

Llego alzándola de la nada en el aire

Finn: ¿No te lo dije?

Fiona mostraba una expresión de duda aun con los ojos cristalizados, mientras que Finn la mantenía elevada aun en el aire

Finn: ¿Cómo podría perder el partido si estas involucrada?

Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su semblante al escuchar aquello para luego corresponderle aquella muestra de afecto abrazándole por el cuello juntando sus frentes

Fiona: Gracias Finn

"Yo confió en ti"

Los demás miraban desde lo lejos

John: Esto es genial

Alberto: Ahora hemos salvado la reputación de Marshall y el honor de Fiona

Todos mostraban una sonrisa, una expresión que no faltaba en el semblante de Marshall

De momento el novio de Fiona recordó algo

Finn: Oh cierto…

Fiona estaba curiosa… ¿Qué cosa pasaba por su mente ahora?

Finn: Sobre la apuesta… el otro equipo, tiene que arrodillarse y pedirle perdón a Marshall

Volteo buscando señal de ellos, viéndolos que ellos ya estaban caminando más que rápido hacia la salida con cada una de sus cosas

Finn: ¿Huh?

Proceso la información dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba

Finn: ¡Hey!

Se dirigió al equipo señalando a sus oponentes

Finn: ¡Estos están escapando!

Todos ya se iban molestos en dirección a ellos

Rooney: ¡Que bajo!

Alberto: ¡Hay que traerlos de vuelta aquí!

Ya estaban más que dispuestos para ir a detenerlos, puesto que no querían de las buenas ahora tendrían que hacer que lo hicieran por las malas

Ya estaban para la entrada por donde salieron los de Nocheosfera, cuando un montonal de reporteros, camarógrafos y quien sabe que tanta persona más los detuvieron

-: ¡Felicitaciones por ganar!

Finn: ¿Eh?

-: Nosotros somos, parte de la revista de futbol ¿Los podríamos entrevistar

Alberto: Lo siento no tenemos tiempo

-: No te preocupes, no tomara mucho tiempo

El reportero cambio de hoja a su libreta mientras que los demás estaban que intentaban zafarse de tanto bullicio

-: ¿Por favor podrían decirnos como se sienten acerca del día de hoy, ya que pasaron a las finales?

Todos tenían a un reportero, camarógrafo, entrevistador, periodista o lo que fuera encima de cada jugador, Finn era detenido por un entrevistador que no lo dejaba escaparse, mientras que Marshall era el que estaba mas quietecito como muñequito de marfil con una entrevistadora que le decía "¿Eres Marshall?" el asentaba con la cabeza "Eres realmente guapo" y un sinfín de un montón de cosas más pasaba todo el equipo. Por el otro lado apareció una persona

-: Permiso, alguien de la escuela OOO puede atender una llamada? es del hospital

Fiona fue junto a Brandom, siguiendo a la persona que los guiaba por dentro del lugar, recibió la llamada y cuando escucho que hablaban de Finn se sorprendió

Fiona: ¿Finn?

Brandom junto su oreja al teléfono que sostenía Fiona

_Enfermera: Se cayó de las escaleras tratando de proteger un niño, debería de haber descansado para mejorarse_

La mama le hablo a la enfermera desde el otro lado de la línea, cosa que se pudo oír bien

_Madre: Pero, yo no sabía que él tenía que presentarse en la tv…_

La enfermera le dijo otras cosas más a Fiona, y después colgó, cuando esa llamada termino, Fiona inflo los cachetes cosa que hizo reír a Brandom

Brandom: Esa es la bondad de Finn

Ella por lo mientras seguía con los cachetes inflados mientras hablaba refiriéndose a Finn

Fiona: Me dijiste que "Caíste accidentalmente"

Brandom de nuevo ahogo otra risita

"Pero…"

"Protegió a un niño"

"El también protegió a Marshall"

Sonrió y suspiro

Fiona: Así es Finn

Los de Nocheosfera pasaban por unos pasillos tirando cualquier cosa a su paso

James: Me molestan los chicos de la escuela OOO…

Tiro un bote de basura para de nuevo patearlo

James: No puedo creer que hayamos perdido 4-1 con esa gente

Siguió pateando el bote hasta que al parecer se había desecho de todo el contenido haciendo que quedara en el suelo, para que luego se mordiera el dedo con realmente ganas de destruir cualquier cosa

James: ¿Cómo voy a vengarme de ellos?

Eric: Hey, James

Le grito su compañero, haciendo que dirigiera su atención hacia otro lado

Eric: Esa chica…

James al mirar a ver quién era, reacciono con una de sus ideas de siempre…

°°°ENTREVISTAS°°°

Por el otro lado Finn había logrado escapar de tanto bullicio con la ayuda de los Sempais, sin más se dirigía hacia el túnel de la salida de los jugadores que daba la entrada al edificio del lugar

Finn: Uff… no me gusta dar entrevistas

Brandom: ¡FIINN!

El grito de Brandom fue escuchado por parte de Finn viendo que no a lo muy lejos se encontraba su compañero que se dirigía corriendo hacia él, mientras más se acercaba mas notaba que se iba con pasos torpes y que al parecer se acercaba de una manera parecida a cuando se encuentra uno herido en alguna parte del cuerpo, con la experiencia de que anteriormente se la tomaban contra él se dirigió corriendo a Brandom

Finn: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herido?

Lo miro de pies a cabeza y básicamente se diría que no estaba en buen estado, Brandom regulo su respiración que se encontraba en esos momentos hecha un desastre

Brandom: Lo siento, debí haberla protegido mejor

Finn mostraba una expresión de duda, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué cosa sucedió mientras el había sido casi tragado por los millones de reporteros?

Brandom: Los del equipo de Nocheosfera tienen a Fiona

~~~~~~~~~~¿SECUESTRO?~~~~~~~~~~

En uno de los baños que se encontraba en mantenimiento se habían ido los de Nocheosfera a ocultar, mientras tenían como rehén a Fiona

-: ¡No, suéltame!

-: Aah… Ah… detente ¡Duele!

Aunque eso aria dudar realmente el saber de quién era el que necesitaba ayuda, puesto que Fiona se encontraba encima de uno de los de Nocheosfera mordiendo su cabeza sin soltarse de él, uno que intento ayudarlo a zafarse del agarre de Fiona termino viendo estrellitas por haber sido pateado por ella mandándolo a que chocara contra la pared, mientras que otro insistía con hacer que ella bajara de su compañero, en eso le quito la coleta que tenia amarrando el cabello largo rubio de ella, pero eso no la hizo dejar de morder al jugador

James: Esta chica es feroz…

Otros ni se atrevían a acercarse por la escena, aun con tanto jaleo que armo ella término siendo acorralada por todos, deteniéndola de brazos

Fiona: ¡Esto es bajo!

Ella se encontraba con el uniforme hecho un desastre, junto con su cabello de igual forma

Fiona: ¡Esto es completamente diferente a nuestro trato!

Le decía al capitán del equipo que se acercaba a paso lento de ella

Fiona: ¡Tu solo tenias que tomar mi cuerpo si perdíamos!

Ella aun intentaba librarse del agarrarse de los demás jugadores

James: Cállate, a quien le importa ese trato?

El tenia un aura que mataría de miedo a cualquier persona cerca de el

James: Nosotros estamos furiosos ahora

Fiona se quedo estática por un momento, esa aura la hacía temblar, cuando noto que la mano de James jalo hacia abajo su falda, haciendo que quedara de la parte de la cintura para abajo a la vista su piel blanca igual que un conejo

Fiona: H-Hey…!

Se movió con brusquedad ella para evitar que aun la detuvieran los que sostenían sus brazos

James: Viendo que te encuentras en esa posición ¿Por qué te molestas aun en luchar?

Fiona no respondió, pero aun miraba con rencor al ser que la miraba con una sonrisa tan oscura como la misma oscuridad del inframundo

James: Me gusta esta vista…

El se acercaba peligrosamente moviendo su mano por el aire bajándola hacia la parte más sensible de Fiona, ella sudaba frio no quería imaginarse ese tacto tan cruel de él contra su piel

"Nunca voy a dejar que estos chicos consigan lo que quieren"

Fiona: ¡SI ustedes hacen cualquier cosa conmigo…

Eso detuvo a James en medio de milímetros para tocar esa parte de ella mirándola con indiferencia

Fiona: ¡Entonces ustedes cometerían un suicidio!

James: ¿Eh?

Alejo su mano un tanto atónito por lo que ella les dijo

Fiona: Mi…

Ella se comenzaba a ruborizar por lo que iba a declarar

Fiona: ¡MI PRIMERA VEZ LO VOY A HACER CON FINN!

…

…

..

Alguien llego pateando la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo que esta se desprendiera volando, moviendo a todo aquel que estaba en contra de esta

Por lo mientras los que sostenían a Fiona la soltaron pasmados por lo que vieron

Finn: ¡Bien, eso es un hecho!

Todos los que aun estaban de pie y no habían sido arrinconados a los costados por la puerta voladora dijeron un estruendoso "¡¿QUÉ?!" mientras que Finn, al ver a James tan cerca de Fiona, mostro una mirada asesina, para luego brincar a la cabeza de uno de los jugadores, pasando así de uno en uno hasta llegar a la altura de la de James, pateándola a la vez en la cara, haciendo que este cayera al otro extremo chocando bruscamente con la pared, para que luego Finn bajara del aire, dando una pisada ruidosa cerca de Fiona, para rodearla con sus brazos y brindarle un beso corto y veloz.

Al final de este beso la apego más a él en aquel abrazo

Finn: Lo siento

Ella soltó las lágrimas que había retenido desde que los de Nocheosfera la raptaron

Finn: Tú debes haber tenido miedo…

Estaba entre los brazos firmes de Finn, sentía la protección que le brindaba él, aun temblando su mano se aferro a la playera de Finn

James: Jaja, idiota te atreves a golpearme

El maldito se había comenzado a reír de la nada haciendo que los dos vieran en dirección a el

James: Esto es un acto de violencia, ahora no creo que la preparatoria OOO, puedan competir en las finales

El capitán de ese equipo se paro aun con dificultades, para que luego plantara sus pies con firmeza y volver a tener esa aura de orgullo malnacida

"¡Esta fue su meta desde el comienzo!"

James: Que idiota

Se volvió a reír mientras que los demás jugadores se unían a el

James: ¿Por qué preocuparse por la chica?

Fiona no sabía que decir, poco a poco sintió como era que sus cuerpo se desvanecía

James: Ahora todo el país sabe de ti y ya habías conseguido entrevistas de todos los medios de comunicación

Sin saber en qué instante o en qué segundo sus manos habían soltado a Finn dirigiéndose hacia su misma boca evitando sollozar

James: Espero con interés como vas a ser castigado

"¿Qué va a pasar?"

Ella miraba con angustia hacia el suelo, temblaba…

Todo de nuevo se repetiría…

Volverían a descalificarlos…

Aun cuando Finn se había esforzado mucho…

Aun cuando todos lucharon por conseguir aquel momento de gloria…

Todo de nuevo iba a ser desechado como agua por el drenaje…

"¡Esto es mi culpa!"

No quería mirar, que sucedería…

Cerró sus ojos con desesperación, evitando que las millones de gotas salinas cayeran por sus ojos

Finn: ¿Y qué?

Todos tenían esa incógnita de ver esa respuesta, que no vieron venir de ese chico

Y esas mismas palabras de indiferencia tan dichas de repente abrieron los ojos de ella que aun contenían lágrimas rodeando sus ojos

Finn: A ti probablemente nunca te ha gustado verdaderamente una chica

"Finn…?"

El miro su vestimenta, luego dio una pequeña mirada a Fiona y continúo

Finn: ¿Fiona o el futbol?

Sonrió con su mirada risueña al saber su respuesta de aquella pregunta tan tonta para el

Finn: Si tuviera que elegir entonces es clara mi decisión

Giro su vista hacia Fiona

Finn: Tomare toda la responsabilidad y me saldré del equipo de Futbol

Fiona apretaba los dientes y mostraba su cara de desconcierto pero de alegría, no sabía que decir, simplemente sus lagrimas salían multiplicadas después de las anteriores que había caído rozando su mejillas que ya se encontraban húmedas por la misma razón de seguir llorando

Finn: Solo tendré que pedir disculpas a todo el mundo y buscar su perdón

Seguía el sonriente y con un aura cálida para Fiona

…

…

..

Una pelota cayo golpeando a unos cuantos jugadores de Nocheosfera que tapaban la entrada

-:¡FINN!

Fue lo que alguien dijo desde lo lejos con unos cuantos pasos pesados y rápidos acompañando esa voz

John: El partido por el campeonato nacional no es nada comparado con una chica

Rooney: ¡A eso se llama ser hombre!

Los jugadores de OOO aparecieron por la puerta

Carmelo: Incluso aunque sea la final del campeonato nacional, nosotros como podríamos dejarte tomar solo la caída?

Alberto: Tú no tienes que abandonar el club

Marshall: Nosotros te ayudaremos a tomar las responsabilidades, así que no te preocupes

Carlos: ¿Cómo podríamos dejarte con tanta facilidad?

La mirada del famoso portero del club se centro en Fiona, cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con que no tenía cubierta la parte de la cintura para abajo y que mostraba su tibia tez acompañada de unas pantis rosadas…

°°°EMORRAGIA NASAL DE CARLOS°°°

°°°REPITO EMORRAGIA NASAL DE CARLOS°°°

Donny: ¡Carlos! ¡Eres tan inútil!

Apenas llegan y el ya esta noqueado

Eric: Bribones…

James: ¿Qué traen entre manos?

Que pregunta más fuera de lugar, era fácil decir lo que sucedería

James: ¡Ataquen!

Todo el equipo mostro una seña con el dedo medio

Alberto: ¡Adelante!

Esta acción puso más encabronados a los de Nocheosfera ya que no duraron en atacar con todo y todo.

Por lo mientras Finn extendió su mano a Fiona

Finn: No te alejes de mi lado Fiona

Ella tomo su mano (Obvio)

Fiona: Okey

Cosa que no espero ella fue que Finn después de sentir la mano de Fiona la levanto en el aire para cargarla como una princesa.

Mientras la protegía de este modo con la pelota atacaba, se notaba su gran forma de domar a la pelota

Alberto y Carlos (Este último se tapaba la nariz evitando que de nuevo sucediera lo que sucedió) estaban espalda contra espalda, eran la mano derecha del uno y del otro, era hábiles para los golpes con la mano

Rooney cargaba a los chicos y los zarandeaba

Marshall por otro lado atacaba con pie y mano para defenderse

Y los demás hacían cualquier cosa que pudieran para darles su merecido mientras que también cuidaban de no quedar tan expuestos para ser ellos los golpeados

…

…

..

"Estoy un poco asustada"

"Pero…"

"Siempre que estoy a tu lado Finn"

"No tengo miedo a afrontar cualquier situación"

…

"El no es mezquino…"

…

"Y el protegerá a quien le importa hasta el final"

…

"Incluso si significa hacerse daño"

…

"El es de corazón bondadoso y lleno de coraje…"

…

"El es mi príncipe perfecto"

Ahora ya sabía la respuesta de la pregunta que hacía dudar a su corazón, ella realmente no es que lo amara por amar, ella realmente se había enamorado de cada parte de el…

~~~~~~~~~~HORAS MAS TARDE~~~~~~~~~~

Después del jaleo con la pelea que tuvieron los policías de seguridad publica los había detenido tanto como a los de Nocheosfera y OOO.

-: Ustedes chicos son realmente descuidados…

Les miraba de una forma seria con su bigote de Hitler el jefe del grupo de policías que los había detenido

-: Ustedes tuvieron una pelea después de que se acabo el juego

L mayoría había acabado hecho un desastre con unos cuantos golpes también recibidos

-: Aunque fue la preparatoria Nocheosfera quien promovió la pelea y serán castigados con mayor severidad

Le dio un vistazo estremecedor a cada uno

-: Ustedes chicos prepárense para su descalificación en el torneo

~~~~~~~~~~SALIENDO DE LA ESTACION DE POLICIAS~~~~~~~~~~

Finn: Gracias…

La mayoría se había parado en seco, puesto que dijo eso casi como un susurro que unos cuantos lo escucharon

Finn: Perdón… todo el mundo tuvo problemas por mi culpa

Clarence: Tonto, no hay razón para estarse disculpando

John: No hay muchas personas como tú, no hay nadie más con tu coraje Finn

Donny: Nosotros apoyaremos tus acciones

El capitán se acerco al pequeño jugador posando su mano en su hombro y tranquilamente se dirigió a todo mundo

Alberto: Oh, de acuerdo… entones Finn nos debe comprar la cena, ordenen lo que quieran

Equipo: Gracias Finn

Ni para negar que eso era cierto

"A causa de su bondad"

"Tiene la atención de todos"

Ella se acerco a el risueñamente

Fiona: Hey Finn~ Me acabas de llamar Fi ¿Verdad?

Finn: ¿Huh?

El se tenso

Finn: Yooo?

Pregunto con inocencia, cosa a la cual Fiona simplemente dirigió una sonrisa picara

Finn: Eh…

"Solo Finn tiene este poder"

"Por eso lo amo aun mas"

* * *

_**Por glob... alguien se a dado cuenta que estos ultimos 2 capitulos han tenido +4000 palabras D:!? (29-30)**_

_**Y este ahora es el que lleva la marca de +5000 palabras creeran O-o!?**_

_**Y... ya que vi que nadie dejo un review de que si queria saber el noticion hoy lo dejo para el otro capi (9owo)9 **_

_**Se quedaran con la espera de una gran noticia e-e**_

_**No se que excusa escribir para explicar por que falte ayer con el capitulo... fueron tantas que no se cual poner como principal excusa T^T... asi que no se cual excusa dar T^T...**_

* * *

_**Soy bastante mala con la historia, y aun asi les hablare de ella ¿Ironico no?**_

_**En fin a lo que iba ustedes sabian la historia curiosa de donde vino la seña esa del dedito medio? **_

_**Bueno si lo sabes pasate de este punto xD que a mi me parece curioso y si no sabes y te apetece saberlo aqui te lo dejo:**_

_***Antes de la batalla de Angincourt en 1415, los franceses, que anticipaban su victoria frente a los ingleses, propusieron cortarle el dedo del medio a cada uno de los prisioneros de guerra, ya que sin ese dedo sería imposible disparar los famosos arcos de flechas británicos y, por lo tanto, dejarían de usar un arma importantísima en futuras batallas. Estos arcos estaban hechos con la madera del árbol de tejo. El acto de lanzar flechas era conocido vulgarmente entre los soldados ingleses como "halar el tejo", refiriéndose a dicho árbol.  
Para sorpresa de los franceses, los ingleses ganaron la batalla y luego dieron muestras de que conocían sus planes secretos, ya que comenzaron a mostrarles el dedo del medio en sus narices, mientras decían mofándose de los prisioneros: "todavía podemos halar el tejo". Y fue así como surgió esta costumbre que luego se extendió por el mundo como muestra de burla, sarcasmo y desafío.**_

_**~~~Fin del dato curiosito~~~~**_

_**La parte del principio fue por parte de un partido que se dio entre... entre... no me acuerdo D:! y eso que lo vi hace unas horas... bueno si alguien sabe sabra, menos yo xD**_

_**Otra cosa, normalmente en los mangas ya saben, un gran paso cuando se hace pareja, se dejan de decir por los apellidos como comunmente se hacen y pasan a decirles por medio del nombre rapidamente. Y pues como otra forma aqui en lugar de andar escribiendo "Allegri" estaba enamorada de "Mertens" me fui directa saltandome eso xD pero como compesacion tambien hay otra forma entre las parejas que es el paso de decirse cariñosamente con el diminutivo del nombre u otra forma x3 y fue por eso que puse "Fi" y por ai se explica de cuando Fiona se pone celosa en el capitulo de "Bmo aparece y blablabalb" x9**_

_**Eme48:**_No toy tan pequeña D:! uwa (Grito de guerra)! soy muy alta que de seguro si sigo creciendo me confundiran con un poste T^T... xD te castigue feo por tanto capitulo sacado muaajaja que mala soy x9... y... ¿En verdad quieren lemon? me costaria sacarlo T^T por que no viene en el manga, ademas seria paralelo a este u-u, ya tendria mucho relleno, para mas no tengo NPI* D; de como hacer uno T^T.

Marshall+Buba= Un vampiro chicloso? xD? e-e que ninguna escritor(a) utilize mi idea quizas suba un one-shot o historia completa quizas con ese titulo... pero me quebrare mucho el coco asi que tardaria... (Ahora que lo pienso... Quizas de nuevo estoy admitiendo indirectamente que soy una pervertida D:!?)

*NPI: Que entienda eso el que entienda

_**ludmilita:**_T^T cuando dejare de hacer tonterias indirectamente sin desearlo? si fue el titulo que me habias propuesto este? T^T por que te lo pregunto? Si no te as dado cuenta es que creo que borre tu review T-T de alguna forma y si no entonces quien sabe como es que sabia que este titulo me lo habias propuesto tu, la verdad no creo habermelo imaginado T-T

* * *

_**Spam Spaminoseante *~*:**_

_**Finn se vuelve el proximo capitan :3**_

_** Tequila everywhere-everywhere y todos hasta Finn hacen tonterias**_

_**¿Que hace Finn borracho? ¿Como que al dia siguiente le pide la mano a los padres de Fiona? ¿wtf que hizo?**_

_**(Recuerden no hay lemon)**_

_**Ultimo capitulo antes de...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**No dire muajaja**_

_**Y Finn se vuelve tan gsuperhipermegarecontraarchimega genial *-* por que...(?)**_

_**Psdt: Tonterias escritas tanto como en este capitulo, anteriores y los que vengan o no, lo se xD**_

_**Psdt2: ludmilita ahora te quedo mal T^T gome, ya tengo titulo para el otro capitulo, pero aun asi te agradesco mucho me has brindado mucho ayuda con los titulos que me has propuesto, en verdad muchas gracias**_


	37. Propuesta

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capitulo 32_

_Propuesta_

* * *

Algunas semanas después del partido, se realizo la última reunión del club de futbol en la práctica de la tarde, todos recibirían una pequeña y rápida noticia para después celebrarla, se sentía un poco de tención por alguna razón, la cual se iba quitando por ir escuchando salir letra tras letra lo que decía Alberto, parecía que se volverían locos si no escuchaban la frase completa.

Alberto: A…mmm…. El tercer año se esta yendo…

Todos lo miraban con la expresión de "Eso ya lo sabemos dinos lo otro", aclaro la voz, para luego proseguir

Alberto: Y la introducción de Finn como nuevo capitán llega

Todos se pusieron satisfechos al escuchar eso puesto que dieron grandes aplausos elevando los vasos de refresco que tenían para celebrar, elevándolos al aire como si fueran cohetes impulsados por la emoción que sentían al escuchar eso.

Finn se quedo con la sonrisa en la boca, no salía algún sonido de él, al parecer había quedado en shock por la noticia, ya que al final él era el único que no lo tenía previsto, una frase dicha por sus admiradores dentro del club lo regreso "¡TE AMAMOS HERMANO!", cosa que lo hizo reír por lo bajo, encontrarse animado por la noticia y aceptar lo que todos aclamaban.

Finn había sido elegido como el nuevo capitán del equipo y hoy también se aria una fiesta como celebración por el hecho. No hacía falta aclarar que la mayoría se encontraba tomado refresco pero por alguna extraña razón los admiradores de Finn ya estaban bailando graciosamente como si estuvieran tomados, era algo curioso.

Sempais: Nosotros los de tercer año los estamos dejando hoy

Decían los Sempais que tenían un tono de voz algo triste pero alegre a la vez

Fiona: Lo siento, todo es mi culpa… de que no hayamos podido participar en las nacionales

Decía ella mientras bajaba algo la mirada, cosa que hizo que su novio se acercara más al círculo de la celebración

Finn: No es culpa de Fiona

Volvió la mirada a Fiona después de llamar la atención de la mayoría

Finn: Yo soy el que empezó esto, pero…

El viejo capitán se acerco a él pellizcándole los mofletes

Alberto: Tonto, nadie piensa que es tu culpa

Al soltarlo, se noto lo rojizo de las mejillas de Finn por la presión que le dio el ex-capitán

Alberto: Pero… si a ti te preocupa aun Finn, tú deberías conducir al equipo para llegar a las nacionales de nuevo

Todos poco a poco se unían a la mirada de apoyo que le dedicaba él a Finn

Alberto: Por proteger a Fiona, fue que renunciaste a las nacionales

Eso era comprensible para todo mundo que se encontraba ahí

Alberto: Aun así tenemos que volver a ver al área del campeonato nacional

Finn quedo quieto escuchando lo que le decían, sus compañeros que pronto lo estaban dejando ahora al mando del club y su mirada se concentro en todos dentro de pocos instantes

Finn: ¡Bien!

Fue lo que dijo él como muestra de que estaba decidido a que todos llegarían a las nacionales en el próximo campeonato

"Finn…"

"Ya posee un aura de capitán del equipo"

Fiona: Hey Marshall, he oído que otras escuelas fueron en tu búsqueda verdad

El nombrado que estaba bebiendo refresco hace unos momentos bajo su vaso a un lado de el

Marshall: Si… pero rechace a todos ellos

Estaba restándole importancia

Marshall: Porque me gusta la escuela OOO…

Sonrió para luego mirar algo apenado hacia el piso

Marshall: Creo que tengo los mejores compañeros de equipo aquí…

Fiona: Caramba Marshall

Termino comentando una Fiona risueña y llena de alegría. John iba bailando con algo encima de la cabeza de un lado para otro, estaba muy emocionado por lo que traía

John: ¡Hey! ¡Compre un barril de cerveza!

Alberto: ¡Oh! esperamos tanto tiempo…

Y antes de que dijera otra palabra el sempai, John piso una lata de refresco resbalándose para perder el equilibrio después y mandar el barril entero derramándolo encima de Finn, haciendo que quedara totalmente seco (Ok no), corrección mojado.

John: Whoa… que pérdida!

Alberto: Finn esta empapado (Capaz y bebió)

El superior se acerco a Fiona

Alberto: ¿Estás bien Fiona?

Fiona: Ah, sí. Solo que mi uniforme está un poco mojado

Ella se acercaba con un pañuelo seco hacia Finn quien se encontraba de tal forma que goteaba cerveza por todo su cuerpo, ella esperaba a que Finn tomara el pañuelo, pero se quedo así por unos instantes sin obtener alguna reacción de el

Fiona: ¿Finn?

El reacciono ante las palabras de Fiona, formando un gran sonrojo por la borrachera en su semblante

Finn: Que frio…

El comenzó a quitarse de la nada su ropa aventándola por todo lado, cosa que hizo a Fiona abrir sus ojos grandemente como si fueran a estallar, por tener aquella imagen del chico que gustaba ella

Fiona: ¡¿F-Finn?!

Alberto: *Susurrando* ¿Este chico tiene un habito de quitarse la ropa cuando esta borracho?

El nuevo capitán se encontraba ahora en bóxers y aun se encontraba mojado por todo lado, cuando vio a Fiona de pies a cabeza

Finn: Tu también estas mojada

El se acerco en pasos torpes a ella

Fiona: ¿Huh?

Cuando llego le alzo su uniforme

Finn: Quítatelo

Y sin dejar que ella hiciera movimiento alguno, el comenzó a quitarle el suéter junto con la playera dejándola vestida de la cintura para abajo

Fiona: ¡¿FIINN?! Espera….

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Finn?!"

Fiona: ¡Espera! ¡Todo el mundo está mirando!

Finn se aferro a Fiona brindándole un abrazo, haciendo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio cayendo al piso

"Ah…"

"¡¿Vamos a hacerlo enfrente de todos?!"

Rodaron por el piso unos instantes hasta que quedaron en el centro del club

Finn: Eres tan caliente Fiona

El no la soltaba aun

Finn: Buenas noches

…

Solos unos minutos pasaron y ya estaba roncando en instantes Finn, uno se daría cuenta de que el efectivamente ya estaba durmiendo, dejando a Fiona con una risa nerviosa

"¿Fi-inn?"

Donny: Realmente, no puedo creer esto

Carmelo: Finn en serio es….

Clarence: ¿Cómo puede alguien dormirse en esta situación?

Bueno dejaron las preguntas y comentarios de lado, acercándose al dúo del centro para ver que podían hacer con ellos

Marshall: Hey, no creo que lo podamos despertar…

El sempai se acerco a ella para ayudarla a salir de ese embrollo

Alberto: Ven aquí Fiona

Y antes de que pudiera zafarse del abrazo Finn la abrazo con más fuerza enredándose a ella como un bebe koala

Alberto: Vamos Finn….

Se acerco mas para hacer que soltara a Fiona de una forma u otra cuando le golpeo Finn

Alberto: Ouch… ¿Qué estás haciendo?, Incluso durmiendo Finn protege ferozmente a Fiona

Marshall: Este hombre no soltara a Fiona incluso aun si esta muerto

~~~~~~~~~~MINUTOS DESPUES~~~~~~~~~~

Al final todo mundo se fue a celebrar afuera, dejando a aquel dúo tapado con una manta, cosa que a Fiona estando en esa forma, estaba más que nerviosa y con el corazón palpitándole realmente fuerte

"Su pecho…"

"Esta tan cerca del mío…"

"Siento como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de explotar"

En esos momentos Finn se movió abrazándola mas dulcemente, pero no se veía despierto, aun seguía dormido… al parecer…

Finn: Mmm… Fiona…

Aquello la puso más nerviosa, pensando que quizás el había despertado cerró sus ojos evitando mirarle

Finn: Yo… voy a protegerte

Fiona sintió de nuevo palpitar su corazón, ella pestañeo sus parpados encontrando a un Finn dormido que al parecer hablaba dormido mientras que a la vez graciosamente roncaba

Fiona: ¿Finn?

"¿Incluso en sus sueños…."

"Aun quiere protegerme…?"

Ella dio una pequeña risilla por lo que paso en ese momento, moviendo su mano pasándola por el rostro de Finn

"Estoy tan feliz…"

…

~~~~~~~~~~AL DIA SIGUIENTE~~~~~~~~~~

Finn se intentaba mover, pero le parecía totalmente extraño sentir algo pegado a su cuerpo, sus ojos intentaban aun vislumbrar lo que había a su alrededor, cuando noto que había un rostro demasiado familiar cerca suyo, sonrió… pero… ¿Cómo era posible?... amaneciendo y ya tenía una sorpresa esperándole, que rayos?!, se levantó casi brincando de la cama improvisada, hablando millones de balbuceos que hasta para él era incomprensibles.

"¡¿Por qué Fiona esta desnuda y durmiendo a lado mío?!" se dio cuenta de algo en el momento en que el frio hizo contacto con su piel "¡¿Por qué estoy solo en ropa interior?!"

Finn: De ninguna manera….

Se rascaba la cabeza y movía su mano a toda dirección de su rostro, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que había pasado

Finn: No recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió después de que estaba empapado de cerveza

La puerta del club se abrió dando paso a los jugadores

Alberto: Hey, Finn estas despierto?

Una loca conclusión lleno a su cuerpo de sudor frio

Finn: Sen… sempai! Hice…

Un foquito se prendió en la imaginación del Sempai, haciendo que él le dirigiera una mirada de picardía a Finn

Alberto: Ah… Finn… No estabas genial ayer?

Oh, no... ¿que quería decir eso?¿Qué era lo que le intentaba decir a Finn? ¿Qué rayos había sucedido ayer?

Alberto: Tu público rendimiento, fue in-cre-i-ble

La palabra *Publico*, se repetía constantemente en la mente de Finn para luego terminar con "Publico desempeño" en un gran globito de pensamiento suyo dejandolo verde

Alberto: Mientras estabas borracho tomaste toda la ropa de Fiona y la empujaste hacia abajo

Eso lo puso aun peor…

El otro jugador al lado de Alberto, se unió a la charla con una pose pensativa

John: Cierto chico, no usaron anticonceptivos?

"Anticonceptivos?", Finn quien había estado de pie hace unos minutos cuando se despertó, ahora caía de rodillas al piso, estaba totalmente impactado, sus manos temblaban "Soy horrible…" ni siquiera podía lograr hacer un puño para golpearse, quería que fuera una pesadilla de esas que en verdad te hacen gritar de miedo "Yo había dicho que la iba a atesorar" luego la cruda realidad lo hizo bajar la mirada puesto que ya estaba afrontando todo aquello como un gran trago de jugo de naranja frio y totalmente pesado "¡Y lo hice con Fiona, mientras estaba borracho!"

Ella poco a poco se iba levantando aun medio atontada por empezar a despertar hace poco.

Fiona: Mmm…. ¿Te despertaste Finn?

El se inclino de pies a cabeza hacia Fiona

Finn: ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO FIONA! ¡PUEDES GOLPEARME!

Ella estaba con la cara de total confusión

Fiona: ¿Qué te pasa Finn?

Por el otro lado los jugadores intentaban controlar lo más que podían sus carcajadas, ya estaban que no podían hasta que se le ocurrió algo a alguien

Alberto: Debes tomar las responsabilidades **PA-PI FINN~**

Esas palabras recorrieron totalmente a Finn, para luego jalar a Fiona del brazo haciéndola correr con la manta para cubrirse

Fiona: ¡¿Finn?! A-Ah donde vamos?

Finn simplemente seguía corriendo a lado de ella sin responderle ni pio

~~~~~~~~~~CASA DE FIONA~~~~~~~~~~

Betty: Caramba Fiona, no llamo en toda la noche pasada, ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Decía la madre de la familia con un cucharon en la mano, mientras fruncía el seño

Simón: Vamos a regañarla cuando llegue a casa

Hablaba el padre, mientras leía el periódico del día en el comedor. Su hermano menor de ella no había dormido nada por haberse preocupado por su hermanita. Unos pasos fuertes y pesados se escuchaban, creando unos cuantos movimientos en el piso

Betty: ¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un terremoto?

La brisa del aire dada por la ventana que se abrió repentinamente, dejo a la familia con una expresión atónita al ver llegar a la dueña de sus preocupaciones siendo cargada por un chico quien había abierto la ventana, que a la vez intentaba pasar brincándola totalmente junto a ella

Finn: ¡TIO, TIA Y HERMANO!

Por fin brinco la ventana junto a Fiona

Finn: ¡POR FAVOR PODRÍAN CONFIARME A FIONA!

Ella quedo en shock, para luego ruborizarse totalmente como la tonalidad de un tomate en época de maduración, mientras que la madre hacia lo mismo, el hijo simplemente se quedaba con la cara de "¿What?" y el padre por el otro lado se caía con todo; periódico, silla y quizás hasta la mesa; totalmente hacia el suelo, haciendo que totalmente la familia diera un gran grito con una sola y corta palabra que para empezar hasta quizás no contaba como palabra

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Fiona ya había bajado de los brazos de Finn, mientras que se iba a él totalmente confundida

Fiona: ¡Fi-Fi-Finn! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! De repente dices eso…

El padre era zarandeado por su esposa mientras era levantado un poco por su hijo

Betty: ¡Quédate conmigo cariño!

~~~~~~~~~~DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando se encontraron más tranquilos más tarde volvió el novio a hablar, mientras que la pena aun pasaba por su rostro

Finn: Por favor podrían confiarme a Fiona?

El volvía a repetir aquellas palabras aun siendo tan joven

Finn: Yo… aunque yo solo tengo 17 años y no pueda casarme de inmediato…

Junto por unos instantes algo de valor

Finn: Yo… aun así voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirme en un hombre de confianza, ¡Le daré a Fiona Felicidad!

"¿Por qué dices algo así de repente?"

Fiona estaba que no se lo creía

"Sé que yo soy importante para ti… pero…"

Finn: La noche pasada, fue mi culpa de que Fiona no llegara a casa…

Levanto la vista dirigiéndola seriamente a la familia

Finn: Ella podría estar llevando a mi hijo en su vientre…

Ella se puso más nerviosa ¿Qué cocha había dicho ahora?!

Fiona: Fi… Finn…? ¿Dijiste hijo?

El volteo a ella dirigiéndole la mirada

Finn: Porque tú y yo…

Por fin ella cayó en cuenta, le detuvo a él con la palabra en la boca, acompañada de un nerviosismo mundial

Fiona: No hicimos nada para que tengamos un niño

Él le dedico una mirada confundida

Finn: ¿Eh? Pero anoche…

Recordaba ahora... que cuando salió junto a Fiona ella iba en ropa interior de la cintura para arriba cuando soltó la manta para ponerse su camisa y suéter del uniforme, no había más que ella mostrara, él era el único que estaba totalmente en bóxers en esos momentos de la mañana antes de que se vistiera para ir a la casa de Fiona…

Para mas Fiona no había actuado muy extraña como lo hubiera demostrado si en verdad hubieran hecho ese tipo de cosas…

Y ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo, en esos momentos en que los Sempais le comentaban lo de anoche se le había pasado desapercibido un hecho importante; ese toque divertido y esas carcajadotas que mostraban ellos cuando estaban para partirse de la risa y descostillarse por ello….

Todo fue una vil mentira por parte nuevamente de esos tipos…

~~~~~~~~~~PRACTICAS DE LA TARDE~~~~~~~~~~

Finn: A estos chicos, siempre les ha gustado molestarme

Decía un avergonzado tomate de primavera cruzado de brazos

Finn: Yo no me case

El fue rechazado por los parientes de Fiona

"Eso es cierto…"

Fiona sacaba una pequeña lagrimita de frustración por ese hecho

"Tengo que pretender que la propuesta nunca sucedió"

Fiona: Pero… a pesar de que fuera un malentendido estoy muy feliz de que tú dijeras todo eso…

Aquel tomatito al lado de ella se estaba cosiendo de mas en esos instantes, los Sempais que estaban tras las rejas se estaban burlando del acontecimiento de la mañana

Alberto: Felicidades por tu no matrimonio Finn

Clarence: Te tomábamos el pelo, pero corriste a proponerte

John: Eres honesto o simplemente ingenuo?

Los Sempais que ya estaban fuera de la práctica estaban mostrando a flor de piel sus carcajadotas, mientras que los demás que practicaban estaban que se hacían pis por la misma razón de estarse aguantando la risa

Finn: ¡CALLENSE! ¡Primer año y segundo año no se les permite reír, van a correr alrededor de la pista por 10 minutos. Clase superior deben ir a casa y estudiar. Estas son ordenes del capitán!

Todos corriendo de la nada mientras que Brandom se acercaba a susurrarle al oído de Marshall y a los demás

Brandom: Este chico, realmente está tomando ventaja de su autoridad

El equipo entero a excepción de Finn y Fiona ya había ido a correr por todo lugar, dejando al par del capitán y la manager solos, haciendo que ella riera algo divertida por el hecho

Fiona: Te digo la verdad? Es lamentable que tu proposición haya fallado

"Y lo sé…"

"Por que solo tenemos 17 años"

"No hay manera de poder tener un buen futuro"

"Ya que no sabemos cómo hacer algo realmente"

El capitán por el otro lado en esos instantes se había quedado pensativo, para luego ir a por una pelota y lanzársela con una expresión hermosa en su rostro por la sonrisa que mostraba

Finn: Ha pasado tiempo desde que jugamos futbol juntos…

En ello comenzaron a jugar dándose pases el uno al otro tiernamente

Finn: Has mejorado

Fiona: ¿De qué estás hablando? Es Finn quien ha mejorado

"Echaba de menos esto…"

"Solíamos jugar Futbol todo el tiempo…"

"Recuerdo los momentos maravillosos y felices"

"Incluso si nos lastimábamos no le dábamos importancia"

Ella por estar metida a la vez en sus pensamientos, resbalo calleándose hacia atrás graciosamente

Fiona: Jajaja, lo siento, soy tan torpe

El había ido a ayudarla

Finn: Fiona… aunque todo haya sido un malentendido la situación de esta mañana… pero me refiero a todo lo que dije… yo…

Su voz cambio a una más seria mientras bajaba la mirada

Finn: He estado jugando futbol desde que era pequeño… mi cabeza estaba llena con el Futbol que nunca antes me había interesado en las chicas, pero…

Alzo su mirada

Finn: Después de conocerte, siento que me he convertido en una persona más fuerte que antes, te convertiste en algo que quería proteger... No me importa que pase en el futuro, gracias a que espero que Fiona siempre este a mi lado apoyándome…

Fiona: Esto… suena muy parecido a una propuesta

El miro al suelo sonrojado

Finn: No es similar, es una

Fiona esbozo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro

Finn: De hoy en adelante puedo cambiar las cosas que te hacen sentir triste y llorar, puedo también llenar tu corazón con algo de dudas, pero…

Acorto la distancia establecida entre ellos dos

Finn: Espero que tengas fe en mi y permanezcas a mi lado

Hizo una pausa corta…

Finn: En un día futuro, definitivamente me casare contigo

"Finn…"

"Estoy tan feliz…"

"Tú eres mi primer amor"

Ella no espero más y le abrazo

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Fiona: Si… vamos a estar juntos por siempre… siempre cuidare de Finn y yo definitivamente lo hare…

"Feliz…"

Se miraron el uno al otro para luego hacer lo que su corazón comandaba sin hacer caso al cerebro que quería atesorar ese momento sin que hubiera un beso, pero el corazón loco de pasión lo evito juntándolos a los dos en un cálido pacto

…

…

..

.

~~~~~~UN AÑO DESPUES~~~~~~

°°°ESTE ES EL PARTIDO DEL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL DE LA PREPARATORIA….°°°

Ahora se encontraban a punto de realizar la final del campeonato nacional.

-: Eh, ¿Dónde está el capitán?

Comentaba uno de los integrantes de primer año que conformaba también parte del nuevo club de Futbol

Mac: El debe estar en el vestidor

Hablaba un cómodo pelinegro que también era de primer año

Mac: Mi hermano mayor probablemente esta con Fiona

Y ese hecho le hizo tener una de sus típicas ideas para molestar a su hermano mayor

Mac: Iré a verlos

Decía en dirección hacia los vestidores, cuando otro tío más alto y también a la vez pelinegro, pero que a diferencia de Mac quien tenía los ojos azules al igual que su hermano el tenia los ojos profundos y negros, lo detuvo a tiempo agarrándolo de la playera

Marshall: Espera, estarán aquí muy pronto

~~~~~~EN LOS VESTIDORES DE OOO~~~~~~

Ciertamente la manager y el capitán, por esos últimos instantes se estaban comiendo a besos, cosa que a diferencia del año pasado el capitán ahora se había vuelto más alto y claramente guapo; su cabello rubio parecía la melena de un león que estaba cortado de una manera que tentaba a cualquiera a juguetear con él, mientras que sus bellos ojos azulados tenían ese aire de madurez que derretirían a las chicas que no estuvieran acostumbradas a ver directamente a los ojos, su cara ahora era más alargada que parecía haber sido esculpida por cualquier artesano que adorara hacer resaltar los labios carnosos dulces de un ser humano y su cuerpo que había sido formado por años con el entrenamiento diario del Futbol, daba a la imaginación y más.

Un último beso mas hubo lugar entre el contacto de su labios y el danzar de sus lenguas, puesto que la 3° llamada para los jugadores que estarían en el partido ya tenían que estar presentes en el campo de juego para empezar aquello.

Fiona: Buena suerte durante el partido de hoy, Finn

Finn: Sip, me voy ahora

~~~~~~MINUTOS PARA ACABAR EL PARTIDO~~~~~~

_"El chico que me gusta…"_

°°°LA ESCUELA OOO HACE OTRA PUNTUACION DE NUEVO°°°

Quedaban pocos instantes para acabar el partido era fácil decir que aquel último gol anunciado seria el ultimo

_"Mmm…"_

Las cámaras se dirigían al capitán de OOO haciendo que la luz se reflejara con mayor intensidad haciendo que parpadeara el unas cuantas veces

_"Tiene una hermosa mirada como nadie en el mundo"_

Por fin había acabado el partido, los anunciadores hacían lo de siempre aclamando a cada uno de los jugadores y etc.

°°°LA PREPARATORIA OOO GANA°°°

_"Estar en su brazos"_

El iba en camino en dirección a ella para elevarla en los aires como si se tratara de la muñeca preferida de un pequeño niño, aunque ahora era más alto y eso ya no encajaría como antes

_"Es el sueño más grande que el de otra persona cualquiera"_

Ella simplemente rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de el mientras era elevada en el aire

_"El siempre brilla"_

Los fanáticos ovacionaban a los jugadores de OOO

°°°ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE GANA EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL°°°

_"El es mi príncipe del Futbol"_

* * *

_**...TA**_

_**TA... TAN... TAN!**_

_**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO... ANTES DEL AVISO e.e**_

_**muajaja Aviso spaminoseante *^***_

_**Pues... resulta que al parecer yo los engañe durante mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta T^T... hasta apenas hace unos dias, en mi busqueda de ver que no me faltara nada de los capitulos, que fueran en el mayor orden posible, que esto y que el otro, descubri que habian 3 capitulos extras relacionados a esta historia;**_

_**1.- San valentin Lo sacare como especial el proximo año en valentin day :9**_

_**2.-Navidad lo pondre en navidad de este año x3**_

_**3.- El ultimo que (No spameare) pondre y que cerrara el fic :3 sera sacado mañana... quizas**_

_**Pero claro... si quieren que de una vez lo saque no habria problema... solo lo que haria falta es que me avisen por medio de reviews O-O, si gustan si, si no pos no y lo saco como habia pensado o-o**_

_**Tambien habia 2 one-shot fuera de esta serie hechos por la misma Mangaka**_

_**¿Gustan que lo saque?**_

_**Pero no lo are con el tema de FinnxFiona**_

_**Posiblemente sea de MarshallxFiona **_

_**Y ESE ES EL FIN DEL AVISO :3**_

_**AAA... TAMBIEN PERDON POR SACARLO A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA, PERO QUERIA PASAR UN BUEN RATO VIENDO PELIS DIVERTIDAS :3 cOSA QUE TERMINO DE OTRO MODO POR LA SEMANA SANTA YA QUE NADIE TENIA IDEA DE QUE PELI VER Y TERMINAMOS VIENDO UNA DE LOS TEMAS TIPICOS EN SEMANA SANTA JAJA XD**_

* * *

_**ludmilita:**_ T^T ahora si te quedo mal, ya te habia avisado antes en el capitulo anterior que en la psdt2 que ya habia pensado en un titulo para este capitulo Q_Q disculpame en verdad, te agradesco mucho el apoyo que me das y el haberme perdonado por la tonteria que realize gracias gracias gracias... y un millon de gracias

* * *

_**SPAM SPAMINOSEANTE NO HABRA SERA SECRETO HASTA QUE SEA SUBIDO q_q**_


	38. Promesas

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

_Capítulo Final_

_Promesas_

* * *

Ha pasado un año entero desde que proclamaron a Finn el nuevo capitán, este junto con su bella novia Fiona ahora son estudiantes que cursan el 3° año de Preparatoria.

El club de futbol no ha tenido muchas novedades; Jugadores nuevos de primer año y segundo. Mac entro a la preparatoria misma de su queridísimo hermanito, entrando al mismo club de futbol, se diría que las habilidades posiblemente ahí se les fueron heredadas a los dos, solo que uno ahí es el más lanzado y coqueto que el otro. Otra seria que el capitán es realmente genial dando como resultado que obtenga más fans sumadas mes a mes, semana tras semana y posiblemente hasta se podría decir que es día tras día contando los minutos y segundos de este. Por el momento se encuentran en un receso de las actividades del club, el capitán tenía un pequeño rasponcito en la mejilla y para la manager quien tenía curitas fue en camino a colocársela.

"Finn últimamente creció más que yo esta primavera"

"Finn a crecido mas y mas desde entonces"

Fiona: Incluso tu popularidad ha crecido en nuestro último año

Concluyo ella mientras terminaba moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la de él, pero el capitán solo se había quedado quietecito mirándola obteniendo un sonrojo leve en sus mofletes.

Fiona: ¿Finn?

Ahora ya que estaba fuera de sus pensamientos, un nervioso capitán intentaba evitar mostrar el sonrojo que se le vislumbraba moviendo su mano en dirección a su cara

Finn: Lo siento

La tonalidad rojiza aun inundaba su rostro

Finn: No estoy… demasiado acostumbrado a que tengas que levantar la cara para verme…

Y aun cuando lo evitara mostrar el, ella sabía de alguna manera que era lo que sentía

Finn: Me pone nervioso

Aquellas palabras le daban un sentimiento único a Fiona, para después reír un poco por el acto tierno de el

Fiona: Jaja, yo también no estoy acostumbrada a esto me hace reír

La manager intentaba controlar sus pequeñas risitas

Fiona: Yo no creía que tendría que mirar hacia arriba para verte. Tu ahora estas más guapo

El capitán se encontraba subiendo de tonalidad universal en sus colores

Fiona: Aunque, tú has sido lindo desde que eras pequeño

Eso hizo que hiciera un pequeño berrinche el capitán que ahora hasta sacaba humo por lo rojito que estaba

Finn: Tu… tonta ¿Quién da un cumplido como ese?

Algunos que veían la escena, dirían que las cosas estaban calentándose y la mayoría de los que aun no estaban acostumbrados a esos momentos de ellos estaban en shock. En si su relación también se ha convertido en más y más dulce.

~~~~~~~~~~ADENTRO DEL SALON DEL CLUB~~~~~~~~~~

El festival cultural era tema del día y varios hacían comentarios acerca sobre eso, cuando la manager centro su atención en uno de los comentarios que iban y venían

Fiona: ¿La competición de la pareja más linda?

Brandom: Si, es tema de este año para el festival de arte. Lo cual resulta ser un buen tema.

Fernando: A la pareja ganadora se le tomaran fotos con trajes de bodas, y recibirán un viaje al parque de diversiones gratis

Carmelo: No importa si son estudiantes o no, cualquiera puede competir

"Un vestido de novia y un smoking"

Fiona divagaba en sus pensamientos

"Tengo muchas ganas de ver nuestra boda"

La manager volteo a ver al capitán con una mirada de cachorrito, cosa que hizo cambiar la mirada relajada de él a una que demostraba que sabía que era lo que quería su novia.

Finn: . . . No participare

Ella se levanto de su lugar yéndose a el

Fiona: ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Ni siquiera te lo pregunte todavía!

Finn: De repente quieres que participe en esto, no me hagas hacerlo...

Hablaba el capitán totalmente avergonzado mientras se defendía ante lo que quería ella que hiciera

Finn: ¡Tú sabes cómo odio esa clase de eventos!

Fiona: ¡No digas eso, te lo ruego!

Finn: ¡Deja de pedírmelo!

Fiona dejo poco a poco de insistir, haciendo que tuviera una mirada de ilusiones perdidas

"Supongo que no puedo obligarlo"

Aquella mirada de Fiona hacía sentir mal a Marshall, así que en ello opto por ir a hacer algo, mientras se dirigía a ella

Marshall: Entonces…

Abrazo a Fiona en pose protectora

Marshall: ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar contigo Fiona?

Ella se puso nerviosa

Fiona: Esto… esto que… Marshall?

El novio de ella se exalto

Finn: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Marshall?!

La pregunta cayo a oídos sordos, mientras en ello alejaba a Fiona de Finn caminando junto a ella aun mientras la abrazaba de esa forma

Marshall: Si nosotros ganamos obtendré una cita uno a uno con Fiona, ya estoy deseando que llegue

El capitán bajo su mirada apretando los puños tenía esa aura de querer golpear a ese ser que creía que tan fácilmente se llevaría a la persona que mas quería de su lado, en ello levanto los brazos al aire corriendo en dirección a ellos

Finn: ¡Esta bien! ¡Si participare, lo hare!

Hablaba entre dientes mientras iba gritando en medio del salón

Finn: ¡Así que Marshall aléjate de Fiona ahora!

Varios detenían al capitán que ya tenía ganas de realmente irse a golpes a Marshall, Fiona por lo mientras se sonrojo al oír de lo que hablaba Marshall por lo Bajo

Marshall: El callo en la trampa fácilmente

Con ello soltó a Fiona, para evitar una pelea que el mismo capitán podría crear. Y así debido a Marshall Finn decidió participar en la competencia con Fiona

~~~~~~~~~~FESTIVAL CULTURAL~~~~~~~~~~

°°°PARA QUIENES VAN A PARTICIPAR EN "LA COMPETICION DE PAREJAS" DIRIJANSE AL GIMNASIO°°°

Fiona no se soltaba de Finn mientras se dirigían al lugar, realmente hacían una buena pareja juntos. El gimnasio estaba infestado de muchas personas y parejas, parecía interminable llegar a donde se tenían que registrar, por ello Fiona no podía evitar aferrarse más al brazo fuerte de Finn.

Fiona: Parece que hay muchas personas participando

Cuando finalmente llegaron a los registros vieron a lo lejos a cierta pareja que causo tantas cosas y malentendidos el año pasado

Finn: Rooney y Jacqueline también están participando…

Fiona:. . . Eso me preocupa

Se sabía por adelantando que ellos también eran una pareja muy conocida, además de que lo más seguro serian un muy fuerte par de contrincantes. Las voces de unas personas conocidas los sacaron de sus pensamientos a los dos.

Alberto: ¡Hey Finn y Fiona!

Voltearon a ver, encontrándose a los Sempais que los habían dejado ese año.

John: Nosotros escuchamos que ustedes entrarían al "Vergonzoso" concurso y nos aseguramos de venir a ver

Todos sacaron cámaras, celulares y videograbadoras de la nada, ellos más que nadie más sabían como era de penoso Finn. "Ellos nunca me dejaran en paz" pensaba un tomate cocido al lado de una Fiona sonrojada. Unos minutos después ya estaban en sus asientos la mayoría de los concursantes, las parejas estaban en una clase de casetas con marcadores y una pequeña pizarra y había una corta barrera entre las parejas

°°°LA COMPETENCIA DE PAREJAS ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR°°°

El anfitrión vio que nadie más faltara y prosiguió

°°°EL PRIMER DESAFIO ES UN CUESTIONARIO DE PAREJAS°°°

Se sabía por adelantado que habría dos fases, pero no sabían hasta ese momento en que consistían.

°°°AMBOS DE USTEDES TIENEN QUE TENER LA MISMA RESPUESTA PARA LA MISMA PREGUNTA°°°

"¿Pero que tiene que ver este tipo de cosas?" Pensó el tomatito que se encontraba separado en esos momentos de su novia

°°°ENTONCES PODREMOS MEDIR LA QUIMICA DE LAS PAREJAS°°°

Aquello le aclaro la duda

°°°POR FAVOR APUNTEN LAS RESPUESTAS EN LA PIZARRA QUE ESTA AL LADO SUYO. LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA ES…°°°

°°°¿EN QUE LUGAR SE DIERON SU PRIMER BESO?°°°

Un ataque de pintura roja a los rostros de Fiona y Finn llego inesperadamente, poniéndolos totalmente rojos con el mismo pensamiento

"¡¿Cómo puede hacer esa clase de pregunta?!"

°°°USTEDES TIENEN 15 SEGUNDOS PARA RESPONDER NO HAY TIEMPO PARA AVERGONZARSE°°°

Parece que el mismo anfitrión ya hasta sabia de ante mano como eran este par, haciendo que los dos se pusieran a pensar.

"Nuestro primer beso… fue entonces…"

…

Finn recordaba en ese momento la vez de cuando Fiona quedo emborrachada "Nos besamos en ese lugar… ¿Verdad?". Mientras que Fiona recordaba la vez de cuando se besaron en el club "Nos besamos en la sala del club…"

"¿Cierto, no?"

Los 15 segundos acabaron, para ello ya entonces tenían que mostrar los concursantes sus respuestas. Finn contesto "Bar" mientras que Fiona "Salón"

°°°WAO, FIONA Y FINN PUSIERON DIFERENTES RESPUESTAS°°°

Comentaba el anfitrión con un tono de burla haciendo que los espectadores se rieran y el par se pusiera a hervir de la pena, molestos el uno con el otro

Finn: Eres tan estúpida ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo mal?

Fiona: ¡Porque… porque estaba borracha y no lo recuerdo! ¡¿Nuestro primer beso fue en la habitación de acuerdo?!

°°°NO HAY TIEMPO PARA QUE USTEDES PELEEN°°°

Les regaño el anfitrión, haciendo que los dos retomaran su posición, estando atentos a la pregunta

°°°LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA ES: ¿DE QUE COLOR ES EL SUJETADOR DE TU NOVIA HOY?°°°

Finn soltó el marcador que tenía en la mano "¡¿Qué?!"

Cuando miro ya habían pasado los 15 segundos

°°°TERCERA PREGUNTA: ¿CUADO FUE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HICIERON EL AMOR?"

Los dos aventaron los marcadores y pizarrones por la sorprendente pregunta que no tenía respuesta, puesto que irónicamente no habían hecho eso y con ello sus 15 segundos se fueron por la borda

°°°CUARTA PREGUNTA: ¿CUÁNTAS VECES LO HACEN EN LA SEMANA?°°°

Los dos cayeron de sus lugares…

Esas preguntas ya estaban en contra de la privacidad amorosa, pero no tenían voz como para decir eso, estando tan apenados por las preguntas

El anfitrión viendo que aquella pareja no contestaba hablo hacia ellos

°°°¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?°°°

°°°EL EQUIPO DE FIONA Y FINN NO HA RESPONDIDO MUCHAS PREGUNTAS°°°

Los Sempais que veían a lo lejos los miraban serios pero también divertidos

Alberto: Ellos no son muy buenos contestando estas preguntas

John: Hay que contar que ellos no lo han hecho todavía… (Eso es raro)

Unos minutos más tarde y con millones de otras preguntas más vergonzosas, finalmente acabo la primera fase

°°°EL PRIMER ROUND HA TERMINADO°°°

Los dos casi abrazaban al suelo realmente agradecían a Dios que esos momentos tan difíciles para ellos dos acabaran por fin

°°°EL EQUIPO QUE LIDERA ES ROONEY Y JACQUELINE°°°

El presentador miro a los dos jugadores que intentaban estabilizar su pena y agrego

°°°EL EQUIPO EN EL ULTIMO LUGAR ES DE FIONA Y FINN°°°

Eso ya lo sabían no tenia porque recordárselos el presentador pero... lo hecho está hecho. No muy lejos del lugar se encontraban unas cuantas chicas viendo la escena haciéndole caras feas a Fiona

-: ¿Qué broma fue esa?

-: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Fiona sintió aquellas miradas, volteando disimuladamente reconociéndolas

"Ellas son de grado menor siempre va a mirar a Finn jugar…"

-: Esa chica no respondió nada correctamente

-: ¿En serio son una pareja?

Cada comentario parecían flechas muy gruesas y pesadas que atravesaban el cuerpo de Fiona

"Ni… ni siquiera puedo negarlo"

Cayó de pies a cabeza al suelo dejando a su novio desconcertado

Finn: ¿Fiona? (¿Se siente mal?)

~~~~~~~~~~SEGUNDA FASE~~~~~~~~~~

°°°EL SEGUNDO DESAFIO ES KIBASEN°°°

Hablaba mientras daba lo correspondiente a cada equipo

El capitán de Futbol se trono los dedos con un rostro divertido

°°°LOS CHICOS DEBEN LLEVAR A LAS CHICAS EN SUS HOMBROS°°°

Finn: Okay, si esta victoria está decidida por la fuerza y energía definitivamente ganare

°°°LAS CHICAS ENTONCES INTENTARAN AGARRAR LA CUERDA DEL OTRO EQUIPO°°°

"Nosotros perdimos en el primer round"

Ella recordó aquellas vergonzosas preguntas ganándose unos mofletes al vapor, con ello negó con la cabeza para esfumar aquellos recuerdos de su mente

"Necesitamos compensarlo con este round"

Pero había algo importante

Fiona: Pero…. sobre tus hombros…

…

..

De alguna manera aquel par torpe había logrado la posición que se pedía en el concurso, el anterior capitán se quejo por los celos que tenía en esos momentos

Alberto: ¡Finn seguro está aprovechando la situación!

Hizo un ligero puchero al ver que ellos dos no le hacían caso

Alberto: El trasero de Fiona esta…~

Ellos escucharon eso a la perfección, encontrándose más nerviosos de lo que estaban en esos momentos

"que angustiosa sensación…"

"Mi… mi trasero esta precisamente cerca de la cabeza de Finn"

La voz del presentador se escucho nuevamente

°°°BIEN°°°

Vio a todas las parejas que se encontraran listas y alzando la mano prosiguió

°°°COMIENCEN°°°

Fiona volteo a ver a los concursantes

"Y ahora…"

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a competir?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Rooney corría de manera maratónica llevando a una Jacqueline que estaba con los ojos tan concentrados que hasta daba miedo verlos, con las manos extendidas

°°°¡WHOA! ¡ROONEY Y JACQUELINE TIENEN UNA ASOMBROSA FUERZA!°°°

Ellos arrasaban con toda pareja competidora que se les cruzaba en su camino, quitándoles rápidamente sus cuerdas

°°°Y ESTAN DEJANDO ABAJO A LOS DEMAS EQUIPOS°°°

Claro dijo abajo, por no decir que los había hecho caer al suelo brutalmente

°°°Y AHORA ELLOS ELIGIERON COMO BLANCO AL EQUIPO DE FIONA Y FINN°°°

"Esto podría ser extremadamente peligroso para Fiona", Finn miro preocupado a Fiona viendo que ellos se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos

Finn: Solo escapemos Fiona

Ella se encontraba azul del susto

"Realmente quiero correr…"

"Pero si perdemos aquí no hay manera de poder celebrar la boda"

Ella respiro profundo controlando el miedo que sentia, para soltar su respuesta

Fiona: Yo… Yo no voy a correr!

Finn: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tonta será pisoteada!

Fiona: ¡No! ¡No voy a renunciar a la boda!

°°°¿AHORA ESTAN PELEADO?°°°

Miro asombrado el anfitrión, en esos momentos y aun todavía peleaban, volteo su mirada hacia el otro lado

°°°¡JUSTAMENTE JACQUELINE HA ALZADO SUS DIABOLICAS MANOS!°°°

Al parecer antes de que atacara ferozmente esa era una señal que daba ella. Cuando llego cerca de Fiona ya que la manager intento evadir que las manos de ella la alcanzaran, Jacqueline tomo su playera alzándola para tomar el lazo que estaba amarrado alrededor de esta.

°°°LA CONCURSANTE JACQUELINE A AGARRADO LA CAMISETA DE FIONA DONDE LA CADENA ESTA ADJUNTA°°°

Pero al alzarle la camiseta a Fiona también ella daba una gran vista de la manager hacia los espectadores

°°°ELLA PODRIA ESTAR TAN METIDA EN LA COMPETENCIA, QUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE NO SE DA CUENTA°°°

Puesto que ciertamente aun a pesar de que Fiona intentaba de que la soltara, Jacqueline se aferraba mas a intentarle quitar la cadena, pero más que eso parecía que le intentaba quitar la camiseta con todo. El capitán viendo que la manager se encontraba en problemas y la verdad se encontraba confundido por lo que dijo anteriormente el presentador volteo a mirar a Fiona

Finn: ¿Fiona? ¡¿Estás bien?!

El no imaginaba que lo que hizo, haría que Fiona reaccionara aferrándose a él tapándole los ojos

Fiona: ¡Kyaa! ¡No mires Finn!

Finn: ¿Eh?

El no lograba ver lo que había alrededor

Finn: Tonta, ¡No puedo ver que hay enfrente de mí!

Y ocurriéndosele dar un paso a él, se tambaleo junto a Fiona cayendo a la vez al suelo

°°°WOW, FIONA Y FINN HAN CAIDO°°°

Al capitán aun estando en el suelo y sin haber terremoto sentía que todo se movía, haciendo que quedara en shock en el suelo

Fiona: ¡Perdón!

Se acerco a él preocupada

Fiona: ¡Lo siento mucho Finn! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

°°°EL TIEMPO SE HA ACABADO°°°

Ella se dio media vuelta dejando a Finn aun inconsciente

°°°LA COMPETENCIA TERMINO°°°

Fiona espero a saber quiénes eran los ganadores, sin darse cuenta que Finn poco a poco recobraba la conciencia

°°°LOS GANADORES SON EL GRUPO DE ROONEY Y JACQUELINE°°°

"Nosotros no ganamos…."

Nuevamente las voces susurradas de las niñas que veían a Finn diario practicar se escucharon

-: ¿Qué estaba haciendo Fiona?

-: Ella está haciendo que Finn se vea mal

-: Pobre Finn

-: Que horrible novia

-: Esa chica es una mala novia

-: Finn probablemente solo terminara con ella

Los golpes de flechas regresaron dando en el blanco con el doble de poder hacia ella, haciendo que obtuviera golpes críticos dejándola inconsciente ahora a ella

Finn: ¡¿Fiona?!

…..

…

..

.

~~~~~~~~~~ENFERMERIA~~~~~~~~~~

La limpieza del lugar era apreciable y el aroma parecido al los que daban los lugares naturales se encontraba llenando al lugar. La suavidad en la que se encontraba, la hacían preguntarse en donde se encontraba, parpadeo unos segundos intentando ver, encontrándoselo enfrente de ella

Finn: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fiona: ¿Finn?

Ella aun estaba un poco adormilada

Finn: ¡Me asustaste! ¡Te desmayaste después del Kibasen!

Fiona: ¿En serio?

"¿Yo me desmaye?"

Le miro más detenidamente encontrándolo con algunas novedades en su rostro, y asustada se levanto sin separarse de la cama en la que se encontraba

Fiona: ¡Estas lastimado!

Alzo las manos sin darle importancia

Finn: No es nada

Ella vio que tenía también unas vendas en las manos

Fiona: ¡Pero, si estas cubierto de heridas!

El simplemente rio nerviosamente

"Es todo mi culpa…"

Recordó lo que dijo una de primero

"Esa chica es una mala novia"

Bajo la mirada

Fiona: Lo siento…

Levanto la sabana que la cubría

Fiona: Yo solo quería permanecer al lado de Finn…

Evitaba mostrar la expresión dolida que estaba plasmada en su rostro

Fiona: Al lado tuyo en un vestido de novia…

Su voz fue bajando de tono

Fiona: Yo no tenía la intención…

Recordó de nuevo las frases de las fans de él. Intenta a como podía para no llorar

Fiona: De hacer que Finn se viera como un tonto y que se lastimara…

La lagrima se asomo por los cristales azulados de ella, Finn le dio un golpe suave en su frente parando lo que sería el próximo diluvio

Finn: ¿Por qué te preocupas por cosas pequeñas?

Le dedico una sonrisa

Finn: Tuve un montón de diversión

Bueno, ahora ya se encontraba estable la nubecita de lagrimas de Fiona, miraba alrededor de Finn mientras era ayudada por él a levantarse, encontrando un ramo de flores junto a un velo de novia, cosa que le llamo la atención, como un niño que se encontraba enfrente del juguete preferido del año. El capitán noto aquella mirada de Fiona, viendo a que dirección se dirigía se acordó de algo

Finn: OH… aquí

Tomo el ramo de flores para luego dárselo

Finn: Jacqueline dijo que quería dártelo

Se sonrojo la manager

Fiona: ¿El ramo?

El imito la voz de Rooney recordando que ellos fueron a verla vestidos para una boda

Finn: "Esperamos que puedas utilizar esto para recordar este momento"

Rio notando que no le había salido muy bien que digamos la voz de Rooney, para luego imitar la voz de Jacqueline

Finn: "Por que te hemos hecho daño, pensamos que sería un rembolso"

El iba nuevamente a reírse cuando vio que ella no quitaba la mirada que le dedicaba al ramo y al velo, que estaba acompañaba de una sonrisa del rostro de ella

Fiona: Que bonito…

El se acerco a ella tomando el velo

Finn: Préstame eso

Con delicadeza le coloco el velo a Fiona, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran y se sonrojara por el acto

Finn: Jeje, ahora te vez como una novia

"Finn…"

Finn: Aunque no pude cumplir tu deseo hoy…

El viento que daba la ventana abierta cerca de ellos movió los pequeños mechones de él

Finn: Habrá un día… en el cual voy a dejar que te pongas un vestido de novia real

Ella se sonrojo, pero instantes después bajo la mirada evitando llorar

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Finn: Yo soy… yo soy…

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente

Fiona: Soy una horrible novia y Finn todavía me trata bien…

Se acerco el aun más hacia ella

Finn: Tú no eres una horrible novia en absoluto

Ella abrió los ojos en incógnita dejando recorrer a una de sus lágrimas el carrusel de la atracción que pasaba por sus mejillas blancas y sonrojadas

Finn: Yo soy el único que entiende tu fuerza al máximo y se debe a que siempre mantuve un ojo en ti

Alzo la mirada que hace unos segundos estaba hacia el piso, encontrándolo dedicándole una sonrisa a ella

Finn: No dejare que los resultados de la actividad de hoy afecten nuestra relación, tu eres la mejor novia

Fiona no decía nada simplemente seguía con el puchero en su rostro, puesto que no podía cambiar tan rápidamente su expresión ya que todavía el miedo a ser alguien que no sea deseado por la persona que más quería aun seguía escasamente en ella

Finn: Caramba… tú deberías tener un poco más de autoestima, tú eres…

Llevo su mano hacia su nuca cerrando los ojos con esa mentalidad de "Si no la veo a ella, ella no me vera", ya que estaba sacando claramente una mejillas pintadas de rojo

Finn: La mujer que me tiene hipnotizado…

La sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ella, las escasas lagrimas que aun tenía en sus pupilas azules parecían ser succionadas lentamente, mientras le tomaba de la mano

"Yo…"

"Aunque no tengo confianza…"

"Creo que mi novio tiene el mejor criterio"

…

Afuera del edificio se encontraban las fans de Finn pasando por el lugar, cuando una de ellas noto que en una de las ventanas del segundo piso donde estaba la enfermería estaban ellos dos

-: ¡Oh por glob!

-: Finn es tan….

-: ¡Lindo!, parece una boda!

La vista que tenían ellas de él (y que era real), mostraba como era que el viento lentamente acariciaba los cabellos sueltos de los dos, moviéndolos dulcemente al compas de cómo era que los pequeños pétalos de las flores volaban en corriente a este, mientras que el la rodeaba con sus brazos, brindándole un cálido beso a la chica que amaba, quien tenía un velo y unas flores en medio de su abrazo.

…

…

…

..

~~~~~~~~~~5 AÑOS DESPUES~~~~~~~~~~

Un chico rubio, con ojos azulados profundos, de estatura alta, vestido de traje blanco que entallaba perfectamente los movimientos varoniles de él, se dirigía a la habitación de la novia…

Finn: ¿Fiona?

Ella miraba a la ventana, antes de que dirigiera sus bellos ojos claros azulados hacia quien la nombraba, su cabello rubio se encontraba amarrado con las puntas enchinadas, vestida con un velo, guantes blancos y un vestido que le daba un toque de pureza a su cuerpo femenino bien definido.

Finn: ¿Estas lista?

Los dos se miraron fijamente, cosa que después los llevo a quitar la mirada con un rostro colorado "Oh no… he sido hipnotizado de nuevo" el se tapaba el rostro con su mano firme... mientras que ella daba pequeños grititos de emoción en su interior "Finn se ve tan bien en traje".

-: Ya casi es hora por favor vayan a sus lugares

Decía uno de los encargados que pasaba repentinamente por la puerta abierta para avisarles y luego retirarse.

Finn: Vamos Fiona Allegri~

Le había tomado de la mano, pero después el retiro de la mano de ella para taparse la boca

Finn: Cierto… Ya no es Allegri…

Volvió de nuevo a su posición y le brindo nuevamente la mano

Finn: Vamos, Fiona…

Ella tomo su mano pronunciando un ligero "De acuerdo" hasta que de la nada aparecieron 3 tipos, también vestidos de traje pateando al novio

Sempais: ¡FIIINN!

Alberto: ¡Este chico finalmente llego al altar!

Hablaba su amigo mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes a él, mientras que por lo mientras Rogelio le tomaba la mano a Fiona junto a Christopher

Christopher: Fiona todavía hay tiempo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Rogelio: Puedes tener una aventura conmigo

Fiona solo se sonrojo ante aquellas propuestas, realmente estos tíos no habían cambiado ni un poquito.

~~~~~~~~~~FINALIZANDO LA BODA~~~~~~~~~~

Los novios salían, juntos siendo aplaudidos y ovacionados por todos.

Alberto: Realmente no lo puedo creer

Carlos: ¿Qué Finn y Marshall se hayan convertido en los jugadores estrellas de las ligas nacionales?

Rogelio: Realmente el estaba de este tamaño cuando entre al equipo de Futbol

El hacia una seña con la mano, mientras que los demás se reían por lo bajo

Gumball: El trabajo duro hasta el final

Christopher: Yo no pensé que se convirtiera en una persona tan genial, pero…

Dirigió su mirada a los novios que aun salían caminando alegremente juntos de la iglesia

Christopher: Fiona probablemente ya lo sabía desde el principio, que Finn tiene un ilimitado potencial

Los novios desbordaban felicidad, varios de sus amigos les brindaban aquellas sonrisas cálidas tan naturales de ellos. El novio decidió cargar a la novia, ya que ella se lo había pedido con un puchero, bueno… que se podía hacer con ese tipo de mujeres que obtienen lo que quieren?

"Lloramos y nos reímos juntos"

"Pasamos por un montón de cosas"

"Sigo avanzando"

"Sin mirar atrás"

"No tengo miedo a salir herida estando contigo…"

…

"Solo te amare a ti"

…

..

* * *

:3 finalmente termino el fic, gracias realmente a los que lo siguieron y me apoyaron en continuar la adaptacion

El gran secreto de que manga sera revelado:

Alguien a visto ¿**Get Love?**es un manga quizas poco conocido si es que no lo han visto, con este manga con la cual una pagina empezo -w-, yo creo que quizas no es tan conocido por que cuando lo habia terminado de ver me entro la curiosidad de ver un fic del manga aca, pero no encontre ni siquiera la entrada ._., asi que por eso habia realmente querido hacer una adaptacion :3.

Mangaka que realizaste este manga te alabo *^* y si me quieres cortar en pedacitos por haberlo adaptado ._. gulp, a correr de por vida D:!.

Una de mis dudas es que si en verdad esperan hasta valentine days y christmas para que saque sus especiales? (Si son parte del manga para los que se pregunten)

Y mi otra duda es que si quieren que realmente saque sus 2 one-shot que esos si no son parte de la historia y son fuera de el trama que trata el manga. Uno es muy cortito pero lindo (Quedaria bien un FinnxFlame, FinnxFiona o FionaxMarshall, PFxFiona) y el otro es pervertido y un poco largo (FionaxMarshall o FinnxMarceline).

* * *

**ludmilita: **Te agradesco la ayuda brindada ^w^ con los titulos. Y... en verdad me daras lo que quiera? se puede una dotacion de... mejor no jajaja, no te preocupes si habra de ellos dos seran sus especiales sacados, pero tambien los puedo sacar pronto asi que no se. Y no te preocupes me alegra recibir reviews, no es ninguna molestia te lo aseguro.

**SoyGabrielTheHuman:** xD gay por que no le hizo nada a Fiona estando borracho? everywhere MarcelinexFinn jajaja.

* * *

**_DEJEN UN REVIEW Y MARSHALL LES DA UN BESO :3_**

**_O BUENO PREFIEREN A FIONA?_**

**_PAN DE CANELA?_**

**_FINN?_**

**_FLAME?_**

**_RATTLEBALL?_**

**_GUMBALL?_**

**_CAKE?_**

**_..._**

**_BUENO... ELIJAN UN BESO DE QUIEN SEA Y DEJEN UN REVIEW XD AUNQUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE SE IRAN A PALOS CONTRA MI LOS DE HDA POR ESCRIBIR EN NOMBRE DE ELLOS..._**

**_PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO! A CORRER!_**

**_PSDT: :3 REVIEW SI?_**


	39. Especial 1

_**Adaptación de un **__**manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

´**Primer Especial**

* * *

**Navidad**

* * *

**Este especial se encuentra entre el intervalo de tiempo que es; después de haber dicho que Finn sería el capitán del equipo de Futbol y antes de que se convirtiera en ello**

* * *

La bella noche colorida en la ciudad, junto adornos antes de navidad, daba aquel aire de alegría y paz, los pequeños copos de nieve daban el frio gustoso de esa época que hace querer tomar chocolate caliente.

Fiona: La navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina

Era una chica rubia, con el peinado de 2 coletas a los lados y ojos azulados, calmaba aquel frio viento que la recorría, calentando sus dos manos con el aliento caliente que tenia mientras que a la vez sus pupilas se iluminaban asombradas por que este año parecía que se habían esmerado mas en adornar el gigantesco árbol del centro de la ciudad.

Fiona: Wow… que decoración tan bonita…

Y no es que estuviera en el centro de la ciudad por encontrarse con el chico de su corazón, sino más bien para buscar un buen regalo para el antes de la noche de su cita esperada en el día de los amantes de navidad.

Fiona: ¿Que debería darle, a Finn?

Se preguntaba a si misma viendo por detrás del vidrio que daban los aparadores de las tiendas.

Fiona: Esto es lindo

Menciono emocionada, cuando sintió un golpe que la hizo caer directamente al asfalto. Se volteo adolorida hacia atrás en dirección a donde recibió el impacto.

-: Lo siento, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pregunto un rubio con las mismas características de sus ojos, brindándole a la vez una mano para que se levantara ella. Los dos se miraron a los ojos soltando un leve "Oh" al reconocerse.

Finn: ¡¿Fiona?!

Pronuncio por fin el nombre de la susodicha vista, quien ahora estaba totalmente sonrojada y lo señalaba emocionada

Fiona: ¡Oh, por Glob! ¡¿Por qué vistes así?! ¡Te ves muy lindo! ¡¿Puedo tomarte una foto?!

El rubio vestía un traje navideño con todo y gorrito puesto. El solo se permitió a sonrojar y explicarle el por qué de su vestimenta, dejando a la vez una incógnita en la chica.

Fiona: ¿Trabajo?

Finn: Sip, estoy trabajando en una panadería cerca de mi casa

Le explico mientras daba volantes y uno que otro globo a los pequeños que se le acercaban curiosamente hacia el extraño que vestía como santa a excepción de que no usaba la barba blanca y la pansa hecha de guata.

Finn: Les dije que me dejaran trabajar por un corto periodo de tiempo, solamente hasta navidad, me costó convencerlos…

Fiona: Sera… ¿Solo hasta navidad? ¿Por qué?

Pregunto aun mas intrigada el por qué de su persistencia en trabajar en el lugar, provocando que el aludido solo lograra a sonrojarse levemente.

Finn: Se debe, a que yo…

Por Glob aquella pausa dramática le daba más curiosidad a ella al querer saber el por qué de aquello que realizaba.

Finn: Quiero comprarte algo con el dinero que gane…

Y aquello fue más que el detonante de provocar que el tono carmín lo pintara en su rostro al igual que el de la chica que había escuchado atenta su razón.

"_Debido a que piensa en mí…_

_El está trabajando…"_

Un señor de la nada salió de una pastelería cercana, tenía un aire de profesor aun con esa vestimenta de chef, tenía unos pequeños anteojos en sus ojos azabaches y por alguna razón aunque no le quedaba el que estuviera un moño rojo en su vestimenta lo usaba.

-: ¡Hey, Finn! ¡Después de repartir los volantes ven a ayudar a despachar a algunos clientes!

Finn: ¡Okey!

Y la rubia al escuchar aquello se fue rápidamente a con el adulto, tomando sus manos mientras que a la vez le suplicaba.

Fiona: ¡Señor por favor déjeme ayudar! ¡ Y de forma gratuita por su puesto!

…

Las suplicas de Fiona llegaron a la esposa del chef, quien no pudo tener hijos y por ello la aceptaron. Solo que… había un problemita no tenían traje navideño para jovencitas y ella insistía en querer usarlo aun cuando solo estuviera el diseño para hombres (ya que normalmente eran ayudados por jóvenes más que señoritas) así que su traje le quedo algo ajustado, mientras que por la emoción de la esposa del chef al verla como la hija con la que siempre soñó, le prestó una falda roja para que por lo menos no se quedara con el pantalón del traje de santa y se viera mas femenino.

…

La rubia al salir de los vestuarios se le veía hermosa y al llegar con su chico grito victoriosa

Fiona: ¡Sí! ¡Quería usarlo si quiera una vez, siempre quise llevar un traje de santa! Jejeje…

Luego lo miro a el quien se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Fiona: ¿Me veo rara?

Pregunto extrañada al ver que se había quedado anonadado y sin decir ninguna palabra

Finn: N-No,En ab-soluto…

Titubeo un poco provocando que nuevamente su rostro se sonrojara… es decir… esa chica siempre lo terminaba sonrojando, ¿acaso… siempre tenia algún truco bajo su expresión infantil para lograr aquel cometido?

Finn: _Te vez hermosa…_

Concluyo en sus pensamientos.

-: ¡Whoa!

Pronuncio por lo cerca una voz muy conocida, provocando por ende que ellos dos se voltearan curiosos

Alberto: ¡Es Finn y Fiona! ¿Chicos están trabajando?

Y algo cierto de aquella persona, es que no estaba sola

Fiona: ¡Carlos, Alberto y Marshall!

Albero: Jaja~ Resulta que vamos en la misma escuela de tutoría, así que nosotros decidimos pasar el rato

Marshall: Estamos en nuestro camino a casa'

La rubia les dedico una sonrisa mostrando aquella perfección bucal dejándolos en un estado de ensoñación.

Fiona: Ustedes tres trabajan duro, por favor no trabajen en exceso y cuiden su salud

Los tres tragaron saliva ante lo que aquella vista de ella les dejaba volar en su imaginación.

Carlos: Fiona por favor dame un pastel

Marshall: Dame 2

Alberto: Para mi 3

Fiona solo llego a soltar una risilla de duda, no sabía por qué aquella reacción de ellos pero estaba feliz.

Finn: _Ustedes…_

El rubio solo ahogo sus instintos asesinos.

…

Más tarde llegaron el grupo de príncipes de la universidad.

Christopher: Whoa.

Rogelio: ¡Fiona se ve tan linda vestida con traje de santa!

Dúo: ¡Queremos comprar una docena!

Hablaron los dos jalando a pagar al adinerado de Gumball quien aun seguía embelesado de la belleza de Fiona y solo llego a asentir para luego arrepentirse al salir con aquella docena de cajas de Pastel y en ese mismo momento llegar a preguntar cuánto es lo que había tenido que pagar su pobre tarjeta de ahorros.

…

Luego en unos minutos después llego el chico adicto al anime sonriendo con malicia

John: El traje de la manager tiene buena pinta ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?

Comento mientras sacaba un billete y pagaba por una caja de pastel

…

Pasado otro tiempo… llego el chico de ojos muertos con pequeño brillo que extrañamente ahora lo adornaba.

Leo: Quédate con el cambio

Hablo con un pequeño cigarrillo en la boca y tomaba una caja del mostrador con el contenido de un pastel.

…

Y… Hace falta decir que fueron mas y mas conocidos? Comprando una y otra vez cajas? Y la ingenua de Fiona solo sonreía ante la amabilidad de aquellos chicos, al pensar que ellos lo hacían para estar un momento de gratitud con su familia mientras que el encabronado de su chico solo los miraba con rabia al saber sus verdaderas intenciones y miradas hacia ella, hasta su propio hermano!

Dejando así al impresionado de su jefe al ver que al terminar su jornada ya no había mas producto que vender.

…

~~~24 DE DICIEMBRE~~~

_**¡SALUD!**_

Brindaron los dos enamorados en aquella noche navideña.

Fiona: No pensé que venderíamos tan rápido

Hablo despreocupadamente mientras lo miraba ilusionada

Fiona: Eso es genial ¿Verdad Finn?, ¡hasta el jefe incluso nos dio un pastel para celebrar! ¡Suerte! ¡Tenemos mucha suerte!

Finn solo quito su mirada al recordar a los pervertidos de sus conocidos, hasta que ella nuevamente le hablo.

Fiona: Feliz navidad Finn

Su sonrisa irradiaba felicidad haciendo que se convirtiera en un momento de eternidad para el, le encantaba esa sonrisa hermosa dibujado en el rostro de ella.

Finn: Feliz navidad Fiona

Concluyo mientras se acercaba para besarla…

* * *

.

**..**

**...**

**Primer especial :3 wii~**

**Pensaba sacarlos aparte del fic, asi como secuela... pero... na... mejor los uni :3**

* * *

_**ludmilita:**_Aw... Q^Q no sabria decirte el por que de tus lagrimas, pero si es por que creiste finalizado y que no habria mas fics que yo realizara de esta pareja tas equivocada, ^^ dije que aria sus especiales y tambien are fics con esta parejita ;) te lo aseguro.

XD no te preocupes si no entendiste el fic de "_**La virgen delirante"**_, no es una obligacion que los leas ^^, mientras te guste lo que vayas a leer y lo hagas con emocion me alegra.

**_Casis30 vete preparando para el proximo capitulo :3 ahi are lo prometido e-e de tu pedido_**

* * *

**_Nos vemos en el otro especial :3_**

**_¿Review? _**


	40. Especial 2

_**Adaptación de un manga, la historia no me pertenece. Ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes son y por derecho son de los creadores "The Adventure Time", solo la adaptación es lo único que me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Clasificación T**_

* * *

´**Ultimo Especial**

* * *

**San Valentín**

* * *

**Este especial se encuentra entre el intervalo de tiempo que es; después de haber dicho que Finn sería el capitán del equipo de Futbol y antes de que se convirtiera en ello**

* * *

El aire fresco y atolondrado dado por las multitudes de las parejas por las calles, te daba a entender que día era sin que tuvieras que ver el calendario.

Fiona: ¡Buenos días Finn!

Gritaba la rubia mientras se acercaba al chico con una infinidad de bolsas en sus manos, había que decir que era admirable su fuerza aun siendo una chica.

Finn: Fiona

Le respondió el chico sorprendiéndose por la misma novedad que veía en la chica

Finn: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué tienes tantas bolsas?

Fiona: Yo… solo quería regalar un poco de chocolate para el equipo de futbol

Y había que decir que si se refería a todo el equipo... realmente tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cargarlo y que estuviera todavía en buenas condiciones. Se acerco al rubio y saco la única caja que tenía un envuelto diferente a las demás, encontrada en su mochila puesta cuidadosamente.

Fiona: Aquí tienes

Le extendió la caja amablemente

Fiona: Este es el chocolate para Finn

Lo miro atolondradamente hacia los ojos azulados de el

Fiona: Le quería dar a Finn mi especial chocolate casero, este es el único

Su enamorado se difumino junto a las tonalidades que lo embargaban en ese momento por la alegría y pena de recibirlo

Finn: Gra-Gracias

En si como de costumbre eran una pareja locamente enamorada y sin más por menores de hacer en aquella parada donde se encontraban los dos en la mañana para dirigirse a la escuela, retomaron su rumbo encontrándose a los nuevos 3 chicos más populares de OOO

Fiona: Buenos días, Sempais y Marshall

Los tres se voltearon mostrando una gran cantidad de regalos achocolatados. Al parecer ellos estuvieron recibiendo muchos chocolates de camino a la escuela.

Alberto: Buenos días Finn y Fiona

Finn: Wow, ustedes siguen siendo tan populares como siempre

De momento la rubia noto que las miradas de ellos se fueron en dirección a sus bolsas como si le preguntaran con la mirada que había ahí adentro.

Fiona: Oh, cierto estos es para ustedes

Saco exactamente 3 chocolates dándole a cada quien uno una caja del mismo envoltorio.

Alberto: Whoa… ¿Es para nosotros?

Fiona: Sip, es por todos me han tratado bien, así que se los agradezco

Respondió alegremente provocando la misma respuesta que obtuvo Finn en los rostros de ellos, cociéndose un poco

Alberto: *Susurrando* Aunque son comprados en la tienda me siento feliz de recibir uno…

Marshall: *Susurrando* Los chocolates hechos en casa son mejores…

Carlos: *Asentando con la cabeza* Si….

Fiona: Oh… lo siento por eso

Comento dudosa por la reacción de ellos.

Marshall y Alberto por otro lado negaron con la cabeza y se acercaron de un lado cada uno hacia las mejillas de Fiona

Marshall y Alberto: Gracias a ti…

Respondieron al unisonó para después brindarle un pequeño beso inocente hacia las mejillas de ella.

Fiona: ¡¿~~~~~~~?!

Finn: ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué están haciendo chicos?!

Los dos se quitaron de la peligrosidad del novio de Fiona nuevamente comentando

Los dos: Nada, solo dándole las gracias

Alberto se acerco a Carlos empujándolo maliciosamente hacia el frente

Alberto: ¡Hey! ¡Carlos tu deberías darle las gracias también!

Y antes de que Carlos terminara de decir su corto "¿Eh?" sus labios se posaron en la frente de Fiona dejándolo por ende en shock al instante… aun sigue siendo inocente el pobre…

Finn: ¡Incluso Carlos! ¡Waa! ¡Quiero vencerlos a todos ustedes!

Pronuncio con furia el pequeño rubio viendo como los asaltantes de besos se iban a la fuga riéndose

Marshall: ¡Tienes que olvidar el pasado a veces!

Alberto: ¡Es tu culpa por acaparar a Fiona para ti todo el tiempo!

La rubia solo llego a quedarse mirando a aquel trió molesta y sonrojada por la pena de esos momentos

Fiona: ¡Caramba! ¡Los de las clases superiores y Marshall siempre les está gustando jugar conmigo, Finn!

Se quejo sin recibir respuesta, volteo intrigada hacia su chico encontrándolo con aura asesina mientras pronunciaba entre dientes

Finn: Tú… acabas de ser besada por 3 de ellos…

Parecía que estaba haciendo un ritual para maldecir a aquellos 3 tipos, Fiona se pasó lo demás del recorrido intentando calmarlo, hasta que harta al ver que sus intentos eran fallidos lo beso desprevenidamente callando a sus maldiciones con aquel beso, el cual abrió a las pupilas azuladas de él en su máximo punto por aquella sorpresa, aquel movimiento de ella hacia el era como decirle sin hablarle que solo aceptaría los besos de el y que así seria, así que... ¿Por que no dejaba de maldecirlos y mejor disfrutaban el día juntos?

* * *

_**.**__**  
**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**Cha-chan- Ya no hay mas especiales Q-Q buu... bu...**_

_**Espero haberles alegrado el dia con mis intentos de adaptaciones :3 y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura**_


	41. Tras bambalinas

_**Esta pequeña parte fue escrita para cumplir lo que le prometí a una lectora y agradecer de por medio al final a los que siguieron el fic.**_

* * *

**_Pareja: Finn y Fiona_**

* * *

_**Tras banbalinas despues de terminar el especial 2: "San valentin"**_

* * *

_**Megafono: ¡GRACIAS POR SU PARTICIPACION EN LA ADAPTACION PUEDEN RETIRARSE!**_

Y antes de que seretiraran todos corri tras el rubio de ojos azulados hasta que me pare enfrente de el.

Yo: Finn...? podrias venir un momento?

Finn: Acabas de decir que nos podiamos retirar... ademas tengo una cita con...

Yo: ¡Anda! ¡No te quitare mucho tiempo!

Sin mas lo arrastre hasta por donde se encontraba una cortina en donde escondia a alguien o algo...

Yo: ¿Me arias un gran favor?

Finn: ... Me jalaste hasta aca, esperas que ahora me niegue?

Sonrei maliciosa

Yo: ¿Le darias un beso a **Casis30**?

Finn: Solamente eso?

Yo: Sip

Finn: *Buscando alredor* ¿Y donde esta casis30?

Quite la cortina encontrando a alguien que no esperaba

Yo: ¡¿Fiona?!... ¿Donde esta casis30?

Fiona: la escondi donde jamas la encontras!

Casis30: Oh... vamos... *Entrando al lugar* ¿Como puedes esperar el esconder a alguien en un armario?

Fiona: Me habia parecido una buena idea desde un principio...

Yo: Esto... bueno... ¿Finn si me harias el favor?

Fiona: ¡No!

Yo: Venga tia solo sera... un saludo en la mejilla, sii...? Se lo prometi... anda? *Ojos de cachorrito*

Fiona: Fu... vale...

Yo: Bien todo listo

Finn se acerco a casis a brindarle un pequeño beso, para luego acercarse a la melancolica chica que se habia ido a quitarle a Chrona su lugar favorito "Estar con el señor rincon", le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente haciendo que la chica se volteara con los ojos llorosos

Fiona: T-tonto... Eres... u-un...

Y antes de que dijera mas unio sus labios con los de ella para luego callarla poniendo su dedo en los labios de ella, signo de que tenia que escucharlo antes de que dijera otra cosa ella

Finn: Venga tu en la adaptacion dejaste que te besaran esos tios y luego me besaste de la nada! y dejame decirte que yo sabia que eso ultimo de besarme repentinamente no iba en el guion.

La rubia alcanzo a ruborizarse y negar con la cabeza

Fiona: N-no...

El chico la miro como diciendole "No me mientas Allegri"

Fiona: Bu...bueno si... ¿Co-como supiste?

Finn: Lo se todo... anda venga yo te perdono y tu me perdonas ¿Te parece?

Fiona: Hmp... vale...

_**Megafono: Gracias a todos y todas los que leyeron el fic, a los que dejaron review y apoyaron al fic dando un follow o favorite, **_


End file.
